Rosario Vampire: The Silver Devil Part I
by SilverSlayer1
Summary: Tsukune and friends have to get Inner Moka's rosario repaired but their plans are cut short when a mysterious spirit named Hikaru gifts Tsukune with his magic, making him as powerful as Inner Moka! What are his true intentions? Full Summary inside!
1. The Mystery that is Inner Moka

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic for this series and I accept all constructive criticism especially about keeping everyone in character. This story takes place about after the Rosario needs to be fixed (So Season II, Chapter 26). This story will take facts from the anime and manga and will blend them together. It does not lead into the Fairy Tale conflict as of yet, and will instead have an alternate plotline. On a side note, Hikaru is an original character of mine and is not associated with any other anime or manga. Thanks for stopping by to read the story and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire in anyway.

Full Summary: Tsukune and friends must travel with Fong-Fong a sort of new ally to Hong Kong in order to repair Moka's seal. However when a mysterious new foe attacks and the spirit of a great warrior and hero from another world named Hikaru gifts Tsukune with his magic, Tsukune gains a power far beyond that of the seemingly invincible Inner Moka! A new adventure alongside friends and allies old and new has come along. What is the true nature of this power? What are the Arts of Ragnarok and why do all the high demons now call Tsukune "The Silver Devil" and just what is Hikaru's connection to Moka's family?

_Rosario + Vampire Season II_

_The Silver Devil_

Chapter 1: The Mystery that is Inner Moka

It was a semi-ordinary morning in Yokai Academy; Kurumu was arguing with Mizore over who was most fit to be Tsukune's girlfriend, Yukari was trying to hit on Inner Moka much to her annoyance and caused Kokoa to attack Yukari in response to her advances, Fong-Fong was once again attempting to get Tsukune to join the mafia while Gin all the matter was off peeping at random schoolgirls when he should actually, have been monitoring the group known more formally as the Newspaper club at this moment. Throughout all of this chaos, Tsukune as usual was merely sitting at his desk attempting to keep his usual bright smile on his face while the more looking down to eye his holy lock, the item that keeps his humanity in-tact, and prevents him from becoming a blood thirsty ghoul. He let out another sigh as he heard Kurumu obnoxiously yell,

"Tsukune's mine!" As Mizore countered with,

"No, he's mine!" in her usual semi monotonous voice. Hearing his sigh, Inner Moka looked up to look at Tsukune curiously, rose an eyebrow and then returned to her magazine that was having a special on kicking techniques.

"_Why don't you ask Tsukune what's wrong Ura-chan?"_ Outer Moka asked from within the Rosario. Inner Moka in reply shrugged as she replied quietly,

"_What are you talking about? I'm not his babysitter. I have no attachment to him what-so-ever."_

"_That's not true."_ Outer Moka replied quickly.

"_Oh really?" _

"_Of course! We may be different personalities but we share the same heart so if I love Tsukune you probably do too!" _Outer Moka answered with an unusually serious tone of voice. Inner Moka snickered at this before returning to her magazine; ignoring the Outer Moka while thinking,

"_Damn, she got me. Oh well, she can't read my thoughts at least so it doesn't matter that much. Besides, I don't __**love **__Tsukune like that. I just have sentimental attachment to him… right?"_ While Inner Moka was carefully contemplating her situation, Tsukune who was ignoring Fong-Fong's desperate pleas to join the mafia was contemplating another issue. He looked out the window as he thought to himself,

"_I don't know why but, I feel as if something really bad's gonna happen today."_He looked around towards all of his friends and revealed this time discreet and more meaningful smile when his eyes laid on Inner Moka. The dream he had a few weeks earlier of sharing his bed with Inner Moka quickly resurfaced to his mind before he quickly turned around with a blush, praying to the high heavens that she hadn't noticed it. Unfortunately for him, Inner Moka had noticed that quick action and secretly smiled to herself from behind her magazine. This little moment was interrupted when Koko shouted demandingly,

"One-samaaaaaa I'm bored! Let's go fight outside!" Feeling annoyed at being interrupted in her short moment of happiness Inner Moka simply glared at Kokoa before giving her a strong kick that sent her through the wall and out of the school building, landing about two stories later with a loud, "BOOM!". After that little issue was settled Inner Moka thought to herself with a chuckle,

"_Know your place."_ Meanwhile, Tsukune was thinking of the other offer Fong-Fong had given them yesterday afternoon…

_Flashback, yesterday afternoon:_

"_Akashiya Moka," Fong Fong began as he stared at the chain where her rosario dangled from with his usual smile. "The seal in your rosario is beginning to break. If you do not repair it soon, you will never be able to use it again." In response to this Inner Moka revealed a worried glance, but kept her composure. Tsukune on the other hand was not going to take this news as easily. _

"…_! W-Wait a minute Fong-Fong, how do you know about Moka-san's seal?" At this Fong-Fong let out a cocky chuckle as he replied, _

"_Well to tell you the truth, we of the Wong Family are a family that excels in the usage of the black arts, and in particular, we specialize in barrier and sealing techniques! Therefore, even someone like me would have an idea about the condition of the seal." At this piece of information everyone went silent. Many had pondering looks on their face and even Inner Moka was now considering Fong-Fong as a viable option to seek help from. "So how about it Tsukune-san?" Fong-Fong started up again. "Does that make you want to accept my invitation?" At this Tsukune snapped to attention realizing now that Fong-Fong wasn't offering his help for free. _

"_Come, join the Wong Family! If you do I promise our family will take responsibility and repair Moka-san's seal." Fong-Fong now felt rather happy, feeling he'd finally found a good reason to convince Tsukune to join his family in the mafia however, his hopes were as usual deflated when he heard Tsukune as Inner Moka, _

"_Will it fix itself if we leave it alone for awhile?"Tsukune inquired with a nervous laugh._

"_Stupid, it isn't an injury." Inner Moka replied with a shrug. Meanwhile, Inner Moka was actually reflecting on the situation. "It's just, thinking back there were signs…" She thought to herself as recalled Outer Moka's comments. _

"_Recently you're coming out more Ura-chan. Before you'd only talk to me every two or three days. I might just be tired, but recently I'm always falling asleep." _

"_At this rate, what will happen to her… To the outer personality that's locked in the seal…?" She thought to herself as she remembered the friendly face her outer personality always gave her._

"_Let's talk Ura-chan." She would say. Inner Moka closed her eyes as she said to herself quietly with a hint of guilt, _

"_Omote…"The situation seemed rather mournful until a cheerful,_

"_Did you call me?" Sounded from the rosario. At this Inner Moka flailed her arms and her eyes grew wide in shock, a very rare freak out from her usually cool and collected self. "Ah, you can hear me! That's great… You can finally hear my voice. It looks like something terrible has happened."_

"_O…Omote? Is that you, Omote?" Inner Moka asked the Rosario that had now begun to lively move around on its own._

"_What is it? What's happening Ura Moka?" Kurumu asked loudly. Everyone else seemed to be just as puzzled. It was then that Tsukune realized that they all must be unable to hear what the personality in the rosario says to the currently dominant personality. _

"_Ahaha, you don't have to look so surprised. Weren't you always talking to me while you were sealed as well? I just tried it and it worked!" Tsukune with this small glimmer of hope asked with shamelessly, _

"_Is the Outer Moka talking from inside you?" At this Inner Moka gave a rare smile as she pointed to the now very lively rosario. _

"_Yeah, she said she's fine. So don't worry." _

"_Really? That's great!" He yelled. _

"_So even if the seal is broken, it doesn't mean the outer Moka will disappear." Mizore remarked sounding slightly pleased with the situation._

"_Come on! Don't make us worry so much!" Kurumu shouted with a relieved smile. _

"_Yeah desu~~~!" Yukari chimed. It was then Ruby decided to make an appearance and offered,_

"_Okay then, let's go discuss this with the headmaster. If he can repair the seal everything will go back to normal." Fong-Fong went wide eyed as he exclaimed,_

"_H-Hey! Where's my turn?" Before any of them could leave, Ling-Ling stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the rosario to observe it. After a second or two she hummed as she said,_

"_Hm… No, that may not be possible." Everyone gasped at this as Yukari shouted,_

"_What do you mean Ling-Ling-san?" Ling-Ling chuckled as she explained,_

"_This is just my analysis but, this seal is terribly complicated and it has weakened to a state where repairing it will not be simple. This may be too much even for the headmaster." Ruby scoffed at this with a short giggle._

"_You're joking right? In the past, the headmaster was one of the strongest yokai who were called The Three Great Dark Rulers. There's no seal he cannot fi-"_

"_I see…" Ling-Ling interrupted. "Then let me ask, who do you think it was that taught your headmaster sealing techniques?" At this the group all gaped in shock, unable to believe what Ling-Ling was implying. Tsukune and Inner Moka especially had very astonished faces. Ruby was silent for a moment before replying,_

"_Sure it isn't…"_

"_Ah but it is…" Ling-Ling interrupted once more. "It was the person who founded the Wong family, Touhou Fuhai! He was considered to be the world's greatest black arts user and one of the Three Great Dark Rulers." Everyone gasped in shock but remained silent until Tsukune thought in shock,_

"_So the founder of the Wong family was one of the Three Great Dark Rulers?" Now having all the proof she needed for her decision, Inner Moka closed her eyes, as if to solidify her resolve before asking,_

"_I understand… Then it looks like you are the only ones I can depend on right now. So? Where do I have to go to meet this great person?" Tsukune was in shock at what she was asking, fearing that Moka would be forced to join the mafia as a condition in order to have her seal repaired._

"_Moka-san-" He began worriedly. He didn't get to finish as Ling-Ling's loud humming soon stopped him from talking. _

"_Well…" She began. It was then they'd have to make a careful decision, one that could very well change their lives forever…_

_End of flashback:_

Tsukune sighed to himself once more as his thoughts began to come together. Ling-Ling afterwards had told them all that they'd have to go to Hong Kong in order to meet Touhou Fuhai. However, Tsukune had taken the initiative to protect Moka once again…

_Flashback:_

"_You would have to come with us to the city of darkness, Hong Kong. There, we can allow you to meet Touhou Fuhai." Everyone was put into silence once more except for Kurumu who began to fantasize happily over all of the "fun" she could have in Hong Kong. Tsukune gulped before asking with a brave voice,_

"_Is there a catch?" Ling-Ling and even Inner Moka seemed surprised by his unusually cautious question. Ling-Ling sighed happily before answering,_

"_No. There's no catch. Entering a mafia family under such a condition would be dishonorable and tacky. We will get you to join some other time." Tsukune seemed to be put at ease by this slightly. At least he knew Moka wasn't going to be forced into anything. _

"_But," Fong-Fong interjected. Everyone leaned in to listen as he announced, "We will need three days to get everything ready for having guests in our home so please, be patient with us until then." Everyone nodded in agreement as they all disbanded back into the school classrooms. Tsukune had walked with Inner Moka all the way to their next class, still not exactly convinced that repairing the seal was going to come so easily…_

_End of Flashback:_

This was the first of the three days they had to wait out, but Tsukune was already feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"_Looks like there's really no way out of this; damn. Ling-Ling said there's no catch but I just keep getting this feeling that something isn't right."_ While these thoughts ran through Tsukune's head a mysterious sigh resounded behind his ear as it whispered eerily,

"_Indeed…"_ Tsukune's eyes widened with fear as he quickly stood from his seat and scanned his surroundings. The only things around him were his friends who were now staring at him like he had seen a ghost. Gin, who had just come in the door also cocked a curious eyebrow.

"You alright Tsukune?" Gin inquired. Tsukune looked around once more and now noticed even Inner Moka giving him the "You better tell the truth or you're dead." look. He laughed nervously before saying,

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! Haha, sorry guys, I just worked up over a thought." Inner Moka cocked her own suspicious eyebrow while staring at Tsukune's back.

"_A thought huh?"_ She thought to herself as she began to contemplate what it could be.

"Are ya sure Tsukune? You don't look so good. You look like you've seen a ghost desu~~~!" Yukari questioned in her usual childlike tone of voice. Tsukune paled as he thought of the possibilities, asking in more of a yell,

"Are there ghosts here!" Kurumu laughed at this and sat down on Tsukune's desk.

"No, as of yet there's never been a ghost… yet." She answered cheerfully but before Tsukune could thank her for reassuring him she pressed his face into her rather large bust, as usual. He squirmed in her breasts, trying to get air as Kurumu laughed playfully and announced, "And besides, you have me to keep you safe from those nasty ghosts Tsukune." Finally having had enough with Kurumu's antics; an anime anger symbol arose on Inner Moka's head as she calmly rose from her desk, walked over to Tsukune's desk and glared at Kurumu. Immediately, Kurumu released Tsukune as she asked teasingly, "What's wrong Ura Moka? Jealous?" This finally worked Inner Moka's last nerve as she delivered a hard kick to Kurumu's breasts, sending her, just like Kokoa earlier out the window.

"Hmph, damn succubus… know your place." She muttered as she angrily sauntered her way back to her seat, sat down and returned to reading her magazine. Tsukune who had been right in the middle of the whole exchange sat staring nervously at the air where Kurumu had once been sitting with his usual terrified face. Inner Moka secretly laughed at this while looking towards the now pretty much destroyed windows and sighing.

"_What's wrong Ura-chan?"_

"Hm? Omote? Nothing's wrong."

"_You're a bad liar Ura-chan. Are you thinking about Tsukune?"_ Outer Moka teased with a giggle. Inner Moka flushed, now thankful for her magazine that was blocking anyone's view of her face as she said quietly,

"Hmph; no. Don't be ridiculous Omote." Outer Moka giggled as she pressed on with,

"Okay, okay. Talk to you later Ura-chan. Hehe." With that, Outer Moka was gone and Inner Moka was left to sit at her desk. It was when she lowered her magazine that she realized that Tsukune was staring directly at her.

"Uh… Moka-san-" He began before being interrupted by,

"Uwaaaaa? Tsukune what the hell are you doing so close to me? Do I need to show you your place!" Inner Moka shrieked. In response in order to escape possible danger, Tsukune quickly backed off with his own scream before shakily replying with,

"W-w-w-w-w-wait Moka-san! I was just trying to tell you that school's been over for forty five minutes now! We should get going… w-wanna walk to the dorms with me?" Tsukune offered gently with a blush. Inner Moka seemed surprised by this gesture but was rather pleased with it nevertheless. After all, she had made a choice of her own yesterday evening…

_Flashback, yesterday evening in Moka's dorm room:_

_Inner Moka hummed to herself as she crossed her arms and nodded her head, her mind made up. _

"_Hm? Is something wrong Ura-chan?" Inner Moka sighed, closing her eyes as she replied,_

"_I've made up my mind Omote." Outer Moka seemed confused… and worried about this. It didn't help that Inner Moka almost always spoke with a straight face. It made it nearly impossible to tell what she was thinking. Laughing nervously, she asked,_

"_Really? About what Ura-chan?" Inner Moka smiled to herself. A moment of silence fell upon the room, the wind gently blowing from behind the deep red curtains and just barely reaching and playing with Inner Moka's hair. _

"_I've decided to make Tsukune… My-" Inner Moka stopped realizing that Outer Moka still counted as her and instead changed her wording to, "Our bloodmate." Outer Moka, if anyone could see blushed furiously and quickly made the rosario bounce around in an out of control fashion._

"_EH? Bl-bl-bloodmate? Y-you can't just go and decide something like that!" Outer Moka shrieked with embarrassment. Inner Moka_ _grinned evilly while she looked towards the window as she replied,_

"_I can't take it anymore, that intoxicating scent. His simply divine blood… I must have it all to myself." Outer Moka flushed, thinking of all the intimate things she and Tsukune could do if Inner Moka's plan was a success._

"_Wait… but didn't Ura-chan say all to herself?" Outer Moka thought as she asked, "What about me Ura-chan?" Inner Moka simply grinned as she replied,_

"_You're me aren't you? We will both have him." Inner Moka answered. "But first," She continued, "We have to get rid of that meddlesome harem he's got running around." Outer Moka was shocked by Inner Moka's statement as she quickly yelled,_

"_Wait don't hurt them! They're my friends too Ura-chan! Didn't they help you make that pumpkin pie for Tsukune as well!" Inner Moka paused before thinking about what she had just said and realized Outer Moka had gotten the wrong idea over what she had said._

"_Not like that Omote. I simply mean, we need to make him ours." This time, Inner Moka put an emphasis on "make him ours" which soon caused Outer Moka to become red as a strawberry. _

"_B-B-But that's-"_

"_Quit being so innocent Omote! We have to make Tsukune see that he belongs to us and us alone; not to his little harem. Soon, Omote, I will show Tsukune his place." Outer Moka soon laughed uncomfortably as she saw the fire burning in Inner Moka's eyes, she was determined, that much was certain. _

"_Though I can't figure out how… Ura-chan is so perverted. She's into such… strange things." Outer Moka wondered to herself as she thought back to all of Inner Moka's thoughts on Tsukune and her little fantasies. She giggled uncomfortably to herself as she remembered another of Inner Moka's fantasies…_

_**Outer Moka's Flashback:**_

_Tsukune, albeit an older Tsukune in fact was cooking dinner, what seemed to be some kind of curry as Inner Moka stood beside him with a bright smile, holding gently onto Tsukune's arm. _

"_Tsukune…"_

"_Moka…" Outer Moka took note that Tsukune had dropped the honorific in this little fantasy. _

"_Tsukune…"_

"_Moka…" Finally after gazing longingly into each other's eyes, they shared a kiss before the water over boiled and shot up slightly as Tsukune bravely jumped in its path to shield Moka, receiving a slight burn since it was only herbal water. Inner Moka gasped with worry as she quickly scanned the injury and got out a blood red colored cloth from the kitchen table, shut off the burner and asked,_

"_Are you alright Tsukune? You idiot! I would have been fine if you hadn't done that!" She scolded in frustration. Tsukune snickered as he rose, the burn healing thanks to Moka's vampire blood and embraced Moka gently, causing her to drop the cloth she was holding and freeze up in surprise. _

"_Apparently even in her fantasies… She can't seem to expect warmth and affection." Outer Moka noted, feeling pity for her inner half. _

"_Ts-Tsukune?" Inner Moka managed to force out before Tsukune let go gently._

"_I'm fine see? Besides," There was a pause as Tsukune gave Inner Moka an honest smile that caused her to legitimately blush and feel overwhelmed by the light carried in his smile. "You're too beautiful for me to allow you to be burned." At this Outer Moka giggled once more and Inner Moka flushed. _

"_Her ego could use some work though." Outer Moka thought with a laugh. After hearing a mysterious moan however, Outer Moka turned her attention to the daydream and shrieked. _

"_EH? Th-Th-THEY'RE D-DOING IT! AND HOW DID THEY GET TO OUR ROOM SO QUICKLY?" _

_**Back to the original flashback:**_

_Outer Moka sighed as she giggled happily. _

"_Well? What do you think? I will not act unless you want to as well." Inner Moka offered once more. Outer Moka this time though still hesitant gave a nod at last and took Inner Moka's hand._

"_Yeah, let's do this." She replied happily. The two smiled to each other as they said in unison,_

"_Game on!" _

_End of Flashback, back in the present: _

Inner Moka smiled as she took Tsukune's hand.

"Yes… I'd like that. However, Tsukune… I want you tomorrow morning since it's the weekend to meet me at our usual training spot, early in the morning, five thirty A.M. at the latest." Tsukune seemed surprised by this turn of events but smiled regardless. He nodded with a grunt of acknowledgement as he then asked,

"May I ask why you want to hang out before training again? Wait, are you gonna give me another youki sensing test and steal Belmont? M-Moka-san you know it's wrong to stea-"Before he could go on with his ramblings, Inner Moka shushed him gently, while placing two soft, slender fingers over his lips.

"No, this isn't a test. There's something Omote and I need to… talk to you about. Don't worry, it won't take long." Tsukune laughed uncomfortably, sensing a possibly bad situation as he replied,

"Uh, sure Moka-san…" After saying this, he offered he helped her up and the two walked out of the classroom, through the halls and eventually out of the school doors. When they were outside, Tsukune blushed with a gasp in surprise when he felt a sudden warmth on his hand. He looked down quickly and soon realized that Inner Moka, the great fighter was holding his hand; just because she wanted too. He saw the hesitant look in her eyes but smiled either way, deciding in his mind,

"_Well… I guess I should just enjoy it for now."_ With this resolve firmly set in his mind, the two strolled together down the cement like streets of Yokai Academy. Soon, after walking in silence for a good fifty minutes, the two finally reached Moka's dorm. It was there that Inner Moka, almost reluctantly released Tsukune's hand from her unusually loose grip as she reminded,

"Remember Tsukune, **don't** be late. If you are," She paused for a moment before smiling deviously, something that made Tsukune's blood run cold, and a chill run down his spine in fear. "I will have to punish you." She finished and finally with an unusually sweet smile she said to him, "See ya later, Tsukune." At this Tsukune blushed with a gaping mouth as he stared with astonishment at the gentleness in her usually wild and battle ready eyes. Eventually, she turned away from his gaze and began her trek into the girl's dorm. Seemingly disappointed, Tsukune let out a sigh as he began to walk away to his own dorm while muttering in interest,

"Well that was new…"

**Later that evening in Tsukune's dorm room…**

Tsukune laid in his bed staring at the ceiling pondering what could have possibly been behind Inner Moka's strange actions earlier that afternoon.

"_Could it have been that she was doing it for the other Moka-san? No, that can't be it. This Moka-san is too prideful even for that, unless she-"_He paused in thought as the memory of that same dream came to mind. _"Unless this Moka-san… likes me too. Wait nah that can't be it…. Didn't she say that other time…" _He sighed to himself as he remembered that one single line she had told him on the first day of the school year.

"_Aono Tsukune, If you want Akayashi Moka, then you will have no choice but to seduce me too."_ Those words whirled around in his head but he just couldn't put two and two together.

"_She said back then that I would have to seduce her, whatever that means to her and didn't she get insulted when Fong-Fong accidentally called her my wife? Maybe I'm just over thinking this… But what if she really does like me?" _He sighed once more as the thoughts all whirled around in his mind and the thought of Inner Moka and her stunning features eventually worked their way into his secretly perverted mind. A nosebleed finally came around as he quickly ran into the living room area of the dorm apartment and took a tissue paper and stuffed it up that nostril and sat back down on his bed. He looked out into the window to notice the lights were out in Moka's room. Something that greatly surprised him.

"I would've never thought Inner Moka was an early sleeper. Being that she's a vampire and all…" He thought to himself. His blush grew larger as he remembered all of his moments with this Moka, even the one moment last year with Kuyou where he first obtained her vampire blood. It was on that day that he realized that he had feelings for this Moka. Tsukune had one big problem though; he didn't know which one he liked more. He knew for a fact that he liked Moka, either one more than any of the other girls. The only problem was he just didn't know how to break it to them. He felt terrible for letting it go on for the first year even. He didn't want to hurt anyone and he valued his friendships with them, no matter what he didn't want to lose that. Finally he put his hands in his hair as he shouted, "Geez! Ahhh! This is too much!" Finally in frustration he plopped on his side onto the bed.

"What should I do?..." He asked himself quietly. A cold air filled the room as a mysterious voice said,

"_If your bonds are true… If your memories of those bonds are true… Then they will understand regardless of your decision." _Tsukune gasped once more as he sprung forth and looked around the room. No one was here, and his holy lock was perfectly sealed so it couldn't possibly be the ghoul Tsukune. In fact, that wasn't even an alternate form so that form has never spoken aloud. Tsukune shuddered as he held his left arm and thought,

"_This is creepy… I'm hearing voices in my head! But… Didn't I hear the same voice earlier today?" _Tsukune thought to himself cautiously before looking at his alarm clock. It was already twelve thirty A.M. Seeing this there was a short pause before Tsukune let out a horrifying scream. "Ah crap! I gotta get some rest! Moka-san'll kill me if I'm late!" He shouted to himself as he switched into his pajamas, consisting of blue track shorts and a white shirt with a silver kanji that said "Hikari". He was about to go to sleep when a knock sounded on his door. He cocked an eyebrow before walking out of his room and replying with, "I'm coming!" As he made his way to the door he thought to himself, _"Who could it be at this time of night?"_ Finally reaching his dorm apartment's door he opened it to find none other than Kokoa!

"Eh?" He shrieked before taking a large leap back to put some distance between him and the normally violent strawberry haired girl.

"K-Kokoa-san! What're you doing here?" Kokoa sighed as she calmly strolled in and shoved a red envelope, obviously a letter. Tsukune's eyes widened as he noticed the sender of the mail was Inner Moka and asked,

"Why did you-"

"It's a favor for Onee-sama; she said if I gave it to you, she'd fight with me in a few weeks on a serious level." Tsukune nodded in understanding, now realizing the situation as he looked down at the envelope. Kokoa then shrugged her shoulders as she muttered, "I honestly don't know what she sees in you…" Tsukune, unfortunately had caught what she had said and asked,

"What do you mean Kokoa-san?" Kokoa, realizing her mistake sighed and shook her head with a mysterious grin.

"Chill out. You'll find out later… Anyway, Aono Tsukune… I warn you, should you ever hurt Onee-sama's feelings, I will personally terminate you." Tsukune's eyes widened in alarm as he readied himself to fight before Kokoa shook her head once more and stood right outside the door, her hand on it ready to close it. "That is my one and only warning." She finished before shutting the door and leaving Tsukune to his thoughts. Meanwhile, Tsukune had managed to open the letter and read its contents:

"_Tsukune, _

_When you come to meet me in the morning wear casual clothes… I remind you once again however, do __not__ be late. _

_Until then, know your place,_

_Inner Moka"_

Tsukune seemed highly curious as to why Inner Moka was going through so much trouble to make sure he arrived on time or at all, but he decided he'd dismiss these questions until later when he awoke. He could try to figure everything out on the way there, he'd get there early too just to be classy…

Author's Notes:

Well how was that? Sorry for the shortness and sorry if Inner Moka was OC here and there, I'm still getting the hang of writing her character. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter where the plot of the story actually gets moving!

Please review.


	2. The Holy Lock Destroyed!

Hello everyone, I'm back with the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire in anyway, shape or form.

Chapter 2: The Holy Lock Destroyed! The Contract that Shakes Heaven, Earth and Hell!

Tsukune paced back and forth before looking at his watch, it read four-forty five A.M. He had come early just in case Inner Moka had decided to be early as to not make her wait till the last minute. He was dressed in casual clothes just like she had asked of him; he was dressed in a regular black t-shirt with a silver colored kanji reading, "Hikari" once again written onto where the heart would be and jeans accompanied with grey and blue shoes. While he had walked, he had thought of many things: his life at this academy, his friends, what they want from him, what they mean to him, and lastly what that mysterious voice advised him on last night,

"_If your bonds are true… If your memories of those bonds are true… Then they will understand regardless of your decision." _Staring out at the bus stop which he could see from here, he noticed the bus and the bus driver were both not here today. Looking at that one spot made him look back, back to when he had first met Inner Moka and where he had first decided that he would spend his high school days at Yokai that final memory burning passionately in his mind Tsukune finally looked up to the sky, a determined expression now painted onto his face.

"Yes… I know what I have to do now… I love Moka-san, both of them. Which one I should pick I'm not quite sure yet but at least, I've confirmed that she is the one I like the most! If Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, and Ruby-san are really my friends, they will accept this without a problem. I'm sure of it!" Unbeknownst to Tsukune, Inner Moka had heard the entire thing, and a small smile began to form on her lips.

"Tsukune…" She said to herself quietly as she began to walk further towards him, his back being turned to her made it easy for her to sneak up on him unnoticed. "Good morning Tsukune, I see you decided to come early. Sorry I made you wait." Tsukune jumped with a startle and turned around to find Inner Moka standing there, shining radiantly just like their other time together just like last time in the same black dress from before and just like last time it had the same effect on Tsukune.

"Ah! You're too radiant Moka-san!" He said, turning away from a light that was formed in his imagination that shone brightly around her. She cocked an eyebrow while rolling her eyes playfully and finally making her way to him, only a few feet away. Finally done with his goofy behavior, Tsukune finally got down to business.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about Moka-san?" Inner Moka in response, narrowed her eyes, unusually nervous as she in an amazing blur of motion and almost invisible speed gently stood only an inch from Tsukune, a hand lightly caressing his cheek.

"Tsukune…" The way she said it, it was so endearing, so unusually unsure and gentle. Tsukune was this time genuinely confused towards Inner Moka's actions, he and gave her a look of concern.

"Are you alright Moka-san? Is something wrong?" Inner Moka with one last nervous grip onto his shirt, with her usual straight and emotionless expression that was only betrayed by the slowly forming blush on her face embraced the human whom had stolen her heart.

"Tsukune… I…" Tsukune's eyes widened in shock at what he could possibly be hearing; not believing what he was sure had to be a dream. Her silvery hair blew in the wind and her blood red eyes shone with a mysterious light as their stares grew more intense, like a raging fire that burned brighter than the sun. It was soon ended when the moon began to glow a pale red and the sky darkened with Inner Moka's sudden fluctuation of yoki. Confused and immediately alert and ready to fight Tsukune made ready to push Inner Moka away, thinking this was training to be ready for surprise attacks when she held him tightly in place, slowly dissipating her aura to show that he had gotten the wrong idea and that it was just an accident; something quite rare for this Moka.

"Tsukune… Do you, like me?" It took three seconds, maybe five for Tsukune's features to pale entirely before he screamed out a loud,

"EH?"

"_So straightforward!" _ Outer Moka remarked loudly from within the rosario. Inner Moka waited patiently while Tsukune slowly got over the shock of the question as he replied,

"U-Uh w-what do you mean Moka-san?" Moka's eyes became slightly narrow with an unreadable emotion as she took Tsukune's hand and gently removed her rosario.

"Tsukune… Should a day come, where this rosario's seal broke, or we lost Omote for good, would you still like me?" She asked with a hint of anxiousness in her voice. Tsukune paused for a moment before replying seriously,

"I would be sad over the other Moka's loss… She is a very important friend to me and I'll always value her as such but to me Moka-san you are just as important as she is. Of course I'd still like you." Inner Moka cringed, realizing he didn't understand the question or if he did, he was really good at pretending like he didn't.

"I didn't mean it like that Tsukune. I meant… If something were to ever happen to the rosario, would you be willing to still remain by my side?" Tsukune nodded with a raised eyebrow before adding,

"Of course I would but I don't see where this is going Moka-san." Moka sighed, her patience starting to whither as she finally said as straightforward as she could,

"Aono Tsukune… I love you but I want you to love me for me, not just the Outer Moka. If you love her and myself and cannot make a solid choice I am willing to accept that… for now." To say Tsukune was in shock would do the situation injustice as he stood there completely frozen, he felt as if his entire world had just exploded into a shining light. The feelings he felt right now were unbearably warm and bright. He looked like he was about to say something but Inner Moka quickly silenced him in a two finger shush.

"So I ask now Tsukune, if this rosario ever disappeared, would you still love me and remain by my side and be my blood mate?" There was a pause and the wind whirled around them as Tsukune stood there with his head down and his thoughts swirling like a mighty hurricane. While in his mind he wondered what a bloodmate was, he finally, with a gulp despite all of his own questions answered,

"Moka-san… You both are irreplaceable friends to me and you are right when you say I cannot decide between which of you I care about more… However I…" Inner Moka leaned in slightly as Tsukune carefully, with Inner Moka's help took the rosario off its chain and placed it into the pocket of his jeans so he wouldn't drop it should anything happen until he noticed a large vortex of yoki in the sky. Pointing upwards he shouted,

"W-What is that?" Moka cringed as she turned around and noticed the mysterious vortex. Cursing under her breath she muttered,

"Damn it why now of all times?" The two stood close together as a mysterious ball of purple energy came crashing down like a shooting star with a loud "BOOM!" a few meters away from them. The smoke made it hard to see and the winds forced them back a small distance but Inner Moka quickly began to scan her opponent but was confused at what she saw.

"What the hell? This aura is, human and yet it contains heavy traces of magic… yokai magic. Yet this isn't a witch's aura." Inner Moka felt herself tense as she felt the strength of the aura begin to reach out toward them. "It's pretty good size. Just what is that?" Suddenly Tsukune noticed a figure emerging from the smoke, a boy around their age a few years older perhaps, his hair long and black in a spiky pony tail, his eyes were a deep amethyst and his facial expression was filled with confusion. He was wearing long black jeans a matching black shirt. He had iron shoulder pads melded onto his shirt and arm guards much like that of a samurai's. At his waist dangled a katana that glowed with a black aura of yoki, soon the boy walked over to them, a now dark and serious look upon his features.

"Where am I?" He demanded. Inner Moka, not too happy about her moment being ruined, but still intelligent enough not to run straight into the enemy's line of fire only glared while Tsukune chuckled nervously while answering,

"You're at Yokai Academy, a school for yokai." The boy gave him a confused look as he adjusted the sword on his belt.

"_Yokai? What are yokai? I've heard of shades and demons before but this is a new one… That girl, she has a dark magic aura just like a shade and yet, it has the light of a true living being. It's almost as if she were the dark counterpart of a sacred mortal. How is this possible; dark magic beings that have light in them? Unless… These are the dark mortals… Geez, this sure is a strange world…" _He thought to himself with a pensive face while he replied,

"I, see." Tsukune then asked,

"Hey, who are you? I've never seen you before. Or are you from Fairy Tale?" Tsukune's eyes flared to their crimson color as he put a ready hand on his holy lock in case of a conflict. The new boy's eyes shone with a crimson light as he stood in a combat ready position.

"Your aura can shift between neutrality and darkness? Just what are you people?" The boy demanded a seeming urgency in his voice.

"_He totally ignored my question…"_ Tsukune thought to himself in annoyance while Inner Moka stepped forward as she announced,

"I am a vampire, lowly creature and if you do not start explaining yourself I will show you your place." The boy gave her a confused eye before replying,

"A Vampire?... That's not a species in our world." After a tense staring contest, he let out a sigh before finally standing in a calm position. "Guess… I better explain myself. I'm Koji Murasaki, a demon slayer from the realms of light. Particularly the land called Lumina." Inner Moka's eyes now narrowed sharply in a worried way as she quickly moved Tsukune behind her.

"Realms of light? What are you doing here then? This realm is forbidden to your kind!" The boy now identified as Koji's raven hair covered one eye as he asked,

"You seem real knowledgeable, so tell me vampire; where am I?" Inner Moka closed her eyes and placed a finger over Tsukune's lips, advising his silence until the moment was over.

"These lands are the realms of darkness. We are in the western lands named Umbria. So tell me, what business does a high and mighty sacred mortal have here in this world? Also, why are you capable of changing **your** aura from light to darkness?" Inner Moka replied as Koji finally understood his situation and nodded with his arms crossed.

"I am here to find… someone." Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this.

"_His voice sounds so sad…"_ He noted mentally.

"Someone?" Inner Moka repeated. "Like whom?" Koji looked down as a memory flashed across his mind…

_Flashback:_

_The rain came down harder as the two boys eyed each other, one being Koji whose left arm was bleeding, and his right arm which was also in pretty bad shape, having a burn wound inflicted near the wrist held his sword. On the other side of the seeming battle field stood a boy with wild silver hair, his eyes were a shining silver just like his aura of light. His body was cut and bruised and his clothes were bloody and torn. It was then Koji scoffed and discarded his sword while shouting,_

"_I… Will eliminate you right now!" He roared before charging his opponent. Before he could get even half way however the boy's aura shone so brightly even his hair became silver in color. The opponent's hands began to glow in a mysterious light before they screamed,_

"_KOJI!" The boy with silver hair roared._

"_HIKARU!" Koji bellowed as their fists met and a blinding light enveloped the scene…_

_End of Flashback, back in the present:_

Koji unfroze from his momentary pause and replied,

"A very… precious friend of mine. However I am also looking for something else, an enemy." Tsukune seemed shaken by Koji's story as he asked,

"Enemy?" Koji nodded.

"My friend was blessed with a great power… and cursed with it as well." Tsukune and Inner Moka leaned in with high interest as Koji gave them a powerful stare. "His power was an ancient power so mighty many could hardly believe he could control it, since its previous owner went insane from its aura alone." This power that he spoke of soon made Inner Moka highly interested and intrigued. "We… Sort of fought a few years ago, nine to be exact… His soul got removed as a result and it was sent into a portal much like this one." Tsukune's eyes widened, now seeing where this was going.

"You… killed your own friend?" Tsukune asked with rising curiosity. Koji shook his head in response.

"No… I didn't kill him. He won our battle, however, his hidden power went out of control and the dark and light portions of his power were separated. His soul contains the light half and the dark half gained a physical form."

"Impossible!" Inner Moka interjected quickly. "Magic simply can't gain a physical living form! That's impossible." Koji only stared at the ground, as if he were revealing a demonic truth.

"Ah but this is far more than just mere magic vampire. This half had its own soul… This darker creature that hid within my friend is what killed him. However, with that power my friend gained a moniker honored by all creatures like a god, I bet even your even among your kind, the dark mortals or yokai as you call yourselves." Inner Moka's eyes widened with realization as she replied with,

"Lies! That person has been long since declared dead!" Koji in response gazed at them darkly.

"Ah so you do know him. Sorry to disappoint you though vampire, you're wrong. According to our resources that were tracking him until we lost all contact, he used his little remaining energy to create a second body to hunt down the dark half, but sadly ran out of energy to sustain it and went into hiding. We also learned that before he had ran out of energy he traveled this land, performing many good deeds that earned him high honors and respect that no sacred mortal has ever had among the dark mortals or what you call, yokai. By how you responded, it appears my guess was accurate." Inner Moka finally revealed a surprised face as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek.

"_This person is strange. I have no clue what in the world half of the things he speaks of are. However, he despite what he says… That person has long since perished. On top of that, this 'dark half' he mentioned; it sounds like they're really desperate to destroy it... I wonder why."_ She thought to herself quietly. While she was pondering this, a ghostly laugh filled the air, chilling Tsukune's spine and shocking Koji, who in response tensed at the voice.

"_Haha, still cocky as ever I see; it was good of you to come and look for me though… Thanks, Koji."_ The mysterious voice whispered quietly. Koji looked up and around, fully alert; Tsukune who had heard the voice as well began to look around in astonishment. Inner Moka on the other hand stared with a puzzled at Tsukune, being unable to hear the voice she had no clue as to why he was suddenly looking all around him.

"Hikaru? Is that you?..." Koji asked slowly. Tsukune's eyes soon went into an analytical state with a hypothesis forming in his mind.

"Could the voice I've been hearing really have been this Hikaru guy's voice this whole time?" Tsukune muttered thoughtfully as Koji quickly turned around and stared intently at Tsukune.

"What was that? You've been hearing this voice often?" Tsukune nodded.

"Yeah, all yesterday." Koji then struck a thinking pose while humming. While he did so, a shining light erupted onto the forest as a shining figure appeared from within the light, wild brown hair that just went past his shoulders, eyes that were blue like sapphires wearing an outfit similar to Koji's yet his aura was warm but filled with a powerful and overwhelming force, a bright and shining silver in color. The light was so bright that Inner Moka and Tsukune had to cover their eyes in order to not be blinded. After the light began to fade, they looked and their eyes widened at the mysterious figure. Seeing this person Koji only stared in shock. The boy however, only smiled as he nodded saying,

"Yeah, it's me Koji." Koji only smiled as he walked up to his apparently long lost friend and shook hands. Inner Moka gazed on in astonishment as she thought to herself in disbelief,

"_So it is true… The legendary warrior who is considered a god-like being among all creation… The silver devil; has returned!"_

"Thanks, for comin' all the way out here just to find me and all." Hikaru gratefully said. Koji shook his head with a now guilty expression as the black and red portal he had entered through now became silver in color. Inner Moka's eyes widened at this portal before looking at the two new boys.

"What's going on? Shouldn't the barrier be resealing?" Koji shook his head as he replied.

"That's what I was talking about. When I passed through a lot of magical energy came through with me. The waves are so strong that anyone who is too close right now will probably gain access to the Arts of Ragnarok and the barriers will break causing the three realms to fall into chaos." Koji stated matter of factly. Tsukune made a worried face and Inner Moka raised an eyebrow with interest as she asked,

"The what?" Koji stared at them blankly.

"You don't know? The Arts of Ragnarok are an advanced form of magic that are either cast without element or given elements in one of twelve respective categories: light, darkness, fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, ice, wood, steel, heaven and chaos. With it you can perform magic of all sorts even without some sort of medium like a wand for example. Most of the dark mortals, yokai lost the ability to use this magic a long time ago." Tsukune and Moka seemed to be more surprised by the minute. Magic that didn't require a wand? Surely something like that was impossible! The two then felt a chill in their spines as a horrific shriek filled the air. Koji and Hikaru on the other hand let out a knowing sigh.

"And here comes the other present I brought with me." The roar sounded out again as Tsukune asked,

"What do you mean?" Koji turned to him and deadpanned,

"When I came through that portal, the enemies from our world, shades or as it appears in this case demons as we call them came into this world. I have some allies that came through with me but it looks like we all got scattered apart. Moving that along I guess you guys have a front row seat for a, demonstration of our power." The two looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do while Hikaru stepped before Koji and replied,

"Koji, I'm sorry but… I can't go with you this time." Koji turned as he asked,

"Why not? Hikaru are your energy reserves running low again? Quick! Switch back into spirit form or you'll be erase-"

"No!" Hikaru yelled; something that got Koji to stop in mid-sentence and listen to his friend's words. Hikaru smiled gently in reply as he explained,

"Koji… My spirit is giving out without a body to return to. I don't have enough time to make it back to our world. My magic will soon disappear from me and be absorbed by the true enemy. You know just as well as I do that this cannot happen! No matter what we must sacrifice…" Koji only stared at his partner while Inner Moka looked on stoically and Tsukune looked on feeling sorry for the two.

Suddenly, a few trees came crashing down with a thunderous roar as a large beast, black in fur color appeared before them. Its eyes were deep reddish purple; it had a body like that of a large wolf but possessed two mouths, the bottom leaking a seemingly poisonous acid. Its claws gleamed bloody red and its fangs were large. Tsukune and Inner Moka gazed up in awe at a beast as Koji said,

"And this is a demon; you could call it a yokai without a soul. These are physical manifestations of the negative emotions of living beings using dark magic to sustain their physical forms. Sit back and relax while we take care of the probl-"Koji was stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when Inner Moka sauntered forward, a grin on her face as Koji gaped in shock.

"You fool! It's too dangerous to face a demon without proper training!" Inner Moka looked at Koji then back at her opponent, an intrigued grin on her face.

"You're just an oversized version of Gin; I don't see what's so special. Okay, maybe you're a bit uglier but other than that… you should," Inner Moka charged before leaping towards the beast and delivering a bone shattering kick, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she declared loudly; hitting the beast square on the nose as it collapsed into the ground, feeling absolute pain from its wound but quickly getting up and shaking off the assault. Inner Moka gasped in surprise when it retaliated with a powerful swipe of its paw causing her to land with a large "CRASH!" into the ground, creating a crater where she landed.

"MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune yelled with worry as Koji's eyes began to glow once more, observing the demon closely.

"_Moka-san… was overpowered so easily?" _Tsukune thought urgently as he watched Koji's actions.

"It's an S-Class... Damn it. Ah well, we can take em. Say your prayers furball!" Hearing no response from his friend, Koji turned to Hikaru. "Huh? Hikaru? Anyone home?" Hikaru only remained silent as he watched Tsukune run towards Inner Moka and kneel beside her.

"I can't believe it… Moka-san lost?" He thought back to earlier and how he never told her that he loved her. Now they really could die and she would never get her answer. "Moka-san…" Tsukune cringed his teeth in frustration until he heard footsteps beside him.

"Do you wish to protect your precious friend?" Hikaru asked. Tsukune's eyes widened as he turned to Hikaru who stood there with an emotionless face, similar to Inner Moka's as Koji only gained a worried glance. Hikaru glared at the younger boy intensely.

"I asked a question kid, do you wanna save your friend or not?" Tsukune paused, surprised by the seemingly gentle boy's switch of personality before nodding vigorously. Hikaru sighed before continuing his walk towards Tsukune.

"Very well then…" He replied as he finally stopped in front of Tsukune, looking back to Koji. "Koji, bind fido up for now… This won't take long, and I can't be interrupted." Koji raised an eyebrow, questioning what his friend's intentions were before placing his hands on the ground.

"Sacred Darkness: Fiend's Chains!" Koji cried as black spiked chains emerged from the ground and bound the great beast by its four legs, pinning it effectively to the forest ground; a fifth chain springing forth from the earth to make a make-shift muzzle for its mouth. Hikaru eyed Koji's work with a scrutinizing glance before nodding in approval and turning to Tsukune.

"So kid… You wanna protect your friend right?" Tsukune looked to Inner Moka who was starting to come to as he announced,

"I'd do anything to protect Moka-san!" Hikaru stared for a moment before smiling at Tsukune's answer and patting his head, confusing Tsukune extremely.

"Well then, let's do this… Koji!" Koji quickly turned his attention to Hikaru, revealing his left hand which was glowing a purple color, similar to the aura around the chains. As he did so, Hikaru gave him one final thumbs up as he smiled and said, "You may leave and tell everyone back at home it's alright now… This world has a new guardian as of right now… This mess will be taken care of shortly." Koji finally understood Hikaru's intentions and charged forward but was stopped by a white colored barrier. He pounded on it furiously with worried eyes as he screamed,

"HIKARU!" Hikaru only shook his head with a guilty smile saying,

"Tsukune, if you have the will to fight, if you really want to protect all of your precious ones…" Tsukune stared with wide eyes as a shining ball of light blue light appeared in the middle of Hikaru's chest, and his body began to fade away.

"Grab this orb, it's my magical essence. In short, it is the magic I have learned in the years I've lived, even my memories on how to use them. By accepting this power you will be blessed with the power and skills necessary to at least use the Arts of Ragnarok yet cursed with the power of immortality." Tsukune gasped at this, he would be immortal and live forever like Moka? So easily?... But why did Hikaru call it a curse? "but," Hikaru continued, "My term however for the contract is this: you must always protect the people you care about. No matter the pain always remember protect them no matter the risk." Tsukune nodded before Hikaru then put on a serious face.

"Now here is what I will say last: this power will increase the strength of your human and yokai auras as well. So much so that it could literally destroy you. Are you okay with that risk? Do you still have the guts to accept this contract?" Tsukune stared deeply into Hikaru's blue eyes before they heard a roar and looked over to see the wolf like demon had managed to break at least one of the links on one of its five black chains. Images of his friends flowed into his mind; Gin, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu and then, Moka… both Mokas. Even if this could mean his death he had to try, for everyone's sake. Finally his eyes narrowed with a burning flame of resolve in his eye as he replied,

"Yeah, that's fine. Okay, let's do this, Hikaru!" Hikaru nodded as Tsukune rose to his feet and clutched the shining orb tightly in his hands. It began to shine violently and a wave of energy shot forth from it as he did so, enveloping all of Yokai Academy in fact in a bright white light that filled the sky. Inner Moka who had finally woken up by now looked up to see Tsukune's body shining with the light. Soon, Tsukune's white human aura, and his crimson vampire aura appeared and mixed with the light blue aura. Moments later, Tsukune was lifted off the ground and his head was forced back from the strain as a light blue sphere formed in his right hand and a crimson sphere formed in the left, a white sphere appearing on his chest. Koji looked and noticed this occurrence and shouted,

"The fusion of all three energies, dark, light and neutrality are too much for any mortal! It's gonna rip him apart!" Inner Moka's eyes shot open with fear at this as Tsukune's eyes bulged in pain, finally letting out a powerful scream as his holy lock exploded from the force of energy. Almost like a chain reaction, the explosion of the holy lock sent out another wave of white energy that this time engulfed even Inner Moka and shot out with a force that shook the entire realm of darkness…

_In Kurumu's Dormroom…_

Kurumu had just awoken with a loud yawn as she swung her legs over her bed and walked over to the mirror placed on her desk, using it to analyze her curvaceous body. While doing this with a peaceful hum a loud rumble swept her off of her feet with a yelp. She swiftly picked herself off the ground in shock and dashed to the window to see the large wave of light heading her way.

"What in the world?" Kurumu screamed as the light enveloped her, that would be all she'd remember for the time being…

_In Mizore's dormroom around the same time…_

Mizore had stayed up all night in hopes of stalking Tsukune but had come out with no results, disappointedly she was going to sulk to her room when she too felt the rumble beneath her feet, however unlike Kurumu she used her ice power to hold her feet in place, preventing her from falling. She gazed out the window as she too saw the large wave of light and merely shielded herself and looked away yelling, "What's going on?" as it enveloped her as well…

_In Yukari's dormroom at the same time as Mizore…_

Yukari, unlike the others at the time was a deep sleeper and didn't like being woken early on the weekends. She merely rolled over on her side when the quake shook her room, even causing her favorite witch hat to fall onto the floor as the light enveloped her room…

_Upon the roof of Yokai Academy…_

Ruby gazed in shock as she saw the wave of energy coming and looked up at the dissolving barrier with rapidly increasing fright.

"Wh-What's going on? What many things have happened now?" She screamed as the wave finally reached her as well, soon the waves of energy had finally made their way to the outer corners of the barrier and even to a certain vampire's home…

_In the residence of the Issa Shuzen…_

The count sat in his throne lazily as he contemplated the day's later events, his wives had been away for awhile now and he was rather bored of waiting. Just as an idea popped into his head a mysterious shadow appeared beside him.

"My lord… One of our sources claims that the Silver Devil has been resurrected!" Lord Shuzen seemed surprised, his eyes bulging, and even revealing his fangs as he slammed his fists onto his chair.

"What?" He yelled as the shadowy figure nodded.

"Yes, we're not exactly sure of his location yet sir, please forgive us." This answer was intolerable for the count as he slammed his fist down on the left arm rest once more, this time with a loud "BAM!" broke it off of the throne.

"Find him at once!" The shadow nodded without a word and vanished into the darkness, leaving the count to stare up at a chandelier that dangled from the ceiling of the well decorated room he sat in.

"…I never expected your return, Hikaru… Hmph, what a pleasant surprise." He muttered, now deeply immersed in his thoughts, not noticing the wave of white colored energy about to sweep over his castle...

_Back where Inner Moka, Tsukune and Koji were…_

When the light finally ceased to blind her, Inner Moka looked up and watched in horror as Tsukune's hair went to a bloody dark brown, the dark marks of his ghoul nature began to spread all over his body and his eyes were glazed over in an infinite blackness, laughing like a madman. She only stared without emotion until she noticed something; the light blue sphere containing the light was shining brighter. The ghoul Tsukune then grunted in pain, soon turning into howls and screams of pain as the marks began to shine with a bright light on his body. Shortly afterwards, his eyes bulged as his entire body began to shine with light as all three spheres merged at a single point near Tsukune's heart. Inner Moka's eyes shone with bewilderment at this when at last the ghoul Tsukune screamed out one final time from the excruciating pain before a large explosion occurred forcing Inner Moka and Koji back into two different trees. With an,

"Oomph!"

Not letting that stop her, Inner Moka shook it off and quickly found her way back to the spot where the explosion took place but only gasped at what she saw; what had been ghoul Tsukune was now a boy with hair like Hikaru's but silver in color, his eyes were a bloody red and serpent like in appearance. The boy's figure was slightly slimmer than Tsukune's usual figure, but his muscles were still well toned in anything even more defined. His aura was now light blue, white and the bloody crimson in color, representing Tsukune's light, darkness, and human and neutral energies. Soon, the two other auras became small little inner layers inside the aura, merging with the crimson aura leaving a mighty vampire-like aura that quickly forced its way over the land in its wake; turning the sky bloody red with the moon as Inner Moka felt goose bumps on her skin.

"_This aura… It's on the same level as my own, an S-Class yokai! No wait, this yoki is slightly more powerful… Tsukune, what has happened to you? Have you become… a real vampire?" _Inner Moka thought to herself as the boy, or more accurately the new Tsukune stepped forward; a confident grin similar to Hikaru's plastered on his face as he stared up at the wolf demon who in the explosion had been freed from its bonds and glared at the boy hungrily, sensing his intoxicating aura from where it stood. Inner Moka only stood in confusion as she thought to herself, _"This can't be right… when vampire blood is injected you will either die or become a ghoul…Never before has a human truly become a vampire from it… And this overwhelming power that leaks from his aura... What the hell is happening?"_ She then stopped to notice her own aura which had grown just slightly in size and seemed more easily manipulated by her will, the same kind of strange new power leaking from it as well.

Back on the battlefield, Tsukune clenched his fist in excitement, feeling this simply overpowering energy rush through his veins. "…So this is your power eh, Hikaru? Alright! With this…" Tsukune closed his eyes as he remembered how helpless he usually was when he was with his other friends. "I can finally protect everyone! Even the other Moka!" Tsukune said to the sky as if to celebrate as he brought his attention back to the foe he was currently staring down. Koji on the other hand, finally managed to find a place to stand near Inner Moka who was still trying to piece everything together as he said quietly,

"So Hikaru chose… this kid huh? This aura, it's unlike anything I've ever seen or sensed before." Inner Moka merely held her expressionless face as Koji smiled.

"This power is the power of the gods of our world… Your friend is now an existence unlike any other, something much beyond our comprehension. However, this world thanks to the boy's transformation, this world has been re-gifted with the Arts of Ragnarok. My guess is even you have access to it now." Inner Moka seemed interested by this but pretended not to care and kept her usual straight face. Koji then grinned as he looked at Tsukune who's right hand had now begun to glow with silver light but then put back on a serious face while he thought,

_"To prevent the dark one from gaining the light that would complete his chaos, Hikaru surrendered his magic to this kid... But will it be enough I wonder? Hikaru should know better, even if we do this, there's no guarantee that the light half of the magic would simply remain in this kid's body and if it does separate and leave to join its other half... We'll just have to hope that this kid's got potential." _With that thought, Koji returned his attention to the battle with an excited grin.

"Let's see your power then… successor of the Silver Devil…" Almost as if he had heard Koji's request Tsukune crouched into a battle ready position saying,

"Alright then…" Tsukune began as he in an instant disappeared, seemingly into thin air. The beast looked around in confusion as it unleashed a raging fire ball at the ground in a rage. Koji and Inner Moka leaped away as the flames singed and broke the ground, just barely avoiding the same fate. The beast finally looked up to find Tsukune already right above its head, ready to strike. "Here we go!"

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. Please let me know if I'm not keeping anyone in character and I'd appreciate feedback on how everyone felt about Tsukune's receiving of the magic from Hikaru and the transformation. I will say though that this power does have minor effects on Tsukune's personality.

Please review!

New Terminology used in this Chapter: 

Neutrality: The energy humans use in magic. It's powerful but requires the element they are using to actually be present to perform elemental magic.

Example: They can't use water element without a direct source of water around

Sacred: The energy sacred mortals use in magic. It's stronger than neutrality magic, however it comes with multiple further advantages such as being able to perform any one of the twelve elements regardless of one's surroundings.

Yoki: The energy used by yokai in magic. It's stronger than neutrality magic just like sacred magic however yoki based techniques are much more ruthless in power and can have much more promising results when attempting offensive spells. A weaker form of this magic exists in the Dark Realms called, "Witch & Wizard Arts" which are commonly used with mediums such as wands and books. This variant of the magic however is much weaker than its original counterpart.

Arts of Ragnarok: The most powerful type of magic in existence, not requiring any sort of medium but they can be used. It's an ancient art having been in use for over several thousands of years. It's an art that is very rare in the dark realm considered a lost art by many. In the light realm is extremely common however. It can be used without an element or with one of the twelve elements: Light, Darkness, Heaven, Chaos, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Steel, Wood, and Ice. This power is an extremely rare asset among yokai and currently only the Three Great Dark Rulers are known to be capable of using it proficiently in modern times.

Aura: The life force of all beings as well as their source for magic. The color is dependent on the person's soul, personality and their being. If they're human it's commonly white, a sacred mortal can have a huge array of colors while yokai tend to have auras in the colors of red, blood red, black, purple, and blue. Should this ever run out, the person's soul will shatter and be destroyed entirely with no means of repair. If however one obtains a portion of another person's aura through something like a vampire blood transfusion for example, it can possibly give the wielder a new and stronger fusion of their old aura combined with the newly added part; giving them access to the powers and abilities of the one they received blood from.

Realm of Light: The home world of Hikaru and Koji. It is a place where the light reigns over all and the darkness is frowned upon. In this world, the sacred mortals run free and their powerful magic makes them a greatly feared race by all, being revered commonly by humans whom they come across on their trips to Earth as gods. It is hinted that they have a deeper connection with the yokai then merely being rivals of existence but not much is known about the sacred mortals and their history so it can't be said for sure.

Realm of Darkness: The world of yokai where Yokai Academy is situated. The yokai are despised by all due to their by birth affinity with the darkness energies. Yokai have very few friends that aren't yokai though a notable friend among the sacred mortals is apparently Hikaru.

Sacred Mortals: Beings of the light whom are in many ways equivalent to yokai some even having beast forms that equivalent to a yokai's "true form". They are connected to many mysterious myths and legends and control many types of ancient magic.

Demons: Beasts created by the negative emotions of all things and then using dark magic, gain physical forms. They cannot perform magic but tend to have very powerful attacks that compensate for this handicap.

Shades: Demons who have used their will to create fake-souls to gain a consciousness. They are sadistic and cruel and will stop at nothing to destroy without relent, extremely similar to a ghoul but more intelligent. They are also capable of using Corrupt Magic, an evil version of yokai magic.


	3. A New Devil is Born

Hello everyone I'm back! Oh, with the content in this chapter please keep in mind that one of the OC's in this story (Hikaru) has a deep connection to the Shuzen (Moka's) family and thus Kokoa's behavior around him may seem slightly out of character for her. That is completely part of the plot for reasons I cannot explain in order to not give spoilers. If she is out of character any further than that my apologies. I'll do my best to improve it as I write more. With that said, here is the third chapter of the story, please enjoy the read.

Chapter 3: The Successor

The beast froze in shock of Tsukune's sudden appearance as Tsukune grinned confidently and while spinning like a drill came down and inflicted a powerful punch to its nose, close to where Inner Moka had originally hit it, sending it crashing into the ground once more. Koji stood with his arms crossed while Inner Moka stood on the side watching. Tsukune slowly floated to the ground as he stood awaiting his opponent's rise; sure this fight wasn't over yet. While doing so, he felt a pain in his neck, from the place where Moka had bitten him.

When this occurred Koji's eyes narrowed as the white portion of Tsukune's aura flickered from white to silver and then back to white. Turning to Inner Moka he said,

"Damn… He can't contain it. Hey, when that chain on his wrist blew up earlier, was it containing anything?" Inner Moka gave him a cautious glance before nodding. Koji's expression grew grave as he asked,

"Like what?" Inner Moka looked away, a moment of silence falling over her and Koji as he gazed at the now guilty expression written all over Inner Moka's face. Finally, she answered,

"…To save his life every now and then, I would have to give Tsukune injections of my blood to become a vampire temporarily. After awhile, it caused him to transform into a ghoul and the holy lock was placed to seal it away and protect Tsukune's humanity. That's probably what you were sensing when you mentioned Tsukune's aura switching between neutrality and darkness." Koji seemed confused by what a ghoul was but decided to remain silent as he thought,

"_This isn't good. I can still sense some kind of other presence within the kid. If it gets loose and merges with the silver devil's light portion… Worst case-scenario is I'll have to kill him before it's too late."_ Koji gripped his sword subtly as rubbed a finger over the handle as he stared back at Tsukune who was watching as his opponent with a beast-like groan pulled itself up from the ground. He smirked at this when he suddenly heard,

"_Nice attack, but this isn't over yet."_ Tsukune yelped and flared his arms around in surprised with a scream before replying,

"Is that you Hikaru? Where are you?" He heard Hikaru snicker as he replied,

"_In your aura, I still have enough strength to coach you through this and explain a few things afterwards. But Tsukune… you have to finish this quickly, something went wrong with the transfusion!" _

"EH?" Tsukune shouted in surprise as he looked up to notice the wolf demon's claw about to strike him, just in the nick of time managing to leap away while the earth was slightly dug up and broken by the impact. He quickly dashed behind a tree as he whispered,

"LIKE WHAT?"

"_Your inner demon or whatever that was that appeared when your holy lock broke wasn't destroyed. It was only neutralized by my magic which is why you've become a real vampire but I can feel it trying to do something." _Tsukune's eyes went wide as he thought to himself,

"_How does Hikaru know what the holy lock is? And what the hell does he mean I've become a real vampire?"_ After that thought ran through his head, he asked with urgency,

"The inner demon you're talking about is a ghoul but what's it doing? And… have I really become… a vampire?" Hikaru grunted as he replied,

"_I'm not sure what it's up to as of yet but I think it's trying to access my portion of the Silver Devil. No matter what we must finish this battle and obtain another holy lock to silence it! If the ghoul inside you gets access and manages to merge with it, the consequences would be drastic. Hurry! Return to the field and defeat the enemy!" _Not satisfied that Tsukune hadn't received a solid answer about being a real vampire like Inner Moka he remained silent as he looked over and noticed the demon wolf searching for him by sniffing the air. Noticing this, Hikaru then added, _"As for your transformation we can talk about it later but first we have to take care of our opponent!" _

Meanwhile unbeknownst to anyone, the Bus Driver was watching from a distance, listening on the conversation as he muttered,

"Oh ho… So Aono, you've become a real vampire. What an, interesting turn of events…" The mysterious man chuckled as he readjusted his hat and made way back to his bus, most likely sensing the danger of the fight.

Inner Moka, no longer having the patience to wait for Tsukune to return dashed out onto the field as Koji shouted after her,

"H-Hey wait a sec! Are you that ready to die? You're just gonna get knocked down again!" Inner Moka smirked as she in a burst of speed appeared behind near the right foreleg of the beast and delivered a bone-shattering kick causing it to whimper and slightly lose its balance, quickly turning to her with a growl. Inner Moka grinned deviously in response,

"What's a matter furball, don't like my kicks. Sorry to disappoint you but," She taunted as it swung the opposite paw at her, this time she with her inhuman reflexes she jumped behind it and kicked it, causing the right paw which had its claws fully out to impale the beast's left foreleg. The beast let out a large cry as she gracefully landed on the ground declaring, "I will not fall for the same trick twice!" With this she charged the beast while it was off guard and delivered another powerful blow to its chest this time knocking it down on its side, its tail only inches from her. She grinned to herself, thinking she'd won when she heard Tsukune yell,

"Moka-san watch out!" She looked up in response and saw the tail coming full speed at her. She braced herself and shut her eyes but felt no pain nor did she feel Tsukune who she was sure would as usual would have taken the blunt of the blow for her crash into her. Instead, she heard the pained cries of the wolf demon, a loud howl of pain and what sounded like almost electric shocks. She quickly opened her eyes to find Tsukune in front, a hand extended with a white sphere surrounding them and the wolf demon writhing with pain from electric shocks, thrashing about to try and kill the pain.

"_Saint Shield. It's a barrier technique and a personal favorite of mine. Don't use it to often Tsukune; it drains a lot of energy. Now drop your hand. That will dispel the barrier." _Inner Moka flinched as she heard the mysterious voice known as Hikaru and asked Tsukune,

"Is this Hikaru?" Tsukune turned his head slightly and nodded while Inner Moka thought to herself,

"_I've heard that voice somewhere before…"_ Hikaru snapped her out of her pondering when he said,

"_Okay, I think I've got an idea on how we can defeat that thing. You uh, Moka-san right?"_ Inner Moka nodded as Hikaru continued, _"Okay, you and Tsukune are going to attack from multiple directions as fast as you can. Wolf demons may be strong physically but they're incredibly stupid. Once I give the signal that it's weak enough to finish off, I want you Moka-san to kick the beast as high as you can into the sky but away from where the barrier is breaking." _Inner Moka raised an interested eyebrow, wondering what the legendary warrior was scheming but because of his credentials she nodded, deciding to go along with it.

"_Now, Tsukune." _Hikaru started once more as Tsukune jumped and replied,

"Yes?" Before Hikaru could continue the wolf demon roared in its pained frenzy, having managed to remove its paw from its other forearm and tried to deliver another crushing blow. Tsukune and Inner Moka nodded to each other as they jumped to the left in response, positioning themselves away from the school in case it intended to chase them for angering it. Noticing it was still in pain from the shocks and had stopped moving for a moment, Hikaru answered,

"_Good; he still feels the bite from the barrier. Now, Tsukune when Moka-san sends it into the sky get as directly beneath it as possible. Once you've done that, we'll blow that thing to bits in one blast."_ Inner Moka and Tsukune seemed to be interested in how Hikaru intended to destroy the demon that easily when their thinking was interrupted by the wolf demon who was charging at them. Inner Moka grinned as she asked Tsukune playfully,

"Ready?" Tsukune smiled as he replied,

"Always." The two jumped out of the way as Tsukune delivered a strong punch to the beast's left side while Inner Moka then delivered a strong kick once more to its skull. After they heard its pained howls Inner Moka delivered a kick to the beast's right hind leg while Tsukune gave it another punch to its bleeding forearm. The beast cried out as the force finally forced onto its hind legs as Hikaru shouted out, hoping Moka could hear him from where Tsukune was,

"_Now's your best shot, do it now!" _Inner Moka looked up and noted that the if she kicked him now, he'd be in the sky and out of the barrier's way, satisfied with this she grinned as she declared, "You who dared to raise a hand against me!" The beast looked at her with terrified eyes as she jumped and began to sore directly for the center of his underbelly. "Know… YOUR PLACE!" She yelled as she delivered a powerful spinning kick with more force then she'd ever used before sending it speeding into the sky at an amazing speed. Seeing this exchange Tsukune quickly dashed to where Inner Moka was.

"Okay now what Hikaru?"

"_Hold out your hand, either one will work and concentrate on the light blue or the white color of your aura. As you do that, think of an explosive stream of destruction and gather it towards your hand. When you feel your hand begin to vibrate from the energy; release it, picturing that stream blasting right out of your hand." _Tsukune nodded as he looked at his aura and eyed the white color before closing his eyes.

"_Okay… c'mon please work."_ He begged in his mind as Inner Moka watched in fascination as the white portion of Tsukune's aura did in fact begin to slowly gather at his hand. She looked up to notice that the wolf was slowly starting to stop ascending and would soon be coming down.

"Hurry up, it's coming back!" She commanded as the light in Tsukune's hand gathered and became almost blinding. Koji who had been watching this entire time then held an expression of bewilderment for the first time, even letting out a gasp.

"That's!-" He didn't finish his sentence but instead regained his cool composure as he instead said, "Hmph, not bad kid… not bad at all." Where Tsukune stood, his hand was gathering so much energy, that it became visible.

"_So much power… If this keeps up, I'm gonna explode!" _Tsukune thought to himself.

"_Don't choke on us now Tsukune! You're almost there just a little more!" _Tsukune struggled as he felt his strength slowly slipping away, the wolf now descending down to them like a meteor. Inner Moka crossed her arms and decided to watch as Tsukune finally felt the vibration and pulse in his hand,

"_NOW!"_ Both he and Hikaru yelled together at once. He was forced back, almost off of his feet as a powerful whitish blue stream of energy launched off of his hand and blasted into the sky. They heard the wolf demon's cries and howls as it impacted him and shot further into the sky.

Meanwhile, Koji only looked on as he watched the attack blow the beast away.

"The legendary technique of the Shirogane family… Destructive Light. Not bad, kid." Meanwhile Kurumu and the other girls all stood by their windows or in Ruby's case was still watching from the roof, all gazing with wonder at the amazing stream of energy they could see from where they watched.

"_What in the world is that?" _Kurumu wondered to herself curiously.

"_It's an energy I feel like I've felt before…"_ Mizore thought to herself with wonder.

"_Is this magic? If so, what kind of medium could make a spell this powerful?" _Ruby asked herself.

"_What an amazing light… I can feel its power from here." _Yukari thought with amazement. It was at this time Gin had been strolling through campus when he too had noticed this light.

"What the hell is that? What a scoop!" He yelled in astonishment, for once taking an important and not to mention decent picture with his camera; morphing into his wolf form as he dashed in the direction of the light.

Back where Tsukune stood, the light began to fade and slowly the blast lost its width as it slowly vanished from sight. Tsukune groaned, his head hurt and he'd never felt so dizzy in his life. He turned to his left when he heard footsteps and clapping, recognizing the approaching person as Koji.

"Congrats kid, Tsukune right? You managed to use one of Hikaru's most well known techniques, Destructive Light in the spur of the moment. Without even training I might add… You've got potential." Tsukune flushed from the high praise while putting a hand behind his neck.

"Nah it wasn't all that big. Destructive Light huh? So that's its name?" Hikaru chuckled, causing Tsukune who still wasn't used to it jump with a yelp as he added,

"_Back when I still had a body. Destructive Light was one of my favorite techniques to use. You've got my energy reserves now but you are still inexperienced and thus you're as tired as you are now. I'm still impressed though Tsukune, most people would faint after their first usage of the technique. Koji's right, you're pretty good at this."_ Tsukune flushed even more with a goofy smile spreading on his face. _"Even I fainted on my first usage of it…"_ Hikaru muttered to himself as he watched Tsukune look down with embarrassment. It was then; Inner Moka added her own two cents,

"It was… really impressive. Good job Tsukune, I guess you're not really frail anymore huh?" Tsukune smiled, now happy with himself since even Inner Moka was impressed. Tsukune then took out Inner Moka's rosario.

"I guess I should give this back to you." He replied with a blush as Inner Moka took it and replaced it on its chain and just like before, did not return to being Outer Moka.

"Strange, the seal is weakening on that rosario." Koji commented in a matter of factly voice. Tsukune and Inner Moka whirled around to Koji as Tsukune asked,

"You know about the seal Koji-san?" Koji nodded.

"Seals like these are a pretty common practice where Hikaru and I come from but normally, we use them to ward off demons or make barriers that don't require manpower to keep active, not restrain demonic energy." Tsukune nodded in surprised, actually fascinated by Koji's seemingly interesting culture until he felt another jabbing pain from his neck.

"Gah!" He yelped as he fell to his knees. In alarm Hikaru yelled,

"Tsukune! What's wrong?" Inner Moka's eyes narrowed as did Koji's as they noticed the white portion of Tsukune's aura gain a silver outer layer and the crimson layer gained a black layer with energy similar to Ghoul Tsukune's as they slowly began to mix.

"AGHHHHHHHH! Agh! GYAH!" Tsukune screamed in pain as he fell onto the ground on his side. He felt like his whole body was on fire and being electrocuted at the same time.

"_Ura-chan, what's wrong with Tsukune?" _Outer Moka screamed in worry. Inner Moka shook her head.

"_Not sure but I got a feeling that this isn't over yet."_ Both the eyes of Outer and Inner Moka widened as a part of Tsukune's aura, extended and a shape began to form as Tsukune continued to scream. Koji only watched with confusion and a slight of disgust as the mysterious formation occurred.

"_Everyone! Tsukune's ghoul form was not destroyed when he changed into this form, it was only neutralized by my magic and that is what caused Tsukune to become a true vampire for the moment!"_ Hikaru exclaimed. Inner Moka seemed more understanding of the situation now and Outer Moka only seemed more and more confused by the minute.

"_Ura-chan! What happened to Tsukune? His aura has changed and his vampire powers are active, his hair's even gone silver like yours! Speaking of which what happened TO his hair?"_ Outer Moka yelled pointing at Tsukune's altered hair style. Soon after she noticed that the holy lock was no longer on Tsukune's wrist her panic rose even further. _"Where's the holy lock? Don't you know he'll turn into a ghoul if we don't do something! Tsukune! Tsukuneeeee!" _

"_OMOTE CALM DOWN!" _Inner Moka yelled to the rosario in her mind, her thoughts reaching Outer Moka which immediately caused her to stop her panic. _"I'm not sure what's happening to Tsukune but for some reason the ghoul was neutralized. Right now, he's as much a real vampire as I."_ Outer Moka to say if she were shocked would be an understatement. She felt happy and yet horrible at the same time.

"_What have we done Ura-chan? Tsukune has Okaa-sama and Kyoko-chan and his Oto-sama… But because of he's really like us now… HE HAS TO WATCH THEM ALL DIE!" _She exclaimed with a guilty sob. Inner Moka on the outside only closed her eyes but in her heart, she knew what Outer Moka said was true. What made her feel even worse was that it could be permanent.

"…_I know." _Was really all she could say to her outer self. The two then turned their attention as Tsukune screamed louder, causing the silver and black colors to disappear from his aura, and materialize as a silver and black cocoon. With the menacing aura extracted, Tsukune felt dizzy, his hair lost its silver coloring, it returned back to its former style and his eyes changed back to their normal brown.

"_Mo…ka…-san…"_ He tried to say but couldn't as he felt himself drifting into the darkness of sleep.

"_Tsukune! Hey! Tsukune! Damn it… They've separated, there's nothing more I can do right now without a body and I need more time before I can materialize again!" _Hikaru cursed under his breath as he looked around as his spirit separated from Tsukune and eyed Koji who also seemed very confused.

"KOJI! Destroy the cocoon before it opens! We can't allow the transformation to finish!" Koji flinched as he heard those words and quickly withdrew his sword from his sheath. In an instant it became a blade made of large, beautiful and shining crimson dragon scales, much larger than its katana like sheath seemed to have room for.

"I'm on it!" He yelled as he made for the cocoon. Hikaru yelped as he felt an electric shock in his body.

"_Blast… It took a small portion of my portion of the Silver Devil… and Tsukune has my magic but he's unconscious. At least they didn't get a big chunk... Sorry, Koji, Moka-san this one's up to you guys."_ He looked towards Inner Moka who only stared with a seemingly emotionless face as she gazed at Tsukune's unconscious body. He was about to say something when he heard,

"Tsukune!" He turned to see Kurumu and the other three girls running towards the unconscious boy and Inner Moka.

"What happened Inner Moka?" Kurumu demanded. Inner Moka pointed towards the silver and black cocoon and replied cryptically,

"That." It was then Outer Moka made another observation through the rosario.

"_Ura-chan, Tsukune seems to have regained human form. He's breathing so I think he'll be alright now you have to calm down so we can help save him."_ Realizing her outer self was right Inner Moka nodded in agreement as she explained to the four girls,

"Tsukune gained some kind of strange power called the Arts of Ragnarok from a weird spirit named Hikaru. After that, it destroyed his holy lock, neutralized the ghoul and turned him into a full vampire."

"EH?" Kurumu shouted in disbelief when she looked at the unconscious boy.

"He looks pretty human to me!" Inner Moka shook her head.

"The transformation cancelled out for some reason and the ghoul re-awoke. It separated from Tsukune's body with the help of the spirit's magic and is now in that cocoon." Kurumu and company in response quickly looked at the cocoon and then back towards Inner Moka with large and shocked eyes. She then ushered Kurumu towards Tsukune as she said, "I will destroy the cocoon. You all take Tsukune to the infirmary." Kurumu nodded before she and Mizore saw Koji run his sword into the cocoon. Mizore blushed and Kurumu yelled,

"Wooah ho! Who's that?" Kurumu yelled in appreciation.

"He's good looking." Mizore muttered. Inner Moka rolled her eyes as she replied,

"There's no time for that! I'll explain later, take care of Tsukune." With an evil grin Kurumu smirked and hoisted Tsukune on one shoulder, Mizore mirroring her actions as she replied,

"You got it!" It was at this moment Gin entered the scene and looked around, but became serious when he saw the unconscious Tsukune and asked,

"What happened?" Inner Moka shook her head and said while motioning to the group,

"Go with them, they'll explain on the way. I have to take care of something here." Gin raised an eyebrow but shrugged as he followed the girls away from the action. Inner Moka then looked to the cocoon, noticing that despite all the hacking and slashing Koji did with his sword, nothing seemed to damage this seemingly impenetrable stronghold.

"Damn it! Crack open already!" Koji roared impatiently. Soon having had enough, he leapt back with a backhand spring as he held his own hand out.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way!" He yelled as crimson and black energy gathered in his hand. Within mere seconds compared to the seeming minutes it took Tsukune to charge his attack he shouted out,

"Yokai's Fire: Megiddo Flare!" As he said this black flames shot forth from his hand and encircled the cocoon effectively covering it in the consuming flames. He smirked triumphantly, thinking he'd won until the cocoon dispersed the flames with a small gust of wind. Having had enough of watching Inner Moka flew in and delivered a kick to it, doing absolutely nothing. She leapt to Koji's side as they eyed the cocoon hopelessly as Koji cursed in frustration.

"Nothing we do seems to faze it. Damn… It must be already too far along in completion." Koji declared darkly. Before Inner Moka could ask what that meant, she heard a crack and looked over to notice, the cocoon, had started to crack…

_Meanwhile in the infirmary with Tsukune guys…_

Tsukune moaned in his sleep as Kurumu looked at the bite mark that signified his ghouldom, it was gone.

"It appears what Inner Moka said was true, whatever happened has freed Tsukune from ghouldom." Ruby commented before walking closer to him. "His aura has shrunken to such a small size so it's hard for me to tell if he's truly become a vampire or not though. When he wakes up we'll be able to tell." Mizore leaned on the wall while discreetly eying the cocoon and Inner Moka and Koji who just stood there, apparently staring at it.

"_Something must have happened…"_ She thought with concern for her friend and rival. Yukari eyed the sleeping teen for awhile before looking away, unable to draw any conclusions despite her incredible intelligence. After sitting in silence for what seemed like forever, Tsukune stirred, groaning in his with a twist.

"Yahoo! I think he's waking up!" Kurumu yelled excitedly. Her enthusiasm however wasn't shared as Ruby quickly struck a tense and alarmed face.

"Oh no! Something isn't right!"

"Huh?" Kurumu replied with her usual thunderous voice. They all gathered around Tsukune as his hair bleached silver in color, even Gin seemed shocked. In an instant, he opened his eyes with a gasp, his eyes red as blood…

_Back outside…_

At long last the cocoon burst open, and smoke blocked off Inner Moka and Koji's sight. Koji let out a cough as Inner Moka merely struggled to get closer. After a little struggling she could finally see what was in front of her but didn't like what she saw. There standing before her was indeed Ghoul Tsukune in his own body, albeit his hair was a little longer than Tsukune's. His eyes instead of being completely black were now silver pupils within the blackness.

"Hahaha…. ! Free at last! Blood… I need blood…" He stiffened as he saw Inner Moka and licked his chops in a psychotic manner.

"BLOOOOOOOD!" He screamed as he charged her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Inner Moka right now, that demented look on its face.

"_It's all my fault that this happened…"_ She thought as she stood paralyzed by an unknown emotion. Ghoul Tsukune raised his hand to strike but was given a hard punch to the stomach by Koji which sent him flying into a wall with a loud "CRASH!" . Koji then turned around to Inner Moka and asked,

"What happened? You froze up! Look, I don't know what happened but this fight is still on! You can feel bad about your friend later!" Koji readied his weapons as Moka re-entered a fighting stance. This time Ghoul Tsukune only chuckled as walked closer to them and then stopped about a ten meters from them.

"Looks like it's time for me to take my leave. I'll be back for your… delicious blood later, Moka." The ghoul announced as he began to glow with a silvery aura. Koji's eyes widened as he raised his swords and ran as fast as he could towards the abomination, Moka close behind readying to deliver a kick.

"You're not getting away from me!" Koji roared as he took his swing. He heard a laugh and saw a silver shooting star fly over their heads and to the south.

"Hahaha! I'll see you all later!" It teased, its voice echoing through the air. Koji looked down at his sword as he cursed under his breath.

"Grr… Damn it!" Inner Moka was peeved herself but decided that it was time to join her friends and went walking in that direction.

"Wait!" Koji called. Inner Moka turned as she replied,

"What is it?" Koji looked down.

"That kid… Tsukune, take me to him. I, need to talk to him about something." He answered. Inner Moka turned around once more as she said,

"Follow me."

_About fifteen minutes later…_

Inner Moka and Koji found their way to Tsukune's room in the infirmary, he was sitting up; his hair now silver in color and his eyes were the classic red of a vampire. Kurumu sat in a chair quietly, unusually not making any kind of advance on Tsukune, Yukari was simply sitting there with a tired look on her face, having been woken up early by the girls to search for the source of the mysterious light, Ruby on the bed side next to Tsukune, sat tending to his mid-section where she applied bandages, Gin sat by Kurumu with a lecherous grin, an idea probably popped into his head while Mizore stood leaning by the window, blushing as she caught sight of Koji. Koji noticed the snow girl and took a quick but appreciative look at her purple hair.

"_Despite how weird this world is… It's got some pretty cute girls." _Koji thought with mild interest. Mizore's blush increased as she noticed Koji looking directly at her and turned away to look outside the window.

"_What's wrong with me?" _She thought,_ "Don't I love Tsukune?" _While this matter was being taken care of Hikaru's spirit appeared once more, sitting on the nightstand next to the hospital bed unnoticed as he asked,

_"How are you feeling?"_ Tsukune nodded towards him, something that confused Ruby, Kurumu, Gin, and Yukari greatly.

"I'm alright I think… But I feel so weird. I feel like I have so much energy, much more than usual." He replied, flexing his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Uh, Tsukune… Who're you talking to?" Gin asked gently, worried one of his best news writers had finally lost his mind.

"Can't you hear me wolf boy?" Hikaru inquired with more volume. Eventually the voice reached Gin's ears as he leapt.

"Who said that?" He exclaimed with a yelp. Hikaru snickered as a light filled the room, blinding everyone. When the light faded, Hikaru stood beside the bed where Tsukune lay. Kurumu stared in shock as a blush coated her face.

"_He's almost as cute as Tsukune… And his eyes… Wait what am I saying? Tsukune's my fated one not this pretty boy!" _She thought to herself loudly. Hikaru chuckled seeing all of their confused faces as he replied,

"I am Hikaru; however you of the dark realms may know me as the Silver Devil. I'm honored to meet you all." Ruby seemed surprised by Hikaru's title and Yukari only gaped, obviously recognizing it as well. Mizore raised an interested eyebrow while Kurumu screamed as she leapt from her chair and pointed her finger at him.

"W-w-wait! So you're a GHOST?" Kurumu exclaimed in disbelief. Hikaru nodded with a chuckle.

"Yup, indeed I am." Kurumu felt herself blanche inside. _"I almost liked a GHOST?" _She mentally shrieked. Hikaru sighed as he leaned against the wall and looked at Tsukune. It was at this moment that Kokoa had walked in as well shouting,

"Onee-samaaa! I heard something really bad had happened and-"She paused when she caught sight of Tsukune, his silver hair, those red serpent like eyes and then got a quick look of the two newcomers. Pointing at them she shouted, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM? AND WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO?" She demanded loudly as Koji sighed in exasperation. Kokoa didn't get it. She was sure this whole time that Tsukune wasn't a vampire, surely a weaker yokai due to his small aura, he even smelled human and had human tasting blood for crying out loud. The only thing that made him remotely similar was when he used her precious onee-sama's blood and even then she had her suspicions that Tsukune had in fact become a ghoul.

"So noisy... She reminds me of Kumori-senpai..." Koji muttered as he answered to Kokoa, "Your friend here has apparently become a true vampire." Kokoa went pale, her eyes were in shock. She looked to her beloved idol and sister, as if wishing for her to say it wasn't true but Inner Moka only closed her eyes and nodded. Yet another feeling filled Kokoa, one that confused her greatly.

_"It's strange... This doesn't make any sense! No one just TURNS into a vampire! Sure the human legends talk about this kinda whacky stuff but it isn't true ya know! No human... has ever **become** a true vampire, only a ghoul. I can't get around though, his aura proves he's really one of us; it's at the least as strong as Onee-sama's... Yet, why am I happy over this? Shouldn't I be angry that he may catch Onee-sama's attention more now? Or could it be... I feel that he's worthy of her now? Wait NO! What the hell am I thinking? A weakling is still a weakling! I bet he's still as wimpy as ever even WITH the powers of a real vampire! I won't accept this! I will NEVER accept this!" _Kokoa's anger was displayed obviously on her face as Kou became a large, spiked sledgehammer, leaping towards Tsukune.

"DIE FAKER!" She yelled as she swung her hammer. Everyone gasped and Inner Moka got up to intercept but stopped in shock as everyone only gaped as Tsukune in a blur of motion had stood up and caught the hammer with his hands, his skin unpeirced as he glared darkly at Kokoa. Kokoa immediately gasped in horror as his aura burst from his body and covered the room, causing her body to freeze and get goosebumps in its wake. She then gasped as his hair grew to be the same as Hikaru's and immediately jumped away to the other side of the room, slipping and landing on her rear in her shock... and fear.

_"H-His aura! It's... so terrifying. It's like if I get too close he'll rip me apart with it! This isn't the same Tsukune-san... This can't be him! But this form... This is **that** person's power!... It's even more frightening then Karua-Nee san and Akuha-Nee san!... I'll never forget it, that terrifying power!" _Kokoa thought frantically as Tsukune stared her down, images of a boy resembling Hikaru; murdering several vampires at once in ways to horrible to mention without mercy racing across her mind, the sound of blood splashing and horrified screams ringing in her ears from the memories. Everyone seemed to only stare in shock and horror at this sudden transformation, almost everyone praying it wasn't something like Tsukune's ghoul while Inner Moka only stood there as she looked from Kokoa who sat there literally shaking and Tsukune who stared at her like he was going to kill her. Tsukune chose then to awake from his trance as his aura slowly went back into his body, and his hair went back to its usual style and length still keeping the silver color, his eyes now out of their demonic trance yet still vampiric red.

"Ko...Kokoa-san?" He asked gently as she stood up cautiously, now making sure her sight never left Tsukune, finally her eyes setting on the boy from her memories, Hikaru himself as she then gasped.

"Y-YOU!" She yelled as Inner Moka now asked in interest,

"Kokoa what's going on?" Kokoa pointed a shaking finger at Hikaru as she replied loudly as if in distress,

"Don't you remember Onee-sama? That's **him**... The man who's considered a god even among vampires!... Hikaru-sama... The Silver Devil. Even** Father** doesn't mess with him!" This shocked all the yokai in the room, even Inner Moka as she thought,

_"Even **Father**... reveres Hikaru this much?"_ She gave the boy, who now had a guilty smile on his face a curious look as she thought to herself, _"Just who are you Hikaru? ...And... Why can't I remember this? Kokoa says I should be able to and yet... I can't. In fact, I seem to have no memory of him at all other than the painting I've seen of him at home."_ Everyone seemed amazed and bewildered with the exception of Koji who didn't seem all that surprised. It was then he said,

"I could see that. Hikaru is in a class of his own in our world. He was considered the greatest of all warriors, in fact he was taught by the God of Destruction himself... He's no ordinary man." Kokoa nodded, understanding how that could be as Tsukune asked,

"Are all people from your world this strong?" Koji shook his head.

"No not at all. Hikaru is the only one that is this strong other than our teachers: Mamoru the God of Destruction, Ryu the Lord of Death and Shiku the Goddess of Life who are the only ones who are above him in power, a warrior and sacred mortal who exceeds the S-Class. We call him the Silver Lord where we come from. I'm the only one known from our world who even places a close second to be honest. I believe the ones of this rank are the 'Three Dark Lords' in this realm? Well, to put it simply our teachers are their equivalents. Hikaru however as their best student is Mamoru, the leader of the group's successor. However Hikaru's soul was removed from his body long before he could attain his full potential. I myself am only an S-Class sacred mortal." Koji answered calmly. Everyone seemed shocked at Hikaru's credentials but Hikaru only sighed from the unwanted attention as he said in a friendly voice,

"It's good to see you too, little Kokoa-chan. However, I'm no longer the Silver Devil." Kokoa gaped in shock.

"H-How is that possible? That was your aura just now wasn't it?" Hikaru nodded.

"Indeed it was but... To be honest, I am only using magic to hold a physical form right now. My energy was running low and I had to make sure that my power was in good hands. So, I gave Tsukune the portion of the Silver Devil I contained. If anything, Tsukune is now in fact... The Silver Devil, a being, in this case a Vampire that is beyond the S-Class." Everyone stepped back with a gasp and a resounding,

"WHAT?" Even Tsukune seemed in shock as everyone just stared at him with eyes filled with mixed emotions. Even the two vampire sisters seemed decently shaken. Despite this Kokoa thought,

_"This is MADNESS! You can't just give someone this kinda power away like its a Christmas present! Yet Tsukune... If he really has this power... He's as strong, or even stronger than even my Onee-sama... Maybe even as strong as Father."_ Before anyone could make further comments Hikaru managed to get out,

"Tsukune…" He began. Tsukune looked at him and gave him a worried glance; sort of scared some other madness would unfold today.

"What's wrong Hikaru-san?" Hikaru crossed his arms as he replied,

"We've got a big problem right now." Hikaru began, he was about to announce the problem when he was interrupted by,

"Indeed we do." Hikaru glanced up as did everyone else to see the Board Chairman in the doorway looking at all of them.

"The Board Chairmen?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"_What's he doing here?"_ Tsukune thought with interest. The chairmen sauntered through the room and eventually made it to Hikaru before offering him his hand.

"It's been a long time, Hikaru." Hikaru smiled, recognizing the voice as he took his hand.

"Yes, indeed it has my friend. How are Count Shuzen and old man Touhou Fuhai?" The Board Chairmen laughed as he replied,

"They are doing fine. I'm sure they'll be glad you thought of them." Inner Moka cocked an interested eyebrow.

"_I know I've seen a painting of this guy in the battle hall at home… But does he really know Touhou Fuhai and my Father as well as it seems?... He looks so familiar but I can't seem to remember anything that could confirm it... Why does Kokoa seem to remember though? And why does just his power scare her that much? I haven't seen her that shaken up since meeting up with our **dearest** onee-san back in the Snow People Village." _She thought to herself reflectively. Hikaru nodded with a smile before adding,

"However, Board Chairmen as they call you now, I need to warn you; a great tragedy has befallen these lands. The barriers are breaking and if we don't do something we're all in grave danger." The Board Chairmen laughed as he answered,

"Yes, I am quite aware Hikaru. We have someone working on it right now if you are concerned. The barrier will be fixed within the hour I promise you that. However I am also aware that you seem to have passed on your magic to Mr. Aono here am I correct?" Hikaru chuckled before nodding.

"That is correct. I no longer have the energy to remain in this world for much longer. Soon, I will fade away and I haven't an idea of when I will vanish. I've given my powers to Tsukune for safe keeping, in hopes that the light portion of the Silver Devil will safely rest within him… However, his inner ghoul has stolen a small fragment and used it gain a separate body. My guess is since Koji is up here without blood on his sword, it escaped and is loose here in the Dark Realms." The Board Chairmen let out a sigh as he replied,

"Yes, indeed I am aware of that. This is indeed a crisis, the Silver Devil is a power and entity far beyond any yokai or sacred mortal. Some could even say a god…" Hikaru nodded quietly. Tsukune then asked,

"Hey... Just what is this Silver Devil thing you keep talking about? I get that it's obviously really strong but just what is it?" Kokoa then gasped with astonishment and kicked Tsukune in the face causing him to howl in pain.

"Stupid boy! You have one of the mightiest powers in the world inside of you and you have NO idea what it is?" She yelled angrily. Tsukune could only nod while Hikaru shook his head and replied,

"Relax Kokoa-chan... It isn't his fault. I did not explain this to him and thus he is unaware of the power, nor the danger that sleeps within him. Now, why don't we all be silent, I believe the Board Chairman had something to say." Tsukune tensed at Hikaru's words while the Chairman laughed at this as he looked up once more. "I see you have brought a friend with you so please introduce me." Hikaru laughed to himself as he replied,

"Of course, Board Chairmen, this is Koji Murasaki my best friend and the Light Realm's guardian of the darkness element." The Board Chairmen laughed his usual creepy laugh as he extended the armed boy a hand.

"You're aura; it's very strong and potent, just like Hikaru's was before he lost his magic. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Murasaki." Koji closed his eyes and smirked coolly while he shook the hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." Koji replied smoothly. Kokoa raised an eyebrow as she eyed the boy.

_"His aura is so well hidden; I'm surprised the Chairman can sense its full power... I can feel its power from here and yet I can't tell just how powerful it really is. Still, it's not terrifying like Hikaru-sama's. He keeps it so well restrained. It's almost as if he's afraid to let it loose." _As Kokoa continued her analysis of Koji, seeming for the first time since she got to Yokai Academy, legitimately interested in someone other than Inner Moka, Gin rolled his eyes as Mizore tried to sneak up on him. Koji noticing this opened one eye and said,

"You should conceal your aura better; I can sense your movements." Mizore squeaked in surprise as she backed off, amazed that her stalking was foiled so easily. Koji then shrugged and said,

"Well, Board Chairmen, this isn't the end of the world yet. We have three options here." The Chairmen seemed interested.

"Go on," He commanded. Koji leaned on the wall for a little relaxation as he said,

"First, I could track the Silver Devil and its two bodies and attempt to destroy them with my comrades before they merge." The Chairmen nodded, signifying he got it. "Second, I could attempt to trap one in the Light Realm and leave the other half to you." The Chairmen nodded, this time grunting as if he found that one troublesome. "The final, is the risky one…" There was a moment of silence as everyone leaned in. Hikaru stood up fully from where he leaned and walked over to Tsukune.

"The third option," Hikaru began as he crossed his arms, "is to make Tsukune my successor and apprentice and train him in the Arts of Ragnarok." Everyone seemed rather mystified by this idea but Inner Moka seemed unsure. Kokoa on the other hand, had a mixed face of uncertainty like Inner Moka yet a small touch of envy.

_"It's always him."_ She thought. _"First he's the only one who could pull off my Onee-sama's rosario, then he easily showed his power to be greater then mine. Now, he's gonna be trained by one of the greatest warriors known to Yokai-kind! It's so unfair!" _Her face was envious as she eyed Tsukune but she took a deep breath and let it go, deciding it'd be best not to test him and risk the Silver Devil's power appearing again. The room was filled with silence until Kurumu finally broke it.

"The what?" She finally asked. Koji sighed as he explained once more,

"The Arts of Ragnarok are advanced magic techniques used for offense, defense or any other purpose you could imagine. They can be techniques that don't use an element or can be sorted into twelve different elements: Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Steel, Ice, Wood, Heaven and Chaos. From there you can perform all sorts of different techniques. These are extremely rare in this world commonly but that serge of magical energy earlier has probably gifted all of you actually with the power to use it…" At this everyone perked up in excitement.

"Yahoo! So you mean I can perform these really cool arts of whatever it's called?" Kurumu inquired with a gleam in her eyes. Even Kokoa's eyes seemed to shine with happiness.

"We might be able use the legendary magic that's used by Hikaru-sama?" She asked happily. Koji nodded before his eyes narrowed once more.

"This is magic far more powerful then basic magic used by witches however." After saying this he looked over to Ruby and Yukari who were glaring at him in annoyance. "No offense girls." He added.

"None taken." They both replied with a huff. He shrugged as he continued,

"There is a catch though." Everyone seemed interested as Hikaru pulled out nine metallic cards.

"This is tech from our world," Koji explained pointing to the cards. "They're called Indicators. It's used to determine your elemental affinity. Your elemental affinity or in rare cases, affinities will tell you what elements will have the most power when you use them. Furthermore, certain affinities afford you special abilities." With that, he took a card for himself. "But enough talk, let me show you first hand." He said as he flowed some of his aura into the card. They all watched in astonishment as the kanjis for darkness and fire lit up with a black light and a crimson light respectively.

"See those two that lit up first? Those are my elemental affinities, darkness and fire so that makes me a double affinity." Everyone even Inner Moka gazed with wonder as he put down the card.

"If the card doesn't glow, that means you do not have the ability to use the Arts of Ragnarok… Is everyone clear?" Tsukune and the gang looked at each other before nodding to Koji. Koji then nodded back and took eight cards from Hikaru. His first destination was Tsukune who he handed the card to gently, minding his injuries. The Board Chairmen, seeing the activity smiled mysteriously and found a chair to sit down on away from the group.

"I already know you can but we might as well find out your affinity." Koji explained as Tsukune held the card like a curious young child. Koji sighed as he reminded him, "You have to focus energy into it." Tsukune laughed nervously as he flushed and held the card out, closing his eyes. "Open your eyes, you're trying too hard." Koji reprimanded solidly. Tsukune jumped as his eyes opened and replied,

"Oh, alright." He tried it once more this time, noticing only the white and crimson auras flowed into the card. Koji snickered as he said,

"Guess most of Hikaru's powers are still loyal to their original master." Tsukune took the comment as an insult but said nothing as he focused intently on the card. Eventually the light blue aura flowed into the card as well and the affinities appeared: light and darkness however this darkness glowed with a blood red light, while the light was glowing light blue. Koji flashed an intrigued expression as he said,

"Hm, how interesting…" Tsukune took this as a bad thing and quickly asked,

"Eh? What's interesting?" Koji shook his head.

"Getting light and darkness as a double affinity is the rarest type of double affinity pairing in all three worlds. On top of that, you've got rare colors. Most people only get the standard black and white colors for light and darkness. You, Aono Tsukune are well gifted." Tsukune flushed at the high praise while Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"He's right Tsukune. It's something to be quite proud of." Tsukune seemed rather happy with this as he asked,

"What's the deal with special colors though?" Koji looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, it just means that on top of the abilities you're already given with your affinities, you've got further special powers beyond those, usually in the form of hidden techniques that are normally unusable unless you have those colors." Tsukune made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he asked Hikaru,

"Hikaru-san what were your colors?" Hikaru looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"My affinities were light and fire; a common pairing that's actually the majority double affinity where I hail from. However like you, I too had the light blue coloring for the light element." Hikaru replied.

"Is Destructive Light one of the techniques that come from that color?" Hikaru nodded.

"You hit it dead on the nail. Good job. But…" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"But what?" Hikaru sighed.

"I had a feeling you could use it even without my aura. Try and remove the light blue one alone and see what happens." Hikaru advised. With a little concentration Tsukune did as he was told, and just as Hikaru had guessed, the colors remained the same. Koji chuckled at this as he said,

"Impressive. Guess you really are special." He said quietly. Tsukune smiled at this while waving his arms as if to get everyone's attention away from him. Kokoa only remained silent while Koji then walked over to Kurumu and gave her the card, which she eagerly accepted. Slowly, her aura flowed into the card as it began to glow with the elements dark and wind, for her the darkness was purple. Koji raised an eyebrow.

"You're an illusionist." Kurumu, thinking it sounded cool as she pumped her fist into the air shouting her signature,

"YA~HOO!" Then, as a few people in the room had suspected, she smashed her breasts into Tsukune's face.

"Isn't this great Tsukune, we're special together." Tsukune tried to say something from within her bosom but his words were muffled. Kurumu laughed playfully until an ice dagger hit her in the head, forcing her off of him. Taking it out she glared at Mizore before shouting,

"What do you think you're doing stalker?"

"Protecting my Tsukune from being suffocated you boob freak."

"YOUR Tsukune?"

"Yes my Tsukune."

"Why you-"They stopped in an instant when Inner Moka's killing intent flowed through the room. Immediately the two stopped and went to opposite sides of the room. A card was handed then handed to Gin. The result had been wind and steel yet only in their standard colors light green and a dull grey.

"Not bad… Wind's pretty useful and steel's the strongest defensive element there is." Hikaru said encouragingly as Gin sat in a corner, jealous of Tsukune's luck once again. Koji shrugged in annoyance as he handed both Ruby and Yukari their cards, both getting earth element while dividing different when Ruby got darkness and Yukari got light, again nothing special. After more encouraging words from Hikaru and this time even Tsukune, they too went to sulk beside Gin. Finally, Koji went to hand Mizore her card. Mizore gently and nervously took her card as she poured her energy into it, unintentionally freezing it as she did so. She looked around embarrassed as everyone stared at the frozen card while Koji took it from her, melting away the ice in his hands and then handed it back to her.

"There, fixed." He told her with a nonchalant face. Mizore nodded with a,

"Thanks…" As she took her card, the result was rather predictable but special nevertheless.

"I got Ice and Water." At this Hikaru beamed.

"That's who you remind me of!" At this Mizore looked over to him.

"Huh?" Hikaru laughed nervously as all eyes looked towards him, Koji included as he said,

"You just remind me of this friend of mine at home, Alex an ice shaman from Tundros. He had the same affinity. He was shy like you too." Koji then eyed her over before he too saw the resemblance.

"She does seem a lot like Alex doesn't she? She does seem tougher than him though." Mizore flushed with a,

"Eep!" as Gin rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Great another smooth operator; just what I need." He grumbled perversely. Koji then gave Kokoa her card who enthusiastically flowed her aura in, her eyes shining with the results.

"I got blood red darkness too! And what's this one?... Lightning?" Kokoa seemed puzzled by her second affinity. Hikaru on the other hand gave her an encouraging glance as he said,

"Impressive Kokoa-chan. Lightning despite that you got the proper color is a very powerful offensive element. With it, you can defeat even water based yokai like mermaids without getting into the water. In essence, your elemental affinities gives you one less weakness from any other vampire." Kokoa beamed at his encouragement but quickly went back to her usual semi-Inner Moka composure saying,

"Yes well, I expected no less from myself... I thank you for your encouragement though, Hikaru-sama." At this Hikaru smiled and remained silent, figuring he'd let Kokoa enjoy her moment. Inner Moka seemed puzzled as she thought,

_"This man... He's so warm and kind. This nurturing behavior... Can he really be the Silver Devil that even the vampires revere as the most ruthless killer known to Yokai-kind?" _It was then Koji then walked over and handed Inner Moka the final card. Without much effort she flowed her own aura into it and was surprised as well by her results.

"_Maybe one's for Omote…" _Inner Moka thought in disbelief. After a moment of silence and Inner Moka not announcing her results Kurumu swiped the card from her hand and gasped in disbelief while giving Inner Moka a hateful glare.

"No fair! How come Inner Moka's matches Tsukune's! He's MY destined one!" Before Kurumu could rant any further a pan fell on her head and knocked her out, causing her to drop the card as she fell. From there, Inner Moka sighed and picked up the card.

"So you have the same affinities as Tsukune eh?" Hikaru asked curiously. At this Kokoa thought with pride,

_"As expected of my Onee-sama, of course she'd get something that powerful and rare."_ Inner Moka didn't answer which led him to say, "How interesting." Inner Moka felt like asking him what he meant by that but decided to remain silent. The Chairmen on the other hand silently thought,

_"Perhaps it's because she's sucked his blood. Sharing blood, will normally give the receiver a portion of the giver's aura along with their powers and abilities... Akayashi Moka... Perhaps your meeting with Mr. Aono wasn't just a coincidence." _While the Chairmen contemplated this interesting turn of events, Koji on the walked up to Inner Moka's rosario and began to inspect it.

"Hm…" He hummed to himself as he observed it; Inner Moka resisting the urge to show Koji his place for daring to get so close into her personal space. Tsukune, seeing Inner Moka's death glare laughed nervously as he stood up, saying

"Ow." A few times as he walked and pulled off the rosario and handed it to Koji.

"As I thought, the seal is pretty messed up. Hm… I might be able might be able to help though." Everyone, even the Chairmen with the exception of Hikaru were incredulous.

"Really? You can fix it Koji-san?" Koji turned to Tsukune and hummed but before he could say anything Hikaru answered in a serious voice,

"Koji, it's best that we leave this to old man Touhou Fuhai. You may be a commanding general of the front line troops and one of the best people on the sealing magic squadron back at home but you are definitely not Hitori-senpai... It's best we leave this to the pros." Hikaru explained. Tsukune then took a step back in surprise,

_"Even Hikaru-san is saying we should meet Touhou Fuhai?... He must really be as good as Fong-Fong claims he is." _as Koji stood up, placing the seal in Inner Moka's lap.

"…Fine, if you say so Hikaru." Koji replied, returning to his position by the window. The Chairman nodded as he opened the door to leave the room but not before saying,

"I will see you all later… You all know a very well kept secret among even the Dark Lords now; decide what you want to do with this knowledge carefully. I'll be seeing you later especially Mr. Aono, successor of the Silver Devil." Tsukune, confused by the Chairman's statement reached as if to ask of him to wait but the Chairman continued, "In three hours I want all of you in my office. There's a matter that we must discuss." With that, the door closed and the Chairman was gone. It was then Kokoa let out a sigh as she opened the door, ready to make her leave as well.

"I will see you all at the meeting later. Good bye everyone, Hikaru-sama... Oh, it was a pleasure meeting you as well Koji-san." With everyone's acknowledgment she left the room without another word. Afterward, with a sigh Tsukune plopped back onto his bed but not before noting with surprised eyes,

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Kurumu looked over to Tsukune and then got up in his personal space as usual.

"What doesn't hurt anymore Tsukune?" Tsukune gently removed her as he said,

"The pain from my wounds is already gone. I guess this is one of the perks of being a full vampire." Inner Moka giggled quietly at this while attending to her own thoughts.

"_Haha, such a simple minded boy, no true vampire would be kept down from petty wounds such as those... Tsukune's become a full vampire though… but I guess I can't complain. I don't have to worry about the ghoul interfering."_ It was then Tsukune asked,

"Oh yeah, by the way Moka-san," Inner Moka became more attentive at the sound of Tsukune's voice as she replied,

"Yes Tsukune?" Tsukune shook his head with his hand on it as he asked,

"Can you tell me what we were talking about again before we fought that demon? It's strange, I can remember everything from the night before and even walking to where we were gonna meet, but everything after that is blank… Which is strange since I still remember the battle and how to use Destructive Li- Eh? Moka-san?" Tsukune paused gave Inner Moka a concerned glance. While Kurumu began to freak out and shout hostile threats about her drinking his blood and Mizore along with Yukari and Gin who was busy touching Kurumu where he shouldn't held her back, Inner Moka was actually taken aback and for the first time in her life, she seemed confused and… distressed?

"_He really doesn't remember?..."_

Author's Notes: And the plot thickens! …Eh heh, sorry I've always wanted to say that… Anyways, ^^; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will stay tuned for the next one. On an added note please forgive the super longness of this chapter. I had to make it this long to make sure everyone got their needed screen time and details were explained like they should have been. The battle scene for the wolf demon was admittedly short but it was so Hikaru's powers were only given a short glance, not a detailed demonstration. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed the read.

Please Review_  
_


	4. The Vessel of Promises

Hello everyone I'm back! After this chapter, the story will move into its first story arc. I hope you all enjoy the read.

Chapter 4: The Vessel of Promises

Inner Moka only stood there, while Tsukune held his worried gaze. Hikaru let out a sigh as unlike the oblivious Tsukune, he knew exactly what was wrong.

"I'm running low again. I will be taking my leave now, Tsukune." He said as he disappeared in a poof of what looked like stardust and snow. Tsukune only nodded as Inner Moka stood and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go rest now. The battle took a lot out of me. I will see you all later during the meeting." She explained quietly as she opened the door and left. It was then the PA sounded,

"Aono Tsukune! In my office, now." Tsukune jumped up in fear as he asked himself,

"What the hell? I thought he said the meeting was in three hours!" Koji shrugged as he said,

"I guess the Chairman's got other plans for ya." Tsukune nodded with a nervous laugh as he pictured the Chairman saying,

"_YOU'RE EXPELLED!" _He let out an uneasy breath as he too opened the door and left towards the Chairman's office…

_Meanwhile at about that time in Moka's dormroom…_

Inner Moka lay on her bed, her thoughts running wild with frustration.

"_How dare he not remember! Of all the things he can remember, the battle, using a freakin technique and he can't remember what I told him? I went through all that trouble too! Tsukune you bastard, getting me to admit that and then forgetting…"_ She let out a depressed sigh as Outer Moka said,

"_I'm depressed about it too Ura-chan but you have to remember, he remembered walking there, so maybe he remembers what he said before we talked to him." _Despite this attempt to cheer her up, Inner Moka remained silent. Moments later, she grinned with a mysterious twinkle in her eye as an evil thought entered her mind. Oh yes, Tsukune was in for it now; he would pay for forgetting such an important thing. Outer Moka felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek as she asked,

"U-uh… Ura-chan? Why are you grinning like that?" Inner Moka gave her a dark smile, one that gave Outer Moka the creeps as she answered with a silent chuckle,

"Tonight… I will show you your place Tsukune. Oh yes, you will know your place indeed." Outer Moka seemed confused by this cryptic answer, thinking,

"_Does she mean she's gonna remind him or does that mean she's going to beat him up?... I have a really bad feeling about this."_ It was then Inner Moka rose from her bed as she announced,

"We're gonna go look for him."

_Back in the halls of the school, where Tsukune walked alone…_

Tsukune strolled quickly through the halls, wondering with apprehension what the Chairman could want with him now. Hikaru let out a grunt as he asked,

"_Do you really have no recollection of what she told you Tsukune?"_ It was then Tsukune stopped as he answered,

"Was it something important? Wait… That look she had on her face…" Tsukune thought back to the moment in the infirmary, he'd never seen Inner Moka so confused, nor so visibly distressed over something. "It must have been something important… I should go apologize and find her later today."

"_I agree. However right now, it's best that we find that Chairman and talk with him first. After that, we can find Moka-san." _Tsukune nodded to the air as he made the final turn, reaching the Chairman's office as he opened the door. He saw Ruby, sitting in one chair in front of the desk, and the Chairman sitting in a chair behind it. He then cocked an eyebrow when he noticed two more vacant chairs beside Ruby whom had chosen to sit in the chair farthest to the left.

"Mr. Aono, please have a seat. I've been expecting you." The Chairman said, gesturing to the seat beside Ruby with his creepy laugh. This made a chill go up Tsukune's spine as he nodded nervously and sat in the chair. After situating himself and calming down a little, he asked,

"Sir, what's going on? Wasn't I supposed to come with everyone else in three hours? Also, why's Ruby here?" Ruby blushed sheepishly as she said her usual catchphrase,

"Many, many things have happened, oh yes so many things that it's hard to say it all at once. Because of those many things I've been to sit in here and wait for the meeting to occur. I simply sat in this chair because I wanted to sit by you Tsukune." Tsukune flushed a little as Ruby gave him her best seductive smile. The Chairman coughed an,

"Ahem." Catching their attention as he soon said,

"Yes, well Mr. Aono. This is more about Hikaru-san than anyone else. You see, I have this for you Mr. Aono." It was then the Chairman placed his hand on the desk and opened the fist, revealing a black cross attached to wrist chains with links that reminded him of the holy lock. The cross itself was exactly like Moka's rosario only the gem in the middle was blue in color and this cross was at maybe an eighth the size at most.

"It looks just like the holy lock. The only difference is that it has a cross instead of the lock." Tsukune remarked as the Chairman laughed again as he said,

"Indeed it does. This cross works just like the holy lock to contain your vampire blood, which will due to the nature of your being, render you a human once more." Tsukune's eyes widened, eyes mixed with joy, relief yet at the same time confusion.

"I… Can go back to being a human?" Hikaru chose this moment to appear once more as he took the third seat and said,

"Well the truth is Tsukune; you still have a human 'texture' to your aura. As long as you have this, when something seals both your sacred energy, reiki and your vampire blood and thus your yoki at the same time, you will return to your completely human self. However Chairman, how do you intend to seal both at once?" The Chairman laughed happily as he said,

"This seal doesn't work like the normal seals. This was made for you awhile after you disappeared nine years ago. This item is called the holy vessel." Hikaru cocked an eyebrow as he thought,

"_That was around the time I was staying at the castle… Guess they did what they were told… "_ The Chairman saw Hikaru's reflective face as he added,

"We made this for you when you disappeared those nine years ago. The wearer of this will yes have their yoki sealed as long as this is worn. However, these chains are made from a specially made metal that allows spirits to be sealed inside of it, sacred energies as well. See where this is going?" With realization Hikaru nodded as he replied,

"Indeed, the holy vessel's cross alongside the chains will neutralize Tsukune's vampire blood and yoki, while I am able to seal myself inside along with his and thus my own sacred energies into the chains. However, that would mean even if his vampire blood is sealed, he can still draw upon my powers by calling directly upon me, allowing him to transform into a scared mortal. Doing this however will also cause the Silver Devil to be locked within the chains, safely allowing Tsukune to draw on it when he needs it, but protect him from being possessed by it." Hikaru paused for a moment with a thoughtful hum as he added, "I see… So it's a two way deal." The Chairman nodded in response, adding,

"Correct however this item also has two special abilities, compliments of the blue gem you see in the middle. You can thank Lady Akasha for it the next time you see her. It's called the Dark King's Sapphire. It's a rare artifact that allows the effects of a cross or other holy objects to be neutralized or activated at the wearer's will. With this, Mr. Aono will not have to take off the vessel in order to transform into a vampire, he will only have to deactivate the sealing properties it carries." Tsukune seemed to like where this was going, judging by the satisfied gleam in his eyes. However, one thing still bothered him,

"_Who's Lady Akasha?"_ He pondered this for a moment before thinking, _"Ah well, it seems like a good trade. I can remain human so long as I wear it. Yet, even then I can use my reiki with Hikaru-san's help and I can even transform into a vampire without anyone having to take the holy vessel's cross off." _Seeing Tsukune's happiness reach towards the sky, the Chairman quickly added,

"But there **is** arisk." Tsukune quickly paused, fear striking his now paling face as he asked,

"Uh, wh-what kind of risk sir?" Tsukune's thoughts, being the pessimist he could be at times turned to several possibilities until one stopped his thoughts cold.

"_What if I turn into something worse than a ghoul?" _Seeing his fear slowly taking him over, the Chairman answered,

"Should this vessel ever be destroyed while you are in close proximity to it, Hikaru will vanish from this world entirely and his along with your sacred energies will completely leave your body. In addition your vampire blood wouldn't be sealed anymore, revealing your true form and I can't have you breaking school rules now can I?" Tsukune laughed nervously in response as the Chairman added, "However I caution Mr. Aono, this is only the lightest consequence." Tsukune raised an eyebrow as the Chairman laughed, saying,

"If you lose Hikaru and your sacred energy, the Silver Devil could in fact escape and join its other half. Hikaru rests in your aura now so you don't have to carry the burden of controlling its power alone; but should it ever have the opportunity to escape… The results could be disastrous." There was a moment of silence as an image flashed across Tsukune's mind; an image of his ghoul self with silver hair and glowing silver eyes, walking through a flaming path of destruction, a look of satisfaction painted on its blood covered face. Tsukune swallowed on some spit at the thought with a gulp.

"So that's the risk?" Tsukune asked with a calm tone of voice. At this response the Chairman gave him a tormenting smile.

"Hm? Were you expecting something else?" He asked; his words coated with the threat of thinking up punishments for Tsukune. Tsukune quickly flailed his arms as he said,

"No! No not at all! I was just wondering if I'd turn into something like a ghoul if I lost the vessel… or worse." Ruby gave him a sympathetic look as the Chairman huffed before saying,

"No, no you will not become anything like the ghoul ever again. Hikaru's magic ridded you of that problem for the rest of your life." Tsukune's face brightened at this.

"Really? So I won't ever turn into a ghoul?" The Chairman shook his head.

"No. As of right now, you're officially registered in the yokai files as an S-Class vampire." At this Tsukune cocked an eyebrow,

"S-Class? Didn't Koji say my state of being was higher than that?" The Chairman laughed at this as Hikaru answered in an unusually serious voice,

"The power brought on by your state of being is not the same as power brought on by experience and hard work. Tsukune, you cannot even control your own magic yet and your lack of experience would get you killed in a fight between any of the Dark Lords, regardless of your higher level of power. Therefore, you've been deemed the same rank as Moka-san." Tsukune then smiled as he said,

"I wasn't complaining Hikaru-san. I was just curious." Hikaru nodded as he coolly crossed his arms and relaxed in the chair with a smile as he asked,

"Well, how do we get this vessel thing to work Chairman?" The Chairman snickered as he answered,

"If you would Hikaru-san please return to Mr. Aono's aura." Hikaru's eyes seemed wary but looked to Tsukune as Tsukune looked to him. After a pause, Hikaru nodded as he slowly became shining particles of energy and entered Tsukune's aura, becoming a fourth silver color among the current three.

The Chairman revealed interested eyes as he continued, "Now, Mr. Aono, focus the sacred energy, all of it into the Dark King's Sapphire. Make sure however to focus at all of Hikaru, the silver color into the crystal." Tsukune perked up as he stood and went and took the vessel from the Chairman, laying it on the table as he put a finger to the crystal, letting his sacred energy flow into it. The light blue color flowed in completely without rebellion. As the silver color went in, Hikaru whispered in Tsukune's mind,

"_Careful, I'm not sure what he's up to. If you put our entire portion of the Silver Devil, you will no longer have access to its power… The Chairman may be our ally but if he has evil intentions for the Silver Devil's power then we have to outwit him. As a cover measure, keep at last half of it but make sure he can't notice it."_ Tsukune nodded to the air once more as he felt his strength leaving him, and then when he saw that there was just what he was pretty sure was half of the silver portion from what he had started with, he cut off the flow, hoping that the Chairman hadn't noticed. Afterwards, the vessel began to shine as beams of light shot forth from the item, blinding them all as Tsukune shouted,

"Wh-What's going on?" Within the blinding light Tsukune felt something attach itself onto his arm, the cool feeling of the steel like metal. It was then that he knew what had just happened; the holy vessel had just been attached to his arm. In the light despite him not being able to notice it, his hair had gone back to its dark brown coloring, his eyes changing back to their usual human brown as well.

When the light faded the Chairman smirked and Ruby gasped in surprise as they all eyed the newly attached holy vessel on Tsukune's arm. It was then Tsukune gasped in surprise when the silver portion of his aura became a very small outer layer on top of the crimson portion, the vampire portion of the remaining parts of his aura. The Chairman then chuckled as he remarked, "Still as cautious as ever I see, Hikaru-san. Making sure Mr. Aono held onto a small portion of the Silver Devil, just in case I had had a change of heart in my old age." Hikaru grinned as he replied,

"I'm sorry for my lack of trust. You know just as well as I do that this power is very dangerous in the wrong hands. I simply had to be sure your intentions were pure. Tsukune, seal the rest of the aura into the vessel." Tsukune seemed surprised by Hikaru's sudden change of instructions but obeyed them anyway, causing the chains to become gleaming silver in color. Tsukune eyed them in amazement as the Chairman replied,

"No harm done. I will now explain the second power of the vessel. As you can see, the Silver Devil and the sacred energies of Hikaru and yourself Mr. Aono are locked within the chains. Even if your remove the chains now, only your vampire blood will be removed from the seal, your sacred energy along with Hikaru and the Silver Devil will remain inside." Tsukune seemed pleasantly surprised as he eyed the chains. Ruby on the other hand was smiling happily, glad that Tsukune seemed to be out of any mortal danger. It was then she handed Tsukune a mirror to show that his human features had returned, causing a bright smile to appear on his face. He was human again, good old human. He was about to celebrate when the Chairman continued,

"In short, your seal acts much like Ms. Akashiya's rosario. However with the dark king's sapphire, you shouldn't have to do this." In response, Tsukune stopped his childish excitement, nodded as the Chairman, seeing there was more to this as the Chairman continued, "In order to call upon your other powers you need to tap into the holy vessel and release the energy and/or Hikaru and the Silver Devil." Tsukune raised an eyebrow as he asked,

"How do I do that?" The Chairman gave his usual creepy laugh.

"That's something I'll have Hikaru-san explain later. Now one last thing Mr. Aono;" Tsukune's spine chilled with the unusual seriousness in the man's voice as he asked,

"What is it?" The Chairman gave him a serious eye as he said,

"Do not let the holy vessel fall into the wrong hands. If you do, someone else will have access to the Silver Devil and that is something you cannot allow; even if it costs you your life." Tsukune tensed at this with his signature face that signified his fear as he replied,

"Y-You got it sir." The Chairman grunted as he said,

"Very well then off you go Mr. Aono but do not forget to comeback in two hours for the meeting." Tsukune looked up at the clock, nodded and walked his way to the door beside Ruby as he said,

"Okay, thank you for the vessel sir." He bowed to the Chairman as he left the room, Ruby still inside as she asked,

"What is the Silver Devil anyway Board Chairman?" The Chairman laughed as he said,

"That is information for the meeting Ruby, please be patient." With this she blushed as she answered,

"I-If that's your orders then very well."

_Twenty minutes later on the roof…_

Tsukune sat in his usual place on the roof, eying the holy vessel with inquisitive eyes. It was then he heard Hikaru ask,

"_Are you alright with this? Carrying my burden I mean." _Tsukune yelped; looking around for him until he looked towards the blue gem which he could see glowing. He then asked,

"What do you mean Hikaru?" He heard Hikaru sigh as he replied,

"The Chairman didn't mention everything there is to know about this thing. Yes it is true that this seal makes life easy for you but this makes you my host body." Tsukune seemed visibly confused as he asked,

"What's a host body?"

"_Should I need to manifest in this world to fight, I can fuse with your spirit through this vessel and control your body. In addition, I will no longer vanish from this world due to the nature of this seal."_ At this Tsukune smiled, he was glad that Hikaru wouldn't have to worry about fading away anymore. He opened his mouth to speak when Hikaru continued,_ "However… by wearing this you are also officially labeled by all great monsters of this world as the Silver Devil yourself."_ There was a short pause before Tsukune shouted in bewilderment,

"WHAT!"

"_This is what I meant by a two way deal though. While this seal makes your life easier for you to live out an everyday life here and in your home world, you must carry my burden as the Silver Devil and are forever bound to protecting it. Are you ready to accept that?" _Tsukune blanched as he felt fear gripping his body further and further by the minute.

"I-Isn't there a way to destroy the Silver Devil!" Hikaru sighed as he answered,

"_Not that I've ever heard. If there was, I probably would have done it by now… Sorry Tsukune, this is quite a heavy burden I've placed upon your shoulders." _

"No, this isn't your fault Hikaru."

"_What do you mean Tsukune?"_ Tsukune smiled to himself as he said,

"I really have to thank you. Before you came here, I couldn't really do anything. Even with the vampire powers I had, I couldn't control them very well because of the ghoul… Now, if I learn the Arts of Ragnarok. I can finally do something and fight alongside everyone without being a burden. For that I'll always be grateful to you Hikaru." Hikaru seemed taken aback by his words as he replied,

"_Thanks… Tsukune. Although, I think I can help you out."_ Tsukune seemed interested by this as he asked,

"Really? How?" Hikaru chuckled as he said,

"_Thing is, if you tap into my power, I can come through the seal along with my strength. See where this is going?"_ Tsukune stopped for a moment as his eyes soon widened in realization.

"You can do that?"

"_I'm not sure but there's no harm in trying."_ Hikaru answered. Tsukune nodded happily as he leaned back onto the concrete wall and looked up at the sky, deciding to think about that for a moment until he heard,

"Hey, Tsukune." He looked up, he knew that voice. He turned to his left to see standing before him, Inner Moka with an unreadable expression on her face.

"M-Moka-san?" He replied, curious of her intentions. She eyed the new item attached to his arm as she asked,

"What's that? Also, why are you back in human form? Even your aura has returned to normal." Tsukune's eyes darted to the holy vessel as he thought to himself,

"_Oh crap! I probably wasn't supposed to let Moka-san or the others see this!" _He saw Inner Moka's tormenting smile as she asked,

"Tsukune… What happened?" Tsukune froze dead in his tracks, her voice just dared him to try and worm his way out of this.

"W-Well… The Exorcist called me into the office and… He gave me this." He admitted holding up his arm for her to see. "It's called the holy vessel. It locks up the sacred energies of Hikaru and myself along with the Silver Devil. As an added bonus, it also seals away my vampire blood. It's kinda like the holy lock I had before." Inner Moka seemed pleased with his answer as she knelt down by his side and observed the lock, stopping when she saw the black cross.

"_This looks like the rosario…"_ She thought to herself before thinking,_ "Oh well, this wasn't what I came here for. Heh, heh… Prepare yourself Aono Tsukune. Your punishment starts now."_ She looked up at him and sat down beside him, slightly closer than he would have thought she would, causing him to blush.

"U-Uh Moka-san-"

"Hey, Tsukune…" She interjected as she got in his face, causing him to yelp, his face turning redder as he stared into her blood red eyes.

"Y-Yes Moka-san?" He answered worriedly, seeing the mysterious twinkle in her eyes. She leaned closer into him as she asked in a whisper voice in his ear,

"It's kapu-chu right?" Tsukune's body halted all motion, even his breathing seemed to take a quick halt. The sensation of her breath dancing on his ear caused his body to twitch, he felt his left eye open and close under the sensation. It was then he thought,

"_This Moka-san's going to suck my blood?"_ Remembering her question however he nodded to answer as she leaned back and sat before him, his body now turned to her. She then said in with her deeper voice,

"Let me do it, more gently than Omote." Tsukune only sat in shock, but registered Omote as Outer Moka's nickname. He continued to stare as Inner Moka leaned back into him, revealed her fangs and gently sank her fangs into his neck.

"Kapu-chu~~~~." She said softly as she slowly drained in smaller quantities at a time than Outer Moka, of Tsukune's precious blood. Tsukune at first twitching his right arm from the initial pain he always feels when either Moka bites him. She blushed as she thought,

"_Damn you Tsukune… Why'd you have to taste so good? …Oh well, time for your punishment, Tsukune."_ She thought deviously as she took her tongue and began to lick while she sucked, slightly pulling back her fangs to make sure she didn't hurt Tsukune, while keeping him from growing suspicious. Tsukune on the other hand shivered with a groan at what her touch did to him.

"_Ah… Moka-saaaan. It doesn't feel this way when the other Moka-san sucks my blood… Oh god… What __**is**__ she doing? It still hurts a little but why does it feel so good? ...I don't want this to end…" _He tried to look over but Inner Moka's hair was in his way, rendering him unable to see what kind of treatment she was administering to him. He groaned once more, this time audibly, making Inner Moka smirk to herself while she continued to "torture" Tsukune. She thought to herself,

"_That's it Tsukune. Always remember how good this felt. Omote and I will be the only one to have your blood like this."_

A few minutes and several groans and occasional moans later, Inner Moka retracted her fangs completely, sealed the wound and looked up at Tsukune with a devious smirk noticing that he hadn't come back from his high and tapped his shoulder, bringing him back to reality; much to his visible disappointment. Even though her face didn't show it; that only pleased her to no end.

"W-Wha? Oh! M-Moka-san. Did you get enough blood?" He asked, noticing the again unreadable look she had on her face.

"Yes, I believe I did Tsukune." She answered. The two sat in silence for a moment before turning away from each other, Tsukune producing a lunch bag from his back pack.

"Oh yeah, Moka-san if you're hungry I brought a can of tomato juice with me today… Want it?" Smiling at his display of kindness she answered,

"Sure." He took out the can before anything else, handing to her as she said,

"Thanks, Tsukune." She opened it with her usual grace and downed it quickly. She looked over to see he was only drinking a bottle of water, having apparently already eaten the sandwich he had brought. She sighed to herself as she thought begrudgingly,

"_That was pretty good, but I'll finish this up later. That damn succubus or the stalker'll probably show up any minute now."_ After Tsukune had finished the two sat in silence until Inner Moka said,

"Tsukune…" Tsukune perked up once more as he replied,

"Yes, Moka-san? U-Um, Look if it's about what happened earlier I wanna say I'm really sorry that I forgot and-" Before he could finish Inner Moka silenced him with two gentle fingers, handed him a note and stood up, turning away from him to leave. A small blush covered her face as she had her back to him. She quickly dispelled it, holding her stoic face as she said,

"I will take my leave for now. I'll see you later at the meeting." She answered as she stood up and walked away, entering the door that led to the stairs and leaving Tsukune's sight. Tsukune then stared down curiously at the note and opened it up to read,

"_Well Tsukune, did you enjoy that?"_ He stopped there and felt a blush come to his cheeks as he remembered what just took place, feeling a familiar wave of heat enter his body as he read on,

"_After the meeting is over, I want you to meet me at the dorm rooms. Wait specifically for me and walk with me there. If you do not, Kokoa will beat you to death."_ Tsukune paused as he read that line as well, images of Kokoa and her horrible hammer coming to his mind. He then read,

"_Next, I will ask you, do you remember what you said before we talked at least?" _Tsukune looked up to the sky, and then flushed as a memory came to his mind…

_Flashback, earlier this morning…_

_Tsukune paced back and forth before looking at his watch, it read four-forty five A.M. He had come early just in case Inner Moka had decided to be early as to not make her wait till the last minute. He was dressed in casual clothes just like she had asked of him; he was dressed in a regular black t-shirt with a silver colored kanji reading, "Hikari" once again written onto where the heart would be and jeans accompanied with grey and blue shoes. While he had walked, he had thought of many things: his life at this academy, his friends, what they want from him, what they mean to him, and lastly what that mysterious voice advised him on last night,_

_"__If your bonds are true… If your memories of those bonds are true… Then they will understand regardless of your decision." __Staring out at the bus stop which he could see from here, he noticed the bus and the bus driver were both not here today. Looking at that one spot made him look back, back to when he had first met Inner Moka and where he had first decided that he would spend his high school days at Yokai that final memory burning passionately in his mind Tsukune finally looked up to the sky, a determined expression now painted onto his face._

_"Yes… I know what I have to do now… I love Moka-san, both of them. Which one I should pick I'm not quite sure yet but at least, I've confirmed that she is the one I like the most! If Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, and Ruby-san are really my friends, they will accept this without a problem. I'm sure of it!"_

_End of flashback:_

"But how could she have known about that…" He asked himself quietly. "Wait unless-"He continued until he flushed bright red. Deciding that it was best to assume that she had heard him, he read on,

"_If you do, then I need to tell you something, something important. If you don't just come with me anyway, I can still explain it regardless. What you may ask? _

_Come with me after the meeting and it will all make sense. _

_Until then, know your place,_

_Inner Moka."_

Tsukune flushed.

"_What could this mean?"_ He thought curiously as he looked up at the clock, he had thirty minutes to return to the office for the meeting.

"Guess, I'll find out soon." He muttered. Hikaru remained silent to Tsukune as he thought,

"_Moka-chan… How you've grown. I just hope that, I haven't misplaced my faith in this boy; Aono Tsukune."_ He thought reflectively as a memory flooded his mind, as if it were only yesterday…

_Hikaru's Flashback, nine years ago…_

_Hikaru sauntered cheerfully through the vast flower covered field of the beautiful Shuzen home. He was dressed in his warrior's attire, he wore black jeans and a silver vest that had black inside lining, his shirt was a deep grey but anyone who looked closely could see chainmail worn beneath it. On his back was a great white sword, its blade reaching from his back to his ankles. He had been staying here for a few weeks now. He surveyed his surroundings happily; could see them for miles, flowers in multiple colors of purple, white, red, yellow and blue. It was simply peaceful bliss. He smiled as he strolled through the area until he heard a voice call,_

"_Hikaru-sama!" He turned, recognizing as the owner of the voice as a small girl with silver hair and blood red eyes in a black and white dress ran up to him and stopped just inches from him. _

"_Moka-chan, what's up?" Moka sighed as she said,_

"_Mother wants to see you."Hikaru laughed happily and replied,_

"_Alright then. Thank you for telling me. As a reward I promise to return here to play with you afterwards." Moka nodded as he walked away into the large castle, leaving her to stare with her usual relaxed face into the sky…_

_Moments later in the castle, Hikaru arrived in the rather luxurious hall where surprisingly only Count Issa Shuzen sat and a woman with flowing pink hair and green eyes, similar to Outer Moka; Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother stood beside him. Gracefully he bowed to them as he asked,_

"_Is there something you need? Count Shuzen? Akasha-san?" Standing up, he gazed into their eyes as Count Shuzen replied,_

"_Hikaru-san, you've done very well in protecting our lands while you've stayed here. You even saved my daughter the day you arrived here however I must ask you one more favor in spite of all that you've done for us." Hikaru raised an eyebrow as he replied,_

"_I'm up for anything but what is the matter Count Shuzen? You sound terrible. Are you ill?" The Count laughed as he replied, _

"_No, I am not. However Hikaru-san I want to ask if you'd… consider perhaps, taking our daughter's hand in marriage?" Hikaru's mouth gaped and he took a step back, unaware that Kokoa stood hidden behind a pillar, eavesdropping on the conversation. Her eyes widened as she thought,_

"_Hikaru-sama… Will be my brother-in law?" She enjoyed the thought until his power came to mind, __**that**__ power. She shuddered for a moment before returning back to her hiding spot to eavesdrop. _

"_B-But Count Shuzen, I am already nineteen years old. Your daughter is only six; do you not feel as if I am too old for your daughter?" The count hummed as he answered,_

"_This is indeed true but you will remain that age as long as you live right? You did mention being immortal once before." Hikaru shook his head,_

"_I… Care for Moka-chan as if she were one of my own. Yet, I feel she should choose who she wants to love. Please excuse me if I'm being rude but I feel Moka-chan should have the freedom to make these choices." Hikaru heard the Count sigh,_

"_Hikaru-san, think of what this could mean for you. We as one of the strongest races in the Dark Realms could restore you to a truly physical state. You could have our daughter in ways no other could ever dream. Furthermore you're the Silver Devil! You're respected throughout the high-class societies and you joining our family would just make your standing even higher. Are you really willing to give that up just over sentimental attachment?" Hikaru growled as he roared out, his hair turning silver along with his eyes in the process,_

"_Moka-chan doesn't want this! I'm sure you guys didn't even ask HER!" They were taken aback as Hikaru stepped forward, energy filling the room as the air turned deathly cold, Kokoa, who had still been listening curled up, her body locked in place in the fetal position shaking. "How dare you… BOTH of you! Your own daughter! How could you? I'm quite aware of my power! I know what it could do for you all if I joined this family! But… But… I feel that this decision… Is something that she should make for herself." Hikaru's eyes lost their silver coloring, his eyes returning to their normal color as he stood there with a sad look in his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry… I just want her to be happy, that's all…" He finished. Akasha smiled at the young warrior, stepping forward and embracing him, an action that caused the boy to blush furiously._

"_Hikaru-kun, you're such a wonderful young man. I feel that you are the only one who can protect my daughter capably… Sure as her personal knight you know what I speak of correct?" Hikaru nodded as she continued, "However I also knew that you would never force such things like marriage upon our daughter. Forgive us for testing you, but now I ask of you our true favor." Hikaru's eyes widened._

"_You mean… This was just to test my character?" He looked up to Count Shuzen from Akasha's shoulder as he nodded, playing with his silver hair as he did so. _

"_Forgive us Hikaru-san. You are a mighty warrior, one of the few that can fight someone of a Dark Lord rank at full strength and manage to survive without being severely damaged. We've always known you were capable of protecting her. However, we had no idea of whether or not your heart was truly pure did we?" Hikaru only gave him a calm glance as Akasha said,_

"_Hikaru-kun… I will be leaving this place soon and I shall be taking Moka-chan with me. I want you to return to spirit form and protect Moka-chan, wherever she may go. You must remain in spirit form however so she cannot see you." Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at this. _

"_But Akasha-san, wouldn't you be there too?" Akasha nodded as she replied, "Yes, but please Hikaru-san. Please grant me this favor: should anything happen to me, I want you to still continue to protect Moka-chan. When the time comes, she will seek out a man to be her bloodmate. I want you… to determine whether that man is worthy or not. Race does not matter, just let it be someone you know, can love her truly; someone who will always respect her and love her for pure reasons." Hikaru only stood there as he answered quietly,_

"…_That much, I can do for you." Akasha released him from her embrace as he looked up to Count Shuzen._

"_I will add on to this favor however." Hikaru announced with his strong voice. Akasha and Count Shuzen looked at him in interest._

"_Do me this favor then, the two of you: you know as well as I that one day my spirit will disappear into the afterlife. I will do what I can to uphold my promise. Now, I want you to give these instructions to Touhou-Fuhai: he, alongside Tenmei Mikogami and yourselves are to construct a special item. Its chains will be the means of sealing sacred energies, spirits and other entities. Make its capacity large. Also give it a black cross, a means of limiting yokai power. Tell no one of it except perhaps the Wong family and all of the members of your family…"_ _Count Shuzen and Akasha's eyes widened in astonishment as Akasha asked,_

"_Hikaru-kun, do you intend to-"Hikaru nodded with a sad smile,_

"_I… Will perish soon without a body; so this is my gift to the worthy man; the man I deem worthy of your daughter, of Moka-chan as her bloodmate will be the one who wears this item. That man… Through the power of this object will be crowned, the new Silver Devil, the warrior beyond the S-Class... Consider it, my gift for your gracious hospitality."Akasha smiled warmly as she replied,_

"_Hikaru-kun, that's such a kind offer but we'll do better than that in exchange for such a great offer. Surely we can find a way to make it so that this item can keep your presence alive." Hikaru smiled to her as he said,_

"_That is very kind of you however, everything dies, and even I will leave this world sooner or later. Now, I forgot to mention what I wanted to you to call this object; just so I can remember this deal, our pact." Count Shuzen and Akasha leaned in to listen as Hikaru announced,_

"_This object, which will be the symbol of my blessings, will be called the holy vessel." While Count Shuzen and Akasha spoke further with Hikaru, Kokoa behind the pillar thought,_

"_Whoever wears the holy vessel eh?... I'll remember that, for sure!" She then yelped in fear as she heard footsteps as Hikaru peeked behind the pillar and caught her red handed._

"_Kokoa-chan?" He asked curiously and then noticed her shocked face. He sighed quietly as he patted ran a soft hand through her hair and stood up._

"_Forgive me Kokoa-chan. I didn't ask you what you wanted either." Kokoa seemed taken aback by his words before she spoke in her usual prideful manner, _

"_A request, try to find a vampire she likes." Hikaru felt an amused smile play on his lips with a nervous laugh as he answered,_

"_I will do what I can Kokoa-chan. However can you make a promise to me?" Kokoa seemed legitimately surprised; the great Hikaru, the Silver Devil was asking HER for a favor? _

"_What is it Hikaru-sama?" Hikaru went silent before replying,_

"_With regard to whomever I give the right to wear the holy vessel, I want you to accept that person; whoever it may be. Can you do that for me, Kokoa-chan?" He asked gently. Kokoa looked down hesitantly, a moment of silence passing over before she finally answered,_

"_Alright… But make sure Onee-sama really, __**really**__ likes him first okay?" Hikaru smiled as he patted her head gently. _

"_I wouldn't approve of him if she didn't." With that said he had left the room, in search of the young silver haired girl that he had promised to play with out on the flowery fields… _

_End of flashback…_

Hikaru sighed to himself as he thought,

"_I would have never guessed they'd succeed in finding a way to allow me to survive…"_ After this thought Hikaru came back to reality, realizing Tsukune had already made it into the halls and was already on his way to the Chairman's office, Kokoa conveniently being spotted walking in front of them.

"_Hey, Tsukune…"_ Hikaru called from within the holy vessel. Tsukune yelped again, still not used to the sudden voice that popped into his head as he answered,

"Eh? What's wrong Hikaru?"

"_I want you to show Kokoa-chan the holy vessel." _He commanded. At this Tsukune blanched.

"Are you crazy? She'll KILL me!" He yelled; his mind picturing Kokoa laughing like a maniac while she attempted to kill him with one of the many weapons Kou, her pet bat could change into. Hikaru made a grunt in disagreement.

"_No she won't. Just show it to her, trust me. In fact, I guarantee you something else will happen." _At this Tsukune's eyes became VERY wary, raising an eyebrow as he asked,

"Hikaru… Is there something you're not telling me about the holy vessel?" Hikaru sighed as he answered,

"_I can explain it later but first you have to show it to Kokoa-chan. I promise you'll be fine." _Tsukune had stopped walking to talk to Hikaru but stood staring at her walking form and then back to the holy vessel before eventually, sighing in defeat.

"Fine… I'll show it to her but I'm gonna hold you to that promise!" He replied. Finally gathering up his courage, and what he believed would be his last deep breath; Tsukune walked up to Kokoa and tapped her back, causing her to turn around, her eyes immediately changing into an annoyed stare.

"What do you want Tsukune-san?" Tsukune hesitated, taking one last look at the holy lock, which was hidden right now under his jacket sleeve before pulling it up and revealing it to Kokoa. Kokoa in response gasped and stepped back. Seeing her response, which he took as a response of feeling insulted Tsukune quickly said,

"I-I'm sorry Kokoa-chan! Hikaru wanted me to show this to you for some reason so yeah, I did." Kokoa only held a steady and seemingly emotionless gaze with Tsukune, her thoughts racing in her head, her eyes analyzing the item on his arm as if hoping for something that would stick out to make her current conclusion wrong.

"_Those chains, that black cross! That silver aura in the chains…"_ Her eyes only stared at the item, not at Tsukune as she thought quietly,_ "The holy vessel…"_ Staring at the holy vessel for a while longer Kokoa held her head down as if she had been defeated.

"Oh, I see…" She finally said, turning around. Afterwards, she added, "Well uh, congratulations I guess… Aono Tsukune. I'll meet you at the meeting." Tsukune held out a hand to try and stop her, to get her to explain why she was acting so strangely but she quickly walked away. While she walked she thought,

"_So he's your choice huh? I'll trust you for now then, Hikaru-sama. Mark my words though, if that weakling hurts onee-sama that bastard's __**dead**__; Silver Devil or not." _Tsukune meanwhile stood where he was before demanding,

"What happened to Kokoa-chan? Does this thing hypnotize people or something?" Hikaru answered,

"_This item is… very important to the Three Dark Lords, the Shuzen family especially, wearing it practically makes you a member of the family."_ Tsukune blanched as an image of Karua, Kokoa and Inner Moka standing on a platform with the label "sisters" being written over head popped into his mind.

"W-Why didn't you tell me this before I put it on? I don't-"

"_Wanna be Moka-chan's brother?"_ Hikaru finished. Tsukune stopped in his thoughts.

"Wait a minute… You said Moka-chan instead of Moka-san… Do you know her from somewhere Hikaru?" Hikaru sighed as he replied,

"Sort of. Tsukune… For what I am about to tell you, you must not repeat to anyone, not even to Moka-chan. Also, you may not ever remove the holy vessel unless I say to. Understood?" Tsukune raised a wary eyebrow before finally nodding to the air, realizing that complying was the only thing he could do if he wanted answers. Hikaru sighed as he hummed to himself,

"_This item… is a sort of engagement item… With it, you're technically Moka-chan's fiancé."_ Hikaru explained bluntly. There was a pause, and then an,

"Eh?" From Tsukune before the news finally hit his head and he screamed,

"WHAT?" Causing everyone around him to stare. Quickly, he hid the holy vessel and sheepishly laughed while running to the Chairman's office.

"W-W-W-W-WAIT a second Hikaru! I'm not ready for marriage yet or old enough!" He said with anxiety. _"I'm still in school! Even worse, he explained it so bluntly." _He thought to himself.

"_Tsukune relax. Moka is completely unaware of the meaning of this item. It is meant only for the Wong Family and the Shuzen family, to recognize you as her chosen husband who has the blessings of both of Moka's parents." _Tsukune seemed surprised by this yet utterly confused. He already was in good terms with his in-laws… without having ever met them? And how could Moka not know what her own special engagement item is?

"How is that even possible Hikaru?" Tsukune inquired with interest.

"_Well for the first part… Moka's never been told of the existence of the holy vessel. You should have figured that out by the fact that she behaved like she had never seen it before during lunch. On the other part, I'll explain it later, we're already at the door and I don't think you want the others to hear about this, do you?"_ Tsukune looked up and realized they were in fact, in front of the doorway. With a sigh of defeat he replied,

"Okay… But you better come clean about this soon Hikaru. You seem to be hiding a lot from me and I don't like it." Hikaru's only reply was,

"_I didn't think you'd have been given the holy vessel so soon. I didn't even know they had actually gone and created it myself. Besides, we have all night for me to explain this."_ Tsukune as he opened the door thought to himself,

"_There he goes again, an answer that only makes another mystery… It's almost like if I ask Hikaru a question, the answer will only make another question come up." _As he walked in he noticed that he was the last one to make it to the meeting, everyone waiting for him with bored expressions on their faces.

"Ah, Mr. Aono, you're finally here. I hope you can find room, everyone beat you here." The Chairman teased with a laugh. Tsukune shrugged knowingly as he shuffled throughout his friends and found a place right next to the person he was now unbeknownst to her, engaged to Akashiya Moka or at least, her inner self. Disturbed by the irony of that situation his eyes shuffled across the room. There was a moment of silence before the Chairman finally announced,

"Now, we can call this meeting to order. All of you have now learned a very dark secret that is known almost exclusively to only the most prodigious and powerful families in the yokai world known as the Dark Realm." Ruby seemed surprised by the Chairman's tone of voice.

"_He sounds so serious."_ She thought to herself with inquisitiveness.

"If you want to retain that knowledge, then you have to accept the deal I am going to make with all of you. If you do not accept my terms then I will wipe out your memories of this entire occurrence and you can go on with your daily lives." Everyone went silent until Kurumu broke the silence with a,

"No way! This is something so incredibly awesome!" She shouted, her breasts bouncing as she said so which caused Gin's nose to bleed as a result. Everyone else remained silent, apparently having no objections towards Kurumu's words. Seeing this the Chairman coughed and replied,

"Very well. Here is my proposed deal. You will all go to a special training world I had designed when I was first learning these arts. I believe you are all familiar with Paradise?" Everyone in the room looked to each other before nodding at one another as Tsukune thought to himself,

"_Oh great; that place again…"_ The Chairman laughed to himself with his usual creepy laugh, bringing their attention back to him as he continued,

"Time in this world moves slower, three weeks there being only six hours here." Yukari hummed to herself as he said this, doing the math.

"So every week there is only two hours here?" She inquired to double check her work. The Chairman nodded,

"That is correct." It was then Koji spoke up,

"This is all very interesting sir but what does this have to do with us?" The Chairman chuckled as he answered,

"Well I'm glad you asked Mr. Murasaki. You see this place… As of tomorrow will be where you will all train to learn how to use the Arts of Ragnarok for three weeks in that world's time. Mr. Murasaki, I hope you alongside Hikaru-san are up for teaching students." At this Koji went silent before snickering with his cool grin.

"If they think they can handle it sure. I warn though," He looked at everyone, a death like glare painted on his face. "I don't go easy on rookies." He finished grimly. This look made Tsukune go pale, Inner Moka grin with the challenge, Kokoa to hold a steady grin like Inner Moka, Kurumu sweat a bead, Mizore smirk, Gin have the same reaction as Tsukune, Yukari to nod and Ruby to mirror the younger witches actions. With this the door burst open once more, everyone turning to see standing in the doorway, none other than Wong Fong-Fong! Everyone with the exception of the Board Chairman held a shocked gaze.

"_What's Fong-Fong doing here?"_ Tsukune muttered curiously. Fong-Fong chuckled as he held up a metallic card, an indicator reading light which was a golden color and the usual fire a crimson red. Putting it away he asked,

"Did I make it in time, Board Chairman?" He asked with his usual grin. The Chairman quickly nodded as he said,

"Yes, you're a tad late but you did. You're just in time; we're discussing the issue right now." Upon seeing Koji he pointed a curious finger asking,

"My apologies then sir. Oh, who is this?" Feeling Koji's aura Fong-Fong immediately found his way to him. "You have such a strong aura; you might even be stronger than Tsukune-san! My name is Fong-Fong and it's a pleasure to meet you!" With this Tsukune laughed nervously, knowing what Fong-Fong was up to as he raised a hand to put a hand behind his head, causing his jacket sleeve fell, revealing the holy vessel, long enough for everyone including Fong-Fong to see. Fong-Fong's eyes widened in shock as he stopped his talking and only turned directly Tsukune with an astonished and bewildered glance.

"Tsukune-san's the… The Silver Devil?" He managed to force out in his shock. Everyone looked towards Tsukune who only nodded nervously in response. Fong-Fong then looked over to Inner Moka as he thought to himself with glee,

"_So Moka-san really **IS **his wife! They really are an invincible partnership! The Silver Devil and a vampire; incredible! Now I have to get them to join me!"_ Before Fong-Fong's thoughts could get any further out of hand the Chairman let out a cough, calling everyone's attention back to him.

"Yes well, now you know Mr. Wong. Now, moving on; tomorrow morning at eight fifty and not a minute later, I want all of you to meet me at the door to Paradise. At that time I will let you all in." Everyone seemed quiet until Koji broke the silence with a chuckle.

"I didn't intend to become a teacher so early… But alright, I can deal with these terms. I accept." He said with confidence. With this Kokoa said,

"Count me in, anything to become stronger!" With this Kokoa thought to herself,

"Yahoo~hoo! Count me in!" Kurumu yelled happily.

"Of course!" Fong-Fong replied as he added, "And if I am the strongest of you all then Tsukune-san has to join the mafia!" In response to his comment Kokoa whacked Fong-Fong on the head with Kou transformed as a mallet, leaving Fong-Fong out cold on the floor.

"Fat chance pal." She muttered in annoyance. There was a moment of awkward silence until Mizore sighed and said,

"Guess I'm in too."

"I'm going too desu~!" Yukari announced cheerfully.

"I'm going too! Because many, many things have happened. Oh yes, so many things." Ruby declared with her usual enthusiastic voice.

"I'm going too." Inner Moka answered without emotion. Everyone looked towards Tsukune who shrugged his shoulders with a smile and said,

"Of course I'm going! Do you guys think I'd miss this?" His smile brightened everyone's mood as he thought to himself,

"_I have a bad feeling tomorrow's gonna be a really long day…"_ With this Gin let out a sigh,

"Sorry guys, I can't go. I have to hold down the fort for the Newspaper Club." The Chairman then gave Gin a strange look as he said,

"Then come here Mr. Morioka." With this Gin cocked a wary eyebrow as he approached the Chairman's desk. The Chairman then held out a tray of chocolate.

"Eat one." He ordered. Hesitantly, after a long pause, apparently thinking over his situation, Gin took a chocolate and ate one. He chewed and swallowed. Everyone leaned in to watch, thinking this was some kind of trap. After awhile Gin stared blankly as he looked around and asked,

"Huh? Why am I in here? Oh, hey guys. What's up? Hey, who's the guy with purple eyes?" Everyone stared in shock as the Chairman quickly answered,

"You were sent in here to discuss that you were caught peeping… again. You have a week's detention. Oh and the guy with purple eyes is Koji Murasaki, a new student. Have a good day Mr. Morioka." Gin cried out,

"Whaaaat?" With that he whined a little as he left the room, slightly depressed as he opened the door, stepped out and closed it, his heavy footsteps being heard all the way down the hall. When they were sure he was gone, Tsukune asked,

"Um, sir what exactly did you do to Gin?" The Chairman chuckled as he answered,

"I gave him memory chocolate. It's commonly used to forget unpleasant events in the day. In this case, it was to make sure the secret about the Arts of Ragnarok remain safe. As long as he has no knowledge of it he can't use it at all." Everyone felt a bead of sweat roll down their cheeks as Fong-Fong finally awoke.

"Ughhh, my head." He moaned as he rose to his feet, rubbing his head. With that the Chairman said,

"Well, since you all seem ready to go. You're all dismissed. I will meet you all tomorrow." With another laugh he waved his hand, causing the door to open. Everyone left the room and in the hallway just outside the door waited Inner Moka. Tsukune turned as he left the room and spotted her and quickly made his way to her.

"Moka-san, about the letter… I do remember, what I said I mean. I really meant it too and I-" Inner Moka shushed him once more with her fingers as she whispered in his ear,

"Very good Tsukune, now come with me." She then tugged on his wrist, the wrist with the holy vessel, eventually getting him to follow her without a word…

_An hour later, on the School walkway…_

Tsukune stood once again dressed in casual wear; a shirt similar to his other shirt however the only difference being that it was dark grey in color and the kanji was white in color. His jeans were a dark blue color. He was close to where the battle had occurred earlier, specifically directly at the bus stop. He looked at the overwhelming scenery, this place held a lot of memories for him.

"_This is the first place I saw when I came here… It's also where I met Inner Moka for the first time." _ He thought to himself reflectively. It was after this thought that he heard,

"Oh good, you were early again." He turned to see Inner Moka in a deep red colored version of the dress she was wearing this morning. However the red was so dark, it almost looked black from a distance. When she was finally was within two feet of him, he thought to himself,

"_I wonder what she's going to tell me… She'll probably tell me the same thing she told me at the beginning of this year, kick me and tell me to 'know my place.'."_ Assuring himself that that was most likely the case, his body tensed, anticipating the kick. She stopped only six inches away as she asked,

"Why are you so tense?" At this Tsukune slightly went loose.

"Y-You're… Not angry?" He asked in surprise. Inner Moka grinned mysteriously as she took his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He blushed at the sudden gesture and asked,

"S-So uh what did you wanna talk about Moka-san? Also, why are we in casual attire? Weren't we supposed to train tonight at our usual spot?" With this Inner Moka grinned at him.

"Tsukune…" She began with her deep voice, ignoring his questions. Tsukune flushed his face now a darker red than a cherry. Hikaru himself seemed rather uncomfortable as well, a cough sounding from the holy vessel. Finally after a long silence,

"Yes, Moka-san?" Tsukune answered nervously. Inner Moka sighed, gently caressed his cheek with her remaining free hand, the right hand, bringing Tsukune's attention to her, now staring directly into her blood red eyes. Her eyes seemed on fire, as if they'd burn him alive right where he stood if he didn't look away. She gave him a mysterious glance until she whispered seductively in his ear,

"Come hang out with me for awhile." Once again Tsukune was rendered with that same feeling he had felt earlier, this time feeling even his blood boil for reasons he himself, didn't know of. Outer Moka on the other hand felt a single bead of sweat roll down her neck, thinking,

_"Why do I have a weird feeling about this?"_

Author's Notes:

And with the conclusion of this chapter comes the start of the story's first official story arc!

Preview of the next arc's title:

_Arc 1: Return to Paradise, The Twenty One Days In Hell_

I hope you all enjoyed the introductory arc and this chapter. Also there is now a poll on my profile concerning this story. Please make a vote on it when you have the time, thank you.

As another question for all Mizore fans, should she be paired up with Koji? With that said,

~ Please Review! ~


	5. The Truth Revealed

Hello everyone, I'm back and I've brought the first chapter that officially starts the first arc of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.

_Rosario + Vampire Season II: The Silver Devil_

_Arc 1: Return to Paradise, The Twenty One Days in Hell_

_Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed; Hikaru's Birth Curse_

Tsukune walked cautiously beside Inner Moka, once again roaming the streets of the Mononoke Arcade. Much to Tsukune's surprise it wasn't really that busy this evening. Gathering up his courage, he decided to start a conversation,

"Hey, Moka-san?" Inner Moka hummed in response before turning to him, signaling that she was listening. Noticing her hint he asked,

"Why did you want to come here specifically? There's a bunch of other places we could have gone and… this place is kind of suited more for couples." He looked up, noticing how beautiful the night sky was until Inner Moka answered,

"Well, to tell you the truth Tsukune." She now took a gentle hand, bringing his head down towards her to make sure he was totally focused on her as she said, "I well… had a lot of fun last time we came here." She admitted quietly. Tsukune's eyes widened slightly by this in surprise, a scarlet color coating his cheeks as he replied with a stutter,

"O-Oh I see." She giggled, something that also caught Tsukune by surprise as she added,

"But since I still don't know this place too well it's your job to guide me unless I find a store I want to see. Got it?" Tsukune only nodded as a reply as she quickly took the lead, grabbing his wrist as they walked through the scarcely crowded street. After awhile more of silence Tsukune asked,

"So, what do you think about all of this?" Inner Moka seemed interested in his conversation as she replied,

"About what?" Tsukune looked up to the sky as he replied

"You know, about this whole thing; the Silver Devil, beings other than humans and yokai, the Arts of Ragnarok, going to Paradise to train for three weeks on how to use it, all of it." Inner Moka seemed unusually in to Tsukune's topic as she answered,

"It's interesting to say the least. I'll become stronger from it so I don't really see a problem with it." Tsukune raised an eyebrow at her reasoning as she added, "Besides, it sounds like a challenge, and I enjoy a good challenge." Tsukune laughed nervously at this, noticing the fire in her blood red eyes as he inquired,

"Okay, but why are we skipping training? Is this some kind of test like last time?" This time Inner Moka let out a sigh as she deadpanned,

"No, this is not a test Tsukune and we're skipping because I feel like it." Tsukune sighed, realizing he wasn't getting a better answer; deciding to drop the question.

He only watched Inner Moka walk ahead of him until her attention was soon caught by a clothes store. She intertwined her arm onto his, making it impossible for him to move forward, causing him to eventually walk ahead of her, stop and look at her. She gave him another mysterious smile as she said,

"Tsukune, let's go into this store here." Tsukune looked up to see what kind of store it was and let out a sigh. He knew that a clothes store was going to be a stop at some point during this venture. What surprised him was when she kept her arm intertwined with his, blushing he asked,

"U-Um… Moka-san?" She turned to him as she answered,

"Yes?" Pressing her body against his, her breasts just slightly touching his chest and left arm; causing his blush to rise to new heights as he unintentionally looked down, getting a pretty good view of her cleavage. Tsukune swallowed on some spit, feeling a chill run down his spine and a powerful fire burn inside of his body. Finally regaining enough control over his vocal cords to ask,

"I-I was j-just wondering… How long you were gonna hold on to me like that?" Inner Moka gave him a mysterious look as she replied,

"Ah yes, let's fix that problem shall we?" Carefully, she removed her arm from his and dragged him into the clothes store, immediately dragging him into the dress section, a devious smirk slowly working its way onto her face as she thought to herself,

"_Ah this is so fun… You should try this sometime Omote; seeing that look on our bloodmate's face is hilarious. It's almost a shame that he makes it so easy." _Omote coughed uncomfortably from within the rosario at the sound of the word, "bloodmate" and replied,

"_I-I'm not sure Tsukune would be too happy about that. And Tsukune didn't agree to being our bloodmate yet. " _At this Inner Moka snickered as she said to the rosario mentally,

"_Fine but at this rate you'll never get anywhere. And I'd have to disagree; I sense in his vampire blood that he'd have no objections to the idea." _Outer Moka said nothing but only watched helplessly as Inner Moka finally stopped from walking around the entire store, giving poor Tsukune time to rest. They had already been walking for over twelve minutes in this single store, though Inner Moka didn't seem to notice. She looked around as she thought with exasperation,

"_They don't really have anything nice out right now…"_ Soon she paused in her mid-step, Tsukune stopping only an inch behind her as he asked,

"Is everything alright Moka-san?" Inner Moka's eyes narrowed as she laid eyes on a new part of the store, finally finding something she liked.

"They have nice jeans here." She answered, causing Tsukune to almost anime fall over. He regained his composure as he thought to himself,

"_You can't be serious…" _Hikaru laughed at the boy from within the holy vessel as he said,

"_You picked your poison kid. Why don't you go look for something? There's no point in standing around doing nothing while she goes and looks at all of the clothes." _Tsukune sighed as he explained,

"_Hikaru… This is a women's clothes store."_ Hikaru hummed in response as he replied,

"_I see… Well, you might as well help her carry her things then. It's only polite." _Tsukune nodded to the holy vessel but his mouth gaped and hung low when he saw one of the three items in Inner Moka's arm: a set of deep crimson undergarments. Tsukune's gaping face soon turned as red as the undergarments as Inner Moka smirked, her eyes quickly glancing at the pair of undergarments, knowing it was the cause of Tsukune's shock saying, "Tsukune, would you mind carrying these for me?" Tsukune was rendered so speechless that he only nodded, taking from her the pair of jeans, a black short sleeve shirt with the a crimson cross on it, in the area where the heart should be was a kanji that read, "Hikari" similar to Tsukune's shirt and the deep crimson pair of undergarments.

Tsukune only stood helplessly as he stared at the two pieces of under clothing, blanching as he did so. His mind raced as images of Inner Moka wearing only the aforementioned undergarments began to slowly slither their way through his mind, taunting him, driving him totally up the wall. Sooner or later, not knowing how long he was staring into space, he felt a tap on his arm, followed by a deep chuckle.

"Having fun staring at my bra and panties Tsukune?" Inner Moka asked curiously, holding a tone that seemed to convey anger rather than her amusement and hidden pleasure. Tsukune yelped as he quickly answered,

"N-N-N-No! I was, um, just thinking about something! Right… Yeah…" Inner Moka cocked an eyebrow, not buying the lie like her gullible Outer self would as she sighed, revealing a shopping bag.

"You can use this to carry everything." She told him as she stuffed the clothes he held in his arms into the bag, making sure her underclothing was at the bottom so he couldn't see it any longer. Tsukune seemed to brighten up with gratitude as he said,

"Oh, thanks." She nodded as she giggled and replied,

"By the way…" Tsukune suddenly was placed back onto full alert as she revealed in her other arm, another shirt, this one in a crimson color with a black dragon printed onto it. She also had two pairs of jeans and two skirts, one having shorts sewn in beneath it.

"These go in there too." She explained as she stuffed them into the bag. Tsukune let out a knowing sigh. While he did this Inner Moka thought to herself,

"_Hehe, this is too easy for me. His reactions are so priceless though." _She let out a sigh as she thought, _"No matter. I might as well take him somewhere else now. I think he'll have a heart attack if he sees anymore of my under clothing and I got what I needed for the training trip tomorrow."_ Omote hummed in agreement as she chimed,

"_I agree Ura-chan. You're being too hard on Tsukune. And worse yet… he saw my cup size."_ Inner Moka snickered evilly as she answered evilly,

"_No, he saw __**mine**__."_ Outer Moka almost blanched despite only being in the rosario as she shouted,

"_THAT'S EVEN WORSE! Ura-chan you're a pervert!"_ Inner Moka almost felt like bursting out into maniacal laughter; never before had she had so much fun with someone before, and she was enjoying every last minute of it. Though when she heard Outer Moka's words, she countered,

"_If I'm a pervert, that makes you one too Omote. We do share the same heart after all."_ With these words, Outer Moka went silent, not saying a word. Knowing she had won and that Omote was getting annoyed she offered,

"_But I'm done now. I'll be taking him to a bookstore next."_ Outer Moka still remained silent, apparently not wanting to talk about the issue any further. Inner Moka let out a sigh, figuring it was time to stop her fun and grabbed hold of Tsukune's wrist once more. Tsukune later opened one in eye in surprise when he felt her tug him in the direction he knew the cash register and the way out was in.

"Huh? Moka-san? Are we done here?" She nodded.

"I'll go pay. You wait for me outside. When that's done, take me to a bookstore that has a café, I want something to read with some hot chocolate." Tsukune nodded with her request, handing her the bag full of clothes as he began his trek for the door…

_Later at the bookstore…_

Inner Moka's eyes seemed to light up at this, if there was something she liked to buy more than clothes, it was most likely books. Tsukune, who had somehow wound up with the bag full of clothes once again stood back a little from her as he thought,

"_I guess, when she's not fighting, Inner Moka really is a nice person. Although; it's impossible to find out what she's thinking; or understand her heart… I wish I could understand it, even if only by a little more." _Hikaru let out a chuckle as he said,

"_For any warrior, an absolutely necessary asset is the ability to balance one's spirit; the fighting spirit that allows you to fight and the gentle spirit that allows you to be civil and benevolent outside of battle. However another trait is making sure your opponent cannot tell what your intent is. It leaves them guessing at your potential threat level or in this situation for example; it leaves you unable to read Moka-chan's true intentions and feelings." _Tsukune nodded at these words in awe; admiring Hikaru's sage like advice until he saw Inner Moka walking to him with a magazine in hand.

"Let's go grab some hot chocolate." She offered. He hummed with a nod, liking the sound of that idea as the two went into the café portion of the store, ordering and obtaining the two drinks. Tsukune looked around once more as they looked for a place to sit, it was unusually empty. There were only two other people in this side of the store with them and they were obviously a couple. Eventually, Inner Moka found a seat by a window in a booth, gesturing for Tsukune to sit beside her. He did so, placing the bag of clothes beside him in the large spacious both as the two sat in silence, happily sipping their hot chocolate. Tsukune let out a satisfied sigh as he said,

"Man this stuff is good." Inner Moka sipped hers once more before replying,

"It's not bad." The two then sat in silence once more, downing the large cups of hot chocolates in their hand, Tsukune still unaware that a certain snow girl was watching from the window outside.

"Are they… on a date?" She muttered in surprise and confusion; thinking, _"So Inner Moka's a competitor to now huh?"_ She iced her hands into claws, ready to interrupt or at least threaten Inner Moka when she heard,

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's bad to stalk?" She yelped as she jumped up from her hiding spot, careful to not let Tsukune and Inner Moka notice her, while she turned around to find none other than Koji who stood there with a raised eyebrow and an amused face. Mizore huffed as she said,

"Actually… My mother does it too, quite often." Koji sighed as he shook his head, looking at Inner Moka and Tsukune from where he stood.

"Leave em' be Mizore… If you haven't noticed already, Moka-san is ready for you if you try to attack." He warned gesturing to the window as Mizore looked up, noticing Inner Moka's right hand, was curled into a fist. Mizore stared at him harshly as she said,

"Tsukune is my husband and I-"

"Did he ever propose?"

"Well no but I-"

"But you love him? Mizore… Things don't work like that in the real world." At this Mizore gave Koji a hard look, making her way to him and giving him a dark glare.

"How would you know?" She asked. Koji shrugged as he answered,

"Well, it's quite obvious. Look at them together in the window Mizore, what do you see?" Mizore turned around and looked at the window, noticing Inner Moka staring at her from the corner of her eye, as if daring Mizore to attack while Tsukune happily sipped his hot chocolate.

"Tsukune's… happy… with her." She admitted. Koji huffed harshly as he turned around,

"Exactly; no one ever has the right to deprive someone of their happiness. For any reason… You and your friends would do well to remember that the next time you try any advances on him." Mizore flushed as she said stubbornly,

"But I could love him so much better than her. I've always loved Tsukune and-"

"You deserve him more than anyone else right?" Mizore gasped, it was as if Koji was reading her mind, knowing every little thought running through her heads. For a moment she felt fear grasp her as she asked,

"How are you doing that?" Meanwhile back inside Inner Moka still watched the scene take place, finally catching sight of Koji and raising an eyebrow. Smiling to herself, she took up her hot chocolate once more as she thought to herself,

"_I'll have to thank you later… Murasaki Koji."_ Tsukune, who was still unaware of the event unfolding outside sighed happily once again as he took another long sip. Outside, there was a pause between the two until Koji answered,

"I can read the minds and memories of others." Mizore took a step back, if he could then he knew everything, he could easily pick any reason he wanted to for her to give up on Tsukune and the odds of it being a lie were close to none. He sighed as he said,

"You should leave now. I can tell that I can't stop you from continuing this pointless fight." Mizore only gave him a leveled glance as he added, "If you don't go back to Yokai Academy quietly, I'll have to make you." Mizore, having finally lost her patience, revealed her ice claws and charged for an attack, thankfully, no people were walking by at this time. She took a swipe and launched a few ice kunai that hit the ground with a "Clang!" but soon realized Koji was already gone. She looked around cautiously until she felt something hard, almost like steel hit her square in the stomach, slowly causing her consciousness to fade.

"Wh-What the hell?..." Was the last thing she said before she finally fell into darkness. She was about to land on the cold concrete when she was caught in Koji's arms as he said to himself,

"Sacred Steel: Iron Body. Sorry Mizore, but this wasn't a fight you could win from the start." As he held the unconscious girl in his arms he thought to himself,

"_In all honesty… I feel kinda sorry for her. But, this is just how the cookie crumbles. Tsukune's made his choice."_ He looked down at Mizore once more before thinking,

"_I better take her back…"_ With that thought in mind, he turned around to face Inner Moka as he nodded to her and walked in the direction of the bus stop, Mizore in his arms. Inner Moka who had seen the whole scene thought to herself with interest,

"_Why did he come to stop her?" _Taking her last sip of hot chocolate, Tsukune on some coincidence having also done so at the same time, she closed her eyes with a content smile. Thinking, _"That was actually pretty good."_ Tsukune took note of her silence and got out of the booth, the clothes bag in hand and asked,

"Are you ready to go Moka-san?" She turned her attention to him, putting on a light smile as she stepped out of the booth and said,

"Yup, let's go. We don't have much time left." Tsukune took out his cell phone and raised an eyebrow when he looked at the time.

"Moka-san, it's only seven thirty six." Inner Moka took his wrist in her hand as she said,

"Yes and I still have many places to go. Come along Tsukune, it's time to move." Tsukune could only comply as he was whisked away to pay for the book, step out of the book store and head out on his way alongside Inner Moka once more.

_An hour later…_

Within the hour, Inner Moka, just like the last time they had ventured to this place had taken him to multiple different stores, this time she noticeably rarely bought anything. Only buying in addition to her clothes and magazine, a simple rose from the flower shop they just left. All of this surprisingly fitting in only two shopping bags, one containing the clothes and magazine, while the other contained the rose as to not get the clothes and magazine wet. Naturally, Tsukune had been stuck with the heavier bag while Inner Moka only carried her purse and the bag with the rose in it. It still amazed him that Inner Moka had so much money, thinking to himself,

"_Guess that's the perks of living of an immortal family that has ties to the Dark Lords." _The two walked in silence for awhile until Inner said,

"Y'know Tsukune… This is the second time we've been alone like this isn't it?" Tsukune nodded, his happy demeanor having returned.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" He responded. She smirked, her eyes regaining their mischievous twinkle as she stopped where she stood, saying

"Tsukune…" With the tone it was said in Tsukune yelped, for fear he had done or said something wrong and replied,

"W-What's wrong Moka-san?" She leaned into him, just like before, shocking him immensely. There was a pause as she held out her hand, that same sly smile on her face.

"…Hold hands and walk with me." She commanded. At this Tsukune blushed and leaned backwards in shock, thinking,

"_This is like part two of what happened last time!" _

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What's with asking for something like that so suddenly? That makes it seem like a date…" Tsukune went silent on the last part, not wanting Inner Moka to hear it but unfortunately for him, she had caught the entire sentence.

"Since I'm awakened tonight, we can spend all night together. This time, it'll be for fun, not for any kind of training… don't you want to?" Tsukune felt like he was gonna die from mental image overload.

"_**ALL**__ NIGHT?" _His mind screamed in bewilderment as images of his dream a few days ago of sharing his bed with Inner Moka flashed back into his mind. He quickly shook his head as he answered just as he did the last time,

"Uh… N-No, it's not that… It's just that…" This time though, he went silent, looking away silently, a sort of almost sad look on his face. Inner Moka was confused by this as she asked,

"Just what Tsukune?" She stood closer to him, trying to see in his eyes what was bothering him as he replied slowly,

"It's just that… I have this feeling that I'll get kicked or something." Inner Moka smiled as she intertwined their fingers.

"It's fine… See? I told you before didn't I? You may hold hands or arms with me; you however may not go any further than that." Tsukune raised an eyebrow as that did in fact spark a memory in his mind. He looked at her now, her features shone radiantly in the moonlight, it was a sight that made him feel like he'd go blind staring at her beauty. It was then he felt her grip slightly grow more solid on his hand. She then leaned up to his ear saying,

"Let's go back to the Academy now, we can talk more there." Tsukune seemed confused by her request but decided to comply, the two heading down the street that would take them to the bus stop. While they did so Hikaru thought to himself,

"_This was sure an interesting night… Still, I wonder why Koji came to stop Mizore from attacking Moka-chan. He normally doesn't bother with things like that."_ As he thought about this, Inner Moka was having her own thoughts,

"_It's almost time Tsukune… Soon, I'll show you your place."_ Outer Moka in response to this thought only thought to herself,

"_Ura-chan…"_ Inner Moka and Tsukune finally stopped at the bus stop. While waiting for the bus, Tsukune thought to himself,

"_She knows who I picked already and yet she doesn't say anything… Didn't she say she was gonna 'set me straight'? …Did she forget?"_ With this in mind he asked,

"Moka-san, about what I said this morning. You said in your letter that you were gonna set me straight… What did you mean?" Inner Moka only replied with a smile as she cryptically answered,

"That's what we're going to Yokai Academy for." Tsukune raised an eyebrow as he sighed and noticed the bus to Yokai Academy stop at the bus stop. The Bus Driver appearing before them.

"Hey kids, did you have fun?" Inner Moka and Tsukune nodded with shared smiles as they boarded the bus. As Tsukune, who was second to board entered the Bus Driver whispered in his ear,

"_You're a pretty brave kid boy, to take on a vampire for a lover. Though I guess since you're not exactly all human anymore that doesn't matter huh?"_ Tsukune stopped cold with the man's words as the Bus Driver mysterious laughed to himself, apparently at his own private joke. He felt like asking the Bus Driver what he had meant but decided to let it go and take a seat beside Inner Moka, who had gestured for him to sit beside her…

_At Yokai Academy during this time…_

Koji sat alone atop the roof of Yokai Academy, his thoughts swirling around in his head, his eyes revealing a thoughtful state of mind.

"_That girl, Mizore… She's something else. Thank god I found her when I did. If I hadn't… That idiot probably would have gotten into a fight with Inner Moka and lost."_ He sighed to himself until he heard a voice say,

"It's been a long time, Koji-Senpai. You look awfully confused about something though. Are you well? Did you find Hikaru-senpai?" Koji's eyes shot wide as he sprung up to his feet in response to this voice. He turned to his right to see leaning black hair with natural pinkish red highlights flowing in the wind, illuminated by the moon's light.

"Y-You're…"

Meanwhile at the Yokai Academy bus stop, Inner Moka and Tsukune got off of the bus, thanking the bus driver as he drove away. Inner Moka then turned away from Tsukune and a moment of silence crept over them.

"Tsukune…" She began once again, this time in an unusually unsure tone of voice. He perked up, concerned for her well being as he replied,

"Yes Moka-san? Are you alright?" She nodded with her back still turned as she took his hand,

"…Let's go to my dorm apartment. We can talk there." Tsukune flushed a deep red as he replied,

"E-EH? Wh-Wh-What do you mean M-Moka-san?" She looked at him as she asked seriously,

"Are you coming or not?" He remained silent for awhile before swallowing on air and replying,

"Y-Yeah…Let's go." She nodded with a mysterious gleam in her eyes as she took Tsukune's hand and lead the way, Outer Moka thinking to herself,

"_W-What's going on? What is Ura-chan doing?" _This was not at all what she had thought Inner Moka had intended for their love interest, Tsukune. She gasped as she thought, _"She wouldn't." _Right now, she was too far in shock to even ask…

_Twenty minutes later in Inner Moka's apartment room…_

Tsukune entered quietly, shocked that no hall monitor had caught them as Inner Moka helped him sneak their way up and in to her room. He looked out her window to see his room, the lights weren't on. Inner Moka sat down on the couch with a sigh as Tsukune turned around and made his way to the couch, sitting down beside her.

"O-Okay Moka-san. We're here so… What's this abou-"Before he could finish his sentence, Inner Moka smashed her lips against his own. The shock from her actions was beyond anything he could have ever felt in his life. He felt like pinching himself, sure this was all a dream and that he was about to either wake up or be kicked while being told to know his place. When the kick never came he relaxed slightly. He moaned into the kiss as he began to return it, causing Inner Moka to slightly groan but only silently. Shortly needing to breathe, Tsukune pulled away, Inner Moka sitting there quietly, waiting for him to come out of his state of shock. Finally, he spoke,

"Moka-san…" He felt strange; this was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was sure he couldn't decide between the two Mokas and yet, now he felt this burning passion for the other. He'd been feeling this way ever since the day they defeated Kuyou. No matter what he did, Tsukune couldn't register what this feeling was. It was like his feelings for the Outer Moka yet these were different, this was beyond a simple high school crush, beyond average lust… There was something deeper to it now. Finally, he let the words come out,

"I like you, and I mean a lot. I've always wanted you since the day we met, both of you." Inner Moka seemed satisfied with his answer, while her thoughts betrayed her semi-satisfied face,

"_I got what I wanted didn't I? Tsukune's ours… So why is it? Why is it that I feel as if I…" _Her eyes slightly gave away her shock at the dawning of her realization as she continued the thought, _"As if I wanted him to say he wanted me more than even Omote…"_ She didn't know what it was about this, human. Well he wasn't really human anymore but that was beside the point. What was it about him that made her want him to value her more than the rest, even above her other self? Didn't she not mind just a few nights ago the thought of sharing Tsukune with Omote? And now here she was, wishing secretly for him to be hers and strictly **hers** alone. Finally, deciding it would be bad to leave Tsukune in silence, she returned Tsukune's words,

"I… Like you too Tsukune; a lot... Which is why I…" Tsukune leaned in to hear her words as she whispered in his ear, her fangs slightly grazing his ear, "…I want you to sleep with me tonight." Tsukune's eyes bulged as he shot back in astonishment and embarrassment, a blush covering his face.

"M-M-M-M-M-Moka-s-san! We're too young to do that! We aren't even married!" At first confused by Tsukune's response, she soon caught on, a blush now unusually covering her face as she replied with an annoyed voice,

"Not that you dummy! I meant… like, just share the bed, you know, keep each other company?" At this Tsukune seemed to calm down slightly, but the idea still seemed to make him feel strange. His blush was still on his face, as was hers as they remembered his earlier outburst.

"I-I guess that'd be alright…" He finally answered confidence not exactly in his voice. In response, Inner Moka's signature grin came back to her face as she said,

"Good… then come with me." She beckoned him to her room, revealing a large bed, its sheets and pillow cases were a deep crimson. The curtains were red; her walls were a deep crimson. Pretty much everything about the room with the exception of the mahogany wood desk, was in some shade of red. She blushed as she told Tsukune,

"Turn around… I have to change into my sleeping attire." He blushed, understanding her need for privacy and quickly turned around. Within not even seconds he could hear the dress falling to the floor, drawers opening, and the sound of clothes being slipped on and what he assumed to be the dress being tossed into a laundry basket. "Okay, you can turn around now." She told him. He did as he was told and flushed at what she wore, she wore a simple crimson robe, but he could tell that it was lightweight. Finally, she slipped into the bed and patted beside her.

"Come, I won't bite… hard." She gestured, laughing at her own joke. Tsukune shuddered at that one as he climbed nervously into the bed and slowly laid down. He felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to do with himself in this situation. Inner Moka noticed this as she said,

"Take off your shirt, it's hot." Tsukune flushed with an,

"EH?" Only sighing in defeat as he complied with her demands, removing his shirt to reveal the "X" shaped scar on his chest; the only reminder they had of the ghoul. She looked over his chest appreciative yet subtly, making sure Tsukune didn't know she was looking before looking. It was then she helped him slowly lay further into the mattress, her touch making his body stiffen. She raised an eyebrow at this, interested and curious about the effects she had on him while Tsukune only stared at the wall uncomfortably. She finally grabbed his head and turned it to face her as she said in a commanding yet seductive voice,

"Look at me." He blushed as he looked at her face, her glimmering hair cascading on to the blanket and his now blanket covered core. After laying there, staring each other's eyes for awhile, Inner Moka finally sat up and leaned back onto the wall.

"Tsukune, let's talk for awhile." Tsukune seemed interested in her request as he mirrored her actions saying,

"Sure Moka-san." She gave him a look before saying,

"You don't have to be so formal with me." He nodded to her before replying,

"O-Okay then, if that's what you want Moka." She smiled to him before asking,

"Tsukune, what do you think about our situation?" Tsukune tilted his head as he answered,

"Sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean." Inner Moka replied,

"About our trip to Paradise tomorrow and everything involved with that. That stuff." She pressed. He understood now as he answered,

"Well… It's kind of scary, I mean really; me, the Silver Devil? I'm not even human anymore…" At this Inner Moka looked at him with a guilty face, something Tsukune quickly took note of as he said,

"But that's not your fault Moka." Inner Moka shook her head, a stubborn look coming upon her features as she replied,

"What are you talking about? Tsukune… It's because of the vampire blood in my veins that you will now live on… forever. Are you really alright with that?" Tsukune sat there in thought for a moment; could he really leave behind his mom, his dad, Kyoko-chan… and their friends? Could he really live on knowing that unless he was killed he would never see them again? Taking in a deep breath he said,

"I would feel the pain for awhile; I know that much for sure…" Inner Moka looked away but before she could say anything he said, "But you'll be here with me too won't you? So…" He began blushing, "As long as you're with me Moka… I think I can find a way to live with that. Besides, thanks to you and Hikaru, I have the power to help everyone now… I'm not a burden to you all anymore. For that I'll always be grateful to you, both of you." Inner Moka blushed to herself as she looked away with a look of annoyance, thinking to herself,

"_He's such a ladies' man… Saying things like that." _Inner Moka nodded to herself with a smile; at least Tsukune wasn't holding that against her though. She looked towards him before asking,

"I'm… glad then." She finally said. Tsukune nodded as he said,

"So, while we're asking questions…" Inner Moka put on an interested face as he asked, "What were you doing earlier? You know, when you were sucking my blood?" Inner Moka held a naughty gleam in her eye as she answered,

"Why? Did you like it?" Tsukune felt himself stiffen again as he answered,

"W-Well I uh…" He looked down in embarrassment, noticing just by her face that she wasn't going to buy any lie he made up as an answer, "Yeah…" Inner Moka then smirked, revealing her fangs as she said,

"Well then… Why don't I just show you?" She said, pushing him back down on his back, her climbing on top of him, straddling his hips so he couldn't try to escape. Tsukune blushed madly as he only watched this scene unfold around him as Inner Moka began to lower herself onto him; eventually her breasts began to press against his chest causing his nose to bleed with another realization. She smirked to herself as she took note of this while feeling her body begin to burn with thirst.

"Damn you for having such tasty blood." She muttered to him before she went to his neck, kissing it gently before finally sinking her fangs in to have her drink. Tsukune gasped as that familiar warmth burned its way through his body, feeling his very soul begin to burn with feelings he couldn't even begin to describe with words. It hurt at first like always, but then it began to turn into pleasure as he felt what he finally realized was Inner Moka's tongue, lick his neck as she sucked his blood. Hikaru meanwhile was thinking,

"…_I sense Tsukune's sacred energies beginning to seep out."_ Tsukune gasped once more, feeling himself slip away into this ethereal feeling. Soon, Inner Moka also noticed the blue aura beginning to return to Tsukune's body as his hair became long and messy, in the exact same style as Hikaru's. It didn't stop her however; she was far too gone in the intoxicating taste of Tsukune's blood to stop. It was during this however that Tsukune asked the vessel in his mind,

"_Hikaru, what's going on? I've taken part of your form and yet I can tell you're still in the holy vessel."_ Hikaru hummed to himself as he answered,

"_It appears during times of severe arousal, your sacred energies due to your lack of control seep out of the vessel and into your aura. You should reseal it as soon as you can though. I'm not quite sure what will happen to Moka-chan if she drinks your blood while this portion of your aura is actually active. Sacred energy has holy properties. If she drinks your blood like this, there's no telling what could happen." _Tsukune nodded, realizing the danger of the situation, rubbing Inner Moka's back in hopes of getting her attention but it only caused her to moan and arch her back, releasing him from her fangs but not exactly had planned. She stared down at him, not exactly pleased for having her meal interrupted as she asked,

"Why did you do that?" Tsukune only motioned towards his hair as Inner Moka noted it with understanding, looking at herself to make sure she wasn't suffering damage. After awhile, she noticed there wasn't any.

"It… seems alright." She said with surprise. Hikaru then noted,

"_It appears the holy properties of the sacred energy within your aura doesn't have any effect on your bloodstream. That's good. My guess is that it's probably because you never received any of my blood, only my aura wait no that makes no sense. The effects would and should still be there… Wait a minute!" _In an instant a memory flashed across Hikaru's mind:

_Hikaru's flashback, earlier today:_

_"Indeed, the holy vessel's cross alongside the chains will neutralize Tsukune's vampire blood and yoki, while I am able to seal myself inside along with his and thus my own sacred energies into the chains. However, that would mean even if his vampire blood is sealed, he can still draw upon my powers by calling directly upon me, allowing him to transform into a scared mortal. Doing this however will also cause the Silver Devil to be locked within the chains, safely allowing Tsukune to draw on it when he needs it, but protect him from being possessed by it." Hikaru_ _paused for a moment with a thoughtful hum as he added, "I see… So it's a two way deal." The Chairman nodded in response, adding,_

_"Correct however this item also has two special abilities, compliments of the blue gem you see in the middle. You can thank Lady Akasha for it the next time you see her. It's called the Dark King's Sapphire. It's a rare artifact that allows the effects of a cross or other holy objects to be neutralized or activated at the wearer's will. With this, Mr. Aono will not have to take off the vessel in order to transform into a vampire, he will only have to deactivate the sealing properties it carries." Tsukune seemed to like where this was going, judging by the satisfied gleam in his eyes…_

_End of flashback:_

"_It must be… The Dark King's sapphire. Remember? The Board Chairman said it would neutralize the holy properties of things, your blood is a strong possibility as well." _Tsukune seemed to buy the explanation as Hikaru advised,_ "You should reseal it right now though, since you have the time." _Tsukune nodded to the air as he flowed the light blue color of his aura back into the chains, causing his hair to return to normal. Tsukune looked up to Inner Moka as he explained,

"Hikaru says there's something on the holy vessel that prevents holy objects from harming or weakening a demonic aura. I guess we don't have to worry about it much." Inner Moka seemed pleased with this as she leaned back into Tsukune, saying,

"Then shall I continue?" It was then Hikaru made a remark that was audible even to her,

"_You should be more careful, Moka-chan. By drinking blood, vampires that are aware of the Arts of Ragnarok and have activated their aura will gain the powers and abilities of the one they drink blood from. If Tsukune by some chance has or gains a power with holy properties, it would then enter your body as well and the possible results from there are vast and possibly fatal. Its fine since you only drank a small quantity. However, if you drink too much, the neutralizing effects of the object on the holy vessel, the Dark King's sapphire may not be able to save you."_ Inner Moka seemed surprised by the insightful warning but only acknowledged it with a emotionless

"Very well." Tsukune then decided to put in his own two cents as he asked,

"But Hikaru wouldn't that mean that Moka can't learn light element? Or Destructive Light? After all, wouldn't light itself carry holy properties?" Hikaru hummed as he replied,

"_That is incorrect. First of all, she'd be using yoki to power her attack so that eliminates that possibility right there. Secondly, the light element and even the darkness element are special. They draw upon the light which are the emotions that bring light: love, joy, the wills to protect and fight, benevolence, and the emotions that bring darkness: hatred, jealousy, blood thirst, those are what power the elements of light and darkness specifically, the stronger the emotions, the stronger the power of the techniques. These elements only draw upon the light and darkness within one's soul, not the light of Heaven which would then make it truly holy nor the darkness of Hell which would then make it truly corrupt and evil. Now specifically on the topic of Destructive Light, that's a story I will explain to you two in Paradise tomorrow." _Tsukune seemed disappointed that the warrior had decided to not tell them the story right this moment, but Inner Moka nodded, apparently either not caring about the topic or deciding to put it off until tomorrow as she put her lips to Tsukune's neck, whispering in an almost hypnotic voice,

"After this, we'll go to sleep." Once more, Inner Moka sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck gently, letting him gasp out with an,

"Ow." As she began to slowly suck the small amount she'd drink just before bed, thinking to herself,

"_Tsukune's blood truly is the best… However, what does he intend to do with the harem I wonder? Ah well, right now, Tsukune, I will now make sure you know your place. The blood that I injected into your body by some twist of fate has rendered you a vampire like me. It now connects us with a bond that can never be broken. I can feel your desire for me burn within your veins. So now, prepare yourself, my bloodmate." _She continued her treatment from before, causing Tsukune's hand, which was apparently still resting on her back to unintentionally move, slowly caressing her skin, causing her to moan into his neck which in turn caused Tsukune to groan. A few moments later, she removed her teeth, sealing the wound up as she laid herself down beside him, rolling off of him with a silent thud.

Tsukune only laid there speechless. He had even removed his shirt but there was so much heat in his body he felt like he'd explode. He turned his head as he felt Inner Moka grab his hand, looking at her as he asked with a stutter, still flustered from the earlier activity,

"U-Uh what are you doing?" Inner Moka didn't answer and instead firmly pressed his hand against her left breast, allowing him to feel her pulse.

"Before we go to sleep, know your place… Tsukune." He blushed madly as he felt how soft her breast was, quickly removing his hand from it when she let go of his wrist, replying,

"I-I'll be aware of it from now on." Inner Moka grinned slyly as she then turned out the lights with a clap, amazing Tsukune as she pulled him to her.

"Goodnight, Tsukune." She said quietly. In the darkness she heard a gentle,

"Goodnight, Moka." With that the two drifted off into slumber, not a care in the world. They were not in each other's embrace yet just being beside each other made it all worthwhile regardless…

_That night, in Tsukune's dream…_

_Tsukune awoke to find himself in a large white space, without Inner Moka. He looked around cautiously as he called out,_

"_Hello? Is anyone here?" He looked around once more before saying to himself, "This must be a dream." _

"_No, this is called the Soul Chamber. It's the place inside your soul where everything that makes you Aono Tsukune is stored." Tsukune turned to the owner of the voice to find Hikaru, but his eyes widened when he saw him. He was in chains, the right side of his body had three shining silver angelic wings, his hair was silver in color now and his right eye shown a brilliant sapphire blue. On the left side, the wings were silver and demonic and the left eye glowed an eerie red. The jacket he wore now was black and white, being divided down the middle by a silver zipper and line on each side. _

"_H-Hikaru? What's happened to you?" Hikaru only smiled sadly as he answered,_

"_This is my true form Tsukune; my appearance as the Silver Devil." Tsukune gasped in shock as he took a step back. _

"_But you said the Silver Devil was-"_

"_A being of destruction? Yes… I did didn't I? Well, that's not entirely true I suppose." _

"_What do you mean?" Tsukune inquired his interest and confusion growing. Hikaru sighed as his chains broke, releasing him from his bondage as he stepped forward._

"_The Silver Devil… was the result of a fool who attempted to control both the powers of Heaven and Hell, Chaos and Heaven. You could even say it was a god that was created." Tsukune's skin felt cold, weren't those the last two elements listed in the Arts of Ragnarok?_

"_H-How?"_

"_The young man lived thousands of years ago; he was a warrior unlike any other and like myself, was trained under the teachings of Mamoru, the God of Destruction. However, our teacher's ideals of fighting only to protect did not reach him. In his greed and lust for power he killed his lover and his best friend, causing him to obtain their hidden powers to control Heaven and Hell respectively… However, something went horribly wrong." Tsukune felt cold sweat drip on his face._

"_L-Like what?" Hikaru looked down as he replied,_

"_The Heavens shook and the gate to Hell, called the Underworld Gate in my world opened, causing their energies to temporarily mix. Unfortunately, his body was in the way of the surge, causing him to become a monster the likes of which had never been seen before." Tsukune seemed confused now._

"_A monster?" Hikaru nodded._

"_Indeed… He did horrific things, under the influence of the darkness that became dominant in his body and ruled him. He did unspeakable things to the women; he tortured and murdered the children, he slayed armies and leveled kingdoms and villages in mere days. All hope seemed lost and it was almost a sure fact that the world was facing Armageddon." Tsukune felt fear creeping into his body from the story as he shouted,_

"_Well then how did they stop him?" Hikaru crossed his arms as he shook his head,_

"_They didn't, my master, Mamoru, the one who had taught the monster everything he knew eliminated him personally. However like all events this had a cause and effect reaction as well." Tsukune felt himself slack a bit as he asked,_

"_What went wrong then?" Hikaru looked up as he said,_

"_The result was the Hell energies blasting over the land, the dark energy creating the demons, the pseudo yokai that lack souls along with shades, the pseudo yokai that have created fake souls in order to ascend to a higher power. In order to save the yokai and humans, Mamoru made this offer to the three high families of the Dark Realm, their leaders being known as, The Thee Dark Kings: 'Since it was our kind that brought this horrible disaster upon our lands, I have a proposal! I will seal this energy into the Realms of Light along with the demons and shades. I will then seal off all connections the Light Realms have with the Dark Realms and the Human World, assuring that these creatures form Hell can never return.'. In exchange, you must kill everyone other than those in your families in this world who know of the Arts of Ragnarok, assuring that here in this world and the world of the humans that this mistake shall never occur again." Tsukune only stared with awe, and fear._

"_So what happened next?" _

"_They agreed, which caused a huge rain of blood to occur in the two worlds. The yokai went on an uncontrollable rampage, killing humans without restraint. It ended with the humans holding an eternal grudge against monsters, resulting in the natural common instincts humans have towards monsters and the natural common instincts monsters have towards them." Tsukune was taken aback, had he just heard the origin of why humans and monsters hate each other?_

"_W-Wait so-"_

"_Yes… The reason the yokai and humans have trouble getting along is because, the yokai are responsible for a horrific rain of blood, one that caused a war between both sides, many people died… As a result, a genetic grudge was eventually instilled within them. So you see, the Dark Lords respect me if anything aside from my power, out of fear that I will bring back the hellish wars from the days of old. No one likes death Tsukune and even the Dark Kings valued the lives of the innocent." Tsukune looked down, his eyes wide with this revelation. _

_"The Dark Kings however found guilt in their actions. They felt that they needed to pay for their misdeeds. So, they left their legacies to three respective heirs, one from each family who would pass it down to their descendants, eventually one generation later becoming the three Dark Lords. After this act, they used their demonic powers to destroy their bodies, using their magic to wipe the memories of the Dark Realm clean of anything concerning their existence; in hopes that without a teacher, their descendants would never gain enough power in the arts to become as powerful as they, hopefully preventing a disaster like the Silver Devil incident. In modern time today, their hopes have been somewhat fulfilled as the only proficient users are the three Dark Lords and Count Shuzen. Even today, the Vampires, the Wong Family, and the Mikogami clan are completely unaware of their greatest ancestors, the three Dark Kings and the bloodshed that occurred all those thousands of years ago. In fact, they only know of the Silver Devil from stories passed down by their ancestors." They was a pause before Hikaru continued,_

_"What the Dark Kings didn't count on though was another incident happening... An incident that occurred long after the events of the Silver Devil incident that didn't involve the Arts of Ragnarok. Mamoru himself told me that this event was even **worse**. It would be from that incident however that the three Dark Lords would rise to power." Tsukune seemed interested in the tale and yet very confused. Whatever happened in the Silver Devil incident seemed truly awful, and here Hikaru was telling him that an event occurred later on that was even worse? He wanted to ask about it, but passed up the opportunity to ask instead,  
_

"_S-So wait… How did you get this power then?" Hikaru looked away as he replied,_

"…_I did leave that out too didn't I? Well, I promised not to keep secrets so I will tell you: the original Silver Devil impregnated a woman during his rampage, apparently having thought he killed her and left her for dead... but she survived." Tsukune almost barfed as he heard the blunt words that slipped from Hikaru's lips. He gagged for a moment before replying,_

"_Wh-What?" Hikaru looked down, his hair over his eyes._

"_Thus my family is a descendant of that man. So now, there's a curse. Everyone one thousand years, our family will bear a son, and this baby boy will be cursed with being the carrier of the accursed man's spirit, along with their own. The most current descendant… Was none other than myself." Tsukune felt like this was too much for him in one night. Sure he had asked Hikaru to spill what he was hiding from him, but this was just so… indescribably horrible. _

"_What did they do?" Tsukune asked, losing his will to speak more and more by the second. Hikaru replied shakily,_

"_I was taken to the Shrine of the Tri-God Seal, the place where Mamoru was in legend, supposed to dwell. After a heartfelt prayer to them, my parents… gave up their lives and killed themselves to offer their bodies, tokens of atonement for asking that their son, the one who could bring Hell on Earth back to be spared." Tsukune looked down. Now he felt just sick to his stomach; this wasn't fair at all. Hikaru continued,_

"_Feeling pity for them, Mamoru appeared in the mortal realms once more, taking me in as his adopted son… I was then raised as a warrior who would only fight to protect everyone and was because of my advanced skills, was named General of the Front Line Task Squad, the FLTS when I was only fifteen." Tsukune sat down now, completely immersed into Hikaru's story. Hikaru then looked down and said,_

"_It's time for you to go now, Tsukune. We can finish this talk later…" Tsukune felt a bright and warm light shine from behind him, pulling him away from where he sat, as he screamed in protest,_

"_Wait! I still want to know more! WAIIIIIIT!" _

_End of dream: _

Tsukune awoke with a start, cold sweat dripping all over his neck. He tensed when he felt something warm and smooth under his head. He looked up to realize his head was resting in Inner Moka's lap as she worriedly glanced down at him.

"Are you alright Tsukune? You were groaning in your sleep and sweating a lot." Tsukune shook his head as he said,

"I know why now, Moka." Inner Moka raised a confused a eyebrow at Tsukune's cryptic answer as she replied,

"Why what?"

"Why humans and yokai don't get along." Inner Moka seemed startled by Tsukune's words.

"You do? What is it?" She asked curiously, she honestly wanted to know herself.

"It was all the…" He began until he heard a silent beeping. Inner Moka looked over to her alarm clock, it read

"3:30 A.M." She sighed to herself as she said,

"You better go, it's time for you to pack, my Tsukune." Tsukune blushed a little as he heard her say, "my" and then flushed even more remembering they had just spent the night together. He nodded as he said,

"Yeah. Should I be careful of any hall monitors?" Inner Moka shook her head.

"No, they all go to bed by two." He nodded to her as he pulled his shirt on and opened the door to head out when he heard her call,

"Wait." He turned to her,

"Yes Moka?" Inner Moka smiled at him slyly as she said,

"Just be sure, to remember your place." Tsukune flushed as he remembered what she had done with his hand and nodded stupidly, walking out of the room and closing the door as he did so. When he left Inner Moka, who had already packed her things, sat on the bed with a curious, yet worried look on her face.

"Tsukune knows the real reason why humans and yokai don't get along well? How is that even possible?..." It was then Outer Moka said,

"_What is the real reason? Do you know Ura-chan?"_ Inner Moka shook her head as she replied,

"I actually don't, which makes me wonder if Hikaru had something to do with this. I don't like this Omote... He knows a lot more than he lets on." Omote hummed as she replied,

"_I know what you mean. Hikaru's nice but, he seems to know a lot of things that are secret to everyone except maybe the Three Dark Lords. It's as if he has some kind of horrible secret he's hiding within all of that knowledge." _Inner Moka nodded as she stood up, getting a single black backpack and stuffing her new clothes in it.

"Something tells me Omote that if you're right, Tsukune knows that secret or if anything… knows a pretty good amount of it." Omote hummed worriedly as her eyes became filled with worry for her dearly cherished friend,

"_Tsukune…"_

Meanwhile Tsukune ran to the dorms, he had never felt so afraid in his life, images were flooding into his mind. Images of people being slaughtered in unspeakable ways, a single silver haired figure committing horrible acts to some before eventually finishing them off. He heard a baby cry, followed by the sounds of blood splashing onto the wall, its bones crushing in the background, the image that finally hit home as he tripped.

"Are you okay?" He heard someone ask from behind him.

"Stop it… PLEASE STOP!" He screamed, holding his head as the visions finally started to stop. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder as he looked up to find a girl with black hair with natural pinkish red highlights and red eyes looking down at him. Her skin was beautiful yet pale. She wore a black skirt with shorts underneath and a black shirt with a red flame on the shoulders, and a golden lion head on the front. She knelt down to him as she eyed the holy vessel on his arm.

"You must be… Tsukune-san right?" She asked in a kind and gentle voice. She eyed him sadly as he finally managed to stand, giving her a smile.

"Y-Yeah, my name's Tsukune. Who are you? Are you new here?" She shook her head as she replied,

"I'm Akira Shiromu, age seventeen, descendant of the Shiromu clan, former apprentice of Lord Hikaru Genshin the Silver Devil and the elemental guardian of fire of the Realms of Light." Tsukune stepped back at the sound of "Silver Devil" as she stepped forward and hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry that my master had to seal himself inside of you. Please understand that he would have never done so if he didn't think you couldn't handle it." Tsukune seemed surprised by her words but remembering Moka, he removed Akira form his person as he replied,

"It's not a problem. He's helped me a lot in exchange for being his vessel. But, you don't seem like Koji-san. You're a lot nicer than he is." Akira laughed gently as she replied,

"Koji-senpai is a big meanie. He likes to pick on the rookies, claiming it makes them tougher but I think he's just been lonely without a good sparring partner." Tsukune finally let out a smile, realizing this girl before him couldn't possibly be a threat.

"Well, what business do you have with me?" Akira stopped her gentle laugh as she answered,

"I'm just letting you know that I'm coming to Paradise with all of you. It's also my duty to let you know that I will be the one to train you. As Hikaru-senpai's number one disciple, it is my duty to train you or give you examples since Hikaru-senpai can't physically do so himself." Tsukune seemed by surprised by this when he heard Hikaru say,

"_Tsukune… I'm gonna take over the body for awhile okay?"_ Tsukune seemed confused by his request as he asked,

"Why?"

"…_It's been awhile since I've seen my 'number one disciple'." _Tsukune went silent as he nodded to himself as he felt his consciousness slipping; his hair went back to Hikaru's style as his eyes changed to a shining sapphire blue. Hikaru now in control smiled warmly as he said,

"It's been far too long, Akira-chan." Akira gasped in surprise before looking down. Suddenly, she began to sniffle and ran into her master's arms crying, yelling at him,

"Y-You jerk! You just ran off and didn't tell any of us what was going on! Do you know how hurt we were? I know you had to save Koji but it just wasn't fair! Now look at you! You don't have your body anymore! …Senpai…" Hikaru only narrowed his eyes with remorse as he gently ran a comforting hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry… Akira-chan. I had to go; there wasn't anyone else who could stop him at the time if I didn't. If you don't mind me asking though, how is everyone?" Akira swallowed her last sob as she replied,

"…They've been pretty good. Hitori-sensei and Rena-san got married last month and Rena-san's already expecting. Ace-san sold his latest CD, making over one million dollars in a single month. Sachi-senpai got married recently as well and left with her mystery man to the Steel country. Nicro-senpai has settled down and is officially dating someone. Peter-san's restaurant is a huge hit, and Levante-san and Derek-san have started a detective business. Kumori-senpai came with us to come find you but I haven't seen her yet. I got here just last night. Zade-san and Luna-chan are still in the acrobatic business and the others have been spending most of their free time performing their duties as the elemental guardians, except for Kumori-senpai, Koji-senpai and myself. Aside from the Guardians, Jack-san came with us too but he got lost as well apparently." Hearing the information Hikaru laughed with joy as he patted her shoulder.

"That's great to hear. When you all go back, tell Hitori-senpai I told him 'congratulations.'." Akira shook her head as she replied,

"Sorry Senpai, but I'm staying here." Hikaru raised a confused eyebrow as he replied,

"Huh?"

"Well… You see, Sky-Senpai-"At this Hikaru perked up, pressing further,

"Yeah? What about her?" Akira shook her head as she said,

"…She went missing recently. We think she followed us because Hitori said that aside from our four teleportations to the yokai world, there was an additional one that had come along. Or at least, he managed to tell us that before we lost communication with him." Hikaru seemed visibly disturbed by the news but quickly shook it off with a frown.

"I see... Geez, she always did have a habit. of getting into trouble. So why now are you staying here?" Akira sighed as she said,

"Sky-Senpai said so herself, 'If anything happens to me, I want you, Akira-chan to find him for me. If you do, I would like you to tell him that he's gonna get the ass kicking of his life when he gets home.'." Hikaru laughed nervously as he said,

"Yeah… That sounds like something she'd say… Hey, Akira-chan." Akira perked up at the sound of her master's voice,

"Yes?"

"You keep avoiding the subject, why are you staying here? You know you should return home." Akira looked away as she said,

"Because Hikaru-senpai… It was so lonely…" Hikaru raised a confused eyebrow; everyone loved Akira back when he was there. Almost everyone could make time for her. What could have possibly happened to change that? "After you left… Everyone was heartbroken. You just meant so much to all of us and when we all thought you were dead we just-"Akira started to sob quietly again as she continued, "We just couldn't bear to believe it… We tried to move on but most of us have just been doing things that remind us of you…" Feeling remorse run through him once more, Hikaru picked up Akria bridal style and continued on Tsukune's intended trek to the boy's dormitory.

"? H-Hikaru-senpai?" She replied quietly to his actions. He shushed her gently as he said,

"I can see that you've been hurt… I've missed you all dearly as well. It's something none of us can take back though. I am to stay here now from now on; can I ask of you to accept that?" Akira nodded as he put her down gently, saying, "It's time for me to go now, Akira-chan." She wiped away a final tear as she nodded to him,

"Okay… Senpai." With one final smile he surrendered control to Tsukune, his features returning to the short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Having heard the entire conversation from within the holy vessel, Tsukune asked,

"Akira-chan, would you like to be friends?" Akira smiled as she held out her hand,

"Sure, I'd like that…" They smiled to each other as Tsukune shook her hand, turning in the direction of the boy's dormitory as he said,

"Well now if you'll excuse me I have to pack." Akira nodded as she grabbed his wrist.

"Can I help?" Tsukune seemed puzzled with her request as he asked,

"Why?" Akira smiled as she said proudly,

"As Hikaru-Senpai's number one disciple, it is my duty to be his number one helper. So, that means as his successor, you have my eternal loyalty Tsukune-san." Tsukune chose then to notice Akira's erm, womanly attributes, her breasts being just barely smaller than Inner Moka's. He coughed uncomfortably and said,

"I uh, see. Well, I guess you can help… If you really, really wanna." Akira nodded eagerly and with a defeated sigh from Tsukune, the two continued on their way to Tsukune's dormroom to pack his things, four hours remaining until they had to meet at the agreed gate to enter Paradise…

Author's Notes: Surprise! I wasn't really intending to introduce Akira so early but I felt it wouldn't make sense if she just randomly appeared in Paradise. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed the read.

~ Please Review! ~


	6. Tsukune's Potential

Hi everyone, with this story arc finally in motion, with this chapter the gang finally enters Paradise. A note to all of those who read the manga: Alucard still fits into this story; the Silver Devil incident happened before that one. I hope you will enjoy the read.

Chapter 6: Inherited Memories & Tsukune's Potential

Tsukune and Akira had arrived earlier than everyone else thanks to Akira's amazing packing skills. Thanks to her, he had finished packing in only twenty minutes. The two then sat down and had breakfast, a sort of thank you from Tsukune for her assistance. The two now waited here for the others, finally after about an hour of waiting, the time now being seven thirty, Inner Moka arrived, walking over to Tsukune, not yet noticing Akira who sat beside the door to Paradise asked,

"Are you alright Tsukune? You looked really upset when you left." Tsukune looked down as he said,

"Yeah… I just had a bad dream." At this Inner Moka sat him down beside her.

"Tell me about it." She commanded. Tsukune was about to when he said,

"Oh before that, Moka, there's someone I need to introduce you to." Inner Moka raised an eyebrow as she asked,

"Who would that be?" Akira finally stepped forward, bowing to Inner Moka as she said,

"I'm Akira, Shiromu Akira. I was a disciple of Hikaru-senpai's before his disappearance. As of now, since Tsukune-sama is his successor, I am now his loyal subordinate. What's your name?" Inner Moka seemed amused by this but certainly not pleased as she replied,

"I am Akashiya Moka. Tell me Akira, what is your definition of loyal subordinate?" Akira realized where this was going as she laughed happily,

"Are you his girlfriend or something? You are quite pretty. Now, to answer your question my job is merely to teach Tsukune-san the things Hikaru-senpai would normally require a body to teach. Since I was his best student, I know most of his techniques. Therefore if Tsukune-sama needs an example I can most likely show it to him. There's nothing romantic about the situation." At this Inner Moka let out a relieved sigh on the inside. The last thing she needed was another girl trying to take Tsukune from her. The three sat in silence for awhile, Tsukune in the middle, Inner Moka on his right and Akira on his left when they heard a cheerful,

"Good morning, Tsukune-sama, Moka-sama!" Tsukune and Moka turned around to see who was calling them, "sama" to see Fong-Fong standing in the doorway, Koji not too far behind. As Fong-Fong entered, he noticed the new girl sitting beside Tsukune, saying,

"Oh and who is this beautiful lady? You sure know how to attract women Tsukune-sama!" Tsukune was about to say something when Akira replied cheerfully,

"I'm Shiromu Akira, disciple of Lord Hikaru Genshin, the Silver Devil and the elemental guardian of fire from the Light Realm. Who are you?" Fong-Fong snickered in a pretty boy fashion as he answered,

"I am the most current generation of the Wong Family, Wong Fong-Fong. It's a pleasure to meet you." After feeling Akira's aura Fong-Fong said,

"You're a sacred mortal?" Akira nodded as he said,

"Amazing, I had always heard their women were beautiful but I had no idea that-"He was interrupted when Koji bashed his head with his fist in annoyance, saying,

"Alright eyes off Casanova." Tsukune seemed confused by the exchange as Hikaru explained,

"_When I was still around, Akira-chan spent a lot of time with Koji when I was busy on missions or what have you. After awhile I guess Koji felt like he was responsible for her, like an older brother perhaps."_ Thinking of Kyoko Tsukune now understood Koji's motives as he asked Inner Moka,

"So… When should we tell everyone?" Knowing what he meant, Inner Moka opened her mouth to speak when Hikaru interjected,

"_I suggest after our trip here. It's true that if they are really your friends they won't care but if they have to recover from rejection they won't perform at their best while training." _Inner Moka felt like disagreeing but slowly nodded in approval as everyone then heard,

"Yahoo~hoo! Tsukuneeeee!" Tsukune let out a panicked cry as his face was squished into Kurumu's breasts. She obnoxiously rubbed his face in them as she said,

"Did you miss me Tsukune?" Tsukune tried to say something but was too close to her chest to get any words out. Noticing his distress Akira rose from where she sat and said,

"I'm sorry miss, but Tsukune-sama doesn't seem to like whatever it is you're doing to him." Kurumu rose a confused but annoyed eyebrow at the girl as she removed Tsukune from her person and replied,

"Oh really? And who are you? I've never seen you here before. If you're after Tsukune well tough luck because he's my fated one! Find somebody else!" Akira narrowed her eyes as blazing red flames enclosed around her fists, her blazing red aura finally coming to life as it spread through the room, making Kurumu shiver. She thought to herself,

"_This aura… It's like Inner Moka's! It's like standing next to a flame, and I'm getting burned up!"_

"I said to back off didn't I?" Akira said in a low, threatening voice. Akira slammed her fists together to prove she was serious, keeping her leveled gaze at all times. Kurumu nodded as she reluctantly sat beside Inner Moka, using her to separate herself from Tsukune. Inner Moka meanwhile held a pleasantly surprised gleam in her eyes as she thought to herself,

"_Y'know Omote… I could get used to this 'loyal subbordinate' of Tsukune's." _Outer Moka laughed nervously from the rosario as she replied,

"_She's definitely… a good bodyguard."_ Koji on the other hand let out a satisfied laugh as he saying,

"So you perfected it did you?" Akira nodded with glee as she held up a fiery fist.

"Sacred Fire: Blazing Gauntlets." She explained as the flames started to die away, her aura returning to a small size around her body. Koji chuckled to himself as he said,

"I'm impressed kid. Those nine years I haven't seen you did some good." Eying her with a twinkling eye he added perversely, "Not just in the magic department either." Akira huffed at his statement as she said,

"Hmph, you're just jealous because you haven't been improving much since Hikaru-senpai left. You've been spending all your time moping at the memorial sta-"Koji quickly interrupted, saying,

"At least I don't return to HQ looking like I came back FROM the dead."

"Well at least I am close to achieving my succession right!" This caught Tsukune's attention as he stepped in between the two and asked,

"What's a succession right?" Akira replied,

"Well I'm glad you asked. You see, each of us has been chosen by the legendary three gods that protect our world to succeed them as the new guardians that protect it. After years of training and experience, if you've proven yourself worthy, one of the three might pass on all of their power to you, which will result in you taking their position." Koji then added,

"However, no one's ever managed to earn a succession right in over five thousand years. Hikaru got close but he was well… dragged here before he could ever achieve it." Akira shrugged as she continued,

"As a result, I was given Koji-senpai's role of succeeding Ryu-sama while Koji-senpai was given the role of succeeding Mamoru-sama, Hikaru's former role." Fong-Fong who had just woken up at the time said,

"So this Mamoru-sama is in charge of protecting your realm?" Akira nodded as she explained,

"For thousands of years, maybe tens of thousands, Mamoru-sama has lived protecting our lands. However, the rule of our people is that once every one thousand years, Mamoru-sama must test people of our realm. Should someone pass, that person will succeed him or one of his two subordinates, Shiku-sama the Goddess of Life and Ryu-sama the Lord of Death. When this happens, the one who is succeeded-"

"Will finally be able to rest in peace and die; their spirit finally allowed to move on into the afterlife." Koji finished. Tsukune seemed interested in the rule as he asked,

"So then, unless one of you two succeeds Mamoru he will always live?... Forever?" Akira smiled.

"You catch on quick. Until one of us succeeds him, Mamoru-sama can never die. Not through age and not through battle. He's truly immortal until that day. The same goes for Ryu-sama and Shiku-sama as well." Tsukune seemed to find this interesting until he heard Mizore say,

"Stare…" This caused him to jump up as he felt his spine freeze. Akira immediately spun on her heel as she readied her fists once more, the heat from the flames causing Mizore to back off a considerable distance.

"Tsukune who is this?" She demanded.

"Yeah Tsukune who is this girl?" Kurumu yelled angrily, giving Akira a death glare.

"Her name's Akira and apparently she's Tsukune's 'loyal subordinate' now because of Hikaru." Inner Moka explained monotonously. Mizore and Kurumu blanched.

"_She sounds like Ruby!" _Kurumu thought to herself loudly, thinking of Ruby's constant desire for Tsukune to order her around like a slave.

"_Another problem?"_ Mizore thought to herself with annoyance, still vaguely recalling the events from last evening.

"Akira, you can stop now. Those two are friends of ours." Tsukune tried as Akira looked at him in surprise, let out a sigh and calmed the flames in her hands. As they died out she gave him a short bow.

"Forgive me Tsukune-sama. I didn't know." Tsukune seemed visibly disturbed by this display as did Koji as Tsukune nervously replied,

"U-Um, it's not really your fault Akira-chan. As you said, you didn't know. Also, you don't have to call me Tsukune-sama. Just Tsukune-san is alright." Akira's eyes glittered as she asked,

"Really? Oh wow you really are a nice person!" She cheered as she embraced the boy, causing him to look away embarrassedly. Inner Moka let out an uncomfortable cough, something Akira noticed as she removed herself and replied with a sheepish laugh,

"Eh heh, sorry about that." She then turned to Kurumu and Mizore saying,

"Sorry you two, I got the wrong impression." Kurumu nodded happily as she said,

"No problem Akira-chan. Just know from now on that Tsukune's mine." Mizore shook her head as she replied,

"Actually he's mine Akira." Akira felt a bead of sweat roll down her neck as she thought to herself with a nervous laugh,

"_It seems like Tsukune-san's a lady's man like Hikaru-senpai too… The similarities are kinda creepy."_ It was then that Ruby and Yukari decided to enter the room, Yukari saying brightly,

"Good morning everyone!" Fong-Fong brightened up as he replied,

"Good morning Yukari-san, Ruby-san!" They nodded to him to acknowledge his greeting as Yukari placed her face in Inner Moka's breasts.

"Good morning Ura-san!" Inner Moka felt a pang of annoyance as she removed Yukari from her chest and placed her back on the ground.

"Good morning Yukari." She said with little emotion. As if this wasn't enough chaos in the morning, a voice happily shouted,

"Good morning Onee-sama!" Kokoa happily ran to Inner Moka and gave her a hug, which Inner Moka returned quickly before prying her little sister off of her. Kokoa then turned to Tsukune, unusually calm in facial expression as she said,

"Good morning to you too… Onii-san." Kokoa had said the last part silently and obvious by the tone of voice reluctantly so no one but Inner Moka and Tsukune had heard it but Tsukune flushed as he nodded, happily saying,

"Good morning to you too, Kokoa-chan." As he thought to himself,

"_This is gonna take some getting used to. Kokoa-chan's not normally this nice. I mean, she's gotten better since she joined the newspaper club but still, she's usually more loathing of me. Even Fong-Fong, sure he was a bit weird at first but now he's calling me Tsukune-SAMA? Geez, and to think it's just because of the holy vessel."_ Hikaru laughed to himself as he thought happily,

"_Thanks for keeping your word, Kokoa-chan."_ Inner Moka held a confused face as she thought,

"_Onii-san? I didn't think Kokoa would get used to it so quickly."_ Before Inner Moka could ask about the situation, the Board Chairman entered the room with his usual creepy laugh, saying,

"Oh ho so everyone's here already? Excellent; now Mr. Aono I'd like a word with you." Tsukune seemed surprised by the Board Chairman's command as he walked to him, the Chairman finally whispering to him quietly,

"_In order to regain your vampiric nature without removing the holy vessel, you have to say 'neutralize'. When you do, the vampire blood in your body will awaken and turn you into a full vampire once more. To deactivate it, you only have to say, 'suppress' and the vampire blood will be locked down once more. You got all that boy?"_ Tsukune's eyes widened in surprise before happily nodding and saying,

"Thanks, Exorcist." The man laughed as he said,

"No problem son, now run along." Tsukune returned to where he stood earlier as the Chairman said, "Now, before I open this door…" Everyone leaned in as he asked,

"Does anyone have any second thoughts? If you do, don't go in when I open this door." Everyone stopped as they all did their respective thinking,

"_I'm doing this so I don't get left behind! With this I'll be sure to catch up with Onee-sama!" _Kokoa thought to herself.

"_I won't lose out to Moka-chan! Tsukune's my fated one!" _Kurumu thought competitively.

"_Tsukune's mine…"_ Mizore thought while glaring at Koji who raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"_This could be a long, long, three hours."_ He thought to himself with a sigh.

"_No way am I backing out of this! This is my chance to get Tsukune-sama to join me!" _Fong-Fong thought excitedly. The others didn't seem to have any second thoughts as the Board Chairman took out a mysterious key, opened the door and ushered them in. They all strolled into the completely other world known as Paradise as they heard the door shut with a "creak" and an eeire turning of a key, a "click" sounding as it stopped.

**Day one: twenty days remaining**

It was then Tsukune turned around and shouted,

"Wait a minute! He locked us in!" Everyone turned in surprise as they watched in horror as the door disappeared in a strange purple mist. Koji shrugged as he said,

"Guess we really are stuck here for twenty one days in this world's time." Akira pumped her fist into the air as she shouted,

"Alright troops! It's time to train so put your bags somewhere and let's get this show on the road!" The group with the exception of Koji screamed, "WHAT?" in surprise as Kurumu thought,

"_Already?" _Koji chuckled as he walked up slowly behind Akira and bopped her upside the head saying,

"Sorry about that, she gets a little over excited with stuff like this. Now what we REALLY have to do is find a safe zone here and build a base. That is always one of the first things to do on training trips. So, let's get moving shall we?" Akira nodded as everyone else mirrored her actions and followed Koji to a waterfall not too far in the distance.

"Right here should do." He said as he clapped his hands, glancing at Akira as he nodded to him. She quickly ushered everyone a distance away as she said,

"Step back, Koji-senpai's gonna build the base." They all stood there with amazed looks on their faces. Moments went by, time ticked slowly as Tsukune asked Akira quietly,

"Is he really gonna build the base just standing there like that?"

"I agree with Tsukune, he's just standing there doing nothing." Mizore chimed as Akira nodded with a smirk,

"Just watch, he's gonna start right now." Inner Moka seemed interested by Akira's comment, noticing only Koji's aura seep into the ground. The ground then began to shake, causing everyone to find a steady standing position as pieces of wood shot out from the ground, trees began to form, and then eventually logs began to piece each other together until they formed a log cabin, albeit with the leaves attached. Koji then snickered as he walked forward and touched a wall, whispering quietly,

"Sacred Magic: Divine Mirage." He quickly took a step back as the dingy wood cabin became a large mansion, shocking everyone immensely. Tsukune and several others gaped, Inner Moka grinned pleasantly surprised while Akira only smiled with her arms crossed. She then explained,

"This is a wood elemental technique combined with a no element technique; a combo. First Koji-senpai used Sacred Wood: Natural Palace to build that little cabin, a technique that requires a lot of time to activate. Then, he used Sacred Magic: Divine Mirage to transform it into this mansion you see now. The effect of the technique is simply to transform an object into anything you desire. Turning the log cabin into a mansion is just one of the many things Koji-senpai could have changed it into." Everyone only gazed up at the large mansion in surprise as Kurumu let out,

"Wow…"

"It's incredible." Tsukune remarked with astonishment. Inner Moka and Kokoa nodded in agreement while Akira only motioned forward,

"Well, let's go inside now, the sooner we establish everyone's rooms and items the sooner we can begin training." Everyone soon snapped out of their gaze and followed Akira inside, only to find that the inside was just as luxurious as it was on the outside, it even had a golden chandelier in the center of the ceiling for added effect. There were two flights of stairs that led to a second floor, on it being two doors that most likely led to a hallway. Aside from those, on the first floor, there were four doors, each stationed in the directions of north, south, east and west, each leading to a hallway. After getting over the initial state of awe they were in, Akira ushered them to her side as they began to explore one of the four hallways within the mansion's first floor…

_Two hours later…_

Everyone re-met in the center room they had started in; within these two hours Akira had helped everyone find a good room to stay in and then found herself a room. After they all had done that, they had split up to find the kitchen and bathrooms. Now, they stood with excited looks on their faces.

"My room HAS a kitchen!" Kurumu bragged happily. Inner Moka smirked with satisfaction as she said,

"Mine has a nice kitchen and bathroom. It's got quite a nice amount of space too." Most of the girls stared at her with jealousy as Mizore added,

"Mine has a bathroom too but I didn't have a kitchen…" Akira then added,

"Well, the kitchen is apparently at the end of the northern hallway ahead of us and the bathrooms are the red doors in the hallways." Everyone then seemed to blink in realization as they realized, their doors were all black in color. There were only about two red doors in every hallway. The mansion was so big they didn't even bother with the second floor. With that Akira happily sighed in content as she asked,

"Well? Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded as she ushered them all outside where Koji stood waiting with his arms crossed.

"That took awhile." He commented quietly. He looked as they all lined up before him, Akira sauntering to his side as he said,

"Okay, first of all, this group is way too big. We need to even it out a little more. There's eight of you so groups of four should suffice." The girls tensed at Koji's words for a moment, Kurumu thinking,

"_Oh no! I might not be able to be with Tsukune!" _

"_Damn him, does he still insist on getting in my way?"_ Mizore thought angrily.

"_Drat, how am I supposed to judge Tsukune if I can't see how he fares in his training?"_ Kokoa thought with frustration. Before someone else could add another thought, Koji said,

"Tsukune, Moka-san, Kokoa-san and Fong-Fong, all of you go with Akira-chan." Tsukune didn't seem to mind, he even seemed happy about it, Inner Moka _really_ didn't mind, Kokoa was satisfied while Fong-Fong was just ecstatic. The other girls on the other hand nearly fell over and died. Kurumu was enraged, thinking,

"_Hold up! How come Inner Moka gets to be with Tsukune all the time? It's not fair!" _Just by Mizore's face, anyone could tell she was thinking the same thing as she thought,

"_If you can really read minds, I hate you."_ Ruby was disappointed but got over it with a mature,

"Oh well that's just how it happens I suppose." Yukari sighed as she whined,

"Aww, I don't get to be with Tsukune-san or Ura-san." Koji rolled his eyes as he thought,

"_This is exactly why I DIDN'T partner you four with him. If I did, you wouldn't listen to a word I say and wouldn't be focused on your training. That Fong-Fong guys' a bit of a goof but I can tell he can concentrate if he has to. That aside, their elements and natural abilities aren't compatible so we don't have much of a choice. Geez… This looks like it could be troublesome." _

"The rest of you are with me. C'mon let's move." He commanded with an emotionless voice as he gestured into the wilderness. Reluctantly, the four girls followed as Tsukune looked guiltily at their dejected faces. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Akira staring right into his eyes, her face only inches from his as she asked,

"Tsukune-san, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" He screamed with a jump as he landed away from her shouting,

"Wh-What's with getting that close to me Akira-chan?" Akira laughed playfully as she said,

"Oh, uh, sorry about that; anyways, I was asking if you were all ready to go but you weren't saying anything so I figured you weren't doing well." Tsukune nodded as he replied merrily,

"Well, thanks but I'm okay. But, I'm ready so let's get started!" Akira nodded with a smile at his enthusiasm as Fong-Fong chimed,

"I am also ready to start! I'll show you all my true power right here!" Akira giggled as she replied,

"Haha, you're a funny one. Your name's Fong-Fong-san right? I have a feeling you're gonna do just fine." Fong-Fong's eyes shone happily with Akira's encouraging words as he replied,

"Th-Thanks Akira-san! That's so kind of you!" Akira nodded as she stood before the four.

"Now, I'll explain to you all why Koji-senpai actually split you the eight of you up…"

_Meanwhile in the Wilderness…_

Kurumu stood in shock as did Mizore while they stared at Koji incredulously.

"Wait, so you split us up because our elements or whatever were incompatible? But didn't Tsukune and I share darkness?" Kurumu inquired thunderously. Koji nodded as he answered in a war general like voice,

"Yes but as a whole, you fit more with these three. When you fight, your natural abilities or in this case your yokai abilities have to be able to compliment your team. Tsukune, Moka-san and Kokoa-san are all vampires and Fong-Fong's family has collaborated with vampires in battle before. The four make a good combination as a result. Kurumu, you have wings which allow you flight regardless of the wind element. This is a trait that is extremely helpful in combat and makes your place in this group actually quite important." Kurumu beamed at Koji's words as she asked,

"Really?" Koji nodded,

"On top of that, you're already an illusionist by nature. With the type of darkness you have, you can perform even stronger illusions and can even perform very special types of techniques. That's thanks to the rare color you have. With all that together, it makes you potentially quite useful." Kurumu seemed pleased with Koji's explanation as she stared out into space with a dreamy look in her eyes. Koji then turned to Mizore.

"Mizore, you're the most unique of the group, with elements that give you a heavy advantage in an aquatic fight. Despite this, you've also got a good advantage in the snow thanks to your ice element. You're also a snow girl which makes it easier to use ice elemental techniques without consuming much energy; a trait that gives you potential to have the highest stamina of the group." Mizore flushed at Koji's words but quickly put on an indifferent face.

"…_This guy's still annoying."_ With that Koji looked at Yukari.

"You've got an interesting attribute combination. Light elemental magic alongside dark elemental magic are two of the easiest to learn, yet two of the most powerful elements in the elemental circle. Earth, gives you multiple different advantages in an on land fight but it's not exactly the greatest offensive element. Given that you're a witch though, the basic techniques with no element shouldn't be that hard for you to figure out." Yukari seemed please with the compliment as he finally turned to look at Ruby, who blushed when she looked into his amethyst colored eyes.

"You're going to be the easiest to teach. You're called Ruby right?" Ruby blushed as she replied,

"Yes, my name's Ruby." Koji nodded as he said,

"Nice name… Moving on, you're also a witch which gives you just like Yukari an advantage in the beginning of our training. I've looked at your exploits on file from the Board Chairman. You've already mastered using dark illusions so darkness element might actually be really easy for you to learn. On top of that, I heard your good with taking orders." Ruby blushed at the last part as she replied,

"I-I'll do my best…" Koji smirked as he thought to himself,

"_Yup; she's definitely going to be the easy one to teach. Yukari shouldn't be a problem since according to the Board Chairman she's quite intelligent. Kurumu… seems enthusiastic, but I'm not sure how well she's going to do with her loose-cannon attitude. Mizore well, she might be the group rebel but she's an important asset." _He let out a sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and revealed four rings, each were silver in color with a red colored jewel.

"Put them on, they're called buffers." He commanded as he handed out each of the rings, all of the girls slipping them on; three were excited, one was still vexed. Seeing they all had the rings on, Koji said, "The buffers are rings that eventually erode into energy. When this happens, your auras will gain the ring's effect: while being worn, if you're hit by an intense blast of magical energy, you won't be destroyed on impact; instead the ring will take most of the hit for you, creating a special barrier that buffers the damage slightly. If it's really strong you'll still feel it but at least you won't be ashes in the wind." The four paled as Koji began to laugh to himself with the last bit of his explanation. Kurumu then thought to herself with a pale face and gaping mouth,

"_Th-This stuff is… dangerous. No wonder it's such a well kept secret." _Yukari then took the liberty to ask,

"So what happens if the blast can't be entirely buffered?" Koji snickered as he gave them all an eerie smile,

"If that happens…" They all leaned in worriedly as he finished with a dark and demonic face,

"You will die a death more painful than you could ever imagine possible. You will feel the blast burn your flesh as it tears it off of your bones, charring them until you're burned and singed to ash. You'll feel every, last, bit of it." They all stepped back with wide and fearful eyes, Koji not seeming to care as he played with his spiky pony tail.

"So, are you willing to take the risk?" They all looked to each other before Kurumu stepped forward saying,

"This is my chance to show Tsukune that I'm the one for him! There's no way I'm backing out of this now." Koji looked to the rest as he asked,

"I assume this goes for the rest of you?" They all nodded with their fists pumped as Koji snickered to himself, due to knowing the truth about the situation before saying darkly,

"Suit yourselves. Well then… Let's go." At that moment he held out his hand as a flaming black sphere formed in his hand, his four students gazing at it with wonder…

_Back where Akira and the others were…_

"So wait let me get this straight. Aside from the fact that he didn't want the other girls to be distracted by Tsukune-sama, their combat assets didn't match ours and that's why he split us up?" Fong-Fong repeated, eying the buffer on his index finger. Tsukune held a slightly saddened face that he was part of the reason the group needed to be split but kept strong, realizing there was another matter to attend to at the moment while Akira answered,

"Yup; so now that we've gotten everything straightened out it's time for the first lesson: aura control." Everyone seemed interested as Tsukune repeated,

"Aura control?" Akira nodded happily,

"Aura control is what allows you to flow your energy to where it's required in order to initiate your technique. If you can do this quickly, we can move into using techniques." Kokoa and Fong-Fong nodded with determination while Inner Moka calmly held a steady gaze. Tsukune nodded as well but with less enthusiasm as Akira held out her fist.

"Aura control is actually a really easy concept. I'm assuming all of you can see your aura right? The yoki." Everyone looked to each other before nodding to one another and then to Akira. She smiled at their teamwork before continuing, "Good; then all you have to do is focus it to your hand. Do not picture anything while you do so. If you do, it may result in an offensive technique that you're not ready to control yet. This has to be done with a completely clear mind." Akira demonstrated as a large red portion of her aura flowed to her hand. It stayed in her hand like a calm glowing flame.

"Depending on your elements, the appearance of what's concentrated will look different." Fong-Fong immediately closed his eyes as he felt his strength flow to his hand, creating a shining white colored flame. He opened his eyes and cheered happily,

"I did it! Wow that really was easy." Akria seemed calm until she yelled,

"Fong-Fong-san don't get too emotional! If you do the-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when a large white fire ball blasted from Fong-Fong's hand and totally fried a bird like monster in the sky to ashes, said ashes falling into the ocean beyond the cliff. Everyone stared in shock, Kokoa and Tsukune especially as Fong-Fong's eyes went wide as he stared at his hand in horror.

"Wh-Wh-What was that?" Akira let out a sigh as she replied,

"That Fong-Fong-san was the fire elemental technique, Sol Gun. It's a basic technique that shoots a fireball from the user's hand. You see, the key to using fire element is to have a burning soul; one that allows one's passions to burn like a flame." Fong-Fong seemed to glow with happiness as Akira added, "Right now though, you need to keep a clear mind. When you can do that you'll be able to control your energy properly. If you fire at random like that, you'll be an easy target for a master and that would mean your death." Fong-Fong blanched at her words with fearful eyes as she said further, "Once you've all done that, we can move on to the next step, stabilizing your energies." Everyone, who had learned quite a bit from Fong-Fong's unintentional example of what was incorrect soon began to work on their own energy concentrations.

Eventually Tsukune's hand began to shine with a bright light blue colored light, mixing with a deep, dark crimson color, becoming a calm aura around his hand. Soon after that they became a small orb in his hand, half and half. Akira eyed Tsukune in surprise as she thought,

"_It might be just because he has Hikaru-senpai inside of him but, for what it's worth Tsukune-san is really good at this. That's stage two of the lesson and Tsukune-san already seems to have a pretty good grasp on it. Let's just see what the other three come up with though. If they're all this good, we can move to the last step and we can start training right away. After all, there are only three necessary non elemental techniques."_

Kokoa, determined to be the next person to succeed, slowly let herself go, clearing her mind as Akira had told her too. She stopped when her mind came to one thing, her precious Onee-sama. Akira raised an interested eyebrow as a calm electric aura became visible around Kokoa's hand, soon becoming a dark red color. Akira seemed interested in Kokoa's progress as she thought,

"_Kokoa-chan's determined but can she fully succeed in achieving the state of mind required for stabilization?" _Kokoa's internal struggle was becoming troublesome as she fought to take her mind off of her Onee-sama and fighting, her aura soon slowly forming the same sphere Tsukune had. However, Kokoa's was unstable. Akira tensed as she muttered,

"Uh oh, if that thing blows…" She made ready to stop Kokoa when she noticed Kokoa's determined air. Her eyes may have been closed to make it easier but it was still there in her aura. Slowly but surely, the sphere started to become more and more stable. Kokoa felt a bead of sweat roll off of her cheek as her mind finally became a clear, white space. Nothing was there, not even her memories of the battles she longed to have with her Onee-sama once more. Finally at long last, Kokoa's sphere was complete. It was dark red in color, electricity bouncing around in an out of control fashion within it. She opened her eyes as she smirked in satisfaction, muttering,

"I… Did it." She looked over to her older sister who had already managed to do so as well, holding it effortlessly in her hand.

"You did well, Kokoa. You need to work on how quickly you can clear your mind though." She said with a little pride in her voice. Kokoa beamed at her sister's praise before going back to her semi-emotionless face, replying,

"I will remember that, Onee-sama." Tsukune only stood, holding his sphere in hand while Fong-Fong finally after apparently a lot of stress with how much he was sweating, held a white flaming sphere in his hand. Akira looked at the four spheres with scrutinizing eyes, after a moment finally stepping back to say,

"It seems you've all managed to tame your auras and stabilize your elemental energies. With this simple task, you've gained some control over your elemental and non elemental energies. Congratulations." The four smiled at her compliment while Kokoa replied,

"Well then, let's get to the next step already." Akira laughed at Kokoa's pushiness as she said,

"Well, you guys did step two already. While you didn't do it intentionally you four did it on instinct. Something that's considered a trait of someone who's naturally gifted for this; but make no mistake, those last two steps were the easy part. Now let's see if you can do this." Akira said as her aura became a flaming blue sphere as slowly little by little it became shining particles of energy and returned to her aura.

"This is the end of the ritual. It's a sort of initiation that allows your aura at least to be at your control at all times. With this, you will not require to have a clear state of mind to perform magic, allowing you to access your abilities whenever you want. If you can't do this, you will be required to stabilize your energy like this before you can use a technique; every single time. To complete this ritual simply imagine what you just saw, and allow the energy to return to you, its master." Kokoa seemed happy with the sound of that as she slowly let the orb disperse, causing it to calmly re-enter her aura. She jumped up and down with joy as she shouted,

"I did it!" She looked around with a satisfied glance; even Inner Moka hadn't managed to disperse her sphere yet. Soon with an effortless sigh, her sphere also dispersed, returning to her with ease. The two seemed happy with their success as Kokoa looked to her left and Inner Moka to her right as they noted that Tsukune and Fong-Fong were still trying to disperse the sphere of energy. Finally, after a moment that seemed like eternity with beads of sweat rolling down their faces, the orbs dispersed and the energy within them returned to their respective masters. Akira smirked, apparently pleased with their success as she thought to herself,

"_He really is like Hikaru-senpai… He can achieve a clear mind, but he's got trouble controlling his power. It seems Fong-Fong-san has the same problem though. Haha I wonder; maybe their Hikaru-senpai and Koji-senpai's doppelgangers."_ Akira let out a calm sigh as she looked up to the sky, saying,

"Well, with that out of the way let's get moving. We have a lot to cover and not a lot of time. You four have to learn your basic techniques, all fourteen of them." Tsukune raised a surprised eyebrow as he asked,

"Why are there so many?" Akira took a deep breath, signifying that this could be a long talk.

"In battle there are fourteen necessary techniques: two non-elemental techniques for battle that suits your fighting style; one has to be for defense though, the other you can do with as you please, one offensive non-elemental technique, three techniques of your first affinity, three of your second unless you have only one affinity which in that case you have six techniques for, two techniques of another element, one technique from another element, another from a fourth element and lastly a technique of your choice that can be of any category. It's what I believe you call a, 'signature move'. It's the technique that defines you as a person, so make it as special as you can." They seemed confused by her explanation but she only shook her head with a happy, almost reflective sigh as she added, "And to answer your question Tsukune-san, that's actually the minimum amount you're required to be able to use in order to get a demon slayer license back where I live."

They all stood in silence as Akira sauntered to them once more, eying them all and their auras before concluding,

"It appears your auras flow similarly, but I'm not sure what your battle types are… Please be patient, this will only be a moment." She then got closer, touching each of their palms and closing her eyes, waiting a few moments before going to the next person until finally reaching Tsukune. After she was finished with him she stepped back again as she explained,

"There are three battle types in our world: magician, knight and balanced. For a magician, using magic won't be much of a problem; it's a natural instinct for them though in a physical fight… they don't do so well… they snap like twigs." There was an awkward pause for a moment while Akira laughed to herself before continuing, "If you're a knight, you're more reliant on your physical fighting skills but that doesn't hinder your magic in anyway, it just means a magician would have an advantage over you in a magic fight." They all nodded as she finally said,

"At last, there's balanced. This is one of the more common born types in the entire realm. With this type you can attain a mastery of both physical and magical styles of battle. However, you only have the potential to; you're not born with a talent for either. Sadly, very few people ever become a master of either, becoming complacent down the line and settling for being a jack of all trades. I myself am a balanced type alongside Hikaru-senpai. Koji-senpai's a knight." Tsukune then remarked,

"He doesn't seem so bad at it to me." Akira smiled at his perceptiveness as she replied,

"That's because he uses techniques to support his battle type. Koji-senpai rarely uses techniques that require a lot of magic. He has a few magic based techniques but he's more inclined to using techniques that strengthen his body and weapons." Fong-Fong nodded as he asked,

"Well so what types are we then?" Akira smirked as she said,

"Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it." Kokoa waited for her typing with an expectant look on her face, Inner Moka didn't seem too worried, Fong-Fong was shaking with nervousness while Tsukune only awaited his type with a tense expression as Akira said calmly,

"You're all balanced types, congrats." She answered as Kokoa smirked with approval. Inner Moka grinned, pleased with the answer while Fong-Fong pumped his fist in the air. She hummed to herself as she placed her hands together.

"With that said, I think it's time to start by teaching you our first technique." Everyone perked up in excitement, ready to perform their training…

_Meanwhile, back where Kurumu and the others were…_

Koji sat with his legs crossed as the group laid flat on the ground, completely exhausted.

"How can they be so tired already?" He muttered to himself curiously as he watched them lay there. Soon, Kurumu rose to her feet as she asked,

"What do we do now Koji-san?" Koji shook his head as he deadpanned,

"I would tell you Kurumu-san but first we have to wait for everyone else to get up." After that, slowly but surely Mizore struggled to her feet, followed by Ruby and Yukari. Koji felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek as he thought,

"_Now I'm really glad I didn't pair them with Tsukune. If I had, achieving a clear mind would've been impossible for em. Yukari almost blew herself up for crying out loud! Geez, why me?"_ Koji let out a quiet sigh as he stood before them. He then announced loudly,

"You've done what you needed to do; it's time to meet up with the others." Everyone brightened up at this, immediately perking up, ready to leave the wilderness as Koji felt a straight face coming on while he thought,

"_That was… disturbingly quick." _

_Half an hour later, back near the base…_

It was about sunset now and Tsukune and Fong-Fong were lying on their backs, covered in sweat breathing heavily. Inner Moka on the other hand was standing up with her hand outstretched and Kokoa was kneeling with exhaustion. Akira sat on the side watching them as she thought,

"_Moka-san's got a frightening amount of stamina. I told them that it's okay to get it down tomorrow but she seems like she really wants to get it down. That aside, Koji-senpai told me Tsukune-san was really good at magic, so why is he having problems now?" _Meanwhile Hikaru was thinking the same thing as he said,

"_Tsukune you've got to get up. You were a lot better than this yesterday."_ Tsukune struggled to his feet as he replied,

"Yeah but last time I had more strength!" Tsukune stopped for a moment, looking down to the holy vessel with a look of revelation.

"_Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Okay, here goes nothing!" _Tsukune took a step back, Inner Moka stopping her training to look at him curiously as Kokoa also glanced at him. Fong-Fong slowly began to stand as they watched Tsukune stare down hesitantly at the holy vessel. Finally, seeming to have made up his mind he shouted,

"Neutralize!" With that, the vessel began to glow with a deep crimson aura as the Dark King's sapphire began to eerily glow. Tsukune's aura quickly surged through the area as everyone watched his body change; his hair becoming silver in color, his brown eyes becoming serpentine red, his body seeming to have a more confident air as the transformation ended; the white of his aura, the human half disappearing into the holy vessel. Everyone stood there in shock, especially Fong-Fong as Tsukune turned around to face them. Fong-Fong muttered to himself,

"Tsukune-san's… a vampire too?" Kokoa shivered as she felt the deep, menacing power of Tsukune's aura.

"_This air… It's just like Onee-sama's. This is the REAL Tsukune-onii san!" _Inner Moka felt her arm get goosebumps as she thought,

"_This dark, menacing aura is so… intoxicating. I can feel its power from here. He looks… amazing in that form as well."_ Akira only stared as she thought,

"_No way… He was totally human a minute ago! How could he turn into a Dark Realm being? Is this even possible?" _Tsukune then raised the holy vessel as he stood there, a stoic look on his face as he thought,

"…I think I can do it now. I'll just undo the seal a little more, just in case." Hikaru only watched from the holy vessel, impressed by Tsukune's conclusion.

"_So, he's figured something out huh?" _He thought with amusement as Tsukune lightly tapped the chains on the holy vessel, causing the light blue portion of his aura to return, causing his hair to become Hikaru's in style, his aura becoming a deep, dark crimson with a shining light blue inner layer, both flowing around him like a subtle flame. Akira only watched on in awe as she thought,

"_This power is so overwhelming. His aura is that of a scared mortal, and yet at the same time that of a dark world being, a vampire I think is what Koji-senpai called them. Aono Tsukune… Just what are you?" _Tsukune only stood there, standing with an almost radiant glow as he held out his hand.

"Now, let's try this again." He said with a voice that sounded similar to Hikaru's. At this time Koji and the four girls had arrived back at the cliff, just in time to witness Tsukune's transformation. Koji took a step back in shock from the crushing pressure of Tsukune's aura,

"_No way… The potency and strength of his aura is equivalent to Hikaru's when he fights at full strength without the Silver Devil! How could Tsukune have attained such a potent aura so quickly? Something's not right about this." _Tsukune's eyes narrowed as a small ball of energy began to form in his hand. He looked up to notice one of the many monsters in the sky become attracted to his aura, roaring loudly before diving down, in an attempt to destroy him. He grinned darkly at it as he said,

"Hmph, you're gonna come at me with such a straightforward attack?" The bird roared loudly, revealing itself to be a vermillion bird.

**Bite Size Monster Dictionary: **

**Vermillion Bird: **This monster is a cousin of the phoenix species, commonly mistaken for its elder kin due to its affinity with the fire element. Vermillion birds went extinct in the monster world two hundred years ago and now only roam freely in Paradise as savage birds that attack and eat visitors with powerful auras.

The shining ball in Tsukune's hand soon became the color light blue, shining with a bright light as Akira's eyes widened.

"_So it is true!" _She thought to herself in awe. Tsukune held up his hand to the air as he said,

"Suffer the consequences as you… learn your place!" The said energy stream of light this time instead fired out as a giant shining ball of energy, engulfing the vermillion bird squawking loudly in agony as it felt itself being ripped apart by the blast. Everyone with the exceptions of Akira, Inner Moka and Koji watched in horror as they visibly saw the great bird slowly char away from flesh to bones and from bones to ashes. Akira, instead gazed at Tsukune's strange new form as she thought,

"_Th-That was the technique Sky-senpai taught Hikaru-senpai… Destructive Light." _Everyone only stared when Tsukune turned his attention back to all of them as he asked Akira,

"So, how'd I do?" Akira laughed nervously as she replied,

"W-Well… That wasn't the technique I had in mind but it was even better than I had hoped. You handled that battle with such ease; it's almost as if you've been doing this for years." Tsukune laughed happily as he said,

"That's good. I still got to work on not using an element though." He smiled at her until he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over him. He stumbled as he managed to stand back up as he explained,

"Heh, that technique sure is tiring. I think I'm alright though." Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Kokoa and Fong-Fong only stared at him, still absolutely bewildered at what had just happened. Seeing their shocked faces, Koji shrugged, leaned on a nearby tree and explained,

"That was Hikaru's favorite and signature technique; Soul's Light: Destructive Light, Destructive Light for short. It's a very rare and powerful technique but since Tsukune's still a beginner, it wares him out very quickly. He'll be fine after he takes a quick breather." Everyone had listened to Koji's explanation nodded with realization as Inner Moka thought to herself,

"_What a clever strategy. By activating his vampire blood and releasing the lock on his sacred energies, Tsukune was able to awaken his hidden potential… Incredible." _While everyone looked on in astonishment without a word, Hikaru thought to himself,

"_When Tsukune draws upon the powers hidden within the holy vessel, because of how he obtained his true vampire state and the fact that I've given him my sacred magic, he's possibly given my memories on how to use my magic. On top of that, Tsukune shouldn't be able to control sacred energy and yoki together, they should each other out and yet... they're working together, creating a new kind of power... Does Tsukune have some kind of special ability?... If this is all true, Tsukune doesn't really have to learn the basics, he's already able to fight… It's just a matter of mastering his current power, and learning to control the yokai Arts of Ragnarok. I can't be sure off of this one fight though since he's only used Destructive Light... Hm… If only I could find a way to see if my guess is correct..."_ Hikaru hummed to himself as he contemplated his options until a thought dawned on him and he eyed Akira from within the holy vessel.

"_Bingo…"_ He said quietly. Tsukune, after a moment's rest as Koji said was back up as he said with a smile,

"Okay, let's try this again." Tsukune closed his eyes as he condensed a fraction of his double colored aura into a small bullet shape in his hand. Extending his hand he said quietly,

"Aura Bullet." True to its name the bullet of energy burst forth from his hand at an incredible speed, sniping a far away monster that was flying too far away from them to identify. The blast was so powerful that like the last time, the monster was burned to ash. Tsukune seemed confused by this as he thought to himself,

"That's weird; Akira-chan said it would only be a basic energy blast that couldn't do much harm but it didn't take much to fry that thing." Hikaru chuckled nervously as he answered,

"_Well… It's because of your power Tsukune. Because you've yet to master complete control over how much energy you exert when you attack, your body assumes as a survival instinct that it should pack as much power as it can into the blast, creating the huge explosive attack you saw just now. The normal purpose of the attack is simply to immobilize the opponent or stun them; however like most offensive techniques as you see here, you can easily kill someone with it if you're not careful. If you're trained in the art of refinement later, this won't be a problem." _Tsukune seemed to understand Hikaru's explanation as he nodded to the air. He turned around when he heard clapping, seeing Akira beaming at him.

"That was amazing! I've never seen anyone perform an Aura Bullet that could kill something other than Koji-senpai and Hikaru-senpai! You really are skilled Tsukune-san!" Tsukune blushed at the praise as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Th-Thanks but it wasn't much." Inner Moka's left eye twitched for a moment but let it slide, knowing Tsukune was only being courteous in the face of such high praise. Soon after that the holy vessel began to shine, Koji's eyes narrowing as he said,

"He's commin'." Kurumu lifted an eyebrow as she asked,

"Who?"

"You'll see." Koji answered as Tsukune threw his head back from the force of energy being released from his body, slowly losing consciousness as Hikaru took over. When Hikaru opened his eyes and looked to everyone he said with a smile,

"We meet again."

"_Hikaru…"_ Kurumu and Mizore mentally noted with interest. Hikaru ignored their surprised faces and looked to Akira as he said,

"Akira-chan, you might not need to teach Tsukune anymore than you already have." Akira seemed confused by this as she asked,

"What do you mean Senpai? Sure he pulled some amazing feats but that doesn't mean he's some kind of-"

"Tsukune may very well be quite skilled at the Arts of Ragnarok now." Everyone seemed confused by Hikaru's statement. Tsukune even asked from within the holy vessel in confusion,

"_What do you mean Hikaru? By the way, why'd you jack my body?" _Hikaru sighed as he looked away, the wind blowing his messy hair into his face. Everyone eyed the warrior as he said with a calm and emotionless voice,

"Tsukune's actions earlier were too… instinctual for someone who just learned the arts. I have a hunch that when I fused my aura with his… my memories, my battle experience has been unintentionally written into Tsukune's vampire blood and possibly his soul." Everyone had mixed reactions,

"WHAT?" Kokoa screamed in shock, picturing Tsukune standing in a flaming path of destruction, corpses littering the ground. She shivered at the thought. Inner Moka's eyes held a shocked and incredulous gaze.

"No way!" Mizore exclaimed with shock.

"That's impossible." Koji stated with incredulousness. Akira only stood there silently alongside Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby as she said slowly,

"But he even though he was good at achieving a clear mind... He was having such a hard time as a human using magic…" Hikaru nodded as he said,

"Think about it, when Tsukune transformed into his vampire self, his power increased dramatically, and then when he unlocked the seal further to use his sacred energies his power increased to the point of being able to effortlessly use and charge with in a decent amount of time, Destructive Light. His only recoil was a short period of fatigue." He paused for a moment to let everyone digest that as Akria thought with revelation,

"_He's right… Tsukune-san immediately knew what to do on instinct right after the seal was neutralized; almost as if he were possessed." _Hikaru then added,

"I have a hunch. If this keeps up, my battle experience and memories will eventually integrate themselves into Tsukune's mind and soul, giving him the capability to use all of my techniques without needing to be taught. After his body gets used to it, he'll be as skilled as I am within two weeks time at the least. Eventually, even his human self will have no problem controlling it." Akira nodded calmly at this as Hikaru said further,

"Although, I need you Akira-chan to do something for me." Akira nodded cheerfully as she asked,

"I, see. What is it that you want me to do then, Hikaru-senpai?" Hikaru answered,

"I need you to test the theory right now… by taking Tsukune on in a fight. Don't hold back or we might not be able to measure his potential and confirm the theory." Everyone froze at Hikaru's request, Inner Moka was visibly distressed by it, Kokoa seemed to be thinking about something very carefully in her head, possibly over whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, Kurumu looked like she wanted to protest but held her tongue, even Koji displayed a look of extreme concern while Akira gaped with her eyes wide with apprehension. Hikaru only smiled as he closed his eyes and Tsukune regained control, opening his eyes to reveal their blood red serpentine color as he stared down his soon to be opponent with an emotionless face, the vampire side of him apparently either too over confident or too prideful to be concerned about his personal safety. Yet inside within his heart, the part of Tsukune that was still human was practically drowning in his fear...

Author's Notes: Forgive me but I just HAD to throw in Kokoa liking the vampire Tsukune more than the human one. I figured she doesn't like Outer Moka so why not have her pick on human Tsukune? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the read.

~ Please Review! ~


	7. A Sparing Match and a Dark Angel's Guilt

Hello again everyone. I've decided to extend Arc 1 so that the story isn't rushed too far along and so the details can still be written in as they should be. Also, to find a good look alike of Akira to better picture what she looks like, if you've ever seen Kuro from Kurokami, she looks like an older version of her. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter 7: A Sparring Match and a Dark Angel's Guilt

Tsukune and Akira stared each other down, Tsukune screaming at the holy vessel in a panic,

"W-W-W-Wait a second Hikaru! Are you sure about this? Couldn't Akira_ **kill**_ me if she doesn't hold back?" Hikaru hummed in thought before answering,

"_I'm extremely positive that my guess is correct Tsukune. However, if that hunch is correct than after this fight there's three other matters we must attend to… alone."_ Tsukune raised a confused eyebrow as he thought,

"_Alone?" _Tsukune's attention was brought back to the world when Akira clapped her hands together as a crimson orb of light emerged from her joined hands and formed a large crimson ring, eventually situating itself on the grass, Akira and Tsukune being the only ones standing within it. Akira then slammed her fists together as her aura became flames around her hands once more, her Burning Gauntlets while at the same time the ring was set aflame, trapping the two inside, and creating a wall of fire to keep the others out. Koji looked down nervously as he thought to himself,

"_I would trust Hikaru's judgment but this is unusually reckless of him. Tsukune's new to all of this and we're not even sure if his hunch is true. Even if it's just to test it we could have easily picked one of the girls or Fong-Fong and it probably would have been enough to draw out his full potential. At least at their level Tsukune wouldn't be risking his life." _Koji's eyes narrowed as he stopped about to reflect about what he had just thought about, a thought coming to his mind, a question he really hoped wasn't running through Hikaru's head.

"_Unless… He's inherited that particular ability." _Tsukune stared at the holy vessel with a severely annoyed glance as he asked,

"_Hikaru, what is going on here?" _Hikaru sighed as he explained,

"_You've inherited my magic, so you might have inherited a certain ability of mine. If you have, then you should be able to win this sparring match with Akira-chan."_ Tsukune's eyebrow rose with inquisitiveness.

"_A certain ability?" _Akira stood quietly awaiting her opponent as Tsukune felt a strange instinctual rush flow through his body. Eventually after the initial shock, he crouched into a fighting stance, fists at the ready as he said,

"Let's go." Akira seemed interested by his body's stance, eying him from head to toe as she too entered her battle stance, both fists at the ready.

"_That stance… It's the same as Hikaru-senpai's." _She thought with astonishment, looking over to Koji to see that he was leaning against a tree, giving Tsukune a similar analytical glance. He thought to himself,

"_He's got the stance, but Hikaru could have easily instructed him on that. Hmph, very well, let's see you've got, Aono Tsukune…" _Akira's eyes narrowed softly as she disappeared in a blur of motion, leaving everyone astonished as she appeared in an instant behind Tsukune. Even Tsukune's eyes were wide with shock as he heard her whisper gently,

"You're, too slow." Everyone watched the display as Kurumu thought to herself bewildered,

"_She's as fast as Gin-senpai!"_

"_So fast… I hope Tsukune gets out of this okay." _Mizore thought to herself worriedly. Inner Moka only stood near a tree watching quietly as she muttered to herself,

"Tsukune…" Akira drew back her fist and everyone watched in anticipation as her flaming fist was launched for the punch, everything seemed in slow motion, everyone could only watch as it neared his back, directly where his heart would be. Suddenly, in his own speed, Tsukune managed to turn around, move to her side and catch her wrist, preventing her punch from going any further. Tsukune's eyes widened with surprise at his actions while the human part of Tsukune was not just surprised but utterly confused.

"_Wh-What's going on? My body, even in ghoul form could never move so quickly! It's as if…"_ Tsukune paused as realization dawned upon him,_ "I knew how to block her attack." _Tsukune's vampire self grinned as he said,

"What happened to being too slow for you Akira-chan?" He taunted. "It appears to me," He began as his eyes began to glow with an eerie silver light, "That you're the slow one." He heard her chuckle as he looked to his left in response to another presence entering the ring. His eyes widened when he saw another Akira flying toward him. Her fist swung at an amazing speed impacted with his body with a powerful "BAM" causing him to grunt in pain as he flew a few meters away. He finally landed on the ground with a loud "thud" his body being dragged in the dirt before making a complete stop. Inner Moka's eyes widened slightly at this, not enough for the others to see but enough to have visibly express her concerns for Tsukune.

"_He took that hit too directly! We have to stop this Ura-chan! She could kill Tsukune!" _Inner Moka lowered her gaze away from the fight as she replied,

"I know… But there's a problem Omote." Inner Moka looked up at the ring of fire as she said, "This ring of fire is just there for aesthetics, the real purpose of it is to be the base for the barrier Akira has locked both Tsukune and herself inside of. It's a strong barrier that is designed to block intruders out and whatever's inside in. We couldn't get him out if we tried." Inner Moka cringed her teeth angrily as she thought,

"_I feel so… powerless." _Outer Moka only watched the scene, seeing Tsukune not having rose from the ground yet as she begged,

"_Please be okay…Tsukune…" _

Akira stood beside the identical clone with a mysterious smile as it disappeared into first crimson flames and then crimson particles of energy and returned to Akira's aura.

"You were careless Tsukune-san. That was Sacred Fire: Flame Phantasm, a move that allows me to duplicate my image and create multiple clones. Being so cocky in battle would get you slain." Tsukune's vampire half chuckled at her words as he dragged himself to his feet.

"Heh, you got me. I really didn't see that one coming. Make no mistake though…" He said as he held his hand up to the sky, causing it to darken with storm clouds.

"I won't make the same mistake again." Akira's eyes narrowed as she heard a thunderclap, Koji also looked to the sky as he shouted,

"What the hell?" Koji's eyes were filled with bewilderment as he thought to himself,

"_He's gonna use that?"_ After staring at the sky in shock for awhile, he heard Kurumu yell,

"What's happening Koji?" Koji only replied,

"Tsukune's gonna try to use another of the techniques that made Hikaru famous. If this works, he'll win for sure." Akira smirked as she appeared behind the boy, her hips swaying to the right as she did so for added grace.

"Nice try but I won't let you finish that technique!" Tsukune cringed as he spun around on his heel to face her, pulling his arms to guard his mid section as Akira delivered another flaming punch to his gut. He grimaced as he was sent flying once more, Kurumu shouting,

"TSUKUNE!" for fear that this fight would be the death of her beloved fated one. The boy, hearing her cries, snapped to attention, managing to perform a backflip in mid air as he landed in crouch. Akira seemed surprised by this before smiling happily and saying,

"You're boy is adjusting to its new reflexes quite quickly." This time before she could disappear with her speed once more, she felt someone grab onto her with a strong grip from behind. She gasped as she turned her head to find another Tsukune behind her, her arms restrained so she would be unable to punch the doppelganger. Said doppelganger laughed as he whispered dangerously in her ear,

"Thanks for the demonstration earlier, I think this trick will come in handy later on." Akira cringed as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck and ear. She looked up to notice the real Tsukune gathering up energy in his hand.

"_She should have already absorbed a buffer so, this shouldn't kill her."_ He thought to himself with a smug and victorious grin. With a growl in response to his breath dancing on her skin, she said with a snicker,

"It's not bad; however," With that she delivered a bone shattering kick to the doppelganger's face, forcing him to release his grip. She leapt into the air, doing a forward aerial summersault as she landed behind him and delivered a kick to his back, sending him rocketing towards the real Tsukune, her leaping away from Tsukune's line of fire for safe measure.

"Damn." Tsukune cursed as he snapped his fingers saying, "Disperse!" The doppelganger disappeared in black and red shining particles as Hikaru thought to himself calculatingly,

"_Tsukune's quickly taking note of anything Akira-chan throws at him and sending it back at her with everything he's got. He was quickly able to pick up the principle for the elemental phantasm technique just from seeing her perform it; even using a darkness elemental doppelganger rather than the fire elemental version she used. His instincts as a fighter are growing by the minute but I can't be sure just yet…" _Tsukune and Akira leapt to opposite sides of the field as Akira said to him,

"You're doing well Tsukune-san. I didn't expect you to be so skilled." Tsukune's vampire self snickered as he replied,

"We're only getting started." Akira cocked an eyebrow but gasped as she felt the ground shake. Her eyes widened as she saw the golden colored energy in the ground.

"Crap!" She thought to herself frantically as she tried to jump into the air. She was soon stopped when four electrical chains bound her by the wrists and ankles, forcing her back to the ground on her knees.

"What in the world?" Ruby shouted from outside, bewildered.

"_Something's not right. Tsukune-san shouldn't be progressing so quickly with his skills!"_ Koji too eyed the new technique being brought onto the field as he muttered,

"Hikaru's sentimentality's getting to em… Sacred Lightning: Thunder Shackles. It's strange though, he's only using Hikaru's favorite techniques. If that's the case, then this next one'll be-" Koji looked up to the battlefield to see a large amount of shining, almost powdery silver colored energy gather up in Tsukune's hand, Akira only helplessly sitting there in her bondage as she watched. Yukari almost drooled as she thought perversely,

"_Akira-san looks hot in those chains."_ Ruby too thought to herself,

"_Oh what I'd give to be placed in such bondage." _Fong-Fong on the other hand felt himself shake with astonishment as he muttered,

"'S-So this is the power of the Silver Devil… It's unlike anything I've ever seen! Aono Tsukune… you're something else!" Tsukune's eyes began to glow silver as he extended his hand,

"This one's weaker than Destructive Light but I think it'll be enough to rap this one up!" Akira only looked at him helplessly as she thought,

"_Incredible, he actually has complete mastery over his magic. So far, he's used several of Hikaru-senpai's favorite techniques and now this one…"_ Tsukune growled as he felt his hand fire out a large stream of silver energy, Akira only watching as Koji muttered to himself,

"The non-elemental technique that Hikaru invented as a weaker but still powerful alternative to Destructive Light that Hikaru invented as a weaker but still powerful alternative to Destructive Light… Silver Desolation." The energy roared forth with a an angry screech as Akira lowered her head and smirked, in a few seconds, the blast covered their view of her in a blinding light. Twelve seconds later, the blast engulfed her grinning form, causing a shockwave to blast forth from where she was hit, pushing everyone back a few feet, Tsukune included. A blinding light filled the area and the dust made it impossible to see what had become of Akira as the blast continued to fire out of Tsukune's hand. Inner Moka quickly stood her ground as she said to the rosario with wide and amazed eyes,

"_Did you see that Omote? Our bloodmate's true power is truly… amazing." _Outer Moka hummed in acknowledgement as she replied,

"_Incredible… Is this really Tsukune?" _She sighed to herself as their memories together flooded her mind. Her inner self sighed; normally Tsukune would always have to be saved by her due to his powerlessness as a human. She then thought quietly,

"_Will he need me anymore after this?" _The blast finally ceased its attack, the light and the dust eventually fading away. Tsukune having covered his eyes by raising his arms lowered them as he noticed Akira standing where she stood, the shackles gone and without a single scratch or burn on her body. In fact, she was smirking at him.

"That was an excellent performance Tsukune-san. You almost had me too." Koji grinned with a snicker as he announced with glee,

"It looks like this isn't over yet!" Kurumu only let out a relieved sigh as she gazed at Tsukune who only stared Akira down with confusion as she thought,

"_Thank god you're okay… Tsukune." _Tsukune then shouted,

"How did you-"Akira only smiled in a seductive manner, her eyes letting out an almost toxic air as she motioned to her index finger, where a golden ring with a gleaming red jewel in its center was situated. All the girls gasped in shock.

"No way!" Inner Moka yelled in bewilderment,

"She shoulda been fried!" Fong-Fong cried with incredulously,

"She shoulda been barbequed!" Kurumu shouted. Yukari and Ruby only looked on with surprise as Mizore thought to herself calculatingly,

"_That blast should have had her down for the count. But she was in those chains; she couldn't have dodged it…" _Her eyes raced to the ring as she thought, _"It must have something to do with that ring! Curses, this isn't even a fair fight!" _Akira giggled as she explained,

"I slipped this on right before the blast hit what you _**thought**_ was me. It's a item called a neutralizer."

_Flashback: _

_Akira smirked happily as the blast seemed to cover everyone's view of her. Quickly slipping her left hand into her pocket, she pulled out a the neutralizer, using her other shackled hand to slip the ring onto her index finger, causing the shackles to disappeared into golden gleaming energy particles. She then placed her hand on the ground as another Akira appeared in a burst of flames. Finally, right before the blast had struck, she leapt into the air, the dust and light obscuring her escape…_

_End of Flashback:_

Tsukune's vampire half smirked with an amused smile as he asked the famous rhetorical question,

"Well aren't you just full of surprises?" Akira let her body slide back into a battle ready position as she charged him, Tsukune meeting her half way as their fists met, this time Akira didn't have her flaming gauntlets, something Tsukune noted before he felt something hard impact with his abdomen, causing him to grimace in pain, holding his stomach as he was roundhouse kicked to the side, causing him to fly a few meters to the side.

"D-Damn… I got distracted." Akira smirked triumphantly as she motioned to the neutralizer one more saying as if she had read his mind,

"This ring neutralizes any magical energy with the exception of doppelgangers and other physical objects that remain in contact with my body for longer than a second, even my own. So as a price for escaping your attack, I had to lose my blazing gauntlets. Not a bad trade huh?" Tsukune's vampire self chuckled as he struggled to his feet, answering,

"Creative, I like it." She was caught off guard by his mysteriously happy reply as she was this time caught by two doppelgangers, one forcing her to the ground and another keeping a good grip on her arms. She smirked up at him with that intoxicating smile once more as she teased,

"This trick again? Honestly Tsukune-san I hoped you'd be a more creative guy." Tsukune chuckled darkly as he replied,

"Heh, heh, you didn't watch your _senpai_ as closely as you claimed to have then." Koji's eyes widened with a gasp as he said loudly,

"Oh no… AKIRA-CHAN GET AWAY FROM THOSE DOPPELGANGERS NOW!" Everyone stiffened at Koji's uncharacteristically frantic yell as Kurumu shouted,

"Why? What's wrong with those doppelgangers?" Yukari then yelled,

"What's gonna happen to Akira-san?" Koji only felt his fist shake as he saw the clones begin to glow with a crimson light. Akira's eyes widened with fear as she finally realized Tsukune's intentions. She struggled to get away but the hold of the two doppelgangers was too much for her limbs to break free from. The girls leaned in to listen to Koji's answer, Fong-Fong also listening in as he answered slowly,

"…They explode." Everyone's eyes shot open in astonishment as Tsukune leapt away from the doppelgangers saying,

"As a great artist once said, Akira-chan: 'Art… is a blast!'" With that Tsukune snapped his fingers, the snap seeming to ring out all through Paradise as the clones began to glow brighter and brighter until finally exploding where they held Akira in place, her screams of agony sounding through the air, causing Kokoa to shake as that same memory of bloodshed shot to her mind, causing her to shut her eyes tightly with fear. She thought to herself shakily,

"_Th-There's no mistaking… That horrifying ferocity; Aono Tsukune really has become, the Silver Devil." _Everyone gazed at the battlefield with worried eyes as the smoke started to settle, Akira laying on the ground with slightly torn and burned clothes. She only had a single burn on her left arm and it wasn't even that of a first degree. Tsukune's vampire self narrowed his eyes as he said,

"Good; the buffer and the neutralizer protected you from the worst of the explosion, just as I had expected." Akira grimaced and let out a small groan as she struggled to her feet, stumbling once before getting up.

"You only got me once… Tsukune-san." Koji and the others watched from the outside as Koji explained,

"Hikaru would always fight more gently when Akira-chan was around. He would never use any of his more vicious and ruthless techniques in front of her and as a result Akira-chan wasn't ready for Tsukune to surprise her with a technique like that one. Although, the damage Akira received from it despite the buffer and the neutralizer's protection qualities are still pretty obvious regardless." Fong-Fong then asked,

"Just what _**was**_ that technique Koji-san?" Koji shook his head as he answered,

"It's a technique I had originally come up with a few years back: Sacred Darkness: Ethereal Explosion. I didn't think Hikaru had actually ever taken the time to figure out how to use it though…" Everyone listened in with interest as Inner Moka continued to watch, her confidence in Tsukune soon beginning to grow. She thought to herself with pride,

"_I guess I shouldn't have expected so little. He has __**my**__ blood after all." _Akira smirked as she slipped off the neutralizer and her hands began to glow a golden color. Tsukune watched with a raised eyebrow as she pressed her hand to her body, her injuries slowly fading away. Everyone watched in awe as Yukari asked,

"What's Akira-san doing?"

"It looks like she's healing herself." Mizore remarked. Koji nodded

"That's because she is." He chimed with his usual, monotonous voice. Everyone turned to him with a loud,

"WHAT?" as Kurumu shouted,

"Th-That's not fair! Who said recovery breaks were allowed?" Koji shook his head.

"No one did but this is a technique that's pretty standard among us sacred mortals. If Tsukune really has Hikaru's battle experience, he'd use it too if he were smart. They've been using techniques with that require a lot of energy. It'd be best if he made sure his body was at least functioning capably." Inner Moka chuckled at this as she remarked,

"Tsukune doesn't need that. He has vampire blood which will heal the wounds for him." Koji seemed interested in Inner Moka's claim as he looked up to see that somehow, Tsukune's wounds were indeed healing up as he stood there. Kokoa grinned smugly as she added,

"We vampires don't need things like magic to heal ourselves from small injuries like that." Tsukune panted heavily as he kept a level glance on Akira who was also panting from exhaustion. She thought to herself,

"_He's at least got some of Hikaru-senpai's techniques and he even made a comment about me not watching Hikaru-senpai as closely as I thought I had. He's got the speed and the strength and it seems that he figures out more techniques as he fights… I guess, I'll just keep this up until someone either wins the match or Hikaru-senpai stops it."_ Akira calmly gazed at her opponent whose aura flared up once more, ready to fight. Akira in response slammed her fists together, causing her blazing gauntlets of fire to appear once more. She then chuckled as she said to the vampire boy mysteriously,

"Get ready Tsukune… This is the part where I win." Tsukune seemed confused by Akira's remark but kept aware as she smiled at him with that mysterious smile, her fiery eyes and aura releasing that intoxicating and seductive air once more. Tsukune raised an eyebrow as the human side of Tsukune thought to himself with confusion,

"_I-Is she trying to fight or is she going to seduce me?" _He felt a blush coming to his face as he fought to keep it down, Akira giggling at this as she said,

"Let's dance, Tsukune." Tsukune soon returned to his fully alert state as she disappeared; Inner Moka glared at the air where Akira had been, not too happy that she had been so seductive with her bloodmate. Tsukune looked around until he felt the air behind him burn up as she appeared, her eyes calm and revealing no emotions, her hair flowing in the wind as he heard her whisper,

"Sacred Fire: Dance of the Lion God." Tsukune flinched as he turned to intercept what he thought was a punch but she with his spin had spun on her heel, gracefully managing to spin to Tsukune's side and slashed him across the side with a golden dagger. He grimaced at the pain, the blood leaking from his side as he turned to attempt to face her once more but this time she disappeared, appearing with a sway of her hips to the left as she delivered a light slash to his back. Tsukune howled out in pain as Koji hummed in deep thought. After a moment of silence, and watching Akira deliver four more cuts, two to his right arm, one to his left shoulder and another to the left arm. He finally announced to the other spectators,

"This is Akira-chan's second most powerful technique, Sacred Fire: Dance of the Lion God. Tsukune should be grateful she's only making light cuts. Unfortunately, with the speed Akira uses to inflict the damage, Tsukune will have no way of predicting her movements and no way of blocking her attack."

"No way! There's gotta be some way for Tsukune to stop her… right?" Kurumu yelled with fret for her beloved Tsukune. Koji leaned on a tree in silence before answering,

"There's… one way. If he uses one particular move, Hikaru will have the proof he needs to be able to call off the match. But he has to use it quickly because if Akira completes this combo, he's gonna find out what the alternate definition of dark and crispy is." Mizore finally willing to talk to Koji, even if it was for Tsukune's sake asked,

"And what technique is that?" Koji closed his eyes with a sigh as he answered,

"There is an ultimate defense technique that if used it can deflect anything, magic, physical attacks, anything. It hits with such force that anything caught up in it that wasn't wearing a buffered or absorbed will easily be destroyed by the force of the technique. However, after one usage it requires seven seconds to recharge before it can be used again. Regardless, if he can use it right now while Akira-chan is performing this combo, he wins." Everyone listened in, expecting a name as Koji closed his eyes, choosing not to respond. Seeing this, everyone turned back to the battle, Kurumu thinking to herself,

"_Please come out of this okay Tsukune…"_ Inner Moka only watched the battle, seeing Tsukune scream as he got cut for the seventh time. Akira finally leapt behind him, dagger at the ready as it was lit aflame by her magic.

"I guess I win… Tsukune-san." She said quietly. The girls and Fong-Fong watched with wide eyes as Akira swung the dagger, just as she had done so however, a shining white barrier appeared around Tsukune, causing her dagger to fly from her hands when it hit it, at the same time sending Akira back a few meters with a scream before managing with electrical energy sparking on her body. She grimaced as she held her right arm, which apparently had been harmed more significantly by the barrier as she cursed under breath. Koji seemed surprised by the turn of events as he said,

"Saint's Shield huh? I guess that works too but now he has to work a bit harder. He may have stopped Akira's dance, but he didn't take her down." Kurumu eyed the two combatants carefully until she noticed Akira holding her arm. She smirked as she said,

"I'm not too sure Koji-san, Akira doesn't look so good." Koji nodded as he said,

"That is true but Tsukune's acting completely on instinct. If he really had Hikaru's battle experience, he would have defeated her by now or a lot sooner." Kurumu ignored his reply as she thought to herself,

"_He keeps saying how great Hikaru was as a fighter but it really makes me wonder, just how powerful is he then?" _Her thought wasn't ignored as Koji replied,

"Hikaru in our world is hailed as a great hero; having defeated multiple enemies of the S-Class of our country and established peace among the elemental countries. His exploits in battle are considered legendary, on par to that of some of our world's gods." Koji closed his eyes, not saying anything else, leaving Kurumu to digest that piece of information, and try to figure out how Koji had figured out what she was thinking. A tap came on her left shoulder, turning she found Mizore as she whispered to her quietly,

"He can read minds."Kurumu jumped in disbelief, looked at Koji who was smirking at her with only a single eye looking at her and held a stare. Koji only shook his head with a quiet laugh as he returned his attention to the battle field. Akira and Tsukune stood there, not making a move as they stared each other down. After staring each other down for awhile longer Tsukune finally released his barrier, feeling Akira was still recovering from its bite and wouldn't be a threat for the time being.

The human side of Tsukune thought to himself with a sigh,

"_This is really wearing me out. I'm not sure if I can keep this up for much longer. Another thing too is all of those techniques my vampire self is using; how is he doing that?"_ Meanwhile Tsukune's vampire self eyed his body as it started to heal itself, thinking to himself,

"_Damn, I've taken a lot of damage. All of the techniques I've been using up until now have been coming to me on instinct but I don't know how. It doesn't matter right now though, my body isn't taking too kindly to the strain the magic puts on it. I've gotta end this quickly." _Akira stood on her side, breathing heavily as she thought,

"_He's really good… He's not as good as Hikaru-senpai but he's got the power to make up for it. His techniques are only coming spontaneously though; it's not like he actually knows what's going to come out…"_ She eyed the vampire as he stared her down, thinking further, _"It's too late to try and use that to my advantage though. I think he actually knows what he's doing now. That aside, my body is starting to taste the bite from Dance of the Lion God. I have to try and win this match right now if I have to go all out."_ Tsukune and Akira locked eyes once more as Tsukune crouched back into his fighting stance, Akira doing the same.

"_This is the final blow!"_ The two thought with excitement. Akira dashed forward once more as she thought to herself,

"_I'll end this with another Dance of the Lion God!" _Tsukune's vampire self flinched as his eyes began to glow silver. An image came to his mind of him creating a great light barrier; one that rotated its protective sphere shaped shield came to his mind. Then, after it somehow managed to send Akira flying into the air, he then unleashed an Aura Bullet, one considerably smaller than the other one he had used. This as a result would damage Akira enough to render her unable to fight but not enough to severely wound her. When he snapped out of his trance, Akira was already gone. Taking a guess at what she was up to, he thought to himself with a grin,

"_Perfect… Hope this works." _Akira tensed from behind him as she saw his grin, thinking,

"_Is it a trap?" _She looked around for signs of doppelgangers when the wind began to pick up, spinning like a vortex around Tsukune. He smirked as he held out his hand, causing his body to be encased in a spinning light blue sphere. Fong-Fong gaped while the girls' eyes went wide, Koji crossing his arms as he thought to himself,

"_The ultimate defense technique, the only absolute defense there is towards Akira's fire elemental combo: Divine Subjugation." _Akira's eyes went wide, apparently recognizing the shield as it burst forth, blasting her high into the sky with its shockwave of energy. Everyone watched in awe at the feat as Hikaru, who had unusually been very quiet explained to Tsukune quietly,

"_This is Divine Subjugation, the upgraded form of Saint Shield. It's a light elemental defense technique that can defend against any kind of attack. Don't use it too often though. If you do, you'll experience severe fatigue. I advise only twice a day at worst." _Tsukune's vampire self acknowledged this with a nod as he looked around to see that the barrier was no longer around him. Koji chuckled at the surprised look on Tsukune's face and that of everyone else as he explained,

"In exchange for the ultimate defense, the barrier blocks any attack for five seconds and then releases a large shockwave that sends the opponent flying off of their feet, a short and temporary defense. If Tsukune wants to make this match his win though, he has to finish Akira off." The girls, despite Akira being a possible rival for Tsukune's affections all seemed visibly worried for her safety as Mizore asked,

"You mean he has to kill her?" Koji shook his head as he answered,

"No, he just has to use an attack that will leave her unable to continue. A winning blow if you will." Everyone relaxed at Koji's words as Tsukune held out his hand, eerie crimson colored energy gathering up within it as he took aim at Akira's now falling form. He formed a smaller ball of energy in his hand this time as he muttered with a victorious smirk,

"I win." With that he unleashed his aura bullet, the said attack launching at incredible speed as it made impact with Akira's body and trapped her inside of the sphere, causing her to scream out in pain. Everyone watched the sphere with awe as it seemed to zap her with electrical energy.

"What's it doing to her?" Ruby asked worriedly, holding up her wand as Koji put an arm in front of Ruby, preventing her from running to the sphere.

"Relax; it won't kill her like you saw that other monster earlier. This is its true function, to stun an opponent and immobilize them, literally." Everyone soon let out an, "Oh" except Inner Moka who had only stared in awe at Tsukune, the victor of the match proudly.

"He won." She thought happily as he stood from where he was in the ring of fire at Akira's seeming electric prison. Soon, the sphere lowered itself and disappeared, causing Akira to drop to the ground, not getting up with a groan. Tsukune let out a sigh as he felt himself grow tired, eventually being blinded by a bright light…

_In Tsukune's soul chamber…_

_Tsukune and his vampire self awoke with a start, finding Hikaru bound just as he was before. They gazed up at him as he said,_

"_You won the match congratulations. I got what I needed. Tsukune, I know what's going on now." Tsukune's vampire self cocked an eyebrow but asked cheekily, _

"_It took you that whole fight to figure this out?" Hikaru paid no mind to the vampire half's rude tone of voice as he heard the human side ask,_

"_What's happening to me Hikaru?" Hikaru let out a patient sigh as he explained,_

"_Here's what's happening Tsukune; your vampire blood has indeed absorbed my knowledge on magic. But, there's apparently a catch." Tsukune had mixed feelings, both of them did. They were glad that the vampire blood was giving them this incredible power but at the same time, what was the cost? Tsukune's human side gulped as he asked,_

"_L-Like what kind of catch Hikaru?" _

"_Apparently, in order to access the parts of my knowledge regarding my magic that you didn't receive today, you have to be in a situation where a certain technique you don't know yet can be useful to you in order for your vampire blood to give you the ability to use it. Think of it like how you unlock things in a video game: by fulfilling certain requirements, you get new things." Tsukune blanched at Hikaru's explanation as he thought to himself, _

"_Do I really want to ask why he's using video games for an analogy?" Hikaru then continued,_

"_I think it was obvious to you but if you haven't noticed, you have not obtained my battle experience from my magic. You've only obtained my knowledge." The human side of Tsukune seemed confused by this as he asked,_

"_Is that a bad thing?" Hikaru shook his head as he answered,_

"_No not at all. It just means you have to learn your own fighting style. Your body may have gained some of my fighting instincts and abilities such as my fighting stances and reflexes but you've no experience on how to use them. I believe Moka-chan can help you with that problem though, seeing that you carry vampire blood. Akira-chan might be of help to you as well in terms of coordinating your magic and your physical strikes." Both sides of Tsukune didn't seem to mind this as the vampire Tsukune asked,_

"_What of the techniques we used today? Will I be able to use those from now on? Will my human half be able to use those too now?" Hikaru hummed before answering,_

"_For your first question, that's a yes. On the other one, technically he should. We'll have to see Tsukune." The vampire self seemed to accept the answer as the human half asked,_

"_But do we really need any other fighting techniques? We've got a lot of strong techniques already don't we?" Hikaru laughed wholeheartedly at this as he replied,_

"_You've a few that are useful but you've yet to learn everything you need. I suggest training with the others for good measure and practice. Then later, train with Moka-chan to strengthen your body and with Akira-chan to train your magic and techniques. I would suggest Koji but in all honesty, Akira-chan's always been better at magic then he has." Both Tsukune's snickered at this while Hikaru said to them,_

"_It's time you two left. Tsukune, I want your vampire self to return the seal when you get back. Keeping your aura out like this will only lead to trouble." They both nodded to Hikaru as they felt themselves fade into a blinding white light… _

_Back outside…_

Tsukune looked around, this time it appeared as if no time had passed while he had been in the soul chamber. Looking down at the holy vessel, he said quietly,

"Suppress." With that, the crimson colored aura returned to the black cross, the light blue returning to the chains as the white color emerged from said chains and returned to Tsukune's body. His hair returned to its usual spiky and messy style, returning to its brown color as his eyes reverted to their usual brown. He blinked as he looked around to notice everyone staring at him in surprise, Akira still struggling to her feet. He quickly ran over to her asking,

"Are you okay Akira-chan?" She smiled up at him as she nodded and answered,

"Yeah I'm fine." Tsukune held out his hand, something she gratefully accepted as he helped her to her feet. Koji was the first to arrive to their side, helping Akira balance herself as he asked with an unusually happy voice,

"So how'd it go?" Tsukune revealed his usual bright smile as he answered,

"Well, Hikaru said that I inherited his knowledge on how to use his magic but most of it has been 'locked' and I have to unlock it by battling and getting into situations where a locked technique could be useful. He also said that I didn't inherit his battle experience, only his memories concerning his magic. So I guess training to control my magic is still on for me." The others seemed please with the outcome as Inner Moka became the second person to arrive at their side.

"You did well, Tsukune." Tsukune flushed at her praise as he replied,

"U-Uh thanks Moka-"Tsukune saw the others heading their way and added,

"-san." In case any of them could hear him. Inner Moka cocked an eyebrow but noticed the approaching girls and winked at him with realization. He blushed even deeper but quickly suppressed it when the others finally made it to the four. Kurumu was the first to attack as she shouted,

"Yahoo~hoo! Tsukuneee! That was totally AWESOME!" Mizore smiled as she said,

"Yeah, that really was pretty cool."

"It was amazing desu~!" Ruby blushed as she said,

"That was amazing Tsukune. Do you think you could put me in those electric chains of yours?" Tsukune blushed at Ruby's request when Kurumu jammed her breasts in his face, suffocating him as usual. Fong-Fong watched the interaction with a nosebleed before wiping his nose and thinking with serious care,

"_Tsukune-san's power is incredible! I must recruit him no matter what it takes. I need allies like him in order to make my dream come true."_ Kokoa at the same time, who had been stunned into silence for the entire battle thought,

"_Onii-san's true power is incredible… Too bad he has to turn back into that annoying weakling."_

After Kurumu was removed by an annoyed Mizore who began to argue with her, he turned to Inner Moka and asked,

"So, are we training tonight?" Inner Moka shook her head as she replied,

"No, you need rest Tsukune. I appreciate your enthusiasm but over working yourself isn't going to get you anywhere." Tsukune laughed nervously as he said,

"O-Okay if you say so." He then turned his gaze to Akira as he said,

"That was a great battle Akira-chan. I'm really sorry if my vampire self hurt you though." Akira smiled with a small blush at his words as she replied,

"No it's fine Tsukune. We needed to do it for your training so it's perfectly fine really."' Tsukune eyed her injuries carefully as he said,

"Well next time hopefully we can take it easy. You're pretty beat up." Akira laughed gently at this as she said,

"It's okay." Inner Moka then said,

"You also did very well Akira. We should spar sometime." Akira blushed at the praise as she rubbed the back of her head saying,

"U-Uh sure Moka-san, maybe we can later." With that she looked to the sun saying, "It's sunset though. I believe it's time to go inside. That's enough for everyone's first day." Everyone brightened up considerably at this with a cheer. Akira laughed with them, her smile as bright as Tsukune's while Koji merely stood on the side with a calm and collected smile…

_Later that evening in Akira's room…_

Everyone eyed Akira's room with awe; the space in the room was incredible but then again when looking at the gargantuan size of the mansion Koji had created, it wasn't too hard to believe. In the far right corner was Akira's queen sized bed laying across from the window, aside from that, there was a small kitchen on the left side of the room and what was obviously a door to a bathroom on the right side, a meter or two near her bed. Within the kitchen, was an average size silver colored fridge. About an hour ago everyone had agreed to meet in Akira's room to have a slumber party, having all excitedly gone to their rooms to shower and tidy up before meeting.

Now as they had advanced into the red carpeted room, the walls were a beige color with a red lion painted over Akira's headboard. To the left of the bed was a small little mahogany nightstand. Within the large and spacious room; that seemed almost like an apartment, Akira ushered them to the large in the middle of the room where they all sat down in a circle. Tsukune sat with Fong-Fong to his left and Inner Moka to his right, from her right was Kokoa and from her right was Kurumu, Mizore was after her, Ruby sat beside Mizore, Yukari sat beside Ruby, Koji quietly was situated beside Yukari and Akira sat between Fong-Fong and Koji. With the group all situated, Koji asked,

"So why are we 'hanging out' again?" Akira laughed nervously as she answered,

"It's to strengthen our group's friendship. C'mon Koji-senpai it'll be fun I promise." At that time Tsukune's stomach started to growl, everyone looking at him as he laughed sheepishly saying,

"So uh, everyone, what're we gonna eat for Dinner?" Everyone paused for a moment before Mizore stood up saying,

"Does the fridge have anything in it?" Tsukune looked to Mizore hopefully as Akira answered,

"When I first came in here there was." She rose from her spot as she and Mizore ventured to the fridge to find multiple different ingredients, then opening the cabinets to find more ingredients, spices, pots and pans. Pleased with their luck Mizore announced,

"I'm going to make dinner everyone." Everyone didn't seem to mind this as Akira smiled happily and said,

"Well then the kitchen's all yours Mizore-chan." Mizore seemed surprised that someone outside of their little group had given her an honorific as she replied,

"Th-Thanks. I'll do my best." Akira smiled sweetly as she sat back down, Mizore thinking to herself,

"_She's a lot nicer than Koji… She reminds me a lot of the Outer Moka though." _Mizore looked at her array of ingredients as an idea popped into her mind, her hands immediately starting to work their magic.

Meanwhile the group sat together in silence until Fong-Fong suggested,

"How about we play a game? No party's any fun without a game!" Tsukune actually seemed to like Fong-Fong's idea as he replied,

"That's a great idea Fong-Fong-san, how about a game everyone?" Fong-Fong simply glowed with the praise. Everyone looked to each other before nodding in agreement. Kurumu answered,

"Okay but what game, we have a lot of players y'know." Everyone hummed in thought as Yukari suggested,

"How about we play twenty questions? Except, since there's so many of us, we will go around in a circle. Everyone gets twenty questions to ask each. When it is your turn, you may ask one person in the room any question you want and they can't lie. The next person to go is whoever is to the right of you. When you use up all twenty of your questions, you're out of the game until everyone else is finished desu~." Everyone considered the game very carefully, after all in these kinds of games sometimes people ask questions you'd really prefer they didn't. It was after a moment of silence that Akira said,

"I think it's a great idea. After all, how're we supposed to all get along if we don't know each other well?" Everyone seemed a little apprehensive, Koji included but eventually the rest of the group nodded, agreeing to the game. Yukari let out a happy cheer as she said,

"Okay! Then let's start with… Fong-Fong-san!" Fong-Fong perked up at the sound of his name before humming, deeply considering what to ask. He finally got an idea as he looked at Tsukune.

"Tsukune," he began as Tsukune turned his attention to him.

"Yes Fong-Fong-san?" Fong-Fong nodded to himself as he asked,

"What's your favorite color?" Tsukune was stunned into silence by Fong-Fong's random question. Everyone also seemed rather confused by why he asked that kind of question as Tsukune answered with a nervous smile,

"Um, it's a tie between light blue and deep red, I can never decide." Fong-Fong nodded, accepting the answer. Tsukune laughed to himself nervously as he thought,

"_Well at least he didn't ask some other kind of weird question. For a minute I thought he was gonna ask me about the mafia again." _Tsukune cocked an eyebrow, wondering why it was so quiet; everyone was staring at him until he realized with a sheepish smile that it was his turn. He looked around, wondering who to ask what until an idea finally hit him. He turned to Koji as he asked,

"Koji, where'd your sword go? When we first met you had one strapped to your waist." Everyone turned to Koji and did in fact notice that his sword was nowhere to be seen. Koji chuckled, pleasantly surprised by the boy's perceptiveness as he answered,

"I stashed it in my room when we got here. That's all." Tsukune nodded, seeming to buy it as he remained silent. Inner Moka looked around, realizing much quicker than Tsukune that it was her turn until the thought of her bloodmate made her eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Tsukune…" She began in her low and naturally seductive sounding voice. Tsukune turned to her nervously as he answered,

"Y-Yes Moka-san?" Inner Moka grinned evilly at him as she said,

"What is your blood type?" Everyone let out a knowing giggle as Tsukune blushed with a twitching right eyebrow at the question.

"It's O Moka-san." Inner Moka seemed to be pleased with this as she remained silent, signifying that it was Kokoa's turn. Kokoa then turned to Ruby as she asked,

"Ruby-san, why are you always working for the Board Chairman?" At this question Ruby blushed as she replied,

"Why? Oh because many, many things have happened." Everyone felt a bead of sweat roll down their necks. "So many things it's hard to say all at once." Kokoa let out a nervous laugh, regretting her question as she quickly said,

"Oh uh, okay then." Both Ruby and Kokoa went silent, leaving Kurumu to take her turn. Wanting to make the party a little more "lively" Kurumu pointed obnoxiously to Akira.

"Akira-chan!" She began. Akira almost leapt at the sound of Kurumu's booming voice as she answered,

"Yes Kurumu-san?" Kurumu chuckled as she asked,

"Have you ever been _**with **_a man before?" Everyone went dead silent, even Koji was surprised by the question as he stared at Akira; also wondering what the answer would be. Akira however only held a clueless gaze as she replied cheerfully,

"I've never had a boyfriend before. I always preferred to train instead." Kurumu's eyes gleamed perversely as she said,

"No, no not like that Akira-chan; I mean like have you ever done _**it**_ with a guy?" Akira flushed deep red as everyone in the room started to slowly become a deep shade of red. Mizore, who was listening from the kitchen, also blushed at the question. Akira slowly answered with a stutter,

"N-No I haven't." Kurumu sighed in disappointment but was satisfied to say the least as she went silent. Everyone realized it was Mizore's turn as Yukari called into the kitchen

"Mizore-chan it's your turn!" Mizore heard this as she asked,

"Tsukune, have you decided when you're going to come home with me?" Tsukune froze, Inner Moka was resisting the urge to kill Mizore, Kokoa raised an inquisitive eyebrow, Kurumu gaped, Akira seemed confused by all of their reactions and Koji stared at Tsukune while thinking,

"_Damn, he's like a clone of Hikaru. First the similar personalities, now he's got a little harem of girls too. Haha, the resemblance is actually kinda funny." _Tsukune flushed over the question as he replied,

"No, no I have not." It was a semi-honest answer in his defense but he knew in his heart that he would never go with her to her homeland. She hummed quietly in the kitchen as she said,

"Very well then. It's your turn Ruby." Ruby flushed at the tempting thought of being able to ask anything she wanted as she turned to Koji.

"Koji-san?" Koji looked into her eyes, to show that he was listening.

"Yes?"

"Do you really read minds? Mizore mentioned it earlier." Koji snickered to himself as he replied,

"I knew that one was coming sooner or later. Indeed, I can read your minds." Ruby nodded as Yukari asked,

"Koji, can you demonstrate for us?" Koji smirked confidently as he replied,

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Yukari thought for a moment before asking,

"Can you tell us who Tsukune-san likes the most?" Everyone tensed for a moment, with the exceptions of Kokoa, Inner Moka, Akira and Koji. Even Mizore who was in the kitchen felt her hand stiffen for a moment. Koji was quiet for a second before he heard Hikaru's voice whisper in his ear,

"_Lie on that one. Tsukune will tell them when we get out of here." _Koji's eyes shifted before he closed his eyes, to make it seem more convincing, Tsukune tensing more and more by the second as he finally said,

"He hasn't decided yet. He's completely unsure." Inner Moka was about ready to say something and Kokoa was about ready to summon Kou to beat up Tsukune when Hikaru whispered to her and Kokoa silently,

"_I told him to do that let it go for now Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan." _Inner Moka quickly shut her mouth and sat quietly where she was. Kokoa also remained where she was. Realizing it was now his turn Koji turned his attention to Kurumu.

"Kurumu-san." He called as she perked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes Koji-san?" Koji remained silent for a moment before asking,

"What is your favorite food?" Kurumu was stunned by his rather simple question as she replied,

"Sweets. Why?" Koji shrugged as he answered,

"Because I didn't know what else to ask." The response disappointed Kurumu slightly but she let it go as Koji went back to being quiet. Akira then hummed to herself quietly, realizing it was her turn as she looked around. She just didn't know who to pick. Finally, she settled for Tsukune.

"Tsukune-san," She began nervously. Tsukune smiled to her as he answered,

"Yes Akira-chan?" Akira went silent for a moment before asking,

"Why can you use sacred energy and yoki at the same time? Such a feat shouldn't be possible." Tsukune was genuinely surprised and confused by her question.

"What do you mean Akira-chan?"

"When you transformed into your vampire self and loosened the seal on your sacred energies that normally should have canceled out both powers and rendered you totally human. Yet, you can control both at once for some reason. I was just wondering if you knew why that's all." Everyone heard a ghostly sigh as Hikaru explained,

"_Tsukune's apparently got a special ability that allows him to control both light and dark energy at the same time without them canceling out, rather, causing them to mix together to create a stronger type of power. It's potent, powerful and very similar to the silver devil energy I use."_ Koji's eyes narrowed as he thought,

"_So that's what I sensed earlier… However, that wasn't the question Akira-chan wanted to ask. Then again, given the situation it would be best that she left it in her head."_ Koji laughed at his own private joke as they heard Mizore call,

"Food's ready everyone!" Everyone's gazed darted over to the mini kitchen where Mizore had a pot of something resting on the stove. They all looked at each other before Akira said,

"Let's call off the game for now, it's time to eat!" Everyone, Fong-Fong and Tsukune especially gaped when Akira leapt to her feet and was the first one in line to grab a bowl and open the pot. What was in the pot was what appeared to be some type curry. She smiled happily until she noticed that the bowl in her hand ice cube looking objects inside of it. She turned to Mizore who explained,

"It's part of my recipe, trust me you'll like it." Akira grinned like a mad woman before greedily scooping the curry into her bowl and racing back to her spot on the floor, somehow having managed to grab a soon and napkin in the blur of speed. She took her first bite, her eyes lighting up as she shouted,

"This is delicious! It's even better than Peter's food!" Koji looked at her in disbelief as he got up with the others saying,

"No way! Peter's food's the best!" Akira shook her head as she replied,

"Not this time! Just try it Koji-senpai; you'll see!" Koji seemed extremely intrigued as he; the last one to grab food sat back in his spot and took a bite. His eyes widened as he looked down at the bowl and said,

"It-It really is…" He sat there in stunned silence as everyone plowed into their food. Tsukune hummed in delight as he tasted the flavor of Mizore's curry. Akira sat her bowl on the floor as she announced happily,

"Ahhhh I'm done! That was delicious! Mizore-chan you're a great chef!" Everyone stared at her in bewilderment as Kokoa thought to herself,

"_Sh-She sat down only a good forty five seconds ago! Did she even __**chew**__?" _Inner Moka seemed to thinking the same thing as she stared in utter disbelief. Kurumu only gaped with surprise and Mizore smiled happily, glad Akira had enjoyed her cooking. Fong-Fong was so absorbed into his food that he didn't seem to care; Tsukune staring with shock in his eyes as he thought,

"_Akira-chan's… got quite the appetite." _Kurumu then let out another of her loud and famous,

"Yahoo~hoo!" As she said, "You've got quite the appetite don't you Akira-chan?" Koji chuckled to himself as he answered,

"You're talkin to the girl who won the ramen bowl eating contest in our world. Twenty seven bowls in under fifteen minutes. Everyone let out an amazed,

"Whoa!" As Akira smirked proudly at the accomplishment as Kurumu yelled,

"How'd you keep your figure?"

"How'd such a small girl fit so much ramen?" Fong-Fong added loudly. Akira started to laugh with glee, causing everyone else to start laughing as well. Outer Moka smiled at them all from within the rosario as she thought,

"_It's good that everyone's so happy… I hope even after we leave this Academy, things can still be this way." _

About two hours later of talking about everyone's assigned training locations and curriculum for the day, Tsukune sat alone outside; gazing up into the stars.

"_Shouldn't you be heading off to bed Tsukune? It's pretty late." _Tsukune only continued to look at the stars as he answered,

"I just wanted to enjoy the view, that's all. Hey, Hikaru why are there no monsters out right now? I've been out here for awhile now and nothing's come to attack me yet." Hikaru hummed to himself as he answered,

"_Perhaps they found something tastier at the moment to occupy themselves with."_ Tsukune laughed nervously at Hikaru's morbid response as he replied,

"Ahaha, yeah; maybe." Tsukune let out a long sigh until he heard footsteps against the lush green grass. He turned to see shining in the moonlight Inner Moka who was staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I sensed that you weren't in your room." Tsukune seemed confused by her comment as he asked,

"Were you looking for me Moka?" Moka smirked slyly as she replied,

"Perhaps." She plopped down beside the boy as she asked,

"So did Hikaru tell you yet?" Tsukune didn't seem to understand her question until realization dawned on him.

"Oh yeah that's right. Hikaru, weren't you gonna tell us about Destructive Light this evening?" Hikaru hummed to himself once more as he answered,

"_Oh yeah, I did mention that didn't I?" _The two stared down at the holy vessel with straight faces as he let out a sigh.

"_Like I said before, light and darkness are powered by the feelings of light and darkness within one's soul. Destructive Light is powered specifically by one's need to protect a cherished one and at the same time one's love for something, anything: friends, a lover, a family member and so on. As long as you have those feelings and the proper aura, the technique is usable. Since Moka-chan has both, the technique is definitely a possible addition within her arsenal." _The two made "o" shapes with their mouths as Tsukune looked back up to the sky.

"That's good then right?" Hikaru made a grunt of acknowledgement as Inner Moka began to hum to herself, letting her warm breath tickle Tsukune's neck. Understanding the silent hint, Tsukune asked,

"Do you wanna drink my blood Moka?" Inner Moka smirked to herself as she answered,

"Always." She was about to bite down when they heard,

"Um… Not to be rude but what are you two doing?" The two turned with a slight jump as they saw Akira standing there with a confused look on her face. Inner Moka grinned with a twinkle in her eyes as she replied,

"Just doing something with my bloodmate." Tsukune raised an eyebrow while Akira tilted her head and repeated,

"Bloodmate?" Tsukune looked like he was about to ask the same thing too but Inner Moka placed a finger against his chest to silence him as she replied,

"My… boyfriend." While thinking to herself,

"_For now anyway…"_ Tsukune was starting to flush from the embarrassing moment as Akira laughed nervously, replying,

"Ohhhhh, okay well I'm off then." While Akira left Tsukune thought to himself,

"_Bloodmate? That doesn't sound like a boyfriend… Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" _ Hikaru snickered to himself as he thought,

"_This is getting interesting. What will your next move be on the chess board, Moka-chan? Tsukune?" _As Akira returned into the magically built base, she was greeted by a pair of purple eyes staring right at her. She narrowed her eyes to see Koji leaning against the staircase, a curious look on his face.

"Somethin wrong Akira-chan?" Akira hesitated for a moment quickly answering without a thought,

"No… Nothing at all. Why do you ask, Koji-senpai?" Koji let out a sigh as he remarked,

"Lying isn't going to work on me. You've been acting strangely all day. Hikaru told you to go all out didn't he? If you had, you would have set that kid aflame with the first strike. He might have dodged it he might not of but it's still unlike you to disobey orders from Hikaru of all people." Akira didn't have anything to say, she looked down and turned her head away from Koji. There was a moment of silence before Koji let out a sigh and asked,

"You've developed a crush on him haven't you?" Akira flushed slightly before answering,

"No. I am merely Tsukune-san's subordinate. Besides he has a girlfriend doesn't he?"

"I don't believe you, Akira-chan. Is it because he resembles Hikaru so much? Don't try to deny it in front of me. Even I can tell that they're…" Koji went silent, sorrowful eyes suddenly appearing as memories of his always smiling rival came to mind. "That they're… similar." He finished, almost like it hurt to say the words. Akira felt her body shake for a moment as memories of her teacher and dearly cherished friend came to mind. Koji walked to her as she said quietly,

"…I loved him. That jerk; he just left all on his own… Why?... Why didn't he take me or Sky-senpai for that matter with him?" Koji remained silent as he stood before her and said,

"We all miss him. I'm still gonna miss him when we go back but this is how it is Akira-chan… We can't change what's been done. That thing on Tsukune's wrist holds Hikaru's soul. If it's ever broken Hikaru will be gone for good." Akira shook her head,

"I'm not going back Koji." Koji stared at the girl incredulously as he said,

"Don't be ridiculous. Akira-chan, I know this hurts… But this is reality…" Koji was quiet as he said quietly, hurt, "Hikaru's gone." Akira shook her head as she replied angrily,

"Stop saying that! Do you really want to believe that? Do you even _**care**_? He's just-"

"Wake up!" Koji's eyes flashed red for a moment as he continued angrily, "We're both elemental guardians, it's our duty to protect the Realm of Light! Hikaru may have been our leader once, but he's dead now, reduced to a mere spirit and there's nothing we can do about it!" Koji lowered his head, his shoulders shaking as he replied shakily, "He was… my best friend Akira-chan… HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM?" Akira backed away with a short gasp as huge masses of black energy began to flow from Koji. He gasped with wide eyes as his energy started to return to his body. He looked away from her as he shut his eyes tightly. Akira was silent until saying,

"…I know… I'm sorry, Koji-senpai. I just-"She didn't get to finish her statement when Koji let out a sigh and interrupted with,

"You don't have anything to be sorry for… I understand how you feel Akira-chan but… We just have to accept what has happened." Akira remained quiet, her thoughts starting to hit her hard.

"_I guess I wasn't really thinking when I spoke… Koji-senpai does have a large burden to bear after all… What does it feel like I wonder? To be part of the reason why your dearest friend, no longer walks the Earth…" _

"It's not the best of feelings I'll tell ya that much." Koji answered mysteriously. Akira looked up at him to see his eyes were still slightly reddish purple. He turned away from her as a black portal opened beneath his feet. As he sank into it he said,

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." He looked up at her as the top of his body began to sink, saying, "…Remember what I said Akira-chan; we're all gonna have to just move on from here… don't forget that." As his words echoed in the main room, Akira was left to stand there with her head down, knowing full well that Koji was only telling her the truth about their friend's situation.

"Senpai…" She muttered quietly, a single tear rolling down the right side of her face…

_Later that evening in Tsukune's room…_

Tsukune was sound asleep, tossing and turning in his bed as Hikaru's spirit slowly left the holy vessel. He stood beside a large window, staring outside of it as he thought,

"…_Koji's true aura was released at some point this evening; the black angel's energy reading is present in the air. It's faint but he obviously had released a portion of it for a moment. I wonder what happened."_ He looked back to Tsukune, eying the holy vessel as he muttered,

"_The wheels of fate are now irrevocably in motion. Aono Tsukune… Will you survive this quarrel between gods? Or will be swallowed up by the flames of destruction?" _Hikaru looked out the window once more as he asked the wind,

"_Are you watching I wonder… Mamoru-sama?"_ With that and a final look at the clouds, Hikaru returned to the holy vessel, making sure that that he didn't disturb Tsukune as he did so.

Author's Notes: Hello again everyone. Does anyone have any opinions on the sparring match? Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I do apologize for its lateness though. I would have got this done earlier today but there was a party of some sort today.

_~ Please Review! ~_


	8. A Vampire's Pride

Hi everyone! This chapter is a little later than usual but the reason why is I was designing the next challenge when I came up with this fun idea that would give everyone a pleasant little surprise. There was also a really unexpected… incident and I've been landed with some responsibilities as a result. So, chapters may be updated a little less frequently. Not drastically a long time but a little longer. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!

Chapter 8: A Vampire's Jealousy & The Dark King's Ring

It was morning now and the group was now sitting by the cliff side of Paradise once more with the exception of Koji, who wasn't here at the moment. Tsukune noticed this quickly as he asked,

"_Hey, Hikaru, where's Koji? From what I've seen, it's unlike him to be late to things."_

"_I'm not sure Tsukune. You are right though; something isn't right here." _Tsukune nodded to the air as Akira made her way to the front of the group. She laughed nervously before saying,

"Well everyone, it looks like Koji-senpai's gone for the moment. So that means we all get to train together today." Everyone with the exceptions of Moka and Kokoa let out a cheer as she put a commanding finger forward, her left hand on her hip. "However, it looks like because of your separate abilities, we will only be learning basic techniques and skills today." Everyone didn't seem to mind this; pleasing Akira immensely as she said further,

"Today, we'll learn your basic techniques, the first being Aura Bullet. I'm sure all of you remember Tsukune-san using it yesterday." The group hummed in agreement as the memory flashed across their minds. Akira nodded as she continued, "These are normally the easiest of the elemental techniques but if you're not careful…" They all listened intently as she finished with a grim face, "You'll blow yourself up." Everyone blanched in horror as Akira let out a knowing sigh. Tsukune felt like shaking in terror as Hikaru said,

"_Calm down Tsukune. She merely means the Aura Bullet technique." _Tsukune seemed pleased by this as Akira almost as if hearing their conversation said,

"Since you've already completed the next technique Tsukune-san, come over here with me and I'll teach you your other non-elemental skill." Tsukune didn't seem to mind as he found his way towards Akira; unaware of the fact that Inner Moka was watching his every step. She thought to herself,

"_Why…?" _Omote let out a concerned

"_Huh?"_ As she asked,

"_What's wrong Ura-chan?" _Inner Moka flinched slightly, having forgotten Outer Moka was there as she answered,

"_Nothing is wrong…"_ Outer Moka seemed not to buy Inner Moka's lie as she pressed,

"_Then why did you say, 'Why…?' so dramatically?" _Inner Moka let out a huff as she gathered her aura, answering,

"_That isn't important. Keep quiet Omote, I'm trying to master this technique." _Omote could only watch as Inner Moka began to pour her aura into her sphere of energy, thinking to herself,

"_She seems so energetic today. I wonder if it's because Tsukune is mastering the Arts of Ragnarok faster than she is. Poor Ura-chan, if this keeps up her pride is going to get her into trouble."_ True to Outer Moka's thoughts, Inner Moka was struggling profusely to stabilize the sphere, yet not matter what she did, she could only make a sphere that was large enough to kill something, not one for its intended stunning purposes. She growled to herself as she thought,

"_Damn it… Tsukune makes this look so easy. How did he do it?" _She looked over to the others to see that they were struggling just as much to get their Aura Bullet to appear but apparently Mizore couldn't even attain a sphere. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. She brushed it away as she thought with frustration,

"Curses, this is a lot harder than it seems... If only I knew the trick to it like Tsukune did." Fong-Fong seemed to be getting the hang of it and Kokoa was able to manage a sphere, but firing it seemed to make it poof up into shining particles of energy, causing her to fume with anger and frustration.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Akira stood a distance from the others as she asked with a smile,

"How are you feeling Tsukune-san? You exerted yourself a lot yesterday and you must be really tired." Tsukune laughed nervously as he replied with his usual smile,

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, didn't I learn all those cool techniques yesterday?" Akira laughed happily with him as she answered,

"I guess but right now since I've actually seen how you fight I can definitely say you're fighting style is better suited towards all-range combat; sort of like Hikaru-senpai's." Tsukune nodded at this as she continued, "However, everyone's soul is different. To learn this technique you must delve into your soul and obtain your true nature, which will be reflected in your technique. We call this technique, the Soul's Familiar." Tsukune seemed interested by the name as Akira slammed her fists together. "Mine looks like this." She said as her fists were encased in black colored gauntlet like boxing gloves; a golden lion head embroidered on the palms. Tsukune noted very quickly that all the fingers of the gauntlet were bladed. Akira smiled as she said,

"Each familiar has a different name. Mine is called: Lioness; the Beast Queen's Gauntlets." Tsukune gazed at her gauntlets, the Lioness in awe as she said,

"To access your familiar for the first time, it isn't too hard. From what I hear, you had to do something similar in order to place Hikaru-senpai and the Silver Devil within the holy vessel." Tsukune seemed taken aback by her words, thinking,

"_Wait, how does Akira know about that? She wasn't here at the time." _Akira shook her head, guessing why he seemed confused as she explained,

"Koji-senpai filled me in on everything that had happened before I had ran into him when I first met up with him here." Tsukune made an "Oh" looking shape on his lips as she said, "To access your familiar, all you have to do is flow your aura to your hands and pool a good amount into them. When you've got maybe one tenth of it there, look into your soul to obtain the name of your familiar. Once you've done that, you'll be able to summon it to this world." Tsukune seemed interested in the explanation, beginning his seemingly simple exercise as the others watched from afar. So far, only Inner Moka, Fong-Fong, Kokoa, Kurumu and Ruby had successfully managed to use the Aura Bullet technique; Inner Moka firing off four in order to prove her newfound proficiency in the technique. Something that wowed Kokoa amazed Fong-Fong and made the rest of the girls incredibly jealous.

Mizore and Yukari looked at each other, wondering who would succeed next. Yukari held out her hands as she thought,

"_This time… I've got it for sure. I'm a witch so I have to be good at this sort of thing!" _Mizore glanced to the side as she thought to herself,

"_Sorry Yukari-chan, but I refuse to be outdone by you." _The two held out, concentrating gravely onto their spheres; Mizore's light bluish lavender, Yukari's a turquoise color. The two held their gazes steadily as the two spheres finally became completely solid. Kurumu cheered as she shouted,

"They did it!" The two smirked at each other as they at the same time, fired off their blasts of energy, paralyzing two nearby vermillion birds as they fell into the ocean. The two turned to each other with shared smiles, knowing that they still had a competition going on, no one had lost yet. The two then walked over to the others as Mizore said with a quiet sigh,

"Well we're done here. Why don't we see Akira-san about our next technique?" Inner Moka crossed her arms with a

"Hn," as she answered, "I agree. Let's go." The group turned to follow her but by the time they had turned to where Inner Moka had once stood, she was already nearing Akira, thinking,

"_You may be my bloodmate Tsukune but I refuse to be outdone by you… I __**will**__ become stronger than you." _She looked at the said boy as he held out his aura; his eyes closed as he delved into his soul chamber once more…

_Within Tsukune's Soul Chamber:_

_Tsukune awoke with a start in the plain white space. He looked around to find Hikaru in his bondage, appearing as he had the last time. Tsukune asked him gently,_

"_How're you holding up, up there?" Hikaru looked down to him with a friendly but serious face as he answered,_

"_It's fine but Tsukune, seeing me is not what you're here for today. You must retrieve your familiar." Tsukune seemed puzzled as he asked,_

"_Retrieve? What do you mean? Akira-chan only said I needed to get its name." Hikaru shook his head as he explained,_

"_That is only partially true. Finding the name is one thing, but you must make a contract with the familiar or it will not respond to your summoning. Don't worry; you won't need to fight for it to comply with your demands. They are quite reasonable beings and forming your contract doesn't take very long at all." Just as Hikaru had said this a third voice in the room said,_

"_Of course we're reasonable. We wouldn't be called familiars if we weren't faithful and obedient to our masters." Tsukune whirled around to the source of the voice but his eyes, alongside Hikaru's widened as they found a great white sword floating before them. Hikaru's eyes were wide with incredulousness as he managed to get out,_

"_Y-You're..."_

_Outside of Tsukune's Soul Chamber:_

The girls alongside Fong-Fong had just been filled in on their latest task, something Kurumu questioned quickly.

"So what we have to do is gather our aura to our hands and look within ourselves for this 'familiar's name?' Once we say it, we can summon it to us like a weapon? Anytime we want?" Akira nodded.

"That's all you have to do. It's pretty easy really." As Akira said this she looked towards Tsukune and announced,

"In fact, Tsukune-san's close; I can feel the presence of his familiar slowly coming forth from his soul." Everyone let out a loud,

"EH?" As they turned towards Tsukune to realize his aura was shining with a white light. Inner Moka cringed at this in annoyance as she quickly began to focus her energy. In less time than even Tsukune, Inner Moka had somehow managed to gather the necessary amount of her aura to her hands, thinking smugly,

"_I was born a vampire and since we use our yoki to use our super human strength, a task such as this is far too simple." _She closed her eyes, ready to enter her own soul in search of the name of her own familiar…

_Within Moka's Soul Chamber…_

_Inner Moka awoke with surprise as she scanned the area; just like Tsukune's it was a merely plain white space. She hummed to herself muttering,_

"_Well this is quite a dull looking place." Until she heard,_

"_Ura…chan?" Inner Moka whirled around with a start as she screeched at the pink-haired other self,_

"_O-Omote? What are you doing here?" Omote shook her head as she replied,_

"_I have no idea. From what it looks like, this is where we're supposed to learn the name of our familiar." Inner Moka seemed confused as she thought,_

"_Would Omote and I really share familiars? Wouldn't she have one of her own? We aren't the same person after all."While Inner Moka contemplated this, a voice answered,_

"_Your heart, the well spring of emotions and the container of your soul is shared with your other self. Therefore, I your familiar am shared by the both of you." Inner Moka seemed interested with the voice's explanation. Satisfied with its pride filled voice she replied with a smirk,_

"_Then tell us, what is your name, my familiar?"…_

_Meanwhile back in Tsukune's Soul Chamber:_

_Tsukune looked back at Hikaru incredulously. There before them floated the great white sword, shining in all of its glory. The handle was a crystal blue; the hand guard was shining silver. Indeed this shining broadsword simply glowed with a regal presence. He asked,_

"_You know my familiar?" Hikaru looked down, answering cryptically, _

"_Well this is… ironic." Tsukune didn't really find comfort in those words, causing the sword to laugh at him merrily. _

"_Relax kid," It said. "I won't hurt you. I'm Shinra; the Divine Sword of the Gods." Tsukune seemed awed by its name alone as he repeated quietly,_

"_The Divine Sword of the Gods…Shinra…" Hikaru looked down silently as Shinra added,_

"_My former master was the young boy behind you; Hikaru-sama." Tsukune spun on his heel to stare at Hikaru, the latter's eyes not meeting his. Hikaru nodded quietly, saying in confirmation,_

"_It's true… Shinra was indeed my familiar once upon a time. He's a loyal and devoted companion; he will serve you well Tsukune. Of that I can assure you." Tsukune seemed pleased and overjoyed with Hikaru's vote of confidence but asked,_

"_But you're still alive Hikaru. Why is Shinra no longer serving you?" _

"_I can explain that." Shinra answered quickly. "You see, we familiars can only serve those who have a constant flow of energy. Because Hikaru-sama has been reduced to a spirit and has been using so much of his energy to roam in a fake body, he no longer can supply the energy necessary to even summon a familiar safely. Why exactly I serve you now Tsukune-sama I am not quite sure of. Normally a familiar follows their contractee into the next life, with their reincarnation. So I must agree that this is quite a conundrum." Hikaru shook his head at this as he said grimly,_

"_This explains everything though… I know what you are now, Aono Tsukune." Tsukune blanched and shivered at the tone in Hikaru's voice as he replied shakily,_

"_Wh-What do you m-m-mean Hikaru?" Hikaru was silent for a moment as he said slowly,_

"_You're… My parallel." Tsukune seemed confused by the answer but because of the tone in Hikaru's voice, he knew it had to be a bad thing. Hikaru shook his head as he replied simply,_

_"A parallel is a being from another world of another state of existence that corresponds to another being's aura perfect; making them sort of like doppelgangers. When we first met, I assumed we were just similar because our elements didn't match up but now that you can control Shinra, I can only assume our spirit frequencies, the purest energy frequency known to all living beings are almost exactly the same; sort of like having the same soul yet having a small difference that sets the two apart. In a way, you're sort of my doppelganger." Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_"Me your doppelganger Hikaru? That's impossible. You're so strong and skilled and I'm just a human... I only learned the Arts of Ragnarok so quickly thanks to your magic and its little present." Hikaru flashed a friendly smile as he replied,_

_"You shouldn't sell yourself so short Tsukune. You're gonna a strong warrior and one day you're gonna be an amazing vampire too; you just have to have a little more self faith." Tsukune flushed at the warrior's kind words asking,_

_"Ya mean it?" _

_"Of course I do." Tsukune smiled as he grabbed Shinra by the handle before saying with his back turned,_

_"Thanks, Hikaru..." Hikaru only nodded before answering,_

_"No problem; now go get em!"  
_

_Back outside, in the real world:_

A good few hours had passed already; Akira had been left to stand there with a bored look on her face as she watched her students stand patiently searching within themselves for the name that would allow them to advance in their lessons. Akira shivered as she felt her skin get goosebumps from where Tsukune stood, causing her to turn to him. Her eyes widened like dinner treys and her pupils shrunk when she saw the pool of energy in his hands become a shining white within the center. She let out a sharp gasp as she thought,

"_This is Shinra's energy signature! But that's impossible! How could Tsukune-san possibly be able to summon Shinra? Unless-" _She stopped right there in her thoughts, not wanting to bring herself to even acknowledge the possibility of it. She felt her fist shake a bit from nervousness as she muttered, "Unless he's Senpai's parallel…" She watched on as she quickly turned to observe the others, only to see that they hadn't made much progress from where they were earlier. She looked at Tsukune once more as she thought,

_"And here I thought parallels and doppelgangers were only urban legends..." _Staring down at the pool of energy in his hands as she thought to herself,

"_What kind of foul play is this? Is this an act of the gods…? Or a demon's mischief?" _Her question was left unanswered as everyone silently kept their silence, almost in a trance…

_Within Moka's Soul Chamber:_

_Inner Moka and Outer Moka stood there before a simple ebony ring with a crimson jewel within its center. Outer Moka made a face before saying,_

"_So you're the Ring of the Dark King, Shara right?" The ring seemed to hum in comprehension as it answered,_

"_Correct. My power is to amplify the effects and strength of any blood you drink. I'm also capable of amplifying the striking power of your techniques. Unfortunately, I afford you no special combat techniques in exchange for these abilities." Outer Moka seemed understanding of the trade but Inner Moka was pissed, no make that furious. She bellowed at the ring,_

"_You mean to tell me that you only give me more potent blood and a magic boost?" To say Inner Moka was furious was actually an understatement. Outer Moka backed off a bit but quickly reprimanded,_

"_Ura-chan! Shara-san is probably giving us the best deal she can! The least you can do is try to be grateful!" Inner Moka only huffed and turned away, thinking bitterly,_

"_Tsukune's probably got some kind of amazing weapon and I get a ring with no significant attacks of its own." The ring seemed rather amused by Inner Moka's outburst and envy covered face as it replied,_

"_Not quite. When you drink someone's blood now, normally you'd only gain their abilities and powers but now if you drank their blood, you'd also be afforded their knowledge regarding their techniques." Inner Moka paused for a moment, an evil, no wait a diabolical scheme coming to mind now. Outer Moka felt her neck begin to perspire and even the ring floated a few floats away from the now chuckling silver haired vampire. Said vampire couldn't help but feel satisfied. _

"_Now if I can get Tsukune's blood… I can gain his wisdom and keep my place as the strongest. Oh yes, this is indeed rather satisfying." She muttered happily as she announced to the ring, "Very well, we accept your offer. Please, if you'd swear your loyalty to us then we shall be on our way." The ring seemed to do a sort of nod as it began to glow with a blinding light as it said,_

"_Akashiya Moka, I am hereby your contracted familiar. Use me as you see fit." Inner Moka grinned within the light as Outer Moka only thought to herself,_

"_I really hope she doesn't hurt Tsukune…"_

_Meanwhile back in the real world:_

Tsukune and Inner Moka opened their eyes at the same time, causing their pools of energy to glow with a brilliant light that made Akira smile knowingly.

"_These two make a good pair. They seem to make the other want to become stronger… No wonder they're together." _Inner Moka looked at Tsukune with a grin as she said,

"Looks like I beat ya to it this time Tsukune." Tsukune felt a strange surge of energy as his hair became silver in color, his eyes changing into their vampiric red, simply shining at the challenge.

"Don't count on it, Moka." His vampire self said with a cocky tone of voice. Inner Moka was taken aback by the vampire Tsukune's bold personality with a blush but it only encouraged her to best him even more. The two held at it for awhile, the ground starting to gain weak vibrations as Inner Moka held out her left hand, Tsukune holding out his left fist. Unbeknownst to all of them, even Akira, Koji watched them, hidden by the forest's trees as he thought,

"_This is Shinra's energy signature… Don't tell me it's Tsukune again!" _Tsukune and Inner Moka smirked at each other once more before shouting out,

"Divine sword of the gods; Shinra!"

"Ring of the dark king; Shara!" Power surged forth from their hands as white flames shot out of Tsukune's hand, Moka's creating a ring dark crimson flames around her left hand's index finger. At that moment a bright pink light filled the area, blinding Tsukune, Akira and even Inner Moka herself as Akira thought to herself urgently,

"_Wh-What's this? This isn't part of the familiar summoning!"_ A few moments later the light settled, revealing that the others hadn't even noticed the surge of power, nor the light; far too concentrated in awakening their own familiars to be broken free of their trance. When the light had faded, held in Tsukune's left hand was Shinra and upon her left hand's index finger Moka was wearing Shara but something wasn't right. Tsukune groaned as he opened his eyes, asking,

"What the hell was that? Hey, Moka are you-" Tsukune stopped as he looked at Moka now, she had pink hair once more and her eyes were green; the appearance of the outer Moka. It sure seemed to be Outer Moka when she let out a startled gasp and turned towards Tsukune.

"Tsukune? Am I… Really outside again?" Tsukune was startled, his vampiric powers receding as he held the shining white blade in his hands.

"_Th-The other Moka's back? How is this possible?"_ He thought to himself in confusion. He was overjoyed by this, yet he couldn't feel something was horribly wrong. Inner Moka was also quite shocked by her sudden return into the rosario, thinking,

"_What the hell? Wasn't the seal breaking? Did Shara fix it? Great, now how am I supposed to get Tsukune's blood?" _Outer Moka tried to find a logical answer but wound up looking to Akira for an explanation; something her shocked and bewildered face didn't have for her.

Akira stared at her in shock, her appearance had changed entirely. She thought to herself, _"She's almost totally human now. What in the world does her familiar do? Is it some kind of yoki neutralizer?" _While Akira, Tsukune and both Mokas pondered the strange occurrence, Shara explained,

"Don't be alarmed. I also have the power to temporarily return a yokai based seal to its former properties. For at least a little while, the other personality that had been locked inside the rosario is now free to roam as she pleases." Tsukune's smile only got wider.

"R-Really? Do you have a guess on how long?" Shara chuckled at his reaction to her words, responding,

"Relax human, I can probably keep her seal temporarily fixed for up to five hours per day at the max. After that however I must relinquish my remaining energy or else I will have to return to Moka-sama's soul." Tsukune didn't really approve of being called a human so lowly but he took it relatively nicely since she was offering to bring back his beloved pink-haired vampire for at least five hours of his day. Outer Moka looked around happily but noticed the others still deep in concentration. Akira still seemed confused by the transformation so Tsukune decided to clear it up.

"Akira-chan, this is Moka's outer self. We tend to just call her Moka though." He said with a smile. Akira seemed to understand the situation now with a smile as she said,

"Oh I understand now! Well then hello Moka-san!" Akira offered out her hand; Outer Moka smiling at it as she shook the red-eyed girl's hand. Tsukune smiled at them, unbeknownst to them that Kurumu was quite close herself to summoning her familiar herself…

_In Kurumu's Soul Chamber: _

_Kurumu awoke in a large plain white space, looking around she found a pair of dark purple gauntlets that seemed to have possible extensions for her succubus claws. She eyed it curiously with an eye until the mysterious pair of gauntlets began to float, astonishing Kurumu greatly with a yelp as she leapt away. The item laughed at her sudden fright._

"_Don't worry about me." It said. "I'm your familiar; The Nightmare Claws, Namu but please, just call me Namu even when summoning me. I'm really excited to be working with you." Kurumu smiled happily with a sweat drop running down her head as she thought,_

"_At least she's… cheerful." Happily, Kurumu took the gauntlet's err, glove and shook on it as a blinding white overcame her sight…_

_Outside of Kurumu's Soul Chamber:_

Tsukune, Akira and Outer Moka were merrily chatting about Yokai Academy and Tsukune's life when they turned around to notice a mysterious shape starting to form over Kurumu's hands. Tsukune was the first to ask,

"Is she summoning her familiar?" Akira grinned as she said happily,

"Looks like it!" Kurumu's eyes slowly opened with a dazzling shine as she swung her fists forward and said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Namu." When she did the light disappeared revealing her hands being covered in very metallic gauntlets. They were dark purple in color. After she had unleashed her gauntlets; Kurumu extended out her claws revealing that the gauntlets did indeed have extensions for them. Tsukune and Outer Moka gazed in awe as Outer Moka said,

"Kurumu-chan's familiar is…"

"Some kind of armor." Tsukune finished in surprise. Kurumu eyed the gauntlets quietly, not saying a word to either of the two while Akira only watched from the side thinking,

"_It's not even fired up yet. Its true form is about to appear." _True to Akira's analysis, Kurumu gasped in surprise when the two armored gauntlets were covered with what seemed to be purple colored energy claws. Outer Moka gazed in surprise while Tsukune stared at the new weapon with an absolutely amazed stare.

"_Incredible… Kurumu-chan's weapon's attack is amazing!"_ Outer Moka thought to herself. Inner Moka on the other hand thought to herself,

"_What in the world? Even the little succubus has gotten some kind of offensive weapon!"_

"_Wow… Kurumu-chan's weapon is awesome!" _Tsukune thought, happy for his friend. Akira hummed to herself thinking,

"_Kurumu's familiar is a lot stronger than I had guessed. It makes me wonder what it does for her in combat. I had always figured Kurumu would be useful because of her ability to fight in the air but this is beyond my expectations." _Koji who had been watching from behind the tree thought to himself with a grin,

"_Energy claws with armor? Hm… Kurumu's weapon is indeed quite useful. She might actually be a formidable opponent by the time we get out of here. Heh, heh, these guys get more and more interesting by the day." _

Feeling curious as to what the weapon does exactly, Kurumu made a quick swipe with her left hand but to her surprise, it unleashed a large purple energy wave, hitting several types of flying monsters in the sky and causing them to cease all motion as they fell into the crimson sea beneath them. Outer Moka and Tsukune gaped in shock with a loud,

"EHHHHHH?" Akira on the other hand was overjoyed; clapping for Kurumu as she exclaimed,

"What an amazing familiar! Its power is far beyond what I was thinking it'd be!" Kurumu turned around with a wide smile on her face; very much pleased with the high praise as she shouted,

"Yahoo~hoo! Alright! These things are soooo cool! Tsukune, Moka what'd you guys get?" Tsukune carefully waved Shinra while Moka showed Kurumu the ring on her finger. Kurumu's eyes went wide with stars when she saw Moka's ring, dashing to it as she exclaimed,

"Wow! This is your familiar Moka? What's it do?" Moka felt a sweat drop coming on as she answered with a nervous laugh,

"I-It only increases the potency of the blood I drink and increases the strength of my magic." Kurumu nodded happily until she looked up from hearing Moka's voice, the outer one. She let out a surprised scream as she shouted obnoxiously,

"O-Outer Moka?" Outer Moka smiled nervously at her friend's outburst while she waved to her nervously.

"When Moka-san summons her familiar, Shara, it allows her to temporarily re-activate the seal for awhile." Tsukune explained. Kurumu made an "Oh" shape with her lips as she looked over to notice Ruby holding up her right hand. She let out a cheer as she announced,

"Well it looks like we're about to see Ruby-san's familiar!" Everyone turned to watch as Ruby without a word shifted her arm to the side as a new wand began to take shape, this one was a shining ebony and looked very similar to her other wand. The gem was a deeper green in color and it had a mysterious sort of glow to it. The four stared at the wand with interest while Ruby brandished it towards the sky, thinking happily,

"_Let's see what you can do; Kuro." _She brandished the wand, once more towards the trees where Koji was hiding. Koji felt a nervous feeling overwhelm him as he thought,

"_I'm probably not in a safe zone right now…"_ The wand began to shine with a bright green light as Ruby cried,

"Shadow Spear Barrage!" With those words the gem's shine created what had to have been at least fifty of Ruby's famous dark crows as they were covered in large amounts of black colored energy; shaping them into spears. When the transformation was complete, Ruby let down her wand, causing the several spears to rain down on the forest, miraculously only managing to fell trees towards the middle of the woods. Meanwhile, Koji who had been watching in the few trees just ahead looked behind him with a nervous glance.

"Thank god… That she wasn't aiming…" He said slowly; still staring at the destruction behind him. It was at this moment that Yukari awoke from her trance; her small childlike wand becoming a mature light blue colored wand; at the top maintaining the heart shape and yet the magic star in the middle seemed to glow slightly brighter. The wand was also a little bit longer in length. Yukari smirked smugly as she said,

"The Star Witch's Wand; Athena." At the same time Kokoa awakened, brandishing what appeared to be a large double bladed halberd as she said,

"The Dark Executioner; Raijin." Yukari and Kokoa took the time to observe their weapons before their eyes darted around to observe the others. Kokoa while doing so thought to herself,

_"This weapon is actually pretty light. It's not a cool as Kou but I think I could get used to this thing." _With a satisfied smirk, she gave a quick swing of one of the blades forward, her smirk growing evil and sinister when she realized how easily it cuts through the wind. Rather than be happy for her little sister, Inner Moka's eyes from within the rosario were now lit a blaze with rage.

_"Now even KOKOAAAA?" _Said vampire and Yukari's eyes widened like dinner trays however when laying their eyes on Outer Moka as Kokoa screamed out,

"EHHHHH? ONEE-CHAN?" Yukari on the other hand cheered as she dashed to the pink haired vampire, shouting,

"Moka-saaaaan!" Outer Moka flinched as Yukari launched herself to Outer Moka, landing directly in her breasts, causing both Outer Moka and Tsukune to blush. While the heartwarming reunion was going on, Kokoa trembled with annoyance. Pointing at Outer Moka she shouted,

"Wh-Why are you back?" Outer Moka seemed slightly saddened by the fact that her younger sister despised the sight of her but answered,

"My familiar allows me to temporarily restore the seal on the rosario for awhile. Don't worry Kokoa-chan; Ura-chan'll be back in a few hours." Kokoa seemed to settle down with the explanation but it was obvious by the look on her face that she didn't like the idea at all. Tsukune smiled at her nervously until letting out a sneeze due to a sudden drop in the temperature. Everyone soon began to shiver as the air grew colder; Kokoa eventually shouting,

"WHY THE HELL IS IT SO COLD?" Everyone soon stopped at the word cold and looked towards Mizore who was already standing there quietly, a ten pointed, light blue colored crystal star dangling on a silver chain around her neck. Mizore showed off the trinket happily as she announced,

"This is my familiar, Glacia. It allows me to control the temperature of the air and increases the density of the ice I create." Everyone seemed interested by the explanation as Inner Moka thought to herself from within the rosario in satisfaction,

"_At least there's someone else with a slightly weak familiar. Why does Tsukune have such a powerful weapon though?"_ While she was pondering her thoughts, a quiet sound brought everyone's attention to Fong-Fong who finally opened his eyes, revealing a black katana held in his left hand. He brandished it proudly as he announced,

"This is my familiar everyone! His name's Kage." Tsukune seemed interested in the sword's name but the very appearance of the sword itself made Inner Moka almost growl with annoyance.

"_Even Fong-Fong has a weapon? You've got to be joking!" _She thought jealously. Fong-Fong proudly brandished the weapon, causing light emerald flames to engulf the blade. Fong-Fong yelped in a panic and waved the sword screaming in a panic. As a result of this, a flaming crescent shaped wave was launched, right at the group. Everyone screamed in terror as Akira's eyes narrowed. She leapt into the front and pressed a hand to the ground, causing a large red colored barrier to erect itself around them. The flaming wave of energy impacted with the barrier, causing it to disperse with a loud "BOOM!" Everyone braced themselves with a scream as the barrier slowly faded away. When they looked to see where Fong-Fong was, he was holding his blade with wide and terrified eyes.

"Th-This thing is dangerous!" He screamed as the blade's flames started to disappear. At this everyone let out a relieved sigh. Akira explained gently,

"Fong-Fong-san, the reason why your blade unleashed that attack is because of its element. You can't wave around your familiar so carelessly or someone, you included might be killed." Fong-Fong let out a gulp as did everyone else as Tsukune eyed the sword in his hand, slightly tired of carrying it around.

"So how do we send them back to wherever they come from Akira-chan?" Tsukune asked still eying Shinra. Akira let out a hum as she answered,

"All you have to do is say, 'Recede' and your familiars will all return to your souls. I suggest you do this now though. If your familiars are kept out too long, you'll suffer major exhaustion." Everyone seemed worried about the words, "Major exhaustion" as they all eyed their familiars one last time. Outer Moka looked at hers with a sad face, not exactly ready to say goodbye to everyone yet but she knew, that to be of use to Tsukune in the near future, this was the only way.

"Recede." They all said simultaneously. The familiars all disappeared in white sparkles of energy, returning swiftly to their respective owners' auras. A huge surge of demonic energy burst forth through Paradise as Inner Moka returned from the rosario. Kokoa let out a loud,

"MY ONEE-SAMA'S BACK!" with glee for her older sister's return. Inner Moka remained silent at this as she thought,

"_Curses; if I use my familiar then I may have to have Omote suck Tsukune's blood. There has to be another way to do this." _Outer Moka having heard Inner Moka's predicament suggested,

"_Why don't we just ask Tsukune to teach us the techniques? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help us. Sides, you guys train at night don't you?"_ Inner Moka mentally shook her head as she replied,

"_We'd still have to learn the elements without the blood's knowledge. It'd be pointless to do such a thing."_ It appeared that her plan wouldn't succeed until something occurred to Inner Moka once more. With an evil grin, she sauntered towards Tsukune and asked,-

"Tsukune, are you going to be available for training this evening?" Tsukune turned more towards her at the sound of her voice, and looked up to the sky with a blush in response to her question. He thought for a moment before answering,

"I'll be fine. I'm always ready to train Moka-"Tsukune noticed the others behind him, attempting to look discreet but obviously eavesdropping and added, "-san. Just give me the word." Inner Moka's grin turned into a gentle smile, tactfully luring in her target thinking,

"_Perfect."_ She leaned into him as she whispered,

"Meet me outside tonight. We'll talk about it more there... Don't keep me waiting." Tsukune blushed madly at how close she was to him but nodded anyway. The others made confused and annoyed faces except Fong-Fong who seemed to not really care and Akira who thought to herself,

"_Y'know… If they're together then why don't they sleep together?"_ She felt like asking the question but decided against it and worked her way to the front of the group. After a bit of chattering between the group everyone finally went silent and turned their attention towards Akira. Akira smiled at this while looking towards the sun to see it setting once more; this time the sky already darkening. She finally announced,

"Alright everyone! Training for today is done I guess. Sorry but it looks like we've taken a lot longer than I had imagined." She thought for a moment before asking,

"Uh, what's tomorrow everyone?"

"Saturday." Mizore answered. Akira nodded with a happy laugh as she replied,

"Thanks, Mizore-chan. Okay then, a rule I have with training rookies is that there always has to be a two day weekend at the least. Those two days are Saturday and Sunday. Therefore, tomorrow and the day after that are the days we can hang out or explore Paradise. Perhaps we can even have a beach day!" Everyone's faces brightened up considerably as the group let out an overjoyed cheer. It was after that that Akira directed the large team back to their makeshift base, Tsukune meanwhile thinking to himself,

"_I wonder what Moka wants. She seemed to have something on her mind other than training..."_ At the same time, Koji thought to himself,

"_They're making good progress but do we really have to train them to be battle ready? They're too young for war and I highly doubt any enemy in this world will be capable of using the Arts of Ragnarok properly… Sure there's those Fairy Tale weirdos that Mikogami was talkin about but I highly doubt they're much of a threat... yet."_

_Flashback, the earlier in the morning on the day Mikogami locked the group in Paradise: _

_Koji leaned lazily on a nearby wall, seeming to take in the latest information without much shock._

_"Okay, so let me get this straight: there's an organization called "Fairy Tale" in this world and they're out to either destroy or conquer the entire world? And if we don't do something and they find out about the Realm of Light and get a mode of transportation, the Human World and the Realm of Light could be next?" Mikogami grunted with a nod._

_"That is correct. The risks are extremely high right now; especially with the return of the Arts of Ragnarok. Koji-san, I must sincerely beg that you teach those young fellows these arts. They'll be a necessity in the coming battles." Koji was about to answer when Mikogami revealed to him what looked like an average poker card. It read "Fairy Tale" on one end, but when he flipped the card it had a set of three angel wings on the left and three demon wings on the right with the words "Origin" in between them. Koji's eyes almost popped out of his head as he almost yelled,_

_"No way! That's Origin's logo..." Mikogami raised an eyebrow at Koji's outburst._

_"You know of this logo?" He inquired. Koji nodded._

_"Origin is an organization from my world with similar intentions to Fairy Tale. They have several elite and skilled users of the Arts of Ragnarok in their ranks. They've been after the Silver Devil sealed within Hikaru ever since he rose to fame. If they're here then that means..." Koji was quiet for a moment before Mikogami nodded._

_"We've received intelligence from the North that a signature with the Silver Devil's energy had gathered there. It is very likely that the small portion of light energy stolen from the remaining portion of the Silver Devil we possess under Tsukune and Hikaru's control, the dark portion of its energies and Tsukune's freely roaming ghoul half are either allied or under control of Fairy Tale and/or Origin. Furthermore, it's apparent by this card that Origin is now working with Fairy Tale." Koji paled as Mikogami added, "I don't think I need to tell you of all people the risks of what could possibly happen should the Silver Devil be unleashed without some kind of counter to its god-like powers." Koji nodded, replying,_

_"If they gain complete control of their portion or worse yet, also gain our remaining portion... This world is doomed." Mikogami nodded his head._

_"And so is the Human World. That is why I ask Koji; please don't let them obtain the Silver Devil. I would ask for Mamoru-sama's assistance but I'm sure you know of the Pact of Light and Darkness." Koji nodded._

_"Very well... I will train your students. We must extinguish the threat of Fairy Tale and Origin for good and as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I will attempt to find a way to create a... precaution method." Mikogami let out his creepy laugh with a raised eyebrow as he repeated,_

_"Precaution method?" Koji nodded, his back turned._

_"Should we be unable to protect the Silver Devil; I refuse to let any of the three worlds be destroyed. My teacher once defeated and destroyed it so there must be a power I can attain that can destroy it. When I return from Paradise, I will be returning to my world to gather the information and possibly the power I need to solve this crisis... I will be leaving Akira-chan here with you in case anything comes up. My comrades named Jack, Sky and Neko may show up here at Yokai Academy as well. If they do, tell them that I gave them strict orders to patiently await Akira-chan's return and that she has someone important with her... They'll know what to do." Mikogami had a good laugh as he replied,_

_"Very well, very well Koji-san. You sacred mortals are quite the heroic types aren't you?" Koji smirked._

_"Nah, we just do what we have to." Mikogami then narrowed his eyes as he warned,_

_"Continue on carefully though Koji-san; this is a path that is sure to be dangerous. Combating the Silver Devil is a task no one would be looking forward to. Legend has it that it took your teacher in a one on one fight seven days and nights of constant battle to subdue the demon long enough for him to even kill it. If you wish to truly save our lands then you must attain a power stronger than the Silver Devil itself; not a power that is simply equal to it like Mamoru's which means you've got a lot of work to do. Your aura may be powerful but you are still only a close second to Hikaru-san." Koji was silent for a moment as he replied,_

_"What do you think I'm going back for? In our world, it's tradition for people like me to surpass our gods." Koji then rolled down the jacket sleeve on his left arm to reveal a crimson birthmark of a three pointed crown with a dragon hovering over it. He then made a small smile as he added, "Plus, there are a few things I have to go get from home. Trust me when I say they will be of great use to us all when I return with them." Mikogami felt like asking him what he was supposed to be seeing and what Koji had meant, but he let it go as Koji walked out of the room without another word..._

_End of Flashback:  
_

Koji remained silent, his eyes narrowed as he thought,

_"The threat of Fairy Tale and Origin isn't too bad yet but if there comes a time when we really must defeat the Silver Devil; we're gonna need all the power we can get. At this rate, I'll have no choice but to attain my Succession Right. On top of that, I need to get everyone back together. I don't think this is a job Akira-chan and I can handle by ourselves. If that wasn't enough; the black angel's power hasn't calmed down yet… I have to remain hidden until tomorrow morning. Geez, I sure have a lot on my plate now. I wonder if this is how you felt back then; leader of the elemental guardians, former chosen one for Mamoru, youngest general in history and protector of the twelve elemental nations... I guess it's just my turn to be responsible for awhile. Eh, Hikaru?" _With that thought in mind, Koji seemed to almost disappear into a mysterious portal of darkness…

_Later that evening…_

Tsukune stealthily snuck his way out of the mansion looking base, using his vampire form to use his advanced hearing in case Mizore happened to be stalking him. He looked all around him once more as he opened the final door that led outside and took a few steps out; once again checking to see if Mizore was following him. Deeming that his stalking friend was not around, he let out a relieved sigh. Afterward, Tsukune heard a playful giggle sound from the left of where he stood. Turning to face the owner of the familiar voice he found Inner Moka standing there in her favorite dress, waiting patiently for him. She smirked smugly as she teased,

"I beat you here Tsukune. How unusual." Tsukune laughed nervously, returning to his human form as he replied,

"Well I was making sure Mizore-chan wasn't following me. Sorry if I made you wait Moka." Inner Moka shook her head as she took Tsukune's hand. Smiling she commanded,

"Follow me Tsukune, I want to talk with you in private and I want to make sure no one can see us." Tsukune seemed confused by her request but nodded to her as she led him into the forest, taking him to a clearing where there was water filled with herbs; very familiar looking herbs. This water however, appeared to be steaming. Tsukune raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he thought,

"_Is this a hot spring for vampires? Also, how did Moka find this? The only times we've come to Paradise was to train me right? So... When did she ever have time to find it?" _Tsukune considered his question on a serious level. The world he was currently standing in was created by a yokai, so wouldn't he want to make it a place for yokai? As he thought of the possibilities he finally figured to himself,

_"I'm probably not gonna figure this out just standing here. I know, I'll ask Moka, she'd probably know." _Tsukune turned to Inner Moka to ask his question but he let out a surprised when he got a look at her,

"UWHAAAAAAA?" He blanched as he stared at Inner Moka, the physically superior form of the girl he loved wrapped only in a white towel. Tsukune trembled nervously, blood starting to drip from his nose as Inner Moka felt a smirk beginning to form on her face. Tsukune gaped as his skin became a deathly white as he managed to utter in his bewilderment,

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MOKAAAA?" He rubbed his eyes once as he thought to himself loudly,

_"Am I dreaming? Ah crap; she really is cute..."_ She tilted her head; raising an eyebrow with feigned innocence as she asked,

"Something wrong Tsukune?" Tsukune hesitated before finally shaking his head. Inner Moka smiled at this as she tossed him a towel.

"Well I'm not getting in there by myself Tsukunel; hurry up and get undressed and put that on." At this request, Tsukune thought he was going to fall over and die. He was going to have to remove his clothing in front of a girl; Inner Moka of all the people. Inner Moka on the other hand had other problems at the moment; Tsukune's blood was starting to drive her insane. The intoxicating smell was enough to drive any vampire woman to their knees. The smell made Inner Moka lick her lips in anticipation but shook her head, remembering her goal.

"Tsu-Tsukune… your nose." She warned sharply. Tsukune quickly felt his nose to realize he was bleeding and quickly reached in his pocket for a tissue and began to clean what was already running down from his nose and clog the drainage. Inner Moka let out a relieved sigh as she stepped into the water, looking at him with an expectant look on her face. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She gave him a seductive smile as she said, "I'm waiting Tsukune." Tsukune blushed madly as he looked away with embarrassment. Outer Moka then remembered Inner Moka's plan and let out a worried sigh...

_Flashback; three hours ago:  
_

_Inner Moka sat in her room as she summoned up Shara. The ring appeared once more, Outer Moka returning to the surface. The ring seemed confused, asking,_

_"For what have I been summoned Moka-sama?" Outer Moka snickered nervously as she scratched her head. Inner Moka huffed from the rosario as she answered,_

_"I actually require your talents for something this evening but to do this, I need you to not restore the seal the next time I summon you." The ring snickered darkly as it teased,_

_"Oh so you've found a use for me have you? What changed your mind?" Inner Moka growled as she replied,_

_"None of your business. Now look, I really need you to **not** restore the seal the next time I summon you. It will be in a few hours." _

_"It's because you're jealous of that boy Tsukune isn't it?" If Inner Moka were in control at the moment, she would've given the ring such a dark stare it could scare a demon. Outer Moka on the other hand only watched helplessly as Inner Moka began to set her scheme into motion. The ring hummed to itself, obviously contemplating what it wanted to do at the moment before finally answering,_

_"Well... It is my duty to serve you Moka-sama. Very well; I shall assist you. Next time you summon me I shall not restore your seal." Inner Moka seemed pleased._

_"Good; that will be all for now Shara." _

_"Very well, Moka-sama." Outer Moka looked at the ring and then back at the rosario before whispering to the ring,_

_"Recede." In response the ring disappeared in a white flash of light particles as the demonic energy sealed by the rosario was released, unleashing Inner Moka once again. She grinned demonically as she opened up a drawer, revealing a familiar black dress. She then opened up another, revealing two towels. One was red in color and the other was blue. Inner Moka then looked down her shirt and returned her gaze to the mirror with a smirk. Chuckling maniacally she thought,_

_"Tonight Tsukune... I will remind you of your place." Outer Moka didn't seem to approve of Inner Moka's actions, saying,_

_"Ura-chan... I still think we should just ask Tsukune for his he-"_

_"I will not ask him for his help Omote!" She yelled back. "Our opponents will soon be more dangerous than ever. If I can't protect Tsukune who will? Do you honestly trust his fate to that little succubus or that snow girl?" Outer Moka was stunned into silence. Inner Moka on the other hand had more to say. "Sure perhaps I could trust him with Akira or Koji but it when it comes down to it I am the one most fit to protect him. That's why... I have to drink his blood while using Shara's power tonight." Outer Moka was still quiet. She knew Inner Moka's intentions were good, but she still believed that she was going about it in the wrong way. _

_"Okay then... Ura-chan." She finally answered in defeat. With that Inner Moka put the dress and the towels on the dresser as she laid herself down in her bed as she muttered quietly,_

_"Tsukune..."_

_End of Flashback:  
_

Tsukune stared nervously at Inner Moka's seductive smile, feeling a familiar heat overwhelm his body. It was then Inner Moka said,

"I won't watch if you're shy. C'mon, I'm waiting for you, tough guy." Tsukune felt a disturbed bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. At that same time, he and Outer Moka thought together at the same time only one single thought,

"_I have a really, __**really**__ bad feeling about this…" _

Author's Notes: Again, sorry for the long wait everyone. In addition, I've recently posted a poll for everyone to vote on. It's very important and pertains to the coming chapters of the story. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of the story.

_~ Please Review! ~_


	9. Trust and A Vampire

Hi everyone. Please forgive my long absence, I've recently sorted out the issues and my updating speed should slightly return to normal. Furthermore, with the poll and some thought myself, it's been decided that this story shall be bumped to M for later gore scenes and a possible lemon. Regardless I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.

_Chapter 9: Trust and a Vampire_

After much hesitation and multiple looks to see that Inner Moka was turned completely the other way, Tsukune nervously nodded to himself, taking the towel in hand as he removed his shirt, jeans and quickly got the towel which was of generous length on his person before removing his underclothing and entering the herbal hot spring beside the silver haired vampire. At the sound of the silent splash, Inner Moka turned to him with that mysterious smirk painted on her face; like a predator who had cornered its pray. Tsukune felt his nervousness growing as he thought to himself,

"_Wh-Whats' going on here and why is she staring at me like that? Does she want to drink my blood maybe?" _There was an awkward silence until Inner Moka leaned into Tsukune with a pondering hum. Tsukune let out a sharp breath in surprise while he thought, _"T-This seems so strange… The other Moka I could see doing something like this… But I would have never expected this out of this Moka. Maybe something's bothering her…"_ Inner Moka seemed to have taken note of his confusion as she asked,

"Why so tense Tsukune? I only wanted to spend time with you before we started your training." Tsukune felt a chill run down his spine, only answering with a quick,

"Oh, uh, okay." He could have answered better but with Inner Moka so close to him it was very difficult for him to think straight. Inner Moka felt an evil gleam shine in her eyes as she took a gentle finger and began to trace the "X" shaped scar on Tsukune's chest, humming as she did so. She does indeed love Tsukune but it doesn't mean that she didn't enjoy tormenting him when she could get away with it. At the same time, Inner Moka had another conflict going on in her mind.

"_Maybe Omote's right… It wouldn't be that bad if Tsukune taught us how to fight with these techniques. However, he'd always be ahead after that; I wouldn't be able to protect him anymore… That, I cannot allow." _

"Tsukune…" Inner Moka began quietly. Tsukune acknowledged her with a "Huh?" when he heard her tone of voice; she seemed like she had a lot on her mind at the moment. It was a tone he was unfamiliar with when it came to this Moka. She leaned back more as she looked up into his eyes. Tsukune felt a blush coming on and another nosebleed thanks to him getting a clear view shot down her towel but he fought it down; after awhile anyway. There was silence until she finally said, "I want to drink your blood first… After that, we can train." Tsukune seemed confused by her request.

"_If she wanted my blood she would have taken it… It must be something else." _

"Hey uh, Moka is something on your mind at the moment? You seem kind of lost in thought." Inner Moka shook her head.

"No I'm fine. What do you say though, Tsukune? Is it alright?" Tsukune hesitated for a moment, not exactly wanting to experience what had happened in her room the other night if everyone heard them and came running. That of all things would be just unbearably embarrassing. He looked into her eyes once more to find that despite having asked for his permission to do it, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. In defeat he showed her an honest smile as he answered,

"Yeah of course Moka. You can always drink my blood. You're the one always protecting us all the time after all and you need it to stay healthy right?" Inner Moka nodded as she closed her eyes.

"_You idiot… Saying such kind words to me so easily. Tsukune..."_ She gave him a final smile with a small blush as she put her arms around him and pressed her body against his. Something causing him to blush madly while opened her mouth and gently bit down on him. "Kapu-chu~~~~~." Tsukune cringed in pain but felt a familiar sensation of pleasure take over; noticing by the feeling on his neck that Inner Moka was administering the same treatment from the last time they were together. He thought to himself,

"_Ah… It's just like last time, maybe even a little better… W-Wow, they're almost as large as Kurumu-chan's…"_ What he had failed to notice though was that while she was embracing him, Inner Moka had quickly and stealthily summoned Shara. Inner Moka felt her guilt welling up as images of Tsukune's battle with Akira flashed through her head, every motion and every procedure; yes this was the knowledge she craved. She thought to herself in her temporary state of guilt,

"_Perhaps I should have asked you to help us… Tsukune... Please understand that this is the only way I can make sure that you are safe and that my pride as a vampire doesn't get in the way…" _Tsukune cringed and tightly shut his eyes before letting out a short moan; starting to lose himself in Inner Moka's intoxicating scent. Her actions were starting to take him over. He opened one eye to find that the chains were glowing a light blue color. His eyes widened in alarm before looking down at Inner Moka who had not seemed to notice yet. He tried to resist it but he felt the overwhelming power of his sacred energies eventually begin to seep into his body.

"_Oh no! If Moka absorbs my blood like this… She could get hurt!" _Tsukune frantically tried to think of a plan until something came to mind. _"Maybe I can cancel it out…"_ He thought desperately as he whispered to the holy vessel,

"Neutralize." Unlike his usual transformations, his yoki only flared up as his hair went silver; having changed into style to resemble Hikaru's due to his sacred energies and his eyes went from brown to vampiric red. Hikaru had also noticed the situation but took note of Tsukune's actions, thinking,

"_He's gotten smarter in such a short amount of time. The dark energies of vampire blood just might be able to neutralize the holy properties of sacred energy. Hopefully his gamble works out." _Tsukune finally let out another moan in his silence as Inner Moka finally released his neck from her fangs. She gazed up at him to find that he had transformed; a grin quickly being painted on her face as she licked her lips.

"I thought your blood tasted a little different." She teased. Tsukune chuckled nervously before reverting back to his human self, asking quickly,

"Moka, did you feel strange while you drank my blood?" Inner Moka seemed confused by the question, finding it rather random but answered,

"No, I didn't. Why Tsukune." Tsukune looked down to notice Inner Moka's body was still pressed tightly against his and her arms were still around his. He hesitated for a moment before answering,

"B-Because when you were sucking my blood my sacred energies came out… I was worried its holy properties would hurt you. I transformed into a vampire in hopes of neutralizing it. Thankfully it looks like it worked." Inner Moka seemed legitimately surprised and taken aback, her eyes wide as she thought in horror,

"_I didn't notice such a shift in his energy? Since when, since when was I so careless?" _Outer Moka also seemed rather surprised.

"_Calm down Ura-chan. Nothing good will come from panicking and besides, it seems Tsukune handled it for you. It's alright." _She said comfortingly. Inner Moka nodded to the air as she looked up at Tsukune. She held him a little more tightly and rested her head against his chest.

"_How could I be so careless? Tsukune saved me again…"_ Tsukune felt a blush burning back onto his face while Inner Moka seemed to now almost sit in his lap. "Thank you Tsukune." Tsukune seemed surprised by the kind gesture, answering,

"U-Uh what for Moka?" Moka lowered her face away from his sight as she hid a smile.

"Nevermind, it's nothing." She lied. The atmosphere seemed to become blazing with Tsukune able to hear his pulse drumming loudly. As Inner Moka gently released him from her grip he still held onto her, causing her to look up in confusion.

"Tsukune?" She wanted to know what he intended. He always seemed too scared of her to do anything. _"He wouldn't… Would he?"_ She gazed up at him, a longing hidden in her eyes. Normally had this situation occurred before, Tsukune would have been kicked and shown his place but tonight, it appears things were going a bit differently for him. Tsukune gazed down at the vampire woman, taking in her shining silver locks and glistening blood red eyes. An unknown force seemed to be pushing the two closer together but it seemed that neither of the two had much of a problem with that. All seemed to be in pure bliss until Tsukune's eyes widened and with a stuttered, he released Moka from his grasp, standing up uncomfortably as he did so.

"S-So uh M-Moka are you ready to train?" Inner Moka seemed disappointed but she nodded as she stood up beside him. Her thoughts were running wild with confusion.

_"Why the hell did he stop? Was something wrong? ...Does he not want me?... Does he want Omote that much more?"_ Despite these thoughts, she didn't voice her confusion, only answering to him,

"Sure Tsukune." Tsukune was suspicious of her voice, she seemed dejected.

"_Did she really want me to kiss her?"_ He asked himself quietly. When he stepped out of the spring and looked up, Inner Moka was gone. Seeing as this was a good time as any, he hid himself behind a tree and quickly dried himself off and changed back into his clothes. Meanwhile, Inner Moka was also hidden behind a tree getting dressed in her school uniform, whispering to her familiar,

"You did well, Shara. You may go now, recede." The familiar replied with a monotonous,

"Thank you, Moka-sama." before disappearing in white sparkles. Inner Moka sighed as the familiar left her. She stepped out from behind the tree to find Tsukune standing near a tree back in his training outfit waiting for her. Taking note of this she took his wrist as she said,

"Come; let's go find somewhere a little more open spaced. No good can come from setting this whole forest on fire." Tsukune looked around at their surroundings, deeming Inner Moka's statement to be very wise considering almost everywhere he looked there was a tree within a seeable distance even in the dark. The two continued to venture on deeper into Paradise, unaware of a mysterious shadow that lurked in the darkness…

_A few hours later…_

Tsukune somehow found himself in the open space they normally used to train in Paradise. How Inner Moka had found the path so easily still baffled him though. "It's almost as if she had planned all of this." He mumbled to himself while Inner Moka looked down at him from a neutral expression, showing no emotions to him at all.

"So, what are we working on today Moka? Are we practicing my physical fighting skills some more? Or is there another vampire ability I am unaware of yet?" Inner Moka seemed surprised by his willingness to learn but shook her head to answer his question.

"_There are a few vampire abilities Tsukune should be aware of but I'll mention those later since most of them aren't really for the purposes of battle." _Inner Moka crouched into her fighting position.

"Spar with me, Tsukune." She commanded with a voice that left no room for refusal. Tsukune made a face as his body blanched.

"E-EEEHHHHH?" He shouted in shock, causing multiple flying monsters to race through the wind and trees. However, that wouldn't be the only result he'd get from his outburst…

_Back at the base…_

Akira awoke with a start, dressed in only short black biker shorts and a dark red t-shirt. Her breathing was quick, but well enough for her to breathe properly. She looked around her room for a moment before asking herself, "What in the world was that? It sounded like a scream." Then she felt her body grow goosebumps in reaction to a familiar energy frequency. Making up her mind at last, Akira nodded to herself and quickly left her room, "I better go trace that signature." She said to herself before closing the door shut…

_Back where Tsukune and Inner Moka were…_

Tsukune felt his body shake as Inner Moka's aura leaked eerily out of her body. "Well Tsukune? I'm waiting… Transform so we can test ourselves." She commanded. "Perhaps this magic has given you the strength you need to defeat me." She joked with a twisted grin. Tsukune was hesitant but knowing that he had to do this to train with Moka, he quickly unleashed his vampire blood and awakened his sacred energies; his hair changing in style and his eyes becoming that familiar vampiric red…

_Somewhere in the forest close to Tsukune and Moka's training spot…_

As Akira ran she felt a surge of energy force its way through the air. It stopped her cold as her shoulders shivered slightly from its powerful presence. She felt herself shivering even more; causing her to think to herself,

"_Am I… Scared? No, that can't be it. It's more of a… wait a minute, its __**cold**__ all of a sudden."_ Akira turned around with a knowing face as she pointed to a now frozen tree. "Mizore-chan, please come out. If you wanted to come along you should have just come up to me and said so." True to Akira's assumption, Mizore indeed appeared from behind the tree but not unexpectedly so did Kurumu. Kurumu laughed nervously as the two stepped out of their hiding place.

"Hey, Akira-san…" She began quietly. Akira seemed to understand that Kurumu thought that she and Mizore were in trouble. Letting out a quick sigh she answered,

"Like I said, you can come too if you want, all you had to do was ask." Kurumu brightened up at this considerably, as did Mizore. Kurumu even hugged her, saying,

"Yahoo~hoo! Thanks Akira-san!"

"We thought we heard Tsukune scream so we came outside but we saw you heading out in the same direction so… We followed you." Mizore explained seriously. Akira raised an eyebrow until she felt another surge of energy. She looked back at the source and then back at the two of them.

"Then we have no time to waste. We must hurry and find him in case something has happened."

"Like what?" Kurumu asked with a frantic voice. Akira stopped for a moment. Unlike the Inner Moka who probably would have not said anything, Akira answered,

"I think Hikaru-senpai and Tsukune-san have slipped up and allowed some of the Silver Devil's energy to leak out. If it makes its way out of the door of Paradise, the 'Ghoul' as I believe you guys call it will be able to find us." Kurumu and Mizore froze in astonishment and unwanted incredulousness.

"_I thought it was destroyed. Tsukune's a vampire now right?" _Kurumu thought worriedly.

"_That horrid thing again… This isn't good." _Mizore thought, shuddering as she recalled a memory of their last encounter with Ghoul Tsukune. Seeing the two in their shaken up state, Akira put a comforting hand on their respective left and right shoulders, saying,

"He's gonna be fine, really. It's just a slip so Tsukune is safe from possession."

"Possession?" Kurumu interjected quickly. Akira refused to explain that much as she ordered,

"We have to find out what's going on over there, come on let's go." Mizore and Kurumu tensed for a moment before nodding their heads and replying,

"Right!" Akira smiled at the three as they dashed off into the night, in search of Tsukune. Meanwhile, Koji roamed the darkness, his back now with six black demonic wings jutting from outside of it, very similar to Ruby's, his purple eyes now having a sort of flaming-red tint to them. Having overheard their conversation he let out a relieved sigh,

"It seems Akira-chan's got this one… Best of luck Akira-chan, guardian of the flames." With that small whisper Koij disappeared into the night once more…

_Back where Tsukune and Inner Moka were…_

Tsukune dodged another roundhouse kick, quickly leaping up to deliver a halfhearted punch to Inner Moka's gut. She grimaced as it sent her into the air but due to Tsukune's insistence to hold back, she quickly recovered and landed gracefully on her feet a good distance away from Tsukune. She wasn't beat up much at all but Tsukune on the other hand looked like he had gotten into a street brawl and lost. She cocked an eyebrow as the vampire blood within him slowly started to heal his wounds. He let out a grateful sigh as he saw this, watching Inner Moka to try and predict her next move. Instead, she revealed a dark smirk as she held her left hand out in front of her. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at her actions and Hikaru seemed equally as confused.

"_Moka-chan's no fool. She knows Aura Bullet would be an easy thing for Tsukune to dodge from this distance. Wait a minute, unless she intends to-"_ Hikaru's thoughts were confirmed when light blue colored energy began to build up in Inner Moka's hands. Tsukune's eyes widened in surprise and Hikaru cringed from inside the holy vessel.

"_Destructive Light…" _The two thought at the same time. Inner Moka closed her eyes as the energy became larger by the second. Tsukune only stood there in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"_Moka wasn't able to use this before. She was even having a hard time just getting Aura Bullet to work this morning… Did drinking my blood give her the same magic knowledge I have?"_ Tsukune looked up as he saw the now great sized sphere of energy reach a size larger than a basket ball, Hikaru shouting,

"_You don't have time to think of how this happened! Throw up a barrier now!" _Tsukune quickly nodded to the holy vessel as he held his hand out. Unfortunately his timing was a bit slow when Inner Moka finally cried out the name of her technique, unleashing its god-like force in the form of a sphere.

"Destructive Light!" She roared as the large burst of shining energy blazed its way to Tsukune. Just in the nick of time, a shining white barrier stopped the attack dead in its tracks, the mighty blast slowly disappearing into thin air. Inner Moka stood there in bewilderment as the barrier slowly dissipated; Tsukune looking equally surprised until he saw the chains on the holy vessel shine with an eerie silver glow.

"_I was able to jump start your magic since you froze up; quick enough to generate a Saint's Shield to block the attack. Be careful Tsukune, I don't think she's holding back on you this time. Stay on guard at all times; I may not be able to pull that off a second time."_ Tsukune nodded with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheeks as he looked towards Inner Moka who was looking at her hands with shock.

"Such power… I've never felt anything like it." She muttered in her astonishment. Outer Moka however, did not share Inner Moka's excitement.

"_What are you doing Ura-chan? You could have killed Tsukune!" _Inner Moka acknowledged this as her eyes narrowed guiltily with realization, whispering,

"_Sorry about that Omote… I just wanted to try it out and see if Shara's claims were true. Now that I know, I can train with Tsukune like I normally do." _Outer Moka didn't buy it; something seemed too innocent about Inner Moka's apology. What Outer Moka didn't know that her guess wasn't that far off from the truth. Inner Moka's mind was now filled with questions. All of this knowledge and power was almost intoxicating for her. She wanted to try it all but soon stopped to think about what Outer Moka had just said and let out a disappointed sigh. "Guess I'll have to wait for a regular enemy to try out the rest." She muttered in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was giving her a puzzled stare from where he stood. _"This is weird, Moka isn't attacking me yet. Did Destructive Light tire her out that much? Or is she just deciding what she wants to attack me with next?"_ Hikaru seemed to be a little more wary of Inner Moka's sudden pause.

"_Not quite; I think it's partially your second answer. Tsukune, do you remember when she sucked your blood earlier?"_ Tsukune nodded. _"Well, even though you didn't notice it, she summoned the Dark King's Ring while she was sucking your blood. In essence, she is now just as you had guessed earlier, as knowledgeable in the field of magic as you are now. Unfortunately, thanks to her fighting experience, she has a better idea of how to use each one. She's not tired at all; she's just contemplating what her next move will be." _Tsukune paled at the spirit's words as he screamed in his head,

"_So you're telling me she knows __**everything**__?" _

"_Not quite; just like you she will have to unlock anything we didn't unlock from my memories yet. However, she's the one gave you this blood so if you unlock something there's also a possibility Moka-chan will unlock it as well as a result and vice-versa." _Tsukune's body seemed to shake. This wasn't good, no this was terrible. Moka was a formidable before but with Hikaru's knowledge of magic, she could very well be invincible now.

"_H-H-H-Hikaru! She could __**kill**__ me now! What should I do?"_ Hikaru hummed for a moment before answering,

"_We fight back. Don't use magic unless she does; we want to find out just how much she knows." _Tsukune nodded to the holy vessel as he readied himself to fight once more. Inner Moka flashed a sly grin at this as she charged him again. With her amazing speed she leapt into the air to try and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick, which was quickly blocked by Tsukune's arm. The force from the kick was so great that it sent Tsukune a few meters away from the silver haired vampire. Inner Moka in response only stared at Tsukune as he rose back to his feet and returned to his fighting stance thinking,

"_What in the world? Tsukune couldn't take hits like that before!... Has his transformation into a vampire made him that much stronger?" _Inner Moka didn't want to believe it. No, she refused to believe that she could be stopped so easily. "TSUKUNEEEEE!" She roared in her outrage. Tsukune yelped a little in fear as she came flying at him with another kick. Thinking quickly, Tsukune dodged the attack and managed to deliver a powerful punch to Moka's back, effectively sending her into the ground with a short grunt of pain and an,

"Oomph!" She picked herself up with a very silent groan as Tsukune ran and knelt to her side.

"Moka! Moka are you alright? I'm sorry; I didn't think my punch would do so much damage!" Little did they know and unbeknown to even Akira, Kurumu and Mizore, Kokoa was watching the training session from a distance; now in sheer awe of what Tsukune had just managed to do.

"H-His punch… Actually managed to deal significant damage to Onee-sama." Kokoa's awe was quickly replaced with a stubborn face as she crossed her arms with a, "Hmph! Surely it must have been a lucky shot. I'm pretty sure Tsukune-san won't get so lucky again." Kou, who had been listening to the Kokoa's words remarked,

"I-I'm not sure Kokoa-sama… His aura is really eerie and creepy." Kokoa didn't reply but instead took the bat in her hand and crushed him; causing him to cry out in pain. Looking away from the fight, she thought to herself,

"_Kou-chan is right though. There's just that creepy feeling about Tsukune-san's aura now ever since he obtained the Silver Devil's power. He seems in control of it thanks to Hikaru-sama… but if Hikaru-sama were to ever one day disappear... I'm not sure even Onee-sama could stop the rampage of the Silver Devil in its true form." _Kokoa then returned her direction back to the sparring match to see that Inner Moka was getting up, having not replied to Tsukune's question; instead grinning slyly as she looked at him in the eyes.

"No, I'm fine Tsukune; that was excellent. But now…" Tsukune's eyes widened as he noticed her hand glowing an purple color. His eyes widened as he thought to himself,

"Crap!" He cursed aloud as the same chains of lightning he used on Akira emerged from the ground and just as they had done to her; they bound him in place where he knelt. Inner Moka knelt to be at eye level with the boy as she continued,

"Looks like I win this match Tsukune, know your place." Tsukune froze for a moment, he felt like doing a facepalm when he finally realized, why Inner Moka was doing this.

"M-M-Moka?" He began nervously. She kept her glance steadily on his eyes with her trademark scowl as he asked, "I-It's alright to ask other for help you know. Everyone needs it sometimes. You're my precious friend Moka, you can always ask for me to help you when you need me to. You can trust me... Can't you?" Inner Moka felt her frustration beginning to return. It was always his words that made her second guess her cold and prideful ideals. It was always his words that made her feel like there was someone she could rely on if she wasn't strong enough on her own. She closed her eyes, not wanting to answer him when she felt something grab her around the waist.

Her eyes shot open as she noticed that in a soundless moment, Tsukune had somehow produced a darkness elemental doppelganger and had managed to get it to sneak behind her and grab her. She looked back at the now smirking vampire boy; who knew she had been trapped thanks to the possibility of him using the doppelganger as an explosive. He smiled as he said,

"Careful Moka, this isn't over yet." While Tsukune seemed to brimming with an unusual amount of confidence, his human self was actually shaking in his boots within the confines of his soul, asking Hikaru,

"_Why are we goading her like this again? She's gonna demolish me for grabbing her like that!" _

"_The only way you'll ever defeat Moka-chan like this is if we can distract her. Her concentration needs to be broken. We may have to rough her up a bit. Tsukune if this gets ugly you're gonna have to let me handle this. Right now, Moka-chan's mind is set on winning and right now she may be too dangerous for you to deal with right now." _Tsukune's eyes widened slightly, betraying his confident facade for a moment as he thought on Hikaru's words. He quickly regained the demeanor as he commanded,

"Now Moka, release these chains. It's no fun to battle an opponent that's at a disadvantage right?" Inner Moka felt a blush coming to her face. She was for one embarrassed that she had fallen for such a simple trick but she was also embarrassed that Tsukune's doppelganger was holding her so affectionately. She seemed to be in check when an idea came to her mind.

With a sly smirk she dispelled the chains, causing Tsukune to feel his wrists for any damage. He looked over to Inner Moka quickly to make sure she wasn't going to attack him yet and back to where the chains hand been on his wrists and then to his ankles. When he looked up once more, his eyes widened when Inner Moka as if a ninja in a shonen manga disappeared from the doppelganger's grasp and delivered a bone shattering kick to its jaw that sent it flying into the air; causing it to explode in the sky. Tsukune looked up at the sky in horror of these actions while suddenly feeling an unfamiliar weight on his lap. He looked back down to find Inner Moka staring straight into his eyes and straddling him. His eyes widened in shock as his nose began to bleed and he screamed,

"E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Inner Moka chuckled as she disappeared once more and appeared behind Tsukune.

"You made me an opening, Tsukune." Tsukune's eyes widened but before he even had the change to turn, Moka had punted him right in the backside, sending him flying with his screams into a nearby tree; breaking it on impact. Inner Moka smiled at the success of her plan while Kokoa's eyes lit up with amazement.

"W-Wow! That's my Onee-sama! Even if Tsukune-san's gotten a bit stronger, he's no where near Onee-sama's level yet." She said quietly with glee as she watched Tsukune struggle to his feet, his silver hair falling over his vampiric eyes. She had believed her sister to be the victor when a familiar chill filled the air. Her eyes widened as she saw the holy vessel begin to shine; causing Kokoa to mutter only a single name, "Hikaru-sama…" True to her guess, the great warrior appeared in a burst of silver light and a wave of energy, the vampire eyes becoming silver in color instead of the classic blood red. The sudden change of eye color bewildered and astonished Moka and Kokoa, causing them to look at it with utterly confused gapes. He looked at the now fully alert Inner Moka with an innocent smile as he said,

"I'm not going to hurt you, relax Moka-chan. I'm merely going to ask you a few questions while Tsukune recovers." Inner Moka's eyes widened; realizing that she had probably gone too far as her mind thought back on the entire sparring match this evening. Hikaru however narrowed his eyes threateningly as without even a word, Shinra appeared, wielded calmly and with ease in Hikaru's left hand as he added, "Unless of course you **want** to continue this match." Inner Moka wasn't listening though, she was too busy only just now realizing what she was doing as worry began to show on her features.

"Recovers? What do you mean Hikaru?" Inner Moka asked quickly. She felt herself tense as she thought, _"Had I hit him too hard? But he's a vampire, he should be okay. What have I done?" _While she was lost in her frantic thoughts, worried for Tsukune's life, Hikaru interjected,

"He's fine. I merely meant he's just adjusting to the force of the hit. You had hit him a lot harder than you had when he was merely a human controlling the ghoul I noticed." Inner Moka's eyes narrowed. No one had ever been allowed to follow them into paradise when they trained, let alone knew that Inner Moka secretly gauged the force of her strikes depending on Tsukune's progress. So how could Hikaru have known such a secret fact? Hikaru let out a knowing sigh, taking a guess at why she was confused as he explained, "As a spirit, I've been watching you, Moka-chan. I've been here watching all of it, from the day Tsukune met your Outer self on that fateful day, the day he first gained vampire blood and defeated Kuyou, to the day he became a ghoul and beyond; I've seen every last moment." Inner Moka was in bewilderment, her ears no, her entire being didn't want to believe his explanation.

"_If that's true, he could have saved Tsukune… I would have never had to turn him into a ghoul! Hikaru could have easily eliminated any opponent we had faced before without my or anyone else's assistance. Tsukune could have been safe this whole time! He would have never even been hurt by that bastard Kuyou in the first place had he just appeared and fought!" _Her confusion and bewilderment was soon turned into frustration and rage; her hidden guilt for dragging Tsukune into all of this slowly boiling back to the surface.

"Why didn't you help us during all of those times back then? You could have saved Tsukune from turning into that damned thing!" Inner Moka yelled in frustration. What she was unaware of though, was that Tsukune was listening from within the holy vessel.

"_Did it really upset Moka that much that I had become a ghoul?..."_ He asked himself quietly. Inner Moka's fist shook in frustration while Hikaru only looked away quietly, knowing he had no right to make an excuse for his actions.

"Why?... TELL ME WHY DAMN IT!" She demanded in her rage. She felt her voice crack and a quiet sob escape her. Taking note of this she quickly regained her composure while Kokoa sat where she had hidden with her head hung in guilt.

"Onee-sama really does love Tsukune-san…" She muttered quietly before looking back at Hikaru and Inner Moka, Tsukune's image appearing before her instead of Hikaru's. Kokoa closed her eyes as she muttered in acceptance, "No… Onii-san." Hikaru remained silent before answering,

"I had to remain hidden or else my energy signatures would have surely attracted unwanted attention. If you think Tsukune's been in danger before, the danger I would have brought would have been far much worse." Inner Moka glared at him, refusing to accept what she deemed in her mind, a "crappy answer" as she asked,

"Is Tsukune well enough to continue?..." Hikaru didn't answer but instead caused the holy vessel to shine as he felt himself fading away, Shinra also disappearing as he did so. In another flash of this time light blue colored light, Tsukune regained control of his body. When his eyes opened they were back to their blood red color color.

"Yeah, I'm ready to start again if you want Moka." He answered with a quiet tone of voice. Inner Moka shook her head as she walked towards him quietly. Tsukune took this as her readying to attack and crouched back into a fighting stance to await the attack. When she finally stood directly in front of him, Tsukune gathered up his courage to ask,

"Moka, are you still mad about me having turned into a ghoul? Does it bother you that much?" There was no response. "You're my precious friend Moka and you've helped us so many times. I could never hate you and I'm always grateful… I'll always like you." Inner Moka shook her head this time.

"It's not that… It's not that at all." Tsukune raised an eyebrow as she stepped even closer, their bodies only an inch apart.

"A-Are you okay Moka?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Tsukune… We're done for this evening. Your combat skills have improved but you still got a ways to go. Your form is still slightly sloppy." Tsukune laughed uneasily at the half praise half criticism as he answered,

"I-If you say so." The two turned to leave when they heard,

"I think I hear them over here!" The two cocked confused eyebrows when Akira, Kurumu and Mizore all appeared together staring at Inner Moka and Tsukune with confused gazes. Akira was the first to speak.

"That's weird. Everything looks pretty normal to me." She remarked pleasantly surprised. Kurumu and Mizore didn't seem all that convinced as Kurumu teased,

"That doesn't look much like training to me."

"Suspicious..." Mizore chimed with an intense glare on Inner Moka. Inner Moka returned the glare with a flare of her yoki, causing Mizore to quickly stand down. Akira shook her head as she asked,

"Did any energy leak out of the holy vessel? I sensed a strange energy signature earlier and came to check it out. On top of that, Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan and myself all heard a scream earlier." Tsukune flushed sheepishly as he explained,

"O-Oh! W-We-Well, you see..." Tsukune was trying to find a good excuse. There was no way in hell that he intended to tell him why he actually let out that one scream. Inner Moka however was quite aware of Tsukune's predicament as she answered for him,

"I accidentally over did it and hit him with full force. Since he's a vampire now he survived with little injury but he was so shocked that he screamed." Tsukune looked over to Inner Moka who only had a look that said, "Just go with it." He looked over to Kurumu and Mizore who seemed to be taking the lie. Akira on the other hand, seemed to have more questions.

"So when you kicked him Hikaru-senpai came out? Is that what happened?" Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu and Moka tensed for a moment, all for different reasons.

_"Uh oh, Akira-chan's not buying it!" _

_"If Hikaru was released, couldn't that mean she actually hurt Tsukune really bad this time around?" _Kurumu thought as she gave Inner Moka a curious stare.

_"Akira-san's got a point. As far as we've all seen Hikaru only comes out when something bad happens... Just what did Inner Moka do to Tsukune?"_ The two seemed to grow more curious until Moka answered,

"I asked Tsukune after our initial training to allow Hikaru to train me. The results were very good." This made Mizore and Kurumu perk up with curiosity as Akira now cocked an eyebrow and seemed to hold an inquisitive stare on Inner Moka. Taking a guess at why the three looked so interested she held her hand towards the sky as light blue colored energy gathered up in her hand. Akira's eyes widened as soon as the energy began to pulse in Inner Moka's hand, Mizore seemed to only stare incredulous while Kurumu looked absolutely bewildered. Akira decided to take the initiative and ask,

"Is that-"

"Yes it is... Destructive Light. One of the light element's most powerful techniques." Inner Moka expertly dispelled the energy from her hand while Akira seemed very confused and inquisitive while Mizore and Kurumu's faces ranged from bewilderment, amazement and jealousy. The two kept their thoughts to themselves while Akira's head rather was filled with questions that just wouldn't stop coming.

"You seem to have a good grip on it Moka-san. Why is that? Anyone who uses that for the first time, other than Tsukune from what I hear will normally faint from exhaustion from the power recoil. You seem perfectly fine though." Inner Moka paused for a moment, obviously thinking up her next answer while Tsukune only stood beside her with an unsure face. An answer finally came to the silver haired vampire as she explained,

"I guess I'm gifted towards this element. The other reason Hikaru gave me was that because my outer self would always drink Tsukune's blood, she might have gained his instinct for it since by drinking blood, we vampires who are aware of the arts can attain the magical abilities of other beings." Akira bought this answer, nodding to herself with a highly fascinated facial expression while Kurumu and Mizore only glared at Inner Moka and raised suspicious eyebrows at Tsukune.

"Is all of this true Tsukune?" Kurumu asked for confirmation. Tsukune nodded as he gave her a sheepish smile while rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I have the pain in my back to prove it too." He answered carefully. Kurumu's suspicions were quickly put aside by Tsukune's seemingly honest answer while Mizore didn't seem as convinced. She seemed to let it go after a moment while Akira turned back towards the direction of their current place of residence.

"Well since everything's alright, I'm going to go back to bed now. See you all in the morning." She said with a yawn as she began her slow trek back to the base. Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other for a moment before nodding to one another and following close behind Akira. Before they were out of sight, Kurumu turned around to face her two best friends and advised,

"It's close to midnight you two! We should all go back now." Tsukune in response let out a sleepy yawn and rubbed his eyes; slowly returning to his human form as he said to himself,

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty worn out myself." Inner Moka didn't seem tired at all but she figured that Tsukune had suffered enough this evening. She took a step ahead of him as she said with her back turned and a hand on her hip,

"This will be all for today Tsukune. I'm going back now. Get some rest; we did a lot today." Tsukune flushed as he recalled the unusual evening with Inner Moka but nodded as he replied,

"Y-Yeah, okay. Wait, Moka." Inner Moka already knew what he was about to ask as a memory crossed her mind, leading her to answer,

"Yes... I do trust you, Tsukune... I'll keep it in mind from now on." Tsukune nodded but said,

"That's good. Well, I guess we should get going then." Inner Moka didn't say another word to that but instead only nodded as she walked on into the darkness of the forest, Tsukune following behind her. Kokoa on the other hand revealed herself at last and looked up at the sky with Kou.

"Onii-san..." She muttered quietly. Admittedly, she always had wanted a big brother. Upon a large rocky hill top, the stones all gray in color Koji sat alone, having witnessed the entire sparring match. He hummed to himself as he muttered,

"These vampire people are sure an interesting bunch." He stood up for a moment as he let the wind blow whisped him, closing his eyes as a memory came back to mind...

_Flashback, six days ago outside of Paradise:_

_Koji walked through the streets of a large city called Lumine, the hometown of both Sky and Hikaru. The streets had been unusually unpopulated today for today was the anniversary of the day Hikaru, their protector had been eliminated in action. Many people were attending the memorial ceremony, mostly the average town folk and visitors but Hikaru's personal friends for the last few years would normally attend at a later time, when it was less crowded. It was about eight in the morning and Koji had an unusually large amount of time on his hands today. _

_"I suppose I should have expected as much." He thought to himself quietly. The governor of the town, Zade Rosemary had been a very close friend of both him and Hikaru. Ever since Hikaru's sudden departure, for the last few years, Zade would give Koji a week of vacation time around the week of the memorial day. Sighing to himself, Koji decided he'd go pay another dear friend a visit._

_A few hours later, on a large hilltop, Koji stood before a large white and aquamarine colored house. Stepping before the white door with a golden doorknob, he knocked on it quietly and patiently waited a few seconds for an answer. He heard a 'click' as the door popped open and revealed a man in a white lab coat, wearing a green t-shirt and brown cargo pants in the door way. His hair was black with shining silver bangs, his eyes a deep blue with glasses worn over them. The man smiled cordially as he greeted,_

_"Ah Koji, it's good to see you. Come on in." Koji gave the man an unusually friendly smile as he walked into the house with a nod replying, _

_"It's good to see you too, Hitori-senpai." When he had completely entered the house, Hitori closed the door and ushered him through the hall. _

_"You're not the only guest we have today. I guess everyone kinda wanted to have a little reunion." Koji raised an interested eyebrow as he and Hitori entered the living room or in Hitori's case, re-entered it. There on the couch sat Rena, Hitori's wife. She had pale skin and dark blue hair that was cut similar to a boy's. She had deep and shiny emerald green eyes but one thing that had surprised Koji was that she was round towards the stomach. Rena noticed his staring which caused her to raised a boxing gloved hand, a common thing for her to do when she was annoyed._

_"You wanna say somethin Koji-kun?" She threatened dangerously. Not really in the mood to start a fight at the moment, Koji shook his head and looked around at the other guests. There a seat or two down from Rena sat Sky. Sky had been Hikaru and Koji's best friend since childhood; commonly the one to solve their arguments for them. Right up till the day Hikaru's soul was sent to the yokai world, they had always been seen together but as time went on, the two hadn't seen each other much. Koji went on to take Hikaru's place as the top commander, just as Hikaru had told him to do while Sky merely spent most of her time hanging around the memorial stone and the Temple of the Tri-God Seal. In appearance, Sky actually resembled Inner Moka, the exceptions being that her hair was a light blue color and her eyes were a normal sapphire blue. Eye and hair color aside, they could pass for twins. She gave Koji and warm and welcoming smile, a very normal thing for Sky as she greeted her dear friend._

_"It's wonderful to see you again, Koji-kun. I'm sorry I haven't been returning your calls much. I've just been... really busy." Koji was quiet for a moment as he recalled a few instances that he had secretly tailed his friend out of concern; many times he had found her spending at least a few hours crying at the memorial stone and calling their absent friend a jerk. Knowing he could read minds, Sky only smiled guiltily as she answered more explained more truthfully,_

_"I've just been... kinda lonely." Koji closed his eyes for a moment, not yet noticing the others as he replied,_

_"Yeah... I know what you mean. It's good to see you too, Sky." His memories clouded his sight as he remembered their many good times together as children. Opening his eyes, he dispelled the guilt and pain inducing memories as he turned to notice a girl with orange hair and dark green eyes apparently waiting patiently to be noticed. He chuckled a little before saying,_

_"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, Neko-senpai. How's the Water Country?" Neko huffed with annoyance as she answered in a playful voice,_

_"Good but it'd be a lot better if you'd come and visit every now and then. Sheesh, being a guardian is so boring. If we're gone for longer than a month, the elemental balance will be sent out of whack. On top of that, the water country is the farthest country from here." Koji laughed as he eyed his senior, she notably had cat ears like Nekonome-sensei. True to her name, Neko was as curious as a cat but it often gets her into trouble. _

_"Sorry about that Senpai. I've been real busy lately and haven't had much time to myself lately."_

_"But you have all week off don't you?" _

_"Well yeah but... I was gonna go visit the kid. You know she's been a mess ever since..." Everyone kinda felt a dip in the mood as Koji went silent. "Since you know." Everyone knew what he was talking about. Sky for one had been the only one who ever had time to spend with Akira these days since everyone else had either moved on with their lives thanks to the current wave of peace and their duties as the elemental guardians. Sky looked towards the ceiling sadly as she remarked,_

_"Hikaru-kun had always taken care of Akira-chan when she was placed under his wing... We even started to teach her at his request remember? He gave her so much... I can understand that she'd be... devastated by his loss." Koji looked away for a moment. Sky was kind and good natured but it was no secret that she had a deep crush on Hikaru for a very long time, right up till his seeming demise. Even Akira had shown signs of a more sentimental affection for the older warrior but even with that aside Sky had been like Akira's older sister until Hikaru's soul was sent away. Ever since then, Akira would remain alone in the Fire country much longer than usual, only returning every now and then when she wanted more specific training from either Sky or Koji himself. _

_"Yeah... That's why I kinda wanted to check up on her." Koji felt a guilty frown coming on as he recalled Akira's broken screams and sobs when they had brought back Hikaru's lifeless body on that fateful day._

_"He meant everything to her... Sure we all spent time with her but Hikaru would always be there when she needed him... Like a visible guardian angel." Sky thought to herself quietly. Picking up on her friends' sadness Neko said,_

_"Don't worry too much about her; I saw her the other day, she's fine." Koji and Sky seemed relieved, being sort of elder sibling figures towards the girl._

_"Really? What's she been up to? The last time she came was a few months ago." Hitori asked curiously. Neko smiled with pride as she announced,_

_"She recently won the annual tournament of slayers, being awarded the S-Class warrior wise... She's no Hikaru but she would make him proud." The group seemed surprised but Koji only smiled knowingly as he shook his head,_

_"Heh... A seventeen year old winning the tournament? And the kid no less? What's the world commin' too?" Sky cooed playfully as she teased,_

_"What's wrong Koji-kun? Jealous?" Koji gave her a playful glare. Everyone knew it was a blow to Koji's ego to even mention his time in the tournament. Having just barely lost to Hikaru for the championship title and now Akira, Hikaru's student had won the title and even at a younger age. _

_"Guess the twerp's got potential... He trained her well." Neko shook her head with a laugh as she asked,_

_"Is fighting all you think about Koji-kun? I will admit though, I watched the tournament and she did do really well. Honestly though, have you any intentions of marriage?" Koji shrugged as he answered with a smirk,_

_"No one's caught my eye yet." Sky giggled at the older boy's antics. Koji had always been like this since childhood; the group lone wolf. Just laughing together allowed them all to smile once more. Koji snapped out of it when he asked,_

_"That reminds me where's Jack? I haven't seen him around town today." Hitori readjusted his glasses as he answered happily, _

_"Jack's busy enjoying the festivities." Koji laughed to himself with a grin._

_"That's so like him." Jack was Hikaru's other apprentice but unlike Akira who was fun loving and a passionate warrior, Jack was normally rather shy and a pacifist. The only exception was during festivals. Koji then cracked a curious grin when he asked,_

_"So did he take anyone?" Rena gave Koji a motherly look as she chastised,_

_"Murasaki Koji, I thought being so immature would be beneath you." Koji let out a playful snicker as he replied,_

_"Alright, alright."_

_"But to answer your question Koji-kun I didn't see him with anyone when he came by this morning." Hitori interjected with a smile. Looking around at his friends, Koji smiled one final time having not sat the entire time they had talked, only stood in the living room before turning around and saying,_

_"...I'm gonna bring him back." Sky knew what he was talking about, having been there when Hikaru's soul was removed from his body as she quickly said,_

_"Koji... It's fine; really." Koji seemed inquisitive and noticing this Sky continued, "I know you feel bad about what happened but it wasn't your fault. We just... We just have to accept it and move on." She finished quietly. Koji shook his head,_

_"I thought you of all people... Would understand." Sky seemed confused and everyone went quiet for the moment. Everyone, even Rena who would beat Koji up for something every now and then knew it was bad to actually start a real fight with Koji. "We have the body don't we?..." Hitori realized what Koji was getting at and quickly scolded,_

_"Koji that is too risky. We only know he landed in the Realm of Darkness so far and you know about the Pact of Light and Darkness don't you? Beyond that there's a risk you could become lost in that world just like Hikaru!" Koji tensed for a moment. The room went dead silent before Hitori added softly, "...I only say this because I know how stubborn you and Hikaru are... I don't think anyone here wants to lose someone precious again." Koji kept his back turned but they all knew he was obviously upset by Hitori's words. Finally, he announced,_

_"I'm leaving for the Temple of Mages in the Shadow Country... That's my final decision. I've already alerted the other guardians of my decision. Akira-chan has decided to tag along as well. I sent the message this morning so it should be on your cell phones, Hitori-senpai, Neko-senpai." Sky finally stood from her seat._

_"How could you be so selfish?" She yelled angrily. "You're letting her tag along? Think about what you're doing Koji-kun! You know she'd follow you anywhere if she even thinks she can see him again! It's too dangerous for her! She's too young! This world needs both of you, and-"_

_"Wrong! This world will simply find a new fire guardian and Ryu-sama can find a new apprentice... Akira-chan won't get any better just sitting here moping her life away." _

_"So in the end you do this because you feel responsible for it all is that it? Or is it because you can't bear to see Akira-chan so miserable? Or is it both, Koji-senpai?" Koji looked up to see that Jack was now standing before him, blocking his way out of the house. Koji looked down, not answering Jack's question as he forcefully moved Jack out of his way and said one last time,_

_"Anyone who decides to go with me into the portal must meet me there by three A.M. tomorrow morning; no exceptions." With that Koji left into the hallway, his footsteps echoing throughout the house, though he could swear as he left he could hear Sky's pained crying..._

_End of Flashback: _

_"After that, the others, well Neko-senpai, Jack, Akira-chan and Sky all came with me to this world. Unfortunately, the enemy, Origin came and joined up with Fairy Tale and I worry that the barriers between the worlds of light and darkness may soon break if something isn't done. The Pact of Light and Darkness would only be void if the demons returned to the Realm of Darkness which they have. The yokai here don't have the power necessary to combat demons though, it would only result in hellish chaos and the human world would easily be the demons' next target..."_ Koji felt the wind run through his long hair for awhile longer before finally deciding,_ "It's settled, we must establish a solid and safe gateway between this realm and the Realm of Light. The sacred mortals and the yokai must cooperate with one another in order for us all to avoid destruction."_ Koji thought to himself as he looked up at the sky_,_ finishing, _"When we get out of here... I'm ending this madness; once and for all." _With that final thought, Koji took off into the deep black sky...

_The next morning:_

**Dawn of the Third Day: Eighteen days remaining**

Author's Notes: Please forgive the lateness. Everything's been sorted out though so updating speed will now return to normal. I thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of this story.

_~ Please Review! ~ _


	10. The Arrival of Hitori

_Chapter 10: The Arrival of Hitori  
_

Tsukune stood oddly enough beside Fong-Fong this morning as they awaited everyone else's arrival at the hillside outside of their base. Tsukune would normally be training if he got up this early in the morning but well, with Fong-Fong around it proved to be too noisy to train in peace. However, despite Fong-Fong's at first annoying questions, he finally asked a question that gave Tsukune a reason to even pay attention to the conversation.

"I don't mean to be rude Tsukune-san but you never act like Moka-san's your wife despite wearing the holy vessel. Why is that?" Tsukune looked up into the sky, planning out his answer very carefully as he answered,

"O-Oh, W-Well, we decided we were gonna take it slow a little and uh… it was some advice from someone that I know to keep it secret from the girls until we get out of here. Because of that, Moka and I decided to pretend like we were still just friends for awhile." Tsukune seemed unusually alert as he thought to himself, _"I may not trust him too much… but if Fong-Fong gets any weird misunderstandings then he might cause trouble. I just hope he buys my answer." _

Fong-Fong seemed to understand their reasoning as he replied, "Oh I get it. As expected of the great Tsukune-san. You didn't want the other girls to feel jealous over Moka-san and not concentrate on their training. So as a result, you've been hiding it from them this whole time in order to prevent chaos and disorder! See what I mean Tsukune-san? You're smart and you always know what you're doing. On top of that, you're a vampire the strongest of the yokai and the new Silver Devil. Won't you please at least consider my offer?" Tsukune thought about it for a moment. Sure he didn't want to get involved with the mafia of all people but Fong-Fong seemed to really have his reasons for wanting him to join.

"Would I have to partake in polygamy?" He finally asked with embarrassment. Fong-Fong was quiet for a moment in surprise but soon after realizing what Tsukune was getting at began to laugh merrily answering,

"Oh no Tsukune-san; that's just something that impresses other men of the family. You don't have ta do that if you don't want to." This seemed to ease Tsukune's troubles for a moment but even then he still didn't want to join the mafia. A thought then came to his mind,

"_Hell I could get arrested for that…"_

There was silence before Fong-Fong asked another question since Tsukune didn't seem to want to give him an answer concerning his offer. "Tsukune-san forgive me for asking but how long do you intend to leave Hikaru-sama inside of the holy vessel?" Tsukune cocked a suspicious eyebrow at the question as he answered inquisitively,

"Why? Is there a way to do so safely? And why should I? Is something wrong with leaving him in here?"

Fong-Fong nodded. "Yes there is. You see Tsukune; the other main function of the vessel is merely to hold the spirit's soul until it can find a more suitable host or better yet its original body. As the descendant of the man who helped create the item, even someone like me who has little knowledge of the holy vessel can tell you many of the things it's capable of."

Tsukune seemed legitimately surprised. "So how exactly do I do that then and why do you know so much about these things Fong-Fong-san?"

Fong-Fong shook his head. "Like I said, I am related to the guy who helped make the thing. From what I remember being told about it though other than it being the proof symbol of being Moka-san's chosen husband, to remove the spirit you-" Fong-Fong's interruption was interrupted by a loud and happy,

"Yahoo~hoo! TSUKUNEEEEE!" Tsukune screamed in surprise as Kurumu's large breasts smashed down on his face, taking all of his air supply as usual. His muffled screams didn't go unnoticed by Fong-Fong who only watched in amazement at the scene.

"_He's so amazing! Women just come to him as if being attracted by a magnet! Tsukune-san is surely one of the most incredible men I've ever seen!" _He thought to himself with admiration for the now suffocating boy. Fortunately for Tsukune, a loud "BONG!" sounded Kurumu's head was nailed by a falling pan. Kurumu felt dizziness as she whirled around and glared daggers at the culprit of the falling pan, Yukari who was smiling at them innocently with her wand in hand.

"Quit trying to suffocate him you big breasted cow!" Kurumu as usual felt rather insulted by the remark as she replied angrily,

"Heh, you're just jealous because of your flat chest. When I was your age, my chest was already this big!" Yukari looked down to her as Kurumu had indeed stated flat and youthful chest as she retorted with embarrassment,

"I hear big breasts sag early desu~!" Fong-Fong and Tsukune stepped back slightly with shaking legs as a terrifying aura burst forth from Kurumu and an angry vein popped on her head; causing Kurumu to sprout her succubus wings and mutter dangerously,

"So you think my breasts will sag do you?"

Yukari bravely nodded with a "Yup desu~!" causing Kurumu to angrily lunge at the younger girl whom easily dodged and caused another falling pan to hit Kurumu on the head with dizziness apparent in her eyes. Mizore who had finally decided to arrive or more likely, reveal herself to them made the air chill with her arrival, causing both Fong-Fong and Tsukune to shiver with discomfort. Mizore then strolled to Tsukune and calmly gripped onto his arm saying,

"Good morning Tsukune." Tsukune shivered from the contact, mostly to Mizore's body being colder than even his freezer at home answering,

"G-G-Good morning t-to you t-too M-Mi-Mizore-chan." Mizore had taken his stuttering for embarrassment and affectionately rub her head against the arm she was so carefully latched onto. While this chaos was ensuing Fong-Fong stood on the side watching Mizore slowly freeze Tsukune into a popsicle while Kurumu and Yukari were busy arguing over the previous issue. Within the chaos Ruby decided to walk in on the group asking,

"What's going on everyone?" Everyone looked up to see Ruby staring at all of them with a warm smile yet questioning eyes. Yukari happily answered,

"Nothing, Ruby-san." in her sing song like voice that made Ruby beam happily with delight.

"That's wonderful." The moment of tenderness however was short lived when a cold and quick,

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned towards the makeshift house to notice Inner Moka standing there with her hand on her hip, a trademark pose for her. Kokoa was standing behind her with crossed arms and an annoyed scowl of her own. Kurumu felt annoyed by Inner Moka's scowl while Mizore stubbornly latched more tightly onto Tsukune, unknowingly starting to freeze his bloodstream. Tsukune felt this and began to shiver because of his slowly freezing body. Yukari looked towards the two and shook her head, thinking with a sigh,

"_Here we go again."_

"What's your problem Moka?" Kurumu demanded angrily, revealing her claws.

"Wanna go at it?" Mizore taunted with her free ice claw. Inner Moka crouched into her fighting stance while Kokoa transformed Kou into a large hammer, prepared to answer that question when an annoyed sigh filled the air.

"All of you stop it. Kurumu-chan, you're too slow to fight Moka-san or Kokoa-chan you should know that and Mizore-chan…" Everyone turned to see Akira standing before them all with crossed arms and a slightly impatient look on her face. Everyone wondered why she paused at Mizore's name until she pointed towards Tsukune's now ice covered arm. "You've almost completely frozen his arm straight to the bloodstream. Get off of him now or you're going to wind up freezing his arm clean off." Mizore seemed shocked at the commanding tone in Akira's usually kind and cheerful voice and decided to back off, removing herself from Tsukune's person. Tsukune sighed in relief as warmth began to fill at least the ice around his arm.

Shaking her head, Akira sauntered over to Tsukune and slammed her fists together, causing the flames to emit from her fists. Inner Moka had remained silent long enough and dashed forward, fearing that Akira intended to burn Tsukune but stopped about half way when realizing that Akira had her blazing hands on the ice, using them to slowly melt the ice away from his arm. Tsukune almost groaned at how good it felt to feel his blood moving again. When the ice was completely gone Akira retracted her hands explaining, "I used an advanced medical version of the Burning Gauntlets technique I use in order to save your arm from frostbite. You should be alright now."

Mizore on the other hand wasn't okay at all. Normally her powers weren't so out of control or so potent._ "What's wrong with me?"_ She thought with confusion. _"Sure I've frozen Tsukune once or twice but I've never actually frozen him that far before even on accident. I could have caused him to lose his arm… Something isn't right." _Just when Mizore thought things couldn't possibly get any worse Koji decided to arrive at that exact time and gave her a chastising glare. Shaking his head he thought,

"_Some people just don't know when to quit."_ Sensing what he was thinking just by that annoyed look on his face Mizore scowled at him in annoyance while he strolled to Akira's side, whispering, "Sorry I had to ditch ya yesterday. It began acting up again and I had to find somewhere quiet to seal it off."

Akira's eyes went to Koji's with an inquisitive glance before she nodded her head replying, "Well I was planning on giving them free time today. After all this is all so new to them and twenty one days is way more than enough to teach the basics. It only takes a week and a half when done this wa-"

"That won't do." Koji interjected with a monotonous voice. Akira seemed confused and scratched the back of her head with a puzzled face.

"_Hikaru-senpai always used to train me like that." _A memory came of her teacher lazily lying around in the hills of their hometown with a happy sigh and shook her head thinking, _"Then again… he was kind of the lazy type."_ Koji then produced a multitude of different books. Akira eyed the books with interest until Koji explained,

"They're the tomes of darkness. Any technique we didn't invent during our time is probably written in here in yokai text and thus contains the yokai versions of our sacred techniques. This was something I found in Hitori-senpai's library before we left. I had meant to find a book on the geography of the Realms of Darkness but I figured since I couldn't read anything other than the translated titles and sub titles odds are I wouldn't have had a chance reading a map… So I kept this just in case."

Akira raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Hitori-senpai seriously let you borrow a book like that? Usually he's more protective of his rare books." Koji shrugged as he answered,

"No, you're assuming right I took it." Akira let out a sigh as she shook her head saying,

"Koji-senpai… Stealing is bad."

"Correction: I'm gonna give it back later, so it's still just borrowing."

Akira gave him a reprimanding stare, "Borrowing without asking." She pointed out stubbornly. Koji shook his head with a sigh replying,

"Okay, okay I'll give it back first thing we do…" Akira smirked at her victory while Koji held the book out for the others to see, catching their attention quickly. Flipping open a page, everyone's eyes widened in shock except for Tsukune's as Koji inquired loudly,

"Can any of you read this?" Pretty much, everyone but Tsukune, Koji and Akira nodded.

"It's traditional yokai text. Any yokai would know that." Kokoa answered simply. Koji enjoyed this answer as he set the book down and placed his hand over it, causing copies of the book to appear.

"With this, we can speed up your learning process. This book contains basic offensive, maneuverable and defensive techniques for each element. Just pick something you want and do as you will."

Kurumu however didn't seem as enthusiastic. "Shouldn't we be on free time at the moment?" Koji shook his head.

"That induces laziness." Everyone let out a dejected sigh as they all took a book and at first split up but then all crowded around Tsukune as they began to make their choices. Koji and Akira decided to remain where they were. Once she believed them to be out of earshot Akira asked,

"Why're you accelerating their training? Shouldn't we be taking our time? We have twenty one days after all Koji-senpai." Koji shook his head.

"That's true but we still have to teach them how to fight with it. These skills won't do them any good if they just fire at random not knowing what works and what doesn't in certain situations." Akira didn't buy it. Koji may have been a bit of a slave driver but even he was never this harsh in his methods even on real cadets back at home.

"Senpai, I think it's great that they'll learn quicker now and we don't have to tell them each one individually but don't you think they at least deserve breaks. Our world is war torn because of these arts. Maybe there's a reason this world keeps them such a secret." Koji was quiet for a moment, most likely considering Akira's words. He looked up to notice that the others had ventured off and were out of sight before replying,

"Hmph, our world is only like that because I royally screwed up. Sides, as long as we have a power that can't be beaten, it doesn't matter who shows up now does it?" Akira, in a fit of rage dealt an angry punch to Koji's face, sending him flying across the ground several meters until finally hitting his final destination with a loud "BAM! CRASH!" He staggered to his feet glaring at her but with an inhuman amount of speed she was already standing before him with a disgusted, blazing glare in her eyes.

"Never have I met a man as selfish as you. People are dying, there are innocent lives being destroyed by this power! We should be fighting to end these wars so that these arts are only used to protect and help people. Not just mindlessly participate in bloodshed… That's what Hikaru-senpai would have said." Koji remained silent as she added with venom dripping from her voice, "I'm disgusted with what you've turned into. 'Cuz you sure as hell aren't the Koji-senpai Hikaru-senpai and I were friends with anymore." She sneered before walking away from him in search of their students. Koji only stood there stunned into silence, thinking over Akira's words while only one thought at the moment drifted into his mind as he watched her walk way.

"_You'd make him proud, Akira…"_ He admitted by the time she was out of sight…

_Meanwhile on another part of Paradise in a more open space…_

Akira had been walking for hours until finally at around ten A.M. she was guessing since the sun wasn't totally in the middle of the sky, when she found Tsukune and the others sitting around; apparently having a friendly conversation. She raised an eyebrow however at their slightly sweaty clothes and tired breathes, thinking to herself,

"_Did they seriously train? Guess I didn't give them enough credit; they're pretty dedicated." _When they noticed her, Tsukune true to his kind nature was the one to invite her to join them.

"Hey Akira-san! You wanna come and talk with us?" Akira smiled and gave a quick nod, asking as she walked to them,

"So did you guys get anything done?" They all nodded and Akira smiled happily as she sat down saying,

"Well that's great." Inner Moka didn't really buy into Akira's kind demeanor; not after what had happened the night before as she thought to herself,

"_These guys are hiding too much. Omote, when you return from the rosario, you are not to trust this girl, Koji or Hikaru until I give the clear got it?" _

"_Yes of course Ura-chan. Why do you think Hikaru actually let us turn Tsukune into a ghoul though? He doesn't seem like the type to allow people to come into harm's way on purpose." _Inner Moka shook her head,

"_No idea but that's why we're not trusting them for awhile; at least not until he tells us why he did it."_ When Inner Moka decided to return her attention back to the conversation, everyone was merrily telling Akira about what they had been practicing together. Tsukune was doing most of the talking though.

"Well you see," he began. "There were too many of us that wanted to use different techniques so we used the books to each learn separately so we all formed one big group and decided to help each other figure each one out. We took turns with each one until we all each had learned one new technique." Akira seemed rather intrigued by the explanation.

"_He's quite the peacekeeper among these guys isn't he? Still, at this rate their training will actually be done pretty soon." _Fong-Fong chuckled happily as he pumped his fist.

"Someday for sure, I'll be the strongest of you all, just you wait!" Kokoa let out an amused snicker as she replied,

"Don't bet on it." Fong-Fong seemed surprised by Kokoa's mean response but everyone let out a playful laugh in response, as Akira thought to herself quietly,

"_This is so nice… I forgot how nice it is just to be with some friends and laugh like this…"_ She looked around to the new friends she had and laughed a little as she thought further with a smile, _"I hope these times never end for them, I really do…"_

- _Scene Change: Realm of Light, at the exact same time_ –

Hitori stood by a large black gate that was sealed tightly shut in a large silver colored chamber. The room had nothing in it but a bunch of shining crystals that produced the light used to see in the room, and the large gate itself. Beside him stood Rena and laying in an average looking white casket beside the gate was Hikaru's body. Hitori hummed to himself once more before finally nodding to himself once more.

"Rena-chan, I'm gonna head off into the Realm of Darkness too." He announced suddenly. Rena was taken aback by the announcement before asking,

"Why? I thought you said that the plan was-"

"They've been there for over a day. It wouldn't have taken even Jack-kun one hour to trace Hikaru-kun's energy. By the math alone something isn't right here. Furthermore, their communication with us has been jammed; another bad sign. I'm just gonna go check it out. Besides, if I find Hikaru-kun I should be able to return his spirit back to his body. It's not the plan but if something went wrong then it is my responsibility as the leader of this mission to finish it in their honor." Knowing her husband would just bore her with random facts to convince her, she simply nodded and transformed the casket carrying Hikaru's body into a small white box and placed it in his pocket for him. At the same time he reached into the left pocket of his pants to find his cell phone ringing, pressing the button to reveal a text message that read,

"We've finally translated all of the tablets! I know you have all of the previous translations but I'm sending the full translation of each one to you right now Hitori-senpai! Save them to your phone as soon as you can! ~Luna at 8:21 A.M. from the Lumine City Master Library"

Hitori regarded the notice and quickly pressed the download button that soon came up after and swiftly loaded the pictures onto his phone. See this Rena thought to herself,

"_From what I had heard from Akira-chan before they left, the original plan was that they place Hikaru-kun's spirit, which is probably very weak from exhaustion by now into a vessel so he doesn't lose any more strength. After that, they would return and Hitori-kun would restore Hikaru-kun back to normal. This is a step ahead of the plan but Hitori-kun's got a point, we don't have much of a choice. Especially if Hikaru-kun's still alive and Koji and the others have been captured or worse yet, eliminated. I wonder what that text message on Hitori-kun's phone was though…" _

"You better come back home with everyone safe and sound y'hear?" Rena finally commanded after a moment of silence. Hitori smiled knowingly as Rena gave him a stubborn stare. He shook his head once with a happy sigh and embraced her gently. Rena was surprised by the action, blushing slightly but managed to snake her arms around his waist and hug him back. "You better come back…" Hitori smiled at her as he opened the gate, a large shining white portal appearing with its grand opening as he replied,

"Of course I will… And I'll have everyone home by dinner." He gave her one last smile as he stepped through the gate, causing it to close once more behind him, leaving Rena to smile at the gate where he had once stood muttering,

"Best of luck." She looked down this time at her finger, eying a silver ring with a shining blue jewel on it, the color of her eyes…

_- Scene Change: Back in Paradise –_

The group except for Tsukune and Kurumu was sitting in a circle once again, tired from taking turns in learning yet another technique. Akira on the other hand had offered to simply supervise and was watching from the shade of one of the many trees in the area, amazed at how well Tsukune was doing in helping the others in their progress. "He's pretty good with leading. It's like he's got the entire situation under his control. It's really impressive…" She said to herself quietly as she watched how Tsukune was handling teaching Kurumu her latest technique. From what Akira could see, it was just a matter of Kurumu's wings not being positioned in the right place.

"Okay Kurumu-chan, put your right wing a little more down and lean a little." Tsukune instructed with a gentle voice. Kurumu nodded happily as she adjusted herself accordingly, finally getting the right position down. Nodding to herself, Mizore eyed the picture in the book and back at Kurumu before Tsukune turned to face Mizore. Mizore gave him a thumbs up before flipping a page and telling him,

"Now tell her to stick her arms all the way out in front of her and to keep her fingers together. She'll need her claws out for this." Tsukune nodded at the directions as he called out to Kurumu,

"Did ya hear that Kurumu-chan?" Kurumu nodded as she did as instructed, this time getting it right on the first try; claws at the ready. Tsukune looked back at Mizore again who once more did a thumbs up and said,

"Now tell her to rotate in a really fast speed while gathering up wind elemental energy." Tsukune then looked up at Kurumu and instructed,

"Spin really fast and gather up wind elemental energy!" Kurumu did this which caused her body to glow a light jade green. Everyone now looked up in amazement, even Inner Moka from her magazine as a large tornado surrounded Kurumu. While watching the display Mizore was now beginning to understand why Kurumu had to adjust her wings properly.

"_I get it, if her wings had been too far out or out of place, the powerful wind from her attack could have torn them off." _Everyone watched as the tornado began to spin towards them, Kurumu still at its center. Everyone but Akira and Inner Moka screamed in terror as it began to come closer to them, ready to suck them in until Mizore shouted while looking at a page,

"Tsukune! Tell Kurumu to stop spinning! If she does the tornado will instantly stop!" Tsukune looked up, very hopeful that Kurumu could still hear him as he shouted,

"Kurumu stop spinning!" It took awhile but Tsukune's voice soon reached Kurumu as she stopped spinning and slowly came back to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet; the tornado disappearing at once. When she reached the ground she announced cheerfully,

"Yahoo~hoo! The Yokai's Wind: Malefic Twister is officially mastered!" Everyone smiled at Kurumu with congratulations, even Akira clapping as she remarked,

"You did well Kurumu-chan! Just remember that when you want to stop the technique to stop spinning. Also… Try to watch where you're going." Kurumu nodded happily at the advice, being the last one to have a turn in learning a new skill. Everyone was sitting by one another now as Mizore sent a suspicious glance Inner Moka's way. Everyone but Inner Moka and Tsukune were taking turns in learning something. Sure Tsukune was understandable but Inner Moka had no reason to be skipping out… or did she? Finally gathering her courage she asked,

"Inner Moka, you haven't been practicing with us. Why is that?" Inner Moka looked up from her magazine with an annoyed stare while everyone awaited her answer eagerly, even Akira was a little curious. Seeing poor lies probably wouldn't get her anywhere at this moment and all of them knowing of her outer self's blood craving, she carefully answered,

"Apparently, when I summoned Shara in my practice battle with Tsukune, Omote was hungry and decided to have a little snack which apparently has allowed me to gain Tsukune's knowledge of magic. So I already have my skills ready to go." Everyone but Tsukune gave the rosario, knowing that was where Outer Moka resided at the moment a dark stare before Kurumu said with annoyance,

"That's cheating!"

"Indeed." Mizore added.

"It is strange desu~." Yukari remarked with her arms crossed.

"_Ha, I just knew Onee-sama wouldn't let Onii-san be the strongest. He may have some new tricks but he could never top Onee-sama."_ Kokoa thought with a smug grin as Fong-Fong thought in awe yet again,

"_H-How amazing! That's such intimate trust that Tsukune-san would trust Moka-san with his blood and give her his power. He's not just a powerful yokai but a good man to his wife! Surely he's an admirable fellow! I'm not gonna lose out to this guy! I'll find a way to get you to join me Tsukune, one way or another!" _

Akira on the other hand was more on the calculating side of the situation. _"So she sucked his blood to gain his power… Thank goodness she doesn't have the silver devil at least. In any event, I'm glad that we just have ten techniques left. They'll be done within a few days at this rate… Then we can do combat practice from there and have some fun in between!" _Her mind went back to Koji for a moment before she huffed angrily and thought further, _"And if Koji-san insists on being mean to everyone he can just go and train by himself for awhile. He seems like he needs time to cool off anyway." _Nodding to herself in affirmation she heard the Fong-Fong suggest,

"Hey, since we were interrupted last time guys, why don't we start our twenty questions game back up? We each of course still have nineteen questions left however." Everyone looked to one another but nodded, rather liking Fong-Fong's suggestion. The game once again began with Fong-Fong, this time because he suggested it. Looking around he knew just who to ask.

"Okay, I pick Kokoa-chan!" Kokoa seemed surprised by Fong-Fong's choice but replied,

"Yes, what is it Fong-Fong-san?" Fong-Fong nodded to himself once more before saying almost nervously,

"Why is your hair strawberry colored? Shouldn't it be silver like your sister's?" Everyone cocked an eyebrow and looked at Inner Moka and back to Kokoa. It was indeed quite a good question. Kokoa on the other hand was not amused as she glared at him asking dangerously,

"You got a problem with it?" Fong-Fong paled in fear and everyone made ready to stop a potential attack from Kokoa when Fong-Fong shook his head and answered,

"No, I really was just curious! Honest!" Kokoa took note of the sincerity in his voice and let out a sigh, looking down as she said,

"I didn't like my hair silver… so I permanently dyed it." Everyone made an "Oh" shape with their mouths while Fong-Fong did the same thing in realization before saying,

"I see! It looks really good on you though Kokoa-chan." Kokoa let it slide; figuring Fong-Fong just said it to get on her good side while replying,

"Yeah, yeah so it's my turn now right?" Fong-Fong nodded as Kokoa began to look around, trying to distinguish her target. Finally settling for Mizore, Kokoa asked,

"Mizore-san why is it that you always appear out of nowhere? I mean I know you stalk and all but honestly your stealth is amazing." Yet another good question, everyone listened in as Mizore calmly answered with a smirk,

"In all honesty, we snow women are experts not just in using ice based combat but we're also specialists in stealth. My mom taught me how to do it. It's a skill unique to the snow women." Everyone was once again wowed but it did lead them to understand Mizore's sudden appearances a bit more as Mizore looked around for her target. Settling for Akira she asked,

"Akira, did you dye your hair black and red or has it always been that way?... It looks nice." Akira flushed at the comment and everyone looked at Akira and began to eye her hair curiously.

"_Looks natural to me." _Kurumu thought to herself while analyzing Akira's hair.

"_Mizore-san's right; Akira-san's hair is pretty desu~." _Yukari thought as she gave Akira's hair an appreciative look.

"_But it looks so natural."_ Ruby thought as she too eyed the hair. Akira finally got over her embarrassment as she answered,

"Actually it's been this way since I was born… Is it weird?" Everyone including Inner Moka even shook their heads.

"Nah, it looks cool!" Kurumu answered in her usual cheerful and thunderous voice.

"Already gave my opinion." Mizore answered in a friendly but as usual quiet voice.

"It's wonderful Akira-chan." Ruby answered with a smile.

"I think it's cool too Akira-chan!" Tsukune answered happily. Everyone gave Akira a jealous glance due to Tsukune's response as Yukari shouted in a cheery voice,

"I think it makes you look sexy!" Everyone flushed at Yukari's rather bold statement and gaped at its perverseness while Akira turned seven shades of red. She looked down playing with her fingers for a moment before replying,

"G-Gee thanks you guys." Kurumu on the other hand was not too amused with Yukari's perverted behavior as an elder sister to her as she reprimanded,

"Hey Yukari-chan! Don't you think it was a little much to go that far?" Yukari only shrugged as she answered,

"But it's the truth desu~." Kurumu rolled her eyes and Akira took her turn, carefully looking around the group until finally deciding on Tsukune.

"Okay, Tsukune-san what are your hobbies?" The girls all perked up at the question and Fong-Fong leaned in with interest as Tsukune laughed nervously replying,

"Well… Nothing really, I've been spending most of my time hanging out with my friends and in the newspaper club. If I had to say journalism is probably my hobby." The girls seemed to nod to each other, realizing that the answer was sort of obvious but you could never be too sure. Tsukune then accepted his turn as he looked around the group, settling for Ruby.

"Ruby and I guess Yukari too, since your familiars are wands, what are you gonna do with your old ones?" Yukari and Ruby looked at each other for the moment and the group began to look at each other as well, realizing Tsukune did have a good point. A witch can't use magic without a wand unless it's the Arts of Ragnarok. Ruby hummed in thought for a moment before replying,

"I'm keeping mine." Everyone seemed surprised and was about to shout "WHAT?" when she quickly continued, "It's my wand and the Chairman gave it to me. I don't think he'd be too happy if I lost it." Everyone's mood suddenly gloomed as they got the terrifying image of Ruby on her knees in terror as the Chairman shouted, "YOU'RE EXPELLED!" Yukari on the other hand happily nodded saying,

"I'm keeping mine too! My magic may not be much yet, but Ruby-san and I are gonna be the best witches ever just you wait! These wands are gonna be the proof!" Ruby flushed at the bold statement made by the younger witch while everyone smiled with pride at their youngest group member. Even Inner Moka thought to herself with a smirk,

"_Quite an admirable goal…"_ Ruby took her turn first as she asked Kurumu,

"Kurumu-chan, I heard your singing can melt ice. Is that true?" Everyone, even Outer Moka from within the rosario thought back to that one day when Kurumu and Mizore's mothers came to school, wreaking havoc and chaos on the school until Inner Moka and sort of Tsukune stopped the two in their madness. Inner Moka felt her left eyebrow twitch in anger, disturbance and actually jealousy as she recalled what had happened when she kicked Tsukune into the two girls' parents. Tsukune's hand wound up on Kurumu's mother's breasts while his face wound up in Mizore's mother's skirt. Inner Moka then shivered from the awkwardness of the situation before realizing that Yukari was looking at her expectantly. She then asked, apparently again,

"Ura-san, is it true that your cup size is larger than Moka-san's?" Everyone blanched at Yukari's perverted question while Inner Moka flashed a glare Tsukune's way that read, "If you are the reason she asked this you are **so** dead." Tsukune read this and gulped but then gave her a look that said, "I had nothing to do with this!" Finally done with their almost mental conversation, Inner Moka came to realize Tsukune wasn't the culprit but didn't want to pass up the chance on getting to torment him. So, she gave him a flirtatious smirk that caused him to blush and then a naughty grin as she announced proudly,

"Why yes, Yukari I do." Yukari's nose began to bleed, as did Kokoa's much to Inner Moka's hidden disturbance and horror. Even Tsukune, whose nose began to bleed as well seemed a bit disturbed by the nosebleed on Kokoa's face. Kurumu seemed to find the question hilarious but appeared shocked that Inner Moka answered the question so shamelessly; almost proudly. Mizore on the other hand was busy staring down into her shirt while Ruby was blinking trying to figure out what caused such a large reaction. Fong-Fong's nose then began to bleed as he hopeless fought to keep down a blush. Akira merely sat there with a nervous look on her face as Kurumu looked around excitedly since it was at last her turn. She pointed to Akira as she asked,

"Akira, why is it that it seemed as if your signature move as it implied by its name, was really a dance rather than an attack?" Everyone seemed surprised by the unusual decency of Kurumu's question. Everyone had expected something much more perverted. Kurumu however had her own reasons to ask this question.

"_We don't know much about Akira. On top of that, she seems nice enough unlike Koji. Maybe we can be friends… On top of that, it wouldn't hurt to learn a little about how she fights."_ Smirking at the last part of her thought, Akira however seemed rather interested by the question itself as she answered,

"Well, it was sort of developed to balance grace and speed with a gargantuan amount of power. I have multiple variants of the technique to be honest. Its true purpose is initially its combo attacks and strikes but I can also perform several different magic combinations to strengthen the dance if my opponent is bound by a binding technique and survived my initial strikes. Furthermore, despite it being one of my favorite techniques, I don't use it too often since accelerating to such a speed tires me out quite often to be honest. Why it looks like a dance is to distract the opponent and lull them into a false sense of security. That part works better on male opponents more often for obvious reasons." Everyone gaped in awe, realizing that if that was the case, Tsukune only had received the attack at its weakest during their sparring match.

"So you're not putting out much effort when you fight… Are you?" Inner Moka asked bluntly with a scowl. Her mind was once again becoming curious and wary of their new "allies". _"She's definitely more truthful than Hikaru but I keep getting this feeling that she's not even close to being serious… Like she's toying with us."_ Akira seemed surprised by the question but quickly nodded answering,

"Well, yeah I guess so. You guys are beginners and it doesn't seem right to push you guys for no reason. It's already a stretch that we've done so much today. You've all improved a lot since yesterday." Everyone smiled at the praise while Inner Moka's analysis continued.

"_She's so… kind. Her aura almost has no killing intent what so ever. It almost reminds me of Kahlua-Nee san…" _Watching Akira very, very carefully like a hawk watches its prey Inner Moka thought to herself, _"...For now, I'll consider her my ally."_ Kokoa seemed to be running the same kind of analysis in her head as she thought to herself,

"_Akira-san is nice but she gives me the creeps. Something keeps telling me that she's hiding a lot from us…"_ Looking over to Inner Moka who Kokoa then noted to also be staring the red and black haired girl down thought further, _"And it seems Onee-sama is thinking the same thing."_ Kokoa then looked over to Tsukune, almost hopeful he'd have picked up on the situation but instead he was just being his usual cheery self, showing off that bright smile that everyone of his precious friends cherished. She felt a sweat drop roll down her head as she thought to herself, _"Baka…" _The thought almost echoed in her head as she continued to stare at the completely oblivious boy.

After that tense moment, everyone turned their attention to Inner Moka who was only now realizing it was her turn. Inner Moka began to contemplate her move seriously as she stared at Akira. _"The succubus had asked her a question concerning her fighting style… That might not be too bad of an idea. If we can figure out her fighting style and her powers; she'll be easy to take down if she turns on us."_ While marveling for a moment that Kurumu had actually done something rather intelligent and cunning though it was not for the intention Inner Moka believed it to be, the vampire asked,

"Akira, what exactly are your favorite techniques?" Inner Moka made an effort to exercise the plural word techniques as she asked the question. Akira was now becoming suspicious, something Inner Moka noted with a raised eyebrow and a scowl as Akira was quiet for a moment, as if trying to think out her next move. She hummed to herself before she finally answered to the silver haired vampire,

"Well, I use a total of seven particular techniques which are my all time favorites. I use them so often together they could all pass as signature techniques. You all in fact have already seen three of them. Well, two in a half to be more specific." Inner Moka continued to stare, obviously not satisfied with the cryptic answer. Apparently not finished yet, Akira continued,

"The first is my Dance of the Lion God… Hikaru-senpai helped me with the basics when I was first creating it." She was about to say something but Kurumu quickly interjected.

"Whoa, whoa you _invented_ that technique?" She exclaimed in astonishment. Akira nodded as she answered, "Yes, it was designed to be a multiple hit technique that could use magic combinations to increase its strength; even the way I hit with it can be done differently. In a way, the technique has over one hundred different formations but I call all of the formations I've used collectively under the name of that technique." Everyone seemed in awe and shock until Akira laughed nervously and said, "Mostly because… I didn't want to do the paperwork that would be required to name each formation and put it in the tomes." Everyone anime fell over with a,

"WHA?" as Akira giggled nervously. Everyone picked themselves up while staring at Akira with amazed and slightly disappointed faces.

"_H-How amazing! Akira-san may actually be worthy of a fight with me." _Kokoa thought to herself with admiration for the older girl.

"_I don't blame her for not wanting to do all the paperwork…"_ Kurumu said to herself mentally as she thought with great displeasure about math class and how she was currently just barely passing thanks to Yukari's tutelage.

"_Sounds tedious."_ Mizore remarked quietly, referring to the paper work Akira was speaking of. While everyone was collecting themselves, Akira waited patiently with a slightly amused expression until they all nodded to her, showing that they were listening.

"The second is a technique you Tsukune-san should know quite well." Akira announced as light blue energy gathered in her hand. Tsukune and Inner Moka gasped and Hikaru almost did a double take.

_"Destructive Light?" _The three thought in bewilderment. Akira nodded, as if reading their thoughts as she explained,

"Yup, Destructive Light. However, the version I use is slightly different." At this Hikaru perked up with disbelief and Inner Moka and Tsukune cocked inqusitive eyebrows. Akira nodded, realizing even her teacher would need an explanation as she said,

"The technique, Destructive Light which in modern times today is considered the strongest light elemental technique is actually what those who have a similar energy signature to that of the sacred dragon of light use in substitute of a more powerful technique... One that has much more destructive force. Though it has a name of its own, one could call it, the _real_ Destructive Light." Inner Moka and Tsukune almost did a back flip.

_"A technique more powerful than Destructive Light?" _Tsukune thought with astonishment. Inner Moka was too surprised to say anything while her head practically drowned her in her thoughts.

_"A technique as powerful as that should be impossible!"_ Inner Moka thought in her disbelief. Hikaru on the other hand, had his own theories and questions forming from within the holy vessel.

_"The legendary dragon of light... A sacred being composed of three dragon women who merged to form a three headed dragon; forever giving up their human forms. According to legend, the three women alone wielded a power strong enough to rival even a heaven elemental technique in strength or the gods themselves... When they merged, they attained a power far beyond even that at the cost of the ability to control its might. When they finally died, it is said that every now and then, three girls would be born carrying the spirits of the three dragon women, each obtaining the legendary power of one of the three dragons that formed the great dragons. It's a common fact in our world that Sky as the only remaining female descendant of the Shirogane family is one of the three but she's never used a technique like that during the time I had been with everyone__. I guess she coulda learned it while I was away but even then, how could Akira-chan have gotten such a power? I would have been able to sense something like that!" _Unlike most occasions, everyone including Akira had heard Hikaru's words and yet remained silent; everyone but Akira now shared his question. How did Akira obtain this power? Taking note of everyone's silence, Akira let out a calming sigh.

"I got this power as a gift from a good friend... She died in battle a few years ago. She's also the one who told me about this... Apparently, it's a secret kept by the Shirogane family's clan of attendants whom she is a descendant of that is only told to the Shirogane heir that inherits this power when they turn eighteen years old. After that, that particular single Shirogane heir to that power can decide whether to tell the other two of this secret when she encounters them. Or in my case, she told me right before I got this power from her and as a favor I told Sky-senpai for her next time I saw her. In addition, any of the three who wield the spirits at any given time if they're strong enough is also able to evolve the technique to its second state, which allows the user to draw upon the power of all three of the dragons and possibly control it in the form of an even stronger form of the legendary technique and that version is capable of not just overpowering heaven elemental techniques but even the gods themselves." She explained quietly. Hikaru at this cocked an inquisitive eyebrow.

_"So the second girl was an attendant of the Shirogane huh? That makes sense I guess. Sky-chan was only seventeen the last time I saw her after all. It also explains how Akira-chan could have obtained this power. Considering its nature it was probably placed and sealed inside of her by the attendant... One thing still doesn't make sense though. Akira-chan holds the power of the lion spirit so if she obtained another light spirit shouldn't the power of two spirits have overloaded her body and killed her?" _Hikaru thought to himself quietly. These questions however were not answered by Akira as a gloomy silence filled the group. No one really wanted to say anything after what Akira had told them.

_"Wow... Being there to watch a cherished friend die. It must have been hard for her." _Tsukune thought to himself quietly, until realizing that it wouldn't have been the first time Akira's seen it happen since Hikaru disappeared into that portal nine years ago.

_"That's terrible... I wouldn't want to lose a cherished friend that way." _Kurumu thought quietly, thinking of her dearly cherished friends.

_"How tragic..." _Mizore thought quietly, and yet sincerely. The glum silence filled the air until Akira realized she had left something unexplained.

"That's right, I forgot to mention it but in our world, if one were to contain more than one light spirit at any time in their body it would normally overload their body and kill them. For example, I was already at the time in possession of the lion spirit when I was given the spirit of one of the three sacred dragons. However," Akira held her right hand out as on the top of it a white mark in the shape of a dragon head appeared on it. "If you seal a new spirit other than your own in a particular way, you can control as I was told up to two additional spirits other than the one you were either born with or inherited through family without being in any danger. The technique however is very strenuous and hard to perform. The only ones who know it are the seal experts like my Senpai at home Hitori, Sky-senpai and myself. On top of that it's not used often since light spirit vessels are actually very rare." This seemed to interest everyone despite not quite knowing entirely what Akira was talking about. Her explanation however had satisfied Hikaru. The silence returned before Akira finally said,

"Oh yeah, I should mention the other five techniques right?" Everyone didn't seem sure, even Inner Moka seemed to be contemplating her response.

_"She's surprisingly easy to get information out of."_ She thought to herself satisfied.

"The names?" Mizore asked quietly. Akira turned to her with a,

"Huh?" Mizore looked into the girl's eyes as she said,

"You told us about the second technique and its other form but you didn't tell us their names... What are they?" Everyone made an "Oh" with their mouths before looking at Akira who smiled with embarrassment.

"Oh you're right Mizore-chan. I forgot... These ancient technique are the true forms of Destructive Light, normally only known to the Shirogane... Shining Destruction and Ultimate Burst. The two techniques have stronger light energy properties than Destructive Light however. If I used it on anyone here that's weak against holy objects or light magic, it'd kill them in an instant; a quick and painless death." Everyone was wowed into silence once more while Akira prepared to explain her other five favorite techniques when Inner Moka interjected with,

"That's enough Akira. I call off my question. You've answered enough. Thanks, your information was a big help." Akira smiled warmly as she replied,

"You're welcome." Everyone smiled at one another aside from Inner Moka who kept her usual scowl; all of them unaware of the events going on outside of this strange other world...

_Meanwhile at this exact time in Yokai Academy... _

Mikogami was calmly roaming the deserted courtyard of Yokai Academy. It was the weekend so everyone at the moment wasn't around; even the teachers deserted the campus at this time. Everything seemed perfectly fine until a golden portal opened on the pavement. Mikogami's eyes almost narrowed as he readied for battle. He was however surprised instead when a man with silver bangs and long black hair calmly stepped out of the portal. The glasses the man wore reflected the golden light of the portal upon them; obscuring his eyes for the moment. When he completely stepped out of the portal, it closed quickly, leaving Hitori to heave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever." Noticing the tense Mikogami, Hitori flashed a cordial smile as he greeted, "Hello sir. My name's Hinomoto Hitori A few comrades of mine came here in search of someone. We have reason to believe that he is in dire need of a spirit vessel and if we don't get him to one soon, he'll die. His name's Genshin Hikaru but I believe you people call him the Silver Devil correct? If you could give me any information on either or both his and my friends' locations it'd be a great help." Mikogami seemed curious as he let out an amused snicker.

"Ah, I see..." Eying the golden light radiating off of the man's aura, Mikogami then said, "You've a holy aura... Who are you really and what are your intentions?" Hitori shook his head as he revealed a white box from his pocket, allowing it to transform back into the white coffin carrying Hikaru's body. Mikogami looked ready to question the coffin when Hitori didn't wait and opened it to reveal Hikaru's lifeless and perfectly unaged body. It looked as if he simply wasn't breathing; not even losing his complexion despite the lack of life within him. Mikogami cocked an eyebrow as he asked,

"Wh-What is this?" Hitori nodded as he answered,

"I'm a good friend of Hikaru-kun's... We go way back. This is his body. If I can find the spirit I can reattach it to this body and restore Hikaru-kun fully back to life. But to do that I need to attach him to a vessel first to restore his life force. He's probably running dangerously low by now..." At this Mikogami finally grinned as he let out a mysterious chuckle.

"I see... Very well; Hinomoto Hitori. I will tell you everything I know of what has happened concerning Genshin Hikaru the Silver Devil and these friends of yours that I have met so far." Hitori nodded as he transformed the white coffin back into a small white box; closing it gently and placing it in his pocket. After that, the two made ready to go, facing the direction of the door to Paradise when Hitori heard a familiar,

"Hey Senpai, what's up?" Hitori turned around with surprised eyes when Sky came running up behind him, quickly taking her side beside him.

"S-Sky-chan? If you're here... Did you see Jack-kun and Neko-san?" Sky nodded with a shining smile.

"Those two are on their way. I left them behind because they got tired. They'll be here soon though since they found your aura on their scanners." Hitori nodded and heaved yet another sigh of relief as he said,

"Good, now we just have to find Akira-chan and Koji." Sky nodded when Mikogami let out a hum and said,

"Akira... and Koji-san? Ah are they friends of yours as well?" Hitori and Sky turned around with astonished faces as Mikogami let out a hearty laugh that sent chills down Sky's spine.

"Y-Yes. They're also good friends of ours. Have you seen them?" Mikogami nodded as he ushered Hitori and Sky in the direction of the door to Paradise where he led the way.

"Yes I have. Now why don't you two explain to me what's going on and in exchange I'll tell you everything I know about your friends. Do we have a deal?" Sky and Hitori looked at each other warily before returning their gaze to Mikogami and reluctantly nodding.

_"I don't really wanna trust this guy... But we don't have much of a choice. We need to find Akira-chan, Hikaru-kun and Koji-kun. We've already caused enough disturbance here already. Besides, Hitori-senpai seems to trust him so it should be fine... Hopefully." _Sky thought to herself quietly. Noticing this, Mikogami looked up at her and said,

"Your eyes show doubt... Do you perhaps not trust that I will tell you the truth? Or perhaps am just trying to get information out of you?" Sky was surprised at how easy she was found out but calmly answered,

"I'm not expecting truthful answers to be honest..." Mikogami laughed eerily at her honesty as he teased,

"You're a cautious one but you're also quite honest; a strange contrast in personality if I do say so myself." Sky didn't say anything as they continued on until they then heard,

"Hey there! Looks like we found you guys!" Sky and Hitori along with Mikogami turned to find a boy with platinum hair and amethyst eyes, followed by a woman with orange shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes, waving happily at the three. Sky smiled at the two as she teased,

"So you two finally caught up to me; Neko-senpai, Jack-kun." Jack smirked happily as a few silver bangs fell over his purple eyes while Neko only grinned announcing loudly,

"Of course! I may be a bit older but this chick's still got it!" Jack and Sky laughed nervously at their lively friend while Hitori only shook his head with a smile. Mikogami on the other hand cleared out his throat to get their attention once more.

"I take it these are also friends of yours, Hitori-san?" Hitori nodded.

"Yes, now we just need two more and Hikaru-kun." Mikogami nodded.

"Very well, then come along with me and explain your ordeals. I promise to hold up my end if the explanation is detailed. We're going to go meet your three missing friends." Jack and Neko seemed surprised, as did Sky and Hitori but they all simply looked at each other with cautious glances before nodding to the older yokai, knowing that trusting him would be the only way they'd probably ever see their cherished friends ever again. Meanwhile, a certain speedy werewolf had been listening from the distance, shrouded in the darkness. Gin finally peeked up from his hiding spot as he thought to himself,

_"Those guys seem really suspicious... But even more so, where's the Chairman going to go with them? This is all so weird... Hm... I smell a rat and a story!" _Gin excitedly readied his camera, and a tape recorder as he quickly sped closer to them; now in pursuit of his latest story. Meanwhile, each of the four new faces had their own thoughts running through their minds,

_"I really hope we're trusting the right people. Now that I think about it, we don't even know this guy's name!"_ Jack thought warily, feeling his eyebrow twitch whenever Mikogami let out a snicker or chuckle in that eerie manner.

_"Just hang on just a little bit longer guys... We're finally here." _Neko thought with her eyes set on the sky; an unusually serious flame burning within them.

_"I really hope everyone's alright. Still, this dark mortal seems to know more than he lets on... We have to be cautious." _Hitori and Jack exchanged looks as they looked down to the shorter man leading their way. Sky on the other hand, who was currently explaining their situation to Mikogami had only one thought running through her head,

_"Those three better be okay... Koji-kun... Hikaru-kun and Akira-chan... Why'd you three have to be so reckless?" _

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.


	11. Death and Rebirth

And after a long wait, I am back from the dead! I am so sorry for the wait to all of the readers who enjoy this story! With all new material, a more thought out plot and a new twist just for this chapter! What is it? Please read on to find out! Worried about the larger OC count? Angry about it? Please read on to witness the epic removal of almost all of them at once! Without further ado, I give you the latest and long awaited chapter of Rosario + Vampire: The Silver Devil

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Death and Rebirth: A New Monster Type is Born**

Mere moments had just gone by since Tsukune and company had finished their game of twenty one questions and the gang had decided to settle down for lunch since training had been progressing so well. No one was aware of what was occurring outside of the world known as Paradise. Suddenly a chill went down Akira's spine alongside Tsukune. Tsukune cringed.

"Kuh… Gah!" He doubled over in pain and screamed as his right arm twitched uncomfortably. Akira gasped and the others immediately leapt to attention.

"Tsukune what's wrong?" Kurumu demanded.

"Tsukune!" Inner Moka yelled urgently.

"Tsukune-san, what is the matter?" Fong-Fong asked worriedly. Tsukune's arm flailed uncontrollably as a crimson light engraved a mysterious birthmark looking scar onto his arm. When the engraving was finished, it was presented in the form of a yin and yang symbol beneath two crimson wings. Suddenly, the yin and yang symbol filled with its respective colors, black and white. The group sat in awe; Akira almost shaking with astonishment.

'Th-That's the-"She thought urgently before being interrupted by an alarmed Koji.

"What's wrong? What's the situation?" Tsukune revealed his arm and Koji stopped dead in his tracks. Eying the mysterious mark he asked,

"Do you know who engraved this mark onto you?" Tsukune shook his head. Koji lowered his head and stepped back.

"I see. Tsukune, I'm not sure what's going on but no matter what you mustn't release any of your vampiric or spiritual energies today. Doing so could result in something… catastrophic." Tsukune cocked an eyebrow.

"Like?" He asked with suspicion. Koji glared at him coldly.

"Simply put, you'll die." The words rang in Tsukune's ears like a resounding roar of thunder.

'I-I'll… die? What in the world just happened to me?' Wanting to puruse Koji further he asked, "Is it some form of new power?" Koji nodded.

"You could say that."

"Then why would it kill me?"

"It's not easily tamed." Meanwhile the group only sat back in horror.

'Tsukune… might die?" Kurumu thought worriedly. Mizore remained silent while Ruby and Yukari tried to lend Tsukune comforting glances. Inner Moka remained silent like their yuki-onna friend; completely shocked by what she had just heard.

"How exactly would I die then?" Tsukune asked curiously. Koji looked up at the sky.

"Your energies would merge at an unstable rate, your body would explode and recompose and as a result you would transform into a perfect copy of the original Silver Devil. If that were to happen Akira and I would have to do everything in our power to eliminate you without mercy; before you kill one of us anyway." Tsukune blanched; he suddenly felt very sick.

'That presence… They are coming… Hehehe… Blood…' He heard echo in his ears, 'I smell… BLOOD! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' He held his head tightly shouting,

"Shut up!" The voice laughed cruelly.

'And if I don't?' It asked harshly. Tsukune cringed.

"Then I'll make you!" The voice laughed once more.

'I like you kid. Hmph, we'll see just how well that claim holds later on. I'll leave you be… for now. So long for now, my dearest contractee.' Tsukune cringed as the pain in his head receded, the glow of his new birthmark slowly leaving as well; leaving a permanent print upon his arm. The colors were so vivid however that it looked like a tattoo. Tsukune tilted his head as he eyed the mysterious mark.

"Could that have been… The Silver Devil?" Tsukune asked himself quietly. 'Hikaru, do you know what's going on?' He asked quietly. Hikaru materialized as a ghost, shaking his head in denial.

'It's very possible but I am not sure at the moment. What shall we do Tsukune? At this rate you may lose control over the Silver Devil and it will possess you.' Tsukune began to panic. "What are you talking about Hikaru? How could it be that bad? What's going on? What's happening to me? I-"

'Tsukune! Panicking won't get us anywhere. We have to find out what's going on. If my friend Hitori were here, I could have you diagnosed but I can't do that at the moment so right now we have to sit down and think. I sensed its aura leaving me when you experienced that pain. Did you hear anyone talking to you?' Tsukune nodded.

'Yes… I did… The voice was so eerie and creepy.' Hikaru cringed.

'Tch, that's not good. Anyway kid, I can probably conclude then that what you experienced was the initial step. That birthmark is what allows the Silver Devil, the monster among monsters to control both light and darkness; just like a fallen angel. Be careful not to release any energy just like Koji said not to. If you don't comply with that restriction what he said will happen will happen and I can guarantee you that it will.' Tsukune gulped.

'A-Alright Hikaru I understand.' He muttered quietly. Hikaru nodded.

'That's great. Hey… Do you sense that? I sense the presence of other people in this realm. Weren't we supposed to be the only ones around here?' Hikaru asked quietly. Tsukune nodded.

'Yeah we were. I'm picking up quite a few people actually with aura signatures similar to Akira's. Are these friends of yours?' Hikaru's expression brightened considerably. There was a sudden warmth that rushed through Tsukune. His thoughts drifted to his ghostly companion.

'Is this warmth… Hikaru's hope? Is this perhaps his hope that he will get to see his cherished friends again? Being along for so long… I think anyone would be sad. Well, let's pray for the best I guess.' Noticing the shift in aura as well, Akira and Koji nodded to each other before announcing,

"We're heading back to where we entered this world from, everyone follow us immediately! Anyone who fools around will be left behind! Is that understood!" Everyone stood at attention.

"Yes sir!" With that they followed; curious as to what would happen next.

Meanwhile on the other side of the area, Hitori patiently waited with the rest of their gang; the white coffin Hitori possessed carefully laid down on the lush, green grass. He patted it gently as he whispered to it,

"We're bringing you back buddy. I can feel your aura from here now. Everything's gonna be alright; just like how it used to be. You'll see. We can even show you the future and how much everything's changed as of lately… Please may our hopes only be correct." Just as he finished praying, he heard a surprised gasp before an overjoyed,

"Oi, Senpai!" He turned with a surprised gasp to find a waving Akira followed by an arms crossed Koji and a group of what looked like high school students. He smiled at the similarities to their own team "back in the day" before running towards them, the coffin dragging behind him. He was embraced quickly and roughly by Akira who swung in his arms due to her speed at the time of her jump as she shouted,

"I missed you Senpai!" Hitori laughed gently,

"And I you Akira." The girl with short, orange hair, Neko was the next to speak.

"Who woulda guessed that we'd actually find him out here? Are we lucky or what?" Koji was the one to give her a hand shake.

"Yeah, we're sure lucky alright." He answered with a huge grin. The next to step forward were Sky and Jack who quickly exchanged hugs with Koji and Akira respectively.

"Thank goodness you two are alright." Sky commented cheerfully. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, you guys coulda been MIA. It's a miracle that you two are alright." Akira huffed cockily.

"For Hikaru's number one apprentice? No way Jack! I can take care of myself!" Koji let out a long sigh.

"As you can see, we are perfectly fine. I am no rookie; I can take care of myself." Sky giggled.

"If you sigh so much you're going to be full of hot air." Koji gave her a dark glare.

"I dare you to say that again."

"Sure." Before they could get into it however, Hitori broke up the argument saying,

"We have more important things to do! You there, the monsters right? I am Hitori Hinomoto! Your principal informed me that one of you holds our friend Hikaru's spirit in their item called the holy vessel. Is this true?" Tsukune stepped forward revealing the black piece of equipment.

"Yes it is true. It's good that you came too. Hikaru mentioned you earlier when thinking of remedies for my energy overloads." Hitori cocked an urgent eyebrow.

"Energy overloads?" He whispers, "Is the power too much for you?" Tsukune nods.

"The Silver Devil is too great… I think I can feel its malice making me hungry for blood and it doesn't care who I feed on it just wants to eat!" Hitori nodded while jotting down some notes at an incredible speed.

"How interesting. Well, we will have to perform the operation sooner than we had originally planned. This is an emergency situation. All troops please prepare for medical operation Z." Tsukune's head tilted as the rest of the sacred mortals scattered and made an operating table out of steel. After laying Tsukune on it Hitori put on a pair of what looked like white latex gloves of some sort. "You see Tsukune, I can actually remove Hikaru from your body and make you a single person once more." Tsukune's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Hitori stopped him before he could speak any further. "Unfortunately… You will have to pay a price in order for this to work." Tsukune didn't seem to mind.

"What is that?" Hitori lowered his head.

"You will have to absorb the Silver Devil. Since you were originally human and have absorbed vampire blood; which originally had fused with you at an unstable rate, you will become a new type of creature entirely; not a human. You will be a monster with divine magic gifted to you by those of the holy realm crafted into your DNA. Sort of like a risen demon; a demon who went back towards the light. In a way, that makes you more powerful as you will then be able to control light and darkness. Have no fear though; you will consciously be in control at all times. It is entirely as I have said; you will become a new type of monster right here and now. Are there any questions?" Tsukune only blankly stared at the man with glasses as he digested all of the information and answered,

"So… I won't ever be human again." Hitori shook his head.

"I'm sorry… It's far too late for you. I'd say it was too late the moment you had become a ghoul. Killing you and putting you out of your misery probably would have been the more humane thing to do actually." The girls seemed ready to hit him when Akira blocked their path.

"He is only explaining the facts; give him a minute. Sorry about this but Hitori has an issue where he simply can't restrain himself when explaining something and he just can't hold onto the more how should I say, negative facts. It is a little annoying. Sorry." The girls calmed themselves and merely humphed at her before turning their attention back to Tsukune who seemed deep in thought.

"So I will still be able to use magic?"

"Yes." Hitori answered.

"Will I still be a vampire since I can use darkness?" Hitori shook his head.

"I'm afraid not; like I said you will become a new kind of monster entirely. Its type is a risen demon but this new species is a new kind entirely. I'm not sure what to call it. All of your children will be at least half of this breed too so we can't call it Silver Devil. There's only one Silver Devil at a time since it's more of a title than a monster type." Kokoa and Inner Moka gasped.

'Tsukune won't be a vampire anymore? How is that possible?' Inner Moka thought to herself with panic. Her perfect mate… ruined and it was all this scientist's fault.

'Onii-san won't be a vampire anymore? He won't be eligible! Mom and Dad won't accept him no matter what he is or how powerful! What in the world could they be thinking? Hikaru-sama… You better know what you're doing this time! Wait… Why am I worried? I should be glad that filthy weakling won't be one of us! …Right?' Tsukune sat and thought about it.

'I'll never be human or a vampire again… But a new kind of monster entirely. This could be good and bad. I don't know what to do…' Hitori looked to him seriously.

"It is your decision my friend. Ah, what is your name? I am terribly sorry for not asking." Tsukune smiled.

"Aono, Aono Tsukune." Hitori smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure Tsukune. This operation honestly won't hurt too much. I will have to do three things: extract Hikaru from your body and return him to his own body, remove your vampire self and merge it with the silver devil's conscience and destroy them and finally stabilize your body to handle the DNA conversion. Are you alright with these things?" Tsukune blanched at the complicated explanation.

'What do I look like a walking dictionary?' Tsukune asked himself mentally. 'I barely understood a word of that.' He looked up. "Well, I guess if it will really help Hikaru and rid me of the Silver Devil's conscience. It would be nice not to worry about being possessed anymore." Hitori nodded.

"I see, thank you." Eying Tsukune's holy vessel however, his eyes lit up with interest.

"Wait… What's that?" Tsukune looked down at the holy vessel.

"Oh well it contains my sacred and yokai energies when I assume either my vampire or silver devil state. It's a type of energy holder and seal known as the holy vessel. It's also used to contain my alter ego and the silver devil to protect me from possession. Why?" Hitori's eyes widened.

"That's amazing! What a streak of good fortune! Tsukune there's hope for you yet!" Hitori cheered in celebration. The girls seemed surprised by the sudden outburst and Koji only watched with carefully observing eyes.

"What he means, is that Tsukune can become human again through the use of the holy vessel." Akira explained with a smirk. Everyone with the exception of Moka and Kokoa's faces lit up and Tsukune beamed before the scientist looking him over.

"Really? Is she serious?" Hitori hummed.

"It would appear. By my guess, it would be the same principal; just that it would only hold your powers in rather than create an alter ego. No matter what happens you would always be you Tsukune." Tsukune lit up but a pang of guilt suddenly cut through him like a cold, steel knife.

"But then… Moka-san…" Hitori raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? What was that?" Tsukune shook his head.

"Oh, no nothing." Tsukune looked away. 'Can I really just throw away this gift she's given me? It's thanks to the vampire blood that I still live.'

'Moka's gift will still be with you!' Hikaru assured firmly. Tsukune looked to his ghostly form; rather than fading and slightly transparent, a solid image as if he were truly right there.

'How can you be sure?' Tsukune asked. Hikaru smiled.

'You will still have her yoki; that aura was given to you by her. Thanks to her, you have created a new kind of power that is your own. This power is yours to command Tsukune and it will be up to you to decide what you will do with it. When I return to my body, I will give you copies of my battle experience so that you will be able to perform my spells. However, you must promise me one thing.' Tsukune seemed surprised. All of this training before in his case would have been for nothing and to top it off, Hitori and Hikaru were offering him several benefits; there had to be some kind of incredible catch.

'You're right on that… But what's the condition?' Hikaru lowered his head.

'You and you alone will be the one to continue learning these arts. Now that Hitori is here, I can use my spell to teach you a more simple form consisting of only six elements. Much more simple. However, thanks to Hitori we can probably remove the magic's influence on this area. Sadly, your friends will lose their magic as a result due to their lack of natural magic blood. Well, with the exceptions of Ruby and Yukari anyway who may just receive a tiny boost in their witch-based magic.' Tsukune nodded, sadly looking to his friends.

'I… see…' Tsukune didn't know what to do. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun learning these arts. Hikaru chuckled.

'I know what you're thinking but consider what will happen from there. You will need to become accustomed to your new state of being; a true beyond S-Class monster. The others must remain here to help you gain battle experience and master your new spells. In truth, I developed some new techniques that are more powerful than the ones you were learning; destructive light included. But I can only give them to you once I have my body back. Anyway… What I'm saying is Tsukune; power is nice but it isn't everything. Your friends will be there for you; no matter what. I have been with you all for a short time but even I can see that that, is a fact that will never waver.' Tsukune sat in awe of his short time mentor's words; looking back up to Hitori with a brave face. The girls watched him tensely, Fong-Fong stared on in bewilderment,

'Tsukune's human?' He thought with shock. Moka scowled and Kokoa only stared with widened eyes. Akira and Koji seemed to be entirely neutral on the matter; hope only slightly shining in Akira's eyes.

"Fine… I'll undergo the operation; do what you have to Hitori-sensei." The girls gasped, some rejoicing, some surprised. Fong-Fong stood in awe of Tsukune's bravery while the vampire sisters continued to scowl. Akira cheered and Koji just for a moment revealed a small smile. Hitori nodded as a magical white light built up in his hands.

"Fine… Get ready, you're not going to feel it just yet." Tsukune nodded as he noticed his aura become visible colors. Everyone around him could see them it would appear. Judging by the stares he was getting, his aura was quite unique. Quickly opening the white coffin to reveal Hikaru's true body, dressed in a casual black outfit, Hitori placed a glowing hand on the holy vessel.

"Resona Forma Shift." Tsukune felt a sudden pinch in his chest as a mysterious blue light left the holy vessel and started to flow like a river into Hikaru's body. The process seemed to go on for what seemed like hours. Everyone watched with awe and interest. Eventually, the formerly deceased warrior's body began to glow, his eyes opening to reveal a deep blue; his hair a dark brown and wild in style. As the light faded he groaned and coughed a little. Complexion came back to his skin as he slowly stood up out of the coffin. Time seemed to freeze; several people gasped and Akira quickly covered her mouth as tears spilt over like a flowing waterfall. Before anyone could make a move, she had already run to his side and embraced him in a loving hug.

"Y-You're," she coughed, "you're back! Senpai you're back!" Hikaru's eyes shone a little as he wrapped a single protective arm around the young fighter.

"Yeah, looks like it. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long. It must have been very lonely." Akira's tears kept flowing as she smiled and answered,

"You have no idea." Hikaru only smiled at this as his other friends, with the exception of Hitori who was still operating on Tsukune came to embrace him. At last it was down to he and Koji the latter whom stood there, staring at his friend's regained form in disbelief.

"You're not going to vanish into thin air are you?" Hikaru shook his head.

"I'm back and ready to kick your ass anytime you want." He greeted cockily. Koji grinned, but a single tear left his own eyes as he dashed over and gave him a quick hug, removing himself to exchange a bumping of fists.

"You're only back for a few moments and you're already being a jackass."

"Heh, I've always been that way." Hikaru retorted with a smug grin. Hikaru turned around now to where Sky stood waiting for him, her arms open.

"I heard you were gonna beat me up when we met once more. Would you really beat up a defenseless returnee?" Sky smiled and shook her head.

"Shut up and get over here." Cockily grinning Hikaru made his way over to the light blue haired girl and quickly broke away. Closing his eyes, he turned to Tsukune who laid there on the steel table; obviously waiting for what was promised to him. Strolling over in an all business aura, Hikaru's hand began to shine a pitch black.

"Falsebound Memories: Bio-Bind!" With a flick of his wrist, his hand landed on Tsukune's forehead. Tsukune cringed, he groaned and finally screamed out as he felt a strong surge of energy begin to flow through his body. Images passed through his mind at the speed of sound, memories that weren't his now pervaded his mind. Finally towards the end, his eyes widened when he saw a large silvery-white shooting star. When he came to, Hikaru stood over him with a grin.

"How do you feel?" He asked with confidence. Tsukune griped a fist, feeling an immense rush of power. He had never felt so in control. This knowledge of arts he had never known how to use before; all his.

"Never been better." He answered with a grin equaling Hikaru's. Hikaru smirked as he stepped back, letting Hitori resume.

"Well now, this is a surprise." Hitori commented with a light hearted voice. "I had never expected to see you again. It's truly a blessing; Hikaru." Hikaru smiled.

"Yes, I have missed you as well Hitori. It's been a real long time. Speaking of which how's Re-"

"We have a child on the way." Hikaru's eyes widened.

"That's great!" Looking back at Tsukune, Hikaru lowered his head.

"Looks like you have business to attend to though. Let's talk about this when you are finished." Hitori nodded.

"Of course." Tsukune looked up at Hitori who now eyed the red and silvery blue parts of his aura.

"Are you ready? This is the part that's going to hurt. I have to combine the two personalities and then remove them from your body; while binding your magic into your DNA. When I do this, you won't lose your ability to use the arts when the barrier is restored. You will know when everyone else can't perform it anymore. The air will feel a bit colder than usual in this area." Tsukune was silent before eventually nodding his head.

"Let's do this. I'm ready for anything." His vampire side gaped.

'W-Wait what? Tsukune! Think about this! What about Moka! She will never accept you as a lowly human! Think about what you are doing! Are you really going to throw away everything you've worked for?' Tsukune stopped. Did Moka really only love him because he was a vampire. Tsukune growled.

'No, I won't give into your lies! What Moka-san and I have is true! You can take your vampire pride and get!' His inner vampire smirked.

'Very well… Don't say that I didn't warn… Late bloodmate Aono Tsukune.' Tsukune cocked an eyebrow as Hitori's hand began to glow once more.

"Second operation: Spiritual Resonance!" Tsukune felt a strange pulse in his body. He lurched forward in pain as his body began to burn with pain. He screamed and thrashed about as his blood boiled. He cried out as his canines became fangs as if in vampire form. His eyes transformed to their blood red state as his silver and crimson auras revealed two forms; one being Tsukune's vampire form and the other a man similar to Hikaru but with pitch black eyes and silver hair. Tsukune gasped.

'T-Th-The Siler Devil?' Said demon glared at Tsukune before letting out a horrifying screech. Everyone covered their ears but Kokoa who only stared in awe and complete and utter fear.

'He looks like he's in so much pain… That must have hurt… To keep such a horrible thing inside of him.' She thought to herself in awe. Kokoa only stared as the vampire and silver devil merged into a single being; the Silver Devil's appearance being more dominant with the exception of having blood red eyes. Hitori cringed as he placed his hands together. The devil like cross monster screeched once more as it reared its head towards Tsukune. It could not move however as it slowly began to fade.

"He cannot maintain himself here without a physical body. And since he has no willing takers to hold his spirit; this evil manifestation will disappear." Hitori explained loudly under the monster's pained screams. Tsukune and the demon let out one more scream in unison as it slowly disappeared in a flash of gleaming silver. Everyone looked at Tsukune in awe as he slowly started to calm down, his body returning to normal. Hitori sighed.

"Phew… All seems to be going well. The next part is this; I am going to bind your magic to your DNA. Hikaru did most of the work for me already but there's still just one last part required in order to complete the binding. Once I do this, you really will be a new born monster and not some unstable existence. If I don't do this Tsukune, you can go back to being human. Would you prefer this?" Tsukune sat there for a minute.

"Wait so I can be human once more?" Tsukune asked with hope. Hitori nodded.

"Somewhat. You'd just be unable to use the full extent of your power as a new being." Tsukune hummed in thought. He weighed his pros and cons and quietly laid there for what seemed like eons. Everyone watched on, Kokoa noticing something particularly interesting.

'His aura… it stills holds the power and majesty of the Silver Devil… But the cold; horrifying feeling that I once feared; it's gone. This is… This is the true power of a monster! This is Aono Tsukune!' Inner Moka only stared in disgust.

'He's been exorcised of my vampire blood. My link with him has been broken… How disgusting. I must reestablish it as soon as possible.' Tsukune finally took a deep break and answered.

"Yeah… I want to undergo this operation. I want to still be of help to my friends; even if it means never being truly human again! I won't let myself be useless ever again!" Flashbacks raced across Tsukune's mind like a raging fire; all of those times where his friends protected him but he did nothing. "I… For once I… I will protect everyone!" Everyone stared in awe, even Inner Moka's eyes widening with awe. Hikaru only gave him an approving and proud grin; similar to the kind an older brother would give his younger brother after achieving something large for the first time.

'And I have worries no longer. This is the last time you will ever hear my thoughts, Tsukune… From here on, we will be leaving you to your own devices. We must go back and repair the barrier. I want you to promise me this though: you will live. No matter what happens from here or what kind of chaos occurs, you will protect your friends with a burning passion. Keep your mind clear and that will guide you through any trial you face in life. With that, I, Genshin Hikaru hereby pronounce you as Aono Tsukune of the Silver. You will forever be honored in our world as the one who saved our world's savior… Thank you, for everything. You may not believe it but you are the only reason any of this was ever possible.' Tsukune's eyes widened as Hikaru gave him a final smile, turning towards his dearest friends and walking towards the entrance door alongside them, laughing and talking with them the entire way there. Hitori on the other hand already had readied the third operation.

"Operation three: Mystic DNA Transfusion!" Placing gentle hands on Tsukune's body one last time, a flash of silvery blue and red shone through Paradise, blinding the entire group and all of its inhabitants as the overwhelming light masked a most incredible transformation. Tsukune's hair changed back to the wild style of Hikaru's; his eyes becoming a deep blue in color. Suddenly as if on impulse, on the other side of the little plain upon which they stood, Kokoa ran towards him. At the moment, she didn't care about pride, she didn't care what anyone thought but something compelled her to run towards the man who from today on would never be the same.

"Tsukune!" She yelled in what seemed to be a soundless space. Tsukune's now blue eyes widened as Kokoa leapt to his side, Hitori gasping as she did so.

"Oh no! Get back! If you get too close you'll-"It was too late. A feminine scream filled the air and everyone's eyes widened in panic.

"Kokoa!" Inner Moka called with worry. When the light faded everyone gasped at what they saw before them. Kokoa too had changed; from having strawberry hair in small twintails to silver hair in much longer twintails, her eyes had gone from an emerald green to a deep crimson and her form had grown to as it had been in her adult form. Everyone stared at Tsukune's changed form and then back towards Kokoa. Kokoa looked at herself as well, while Tsukune only stared in shock and in horror.

"Oh my god…" He finally let out. Inner Moka sniffed the air.

"The only vampire here… is me." Everyone turned to her in shock and Kokoa's eyes widened. She wanted to scream in shock but nothing would come out. Inner Moka almost shook as the words came out.

"Kokoa's vampire blood… has been nullified and replaced with this monster blood." Hitori only stared.

'It must be the effects of the light energies mixed with the monster energy from Tsukune. It neutralized her vampire blood while safely converting it to this type. As a side effect however, Kokoa has became the same kind of monster as Tsukune!' Tsukune only stared at Kokoa's form. Kokoa on the other hand only stared at her reflection in Tsukune's eyes.

"O-Oh my god… What have I done?" She finally let out. Hitori jotted down some notes before saying randomly,

"Silver Death…" Tsukune turned to him.

"Huh?"

"Your aura still holds that silvery tint, gleaming and regal. However, you are like the angel of death or a risen demon; holy but holding that edge of darkness. Therefore, your monster type Tsukune is the Silver Death; befitting for your title of Silver Devil. But what of your friend? For she too is now of this monster type." Everyone gasped. Kokoa felt her hands quiver. Tsukune paled.

"No… That can't be true. Not Kokoa-chan." Kokoa took a deep breath.

"Do not get wishy-washy on us Tsukune-san. This was my foolish blunder and now I will live out the punishment." Tsukune remained silent. He honestly had no idea what to say to her. In his mind, there really wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better. Hikaru crossed his arms as he watched the development from the gate.

'What an odd twist of fate… So his destined one… No… Can't be. Heh, alright Tsukune guess this is where your judgment skills come into play. After all, after having some time to myself I too," grabbing Akira to his side who was now pale with shock, embracing her gently he finished his thought, "have found my precious one." Looking over to Sky guiltily he sighed and shook his head.

"When we get back… We have to talk. You and me. It's about what you wanted to talk to me about before I-"

"I know." Sky cut off. "I knew it was going to end this way. It's fine Hikaru. I am fine with this as long as you are happy." Hikaru smiled.

"You always were too good of a friend." Sky shook her head.

"Don't be so cheery. Come on, Rena promised to have a dinner waiting for us. She'll be mad if we're late." Almost at the speed of sound Akira and Hikaru were waiting for her by the gate; ushering her in.

"That was fast." She muttered with an amused smirk. As they made their way into the gate, followed by Koji, Neko and Jack, Hitori looked at the group once more before turning to Tsukune and company and saying,

"It is time for us to take our leave. I advise this: Tsukune you will need time to adjust to your new body so why don't you spend some time our here in the real world? Finish whatever amount of time you have left training in the real world. We must return to our world and close up the barrier. After that you and I guess Kokoa will be the only ones capable of performing the arts. Her exposure to the light gave her DNA the ability to. However, she will have to be taught." Tsukune nodded.

"Don't you worry about that… It's fine." Hitori smiled before patting Tsukune's head affectionately.

"You're a good kid. I hope in the end you live a life filled with happiness." Tsukune smiled.

"Thanks. I will do my best." Hitori nodded before walking away.

"I expect nothing less." The scientist replied before disappearing beyond the door. The group was left to themselves once more. Not sure of what to expect any longer; Kokoa utterly in shock, Tsukune completely silent, Inner Moka scowling quietly and the rest of the gang in sheer astonishment as to what had just occurred…

About three days later, Tsukune strolled outside. Just as Hitori had predicted; the barrier had been closed and the air had returned to a much cooler temperature. His friends however had experienced severe boosts in their yoki. Kokoa refused to speak to anyone but Inner Moka and Tsukune, everyone was in a state of monotony it would appear and their flight to Hong Kong had been postponed to allow Tsukune to become accustomed to his new body. It would appear that with this new body, he had experienced a slight personality change; becoming slightly more outgoing, yet being quiet, analytical and graceful; a monster like no other. His power had increased to terrifying rates; it would appear that he was more powerful than even Moka whom during a recent sparring practice he had actually managed to block without suffering some sort of injury as a result. As for his friends, while all of them including Moka had lost their ability to perform magic, their powers had increased substantially and now their monster powers made them extremely dangerous. Kokoa on the other hand was still capable and rarely liked to speak of the matter. Doing so infact had the tendency of making her angry. His speed had increased to that of Gin's perhaps even quicker. Speaking of that nosey werewolf, he found himself tied up like a dog by the principal's desk. Sitting there whining he cried,

"What could have possibly been so important that I was not allowed to see it?" The chairman laughed eerily as he redid Tsukune's paperwork. There was so much to do for him now thanks to that troublesome youth but thankfully, that's what he had Ruby for.

"That boy…" He began quietly. Laughing with gleaming eyes he said to himself, "This is such an interesting development. Oh how I wonder how Touhou Fuhai will react to this interesting new development. Aono Tsukune… You really are a one of a kind." Thinking of Kokoa, he snickered slightly before self correcting, "Well… Maybe not entirely." After beating up several opponent male monsters, he became known by even the campus as

"Aono Tsukune… The Silver Devil. Monster Type: Silver Death"

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, this is the end of a Part I. This arc is going to be recontinued in the next part. Please stay tuned for Part II and I do hope you enjoyed my latest release. As all of you can guess, no OCs next part. References perhaps but no actual characters. I wonder what Kokoa and Tsukune's gifts as Silver Deaths are and what will become of Kokoa when word reaches her family? Stay tuned to find out!

See you all next time with: Rosario + Vampire: The Silver Devil Part II


End file.
